Sing With Me (Dance With You)
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Nami wants to become an idol but unfortunately her father won't allow her. She met two new friends and suddenly they got the chance. BUT they have to dress as boy to enter St. Mary's Academy, the school where they can start their dream. Nami's life turns out differently after she entered the school and met its student representative aka St. Mary's Academy Queen. AU BONUS CHAP ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**So, I come again :p Another request story. I hope you will like it Penyou :) I'm very happy to have you (readers) make a request :D but maybe this one is last (for now) because there are stories I want to write too :p And I want to READ too XD **

**Sorry for the blabbering xD and no I'm not blaming you for making request, absolutely no ;)**

**Hope you will enjoy this one. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes were mine. Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

**Sing With Me (Dance With You)**

It had already turned dark when a girl came out a building. She was short and dressed in a short dungarees and long sleeves shirt with a red and black plaid scarf wrapped around her neck. Her name was Kawachi Nami. And this story was about her, well mostly, how she chased her dream and many new experiences she got along the way.

Chapter 1

"Unbelievable. Again?" Nami said, sighing. "Mother will kill me."

Nami breathed out another sigh. Today she had audition for newcomer of Music Ten which she failed it. She was certain that she would pass the audition this time- it wasn't her first actually -but sadly she didn't. Her father wouldn't allow her again. Although her mother supported her dream to become an idol, but her father didn't, even in the slightest. That was why she was really disappointed right now.

She was about to leave the building when she caught a figure. A tall girl with long hair, wearing high school uniform. She remembered the girl who sat beside her during the audition. The tall girl mumbled something while reading a book, notebook. She then approached the taller girl. "Hey,"

"Oh my god, you startled me."

"Ops, sorry," Nami said as the girl picked her dropped notebook up from ground.

"It's okay. Hey, you're the one beside me right? My name is Wakamatsu Asahi, call me Asahi."

"Yes, my name is…"

"Kawachi Nami," Asahi said, smiling widely. "I remembered your name."

"Yes, you can call me Nami."

"Nice to meet you Nami chan*, I meant properly meet." (*honorifics in Japanese language, referring to girl. In general it is 'San')

Nami was about to tell the girl to call her without 'chan' but they were interrupted as someone approached them. Actually it was the person odd 'song'. They turned around and saw a girl with Lolita dress.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Nami and Asahi greeted back the Lolita girl.

"You two also fail the audition?"

Nami turned her gaze to the taller girl and they nodded.

"Good, me too."

Nami knitted her brows at the smiling brightly Lolita girl. "Should I congrats her?"

Asahi let out a small giggle hearing Nami's whisper.

"What are you two doing here? Oh, by the way, my name is Hinata, Otawa Hinata."

"Mine is Nami, and she's Asahi," Nami said, introducing their name.

"Nice to meet you Nami chan, Asahi chan."

Nami really didn't like to be called with 'chan'. She was about to tell the other girl but once again interrupted.

"Hi, ladies."

The three turned around and found a handsome tall man standing behind them. Nami remembered the man as one of the juries for the audition. But she couldn't make his name out.

"Hi, Katsuyuki san," Hinata greeted the man.

"I told you not to wear those stupid clothes," he said.

"Why not? I thought this is brilliant, and cute," Hinata said, looking down at her dress.

"Yeah, brilliant," Nami whispered and felt Asahi's nudge on her arm. The tall man, Katsuyuki caught her mumble and smiled a little.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asahi finally realized.

"Yes, he's my friend," Hinata stated, still checking on her own outfits and mumbled. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"Your friend?" Nami asked. "If you know each other why you failed the audition?"

"Well, that's obvious," he said and gave a quick nod toward the Lolita girl.

"Ah, I see," Asahi and Nami said in agreement.

"Hey," Hinata- finally realized that she was being insulted -gave a light punch on his forearm. "You and the other juries have bad eyes, well giving the fact it's a small audition, no wonder."

"Says the girl with out-of-place-dress," he said. He turned his gaze when the other two girls gasped.

"A small audition you say? It's Music Ten!" Asahi said.

"The most famous music program in this country!" Nami chimed in.

"She's just kidding," he said to calm them. "By the way, should be going. It's a shame you haven't got the chance now, but hope you don't give up yet. Wish you luck ladies," he said to Nami and Hinata. He sent a wink toward Asahi before turning to Hinata. "For you, don't come again."

Hinata pouted a little but then waved her hand. After Katsuyuki left them she looked at the two. "So, what are you gonna do? Go home?"

Asahi blinked, finally could release herself from the spell. She was surprised when he gave her a wink.

Nami was about to reply but the questioner changed the topic immediately.

"We should change phone number," Hinata said, pulling out her phone. "You know, maybe we can hang out sometimes, and share about audition info. What's your number?"

Nami thought decline the idea for she didn't give her number to someone she barely knew, plus to this strange girl, but the Lolita girl was waiting eagerly that she didn't have a heart to reject. She gave her phone number and felt her phone buzzing inside her pants pocket.

"That's my number," Hinata said cheerily before turning to Asahi. "And you." After saving Asahi's phone number she put her phone back to handbag and smiled widely at her new friends. "It's really nice to have new friends, hope can see you soon. Never give up and fight! Bye!"

Nami and Asahi just stood in bewilderment, watching the Lolita girl walking away while singing her 'song'. "She's quite something, isn't she?" Nami said. Asahi let out a laugh.

"I'm afraid must leave too, have little sister waiting." Asahi put her notebook inside her school bag. "But, it's really nice to meet you. I also hope we can meet again."

"Certainly, that would be fun," Nami replied.

After biding goodbye Nami took bus, heading her house. As soon as she stepped inside the house her mother approached her, asking about the result eagerly. When she shook her head her mother gave her a light pat on shoulder, encouraging her. Her father was sitting in living room, waiting for her. She told her father about the result and, as she had expected, her father just huffed keeping his gaze at newspaper and told her to stop dreaming and focus on study instead. Her mother offered a small smile before leaving to prepare dinner.

Upstairs, Nami threw her bag before slumping on her bed. She reached over for pillow and growled. Her father words deflated her. Sighing she got up and changed her clothes before heading downstairs to have dinner with her parents. After dinner she decided to play guitar since tomorrow was Saturday. She loved to play guitar. That was why she wanted to become a singer. When she reached her room she heard her phone ringing. She quickly grabbed her phone and knitted her brows. It was from the Lolita girl, Hinata. She read the message. Hinata asked to hang out.

She glanced toward the wall clock, nine o'clock. '_Should I agree or decline the invitation?_' Actually she didn't have anything to do but she barely knew the girl, although Hinata didn't look like bad girl, except her eccentric. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. She quickly typed a reply and her address, and sent it. She asked her mother permission and was glad that her mother permitted her, but she had to get home before eleven. She decided to wear her earlier clothes without scarf. She tied her hair up in ponytail and heard her mother calling her. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She was surprised to see Asahi also came and glad.

"Be careful."

Nami nodded her head at her mother and followed Asahi and Hinata, for her surprise again, to Hinata's car. "This is your car? It's awesome." Nami admired the black Mercedes. Hinata grinned widely in proud. "I see you own another clothes beside that _lovely_ dress." Hinata wore skinny jeans and leather jacket.

"Of course I do," Hinata said, missing the tone. "Well, for the place we're going this much better."

"Now you bring it on, where are we going?" Nami asked. Asahi who stood beside her tilted her aside, showing she didn't know either.

"Just look forward, you'll like it." Hinata winked and grinned widely. "Let's go."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nami said with jaw dropped down a little. The beat music filled her ears. Her heart beat following the rhythm. "This is awesome."

"Street dance?" Asahi asked with a bit worried. She couldn't help since there were many boys, although there were also girls, in odd clothes. "I thought it isn't allowed here."

"Well it is, but that's the fun don't you think? Come on, don't worry." Hinata hooked her arm through Asahi's and placed one to Nami's, pulling them with her.

Nami looked over at bunch of young people who wanted to release themselves from boring daily life. This was the first time she came to street dance. Hip hop music from cars sound system broke the silent night. She was worried a little about the loud music. But the place was under an old bridge and the nearest building around them was factories.

"You like it?" Hinata asked her new friends. She had to say aloud as they approached the dance floor.

Asahi and Nami followed the Lolita girl, they were being dragged actually. Asahi was about to reply but Hinata released her arm and started to dance, leaving her and Nami behind. "She's quite something."

"Told you," Nami said and chuckled. "But it's fun, I like it," she said, watching as a man did robot dance. And then another man came in, and did footwork and one-hand handstand. She clapped her hands together with the crowd. And soon she couldn't help moving her body a little, following the beat. When Hinata turned around beckoning them to come she took Asahi's arm.

Asahi was shy at first since she never done a dance in front of many people. She loved music indeed and secretly dance. But when she saw her new friends dancing encouraging her, she started to follow them moving her body.

Nami and Asahi were surprised when Hinata pulled them toward the center. And the Lolita girl once again surprised them with her break dance. They couldn't believe their eyes for the Lolita girl could dance, swaying hips and stepping.

Hinata crouched down and pushed her body up, pointing a hand out toward her friends. "Your turn guys!"

Hinata's grin and cheers from crowd broke Nami and Asahi's stunned state. Asahi didn't move but noticed Nami stepped in and started to dance. Like Hinata the shorter girl also could do break dance. Despite her height, Nami was great and had quick yet smooth move.

Nami grounded her shoulders, stepping forward and backward. She popped her chest in and out before spinning her body. She let out a chuckle when Hinata whistled and the crowd encouraged her. She then noticed Asahi was still standing, watching them. "You too," she said, grabbing Asahi's hand, pulling her closer. And soon they made the floor as their own stage.

They just met today, barely knew each other but Nami was really enjoying the time with her new friends. Asahi did mannequin dance and they followed her. Some of boys and girls joined in and they did group dance.

However, when the music changed the crowds' cheers and whistles increased. The other boys and girls stepped out, leaving only them. Nami turned around and watched as two men approaching the floor. The men dressed in black casual suits with mask covered their eyes. Black scarf, black gloves, everything they wore was black.

"Oh my god, it's Men in Black!" Hinata squealed.

"Will Smith here?" Nami asked, looking around. She turned her gaze when Hinata slapped her shoulder lightly.

"I meant them." Hinata pointed toward the two men dressed in black suits. "They are called Men in Black, very famous here, you know."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Nami said but Hinata ignored her.

"Finally I can see their performance." Hinata pulled the taller and shorter girls backward, giving the stage.

Whistles and squeals, from girls for the latter, increased as the two men walked and stood at the center of dance floor. Nami wondered what made the crowd squeal and cheer for those two. She observed the so called-famous-dancers before them. Their faces were hidden behind the mask so she couldn't tell if they were handsome. They had slim body and not so tall like other men, average height. They wore same outfits except the mask. The brown-haired man wore black mask while the black-haired man was silver. She jerked her head aside as a girl beside her suddenly screamed out. Cursing mentally she looked back at the dancer, they had started the dance. The men did footwork, stepping fast before crouching down and spinning their body. It was basic move in hip hop dance. They jumped and crossed position with the silver mask man in front and the black one behind him. The music changed and they started to shake their body, following the beat. She couldn't help an admiration laugh, clapping her hands as the men did smooth moonwalk around before once again jumping, crossing position.

Nami only laughed when Asahi and Hinata started to scream. She couldn't blame them- although she wouldn't do it herself -because those two men were amazing. She had seen dancers but never saw one like them. It was like every single part of their body moved naturally. Especially the one with silver mask. She couldn't help but staring at him. She noticed the small movement on his lips as he sang the lyric while moving his body. And soon her eyes were locked to the silver mask man. He shook his body and at the same time bent his back. The man then straightened up and turned around. And then their eyes met. She thought to move her gaze away but oddly couldn't. It was for moment before he spun his body. After he turned around she let out a breath she didn't realize was holding. '_What was that?_'

"Oh crap, Nami you must go home now."

Hinata's hand on her shoulder broke Nami's thought. She glanced at her wristwatch and cursed. "My father will kill me if I'm not home before eleven."

"Let's go," Asahi said.

Nami nodded and followed her friends between the still squealing girls. But before they left the crowd she took a glance toward the dancer, the one with silver mask. She turned around when Asahi took her hand and pulled her outside crowds.

"You know them?" Nami couldn't help asking about the dancer. Oddly the man with silver mask intrigued her.

"The Men in Black?" Nami nodded and Hinata added. "No one knows about them actually."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as they walked down the road, heading toward Hinata's car.

"Well, they never talk to anyone. They just come, do dance and then," Hinata made a pop with both hands. "Just disappear."

"Nobody try to talk with them?" Asahi asked.

"Oh, trust me _everyone_. But they never talk, let alone answering a question. That's why they're sooo famous, and mysterious. I wish can see their faces," Hinata said and started her daydreaming.

"Or maybe they just simply can't talk," Asahi said and they laughed.

Nami laughed but then remembered the man had sung the lyric. Or perhaps he was just mouthing the lyrics, she wondered. Asahi's voice broke her thought.

"Maybe we should do dance too, I mean singing and dancing."

Hinata suddenly stopped and snapped her fingers. "That's brilliant Asahi." Asahi grinned. "We all can dance, can't we? Let's practice together!"

Nami and Asahi nodded in agreement. "I'll do anything for pass the audition," Nami said and the other girls nodded swiftly. Just when they were about to enter the car someone approached them.

"Hello again, ladies."

They turned around and found Katsuyuki. "Katsuyuki san."

"Didn't expect to see you all here though," he said.

"You did street dance too?" Asahi asked but then lowered her gaze as she remembered the wink.

He shook his head. "Just watching. I forgot to introduce myself properly." He took his name card and handed it to Asahi and Nami.

"Teacher!?" "St. Mary's Academy!?" Asahi and Nami asked at once.

"Yes, I'm a teacher at St. Mary's Academy," he said proudly.

"Oh my god," Asahi gasped.

"That St. Mary's Academy? The fucking famous music school? Which has been producing many famous musicians, singers, actresses and actors? That St. Mary's Academy?" Nami still didn't believe.

He chuckled upon seeing their disbelief. "Yes, that St. Mary's Academy."

"Holy shit," Nami mumbled and then punched Hinata's arm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask," Hinata said defensively, rubbing her arm. "Next time do punch like girl."

"Anyway, you are great dancer, I must say. Never think to give a try at our Academy?" he asked the girls.

"I wish can," Nami said softly. "I will start my ordinary high school life next week." Beside her Asahi nodded her head.

"It's a shame because you two, and you too," he said to pouting Hinata. "Are great, you have talent, although need to be polished and learn more. And St. Mary's Academy student can get the ticket to final audition of Music Ten."

Nami, Asahi and Hinata groaned simultaneously.

"Well, just give a thought, and call me if you change your mind," he said before leaving the girls.

"I wanna go to St. Mary's," Nami said, rubbing her head. "But can't."

Asahi nodded. "Me neither."

"Why not?" Hinata asked, looking between the two.

"Because my father wants me to study, just study, fill my head with useful knowledge for my future blah blah blah thing," Nami said.

"Yup," Asahi chimed in.

"But you say you'll do anything to become an idol," Hinata pointed out.

"But our parents won't allow it," Asahi replied.

"Then don't let them know." Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Make it secret, after you get the audition you can tell them, and they will realize your talent. See, it's simple."

"That's good yet bad idea. You mean we lie to them?" Nami shook her head.

"Not lying," Hinata replied but then added quickly. "Well lie, but good lie, for later. I mean, c'mon, you'll just let the chance go away."

"She's right," Asahi finally said. "But the thing is we can't be student of two different schools at same time."

"Let me see." Hinata looked down, patting her chin, thinking. "Maybe we should ask Katsuyuki san." She pulled out her phone and dialed the teacher.

Nami and Asahi waited while Hinata was explaining their case to the man. After moment finally Hinata cut the line and turned to them. "What did he say?" Nami asked. She unconsciously held her breath as Hinata's lips curled up to wide grin.

"He proposed about stop out for one year at our former school. And he will help for our entry to St. Mary's."

"That's good idea." Asahi cheered up.

"But…" Hinata trailed off.

"But?" Nami and Asahi waited.

"We've…" Hinata forced a grin. "Gotta dress as boy."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Okay, hope you like the opening. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews, following and favorited already :) Deguchi, glad you like the plot and thank you, I'll do my best ;) chichay, yes I'm back ;D hope you'll enjoy reading this one ;) mandly124, glad you got the Will Smith xD I will say this one won't follow the original story since this is AU, it will be more about school life, singing and dancing ;) AaronMaks, long time not see you :D just kidding hehe thanks, hope you will like it :) Rufy SaeYuki, why did I sense a dissapointment there :D haha maybe same maybe not, you'll find it later ;) AceLey, hehe sorry but don't worry I will finish it, and not just that OS ;) hope you like this :) noahminami, glad to know you like the opening :) oh I can understand that having it too :( well hoping you'll have good sleep after reading, if no don't blame me xD hev a nice holiday!**

**Okay, hope you will enjoy reading this one. I don't own Mendol and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nami slurped her orange juice, fidgeting with straw. She leaned an elbow and put chin on palm. She was sitting in Food Court of shopping mall with Hinata on her right while Asahi on left. They were sitting there for half an hour now, looking over people before them.

Hinata emptied her glass, wiping her mouth with tissue before turning to her new friends. "So, got something?"

"Boring," Nami replied.

"Got what?" Asahi asked, frowned.

Hinata sighed. "Did you get something, learn something from _those guys_? What do you think we're doing here?"

"Resting," Nami and Asahi answered at once.

"We're _not_ resting here," Hinata said. She grabbed Nami's glass before the girl could suck the drink up. "We sit here for doing observation."

"Observation?" Asahi and Nami asked, looking at each other in confusion.

"Yes, observation. Because from now on we need to act like a guy. Sit, talk, walk, eat, drink, _everything_," Hinata emphasized her word. "So, stop drinking, open your eyes," she said, putting both hands up beside her head, pointing out. "…and watch."

Nami glanced at Asahi and reluctantly followed Hinata's gaze. Yes, they had decided to enter St. Mary's Academy as boy student.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_What do you mean we dress up as boy?" Nami asked. Asahi nodded beside her, still confused._

"_We can't be student of two schools at same time, you did say that," Hinata said to Asahi and continued. "You can't leave your school either because your parents won't allow you. So, he said we need new identity."_

"_But…why boy? Why do we need to disguise?" Nami inquired. _

"_Yes," Asahi said in agreement. "We can still attend the school as girl."_

"_And take a risk someone will recognize us?" Hinata said. "You see, even if you change your name but without your appearance you're still Wakamatsu Asahi." She pointed a finger out at Asahi and then at Nami. "Kawachi Nami." And brought it to her chest. "And Otawa Hinata. So, he said we must disguise as boy." _

_After a moment Asahi finally said. "As crazy as the plan really is but you have the point."_

"_Unless you think to give up your dream and spend your _ordinary_ high school life, I will tell him," Hinata said, pretending to make a call. _

_Nami let out a groan of frustration before giving in. "Alright, alright, I'm in. But seriously this is crazy. I mean dress as a boy. What if someone catches us?"_

"_Says the tomboyish girl," Hinata said under her breath and quickly cleared her throat, putting a wide grin over her face. "Don't worry for the latter."_

* * *

This morning Hinata came to her house and dragged her out for shopping. And now after shopping for everything they would need for their disguise: wigs, boys clothes, shoes, even underwear (Hinata insisted), Hinata took them to Food Court for she had just found out doing an observation. She eyed over the youth but didn't really look at anyone. She was fully aware that she wasn't girly but it didn't mean she liked to act as a boy either. On the contrary, she didn't like boy charming- they thought -one-sided smile, or look-at-me group talk or laughter, or heel-off-ground walk. It made her roll her eyes.

"Okay," Hinata said. "I think we have enough learning. Now, let's go," She pushed her body up from her chair.

"Go where?" Nami and Asahi asked. Hinata once again confused them.

Hinata looked down at the two. "We're going to start our boy lives tomorrow, so we need practice of course, and plan. Let's go."

Nami glanced at Asahi before getting up, following after eager Hinata. She wondered why Hinata looked so happy about their cross dressing. They followed after the eager girl outside mall. They left with Hinata's Mercedes. And once again Hinata amazed them as the black sedan entered a mansion.

"This is your house?" Nami scanned the two-floored big house before her. "You're a princess or something?"

"This…is wow," Asahi said in astonishment.

"My father's just a president, he owns some companies," Hinata said nonchalantly.

"Just? You said just?" Asahi and Nami shook their heads.

"Let's get inside. We need practice, remember?"

Nami and Asahi followed Hinata, still admiring the big house. After servant served them with iced tea they decided to start their practice. Hinata pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag and read it out.

"Okay, let's see what you got. Stand up please," Hinata said.

Still confused a little Nami and Asahi stood up from couch. Hinata then continued.

"First Asahi, sit down please."

Asahi nodded and sat down, drawing her knees close. But the next second Hinata hit her knees with a stick. She rubbed her knees, looking up. '_When and where did she get that stick?_'

"Boys don't sit with knees closed," Hinata said and then beckoned to Nami. "Nami."

Nami gave a light nod and slumped down on couch, sitting with her knees parted. Well, it was her usual way to sit.

"Like that." Hinata pointed toward Nami. Asahi nodded and mirrored Nami parted her knees. "Okay, next. Drink please."

Asahi took her glass and brought it to her mouth. She grinned when Hinata gave a thumb up. She turned to Nami and watched as Nami took her glass. However before Nami could gulp down the drink the stick landed on her hand.

"Ouch," Nami hissed. "What's that for?"

"Your pinky."

"Oops, sorry, forgot it." Nami drew her pinky down and took a gulp.

"Good." Hinata made a check on her list. "Now stand up please."

Nami and Asahi followed the order and walked around the coffee table, standing in front of Hinata.

"Now walk there and back here," Hinata ordered.

"Okay," Asahi said and did as Hinata said. She remembered the way guys walk at the mall. She straightened her back and stepped with legs parted. She tried not to sway her hips as she walked.

"Good, you've learned," Hinata said as Asahi turned around and walked back toward her. Asahi grinned widely and brought a hand, scratching her inner thigh. "Wait, wait, wait," Hinata stopped the taller girl. "Don't do _that_."

"But I saw some guys did it," Asahi said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Euw, that's disgusting," Nami said, wrinkling her nose.

"I won't ever do shake hand with guy again," Hinata said, shivering. They then burst into laugh. "Okay, okay, next Nami."

Nami nodded and let out a breath. She lifted her shoulders up and started to walk with big step, swaying her shoulders. But after two steps Hinata pulled her back.

"You're going for a fight or something? You look like a Y*," Hinata said. Asahi held her belly, laughing while Nami pulled corner of her lips up in annoyance. "I think you just need to walk like usual." (*yakuza, Japanese gangster)

"Really?" Nami asked doubtfully.

Hinata and Asahi watched as Nami walked back and forth in her natural way. "Tell me again, is she really a girl?" Hinata whispered and Asahi laughed louder.

"Okay the last." Hinata read her list. "How to treat a girl. I will be the girl and you guys are the boy. Ready?"

Asahi and Nami nodded. Hinata then took some books with her.

"Okay, Nami first," Hinata said.

Nami watched as Hinata walked toward her but suddenly stumbled down before her, dropping books on the floor. "Watch your way," she said and let out a small cry of pain when Hinata slapped her leg with book.

"That's not what a gentleman would say," Hinata said. She shook her head. "Maybe Asahi should be the first."

Nami mumbled annoyingly and stepped back. Asahi took her former place. Hinata then once again fell onto floor.

Asahi bent her knees, squatting down beside Hinata. "Are you alright? Here let me help you." She took the scattered books before taking Hinata's arm to help her up.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Asahi replied, smiling.

"You see that? That's how exactly a gentleman acts," Hinata said to the short girl behind them.

Nami rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm not a gentleman. Wait, why don't you do the practice with us?"

"Nami's right," Asahi said.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me. If there's something I'm very good at, it's acting," Hinata said with wriggled brows. "Besides, I have the manual already. Tada!"

Nami and Asahi leaned closer to read the book title. **1000 Things to Make You A Gentleman**.

"Never seen that before," Asahi said, knitting her brows.

"Well, I write it myself," Hinata said proudly. "I have another for you too." She handed a book to Asahi and another one to Nami. "You won't get any problem as long as you have it, trust me."

"I'm afraid the opposite actually," Nami mumbled. Asahi nudged her side.

Hinata who missed Nami's mumble put a hand between them. "Okay, we've finished our practice. Let's do it together. We can do it. Yes, we can."

Nami glanced at Asahi. The taller girl tilted her head slightly. They followed Hinata, putting their hands over the girl's.

"For Music Ten, ay…ay…ooohhh!"

* * *

Nami blew out a breath. She tightened her grip on bag as she stood in front of big gate that had St. Mary's Academy written in golden letters on it. Today they finally entered the Academy. She was nervous. Suddenly it felt like her first audition. She left her house this morning early and headed to Hinata's house. Asahi was already there waiting for her. Servants and a professional hair stylist helped them to dress up. Her hair was now short and blonde color while Hinata's and Asahi's were black with some blue strands and brown, respectively. The wig stuck tightly that it wouldn't fall even when she tried to pull it off.

"I'm nervous," Asahi said.

"Like hell," Nami added.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out," Hinata said.

"How do I look? You think everyone will believe we're guy? I'm still worried about this idea," Nami said, checking on her clothes and wig.

"Trust me, you look like a guy, and yes they will. My hair stylist is the best. So you need not to worry."

"Shouldn't we speak with low tone from now? How about this?" Asahi asked and cleared her throat. "Hi guys."

Nami and Hinata let out a laugh but lifted their thumbs up. They then replied in low tone. "Hi dude." They burst into laugh.

"Okay, let's go inside. Katsuyuki sensei* says he will wait in front of fountain," Hinata said. (*teacher)

"Which one? Since I saw two fountains right now, and nobody's there," Nami said, looking at two fountains in the middle of formal garden on each of their side. The school building was European style. St. Mary's Academy was the first foreign music school in Japan. It was founded after Meiji restoration. Just looking at the building her nervousness increased, but excited at the same time.

"Perhaps they have another one inside. Let's go," Hinata said and started to walk.

"Just how many gardens they have here?" Nami said, following after Hinata.

"But I'm curious though, how did Katsuyuki sensei get our parents' permission? I mean it needs their sign. How did he do that?" Asahi asked.

"Now you mention it, I'm curious too," Nami added. "My parents just agreed when I say will stay in dorm."

Hinata pursed her lips. "Looks like he has a way. Lucky me I don't need my parent's sign."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Well, my parent always travels around. So he left everything to our butler," Hinata replied.

"Wait, if you don't need your parent's permission why don't you enter this Academy?" Asahi asked.

"It's more fun with friends," Hinata said simply. She then increased her pace. "C'mon, we only have little time before meet the Principal."

"She never fails to surprise me," Nami said. Asahi just laughed.

Asahi and Nami were astonished by high ceiling of the building and many pictures hanging on its wall. It had foreigner and Japanese famous musicians, singers, actors and actresses. They admired the pictures that didn't realize Hinata had stopped and bumped into her. As Hinata said there was a fountain inside the building. And there standing in front of the fountain was Katsuyuki sensei. He smiled widely approaching them.

"Welcome boys to St. Mary's Academy."

"Good morning Katsuyuki sensei," the three greeted the teacher, bowing their heads.

"Morning. So, don't waste the time and let's get you to Principal. She is waiting for you."

They followed Katsuyuki sensei toward a long corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a big wooden door. Katsuyuki sensei stopped in front of the door and turned to them.

"Don't be nervous. She looks a bit scary maybe but is kind person, well basically." He offered a smile before pushing the door open. "Madame Principal, they are here."

Nami gulped as a woman stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. The woman's unique hairstyle- blunt cut bob with blunt bang -was another thing but she dressed in black shirt and black pencil skirt; all black even her gloves. Another time she would laugh for it reminded her about Men in Black. But looking at the woman's narrowed eyes she couldn't move.

Principal looked at them for a while saying nothing. She looked at Asahi first then Hinata and then Nami.

Nami held her breath when Principal leaned her head closer. The deep eyes behind black mascara were staring at her face. But Principal's next move surprised her. The woman lifted both hands and touched her chest.

"What the hell?" Nami quickly stepped back.

"A girl."

Nami's eyes widened. She quickly covered her mouth with a palm. Hinata and Asahi gasped, eyes widened in horror as well. Nami quickly lowered her gaze down. They would definitely be thrown out for deceiving this powerful-looked-woman, she thought. Their dream would vanish away even before they start it.

"Don't worry Madame Principal knows," Katsuyuki sensei said to the disguised girls.

Nami couldn't decide if it was good thing or no. She wished it was. She kept her gaze down as Principal once again leaned closer to her. '_Why me?_' She wondered silently. She was glad when the woman took step back.

"Since Katsuyuki sensei highly recommended you three, I will trust him. However, you need to pass entrance exam first. It's the rule. Every student here did."

'_Entrance exam? I didn't hear about it_' Nami glanced at Asahi and Hinata. They were confused as well.

"There will be annual party, and you three will do performance at the party. Consider it as your entrance exam. Whether you three will be accepted or no depends on your performance. If you succeed it then you are allowed to enter this Academy."

"Thank you Madame Principal. Don't worry they will succeed it," Katsuyuki sensei said. He then gave nod with his head to the disguised girls.

They bowed their heads. "Thank you Madame Principal."

"By the way, your disguise is nearly perfect I must say."

Asahi's eyes went wider as Principal ran a hand over her cheek and blushed furiously as the woman touched her chest. If it wasn't for Katsuyuki sensei she would have fainted in embarrassment already.

"I'll take them to their rooms," Katsuyuki sensei said and beckoned the girls. "Thank you Madame Principal."

Outside the room Nami finally released her breath. "Oh my god, who's that woman?"

"She touched me," Asahi said and shivered.

"I wonder why she didn't touch me." Hinata looked down at her chest. "I have breasts too."

Nami and Asahi looked at each other before turning to Hinata rather in amazement.

Katsuyuki sensei cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. "We need to get you to your rooms."

"Oh, okay," Asahi said, embarrassed.

They then followed Katsuyuki sensei, leaving the building. There was also a garden with fountain- it seemed there were many gardens in the Academy -outside the building. They stopped when Katsuyuki sensei suddenly slapped his forehead.

"I forgot your files. Guidance books, rule of this Academy, your schedule, et cetera. I'm sorry, I'll give you later."

"It's alright sensei," Nami replied.

"Generally, St. Mary's Academy is affiliated school, you may have known about it already. It consists of School of Music, School of Dance and School of Theatre. If you pass the exam then you'll become fourth-year student of School of Music."

The three nodded their heads. Katsuyuki sensei then held a hand out, pointing toward a white building on their left.

"School of Theatre. Oh, and that building next to main building is library."

They turned around and saw a building with dome-shaped roof next to the building where they met Principal. They started to walk again.

"Next to School of Theatre, is Academy Hall, the party will be held there this Friday night."

"Oh," Nami nodded but then turned to Katsuyuki sensei. "Wait, this Friday?"

"Yes, this Friday. I didn't mention it before?" The girls shook their heads and he grinned. "Sorry, I thought have told you earlier."

"It means we have only three days before the party," Asahi said. Nami and Hinata let out groan.

"Don't worry you can do it," Katsuyuki sensei said and started to walk. "School of Dance is that building."

They looked at a yellow building opposite from Academy hall. They then left the formal garden. A building with glass wall stood before them.

"Dining room. You'll have breakfast, lunch and dinner here."

"That's good," Nami mumbled.

"I know you don't do cooking," Hinata whispered. She giggled when Nami nudged her arm.

"And that's yours, School of Music building."

Nami turned her gaze and saw a light blue colored building. It had same architecture as School of Theatre and School of Dance, European style. That was the place where they would learn about music. She got excited already.

"Next is dorm, but I need to take your file. Can you go first? It isn't far. Do you see that path?"

They followed Katsuyuki sensei's hand and saw a rocky path next to School of Music building.

"Just follow the path and you'll find dorm. Wait for me there. I'll be back soon, okay?"

After Katsuyuki sensei left them, they headed toward the path. "I can't wait to study here," Nami said. Asahi and Hinata nodded. They were surprised to find that it had tennis court, a ground and a gym. And finally they saw three buildings in a row. "You think that's the dorm?" Nami asked.

"I guess yes," Asahi replied. She looked at white-, yellow- and light blue-colored buildings before her.

Just when they were about to head the building, they heard a bell. They turned around and saw girls approaching them. And soon another group of girls and boys were walking toward them. They wore different uniforms. There were white, blue and yellow colors.

Nami looked at the chatting students around her. Soon she would wear same uniform and study together with them. '_But have to pass _exam_ first_' She let out a soft sigh. A scream from behind got her attention.

"What's happening?" Asahi asked, turning around.

"No idea," Hinata said and approached a group of students.

Nami and Asahi glanced at each other and followed after Hinata.

A girl was squatting, picking her notebooks from ground. Some of boys were laughing, watching her. When Nami saw a boy took away a notebook from the girl, she immediately realized it. The boys were bullying the girl.

Nami stood beside the girl. "Give it back to her," she said to the boy. Asahi and Hinata were behind her, trying to stop her. Everyone was now looking at them.

"Who are you?"

Nami ignored the boy's question. "I said give it back to her." The boy glanced at the book in his hand before looking back at her. He then threw the book down in front of the girl and left with the others. "Idiot," cursing at the boys she then helped the girl, picking her notebooks. "Are you alright?" she asked. The girl shifted her bold frame glasses up and nodded slightly.

"Yes, thank you."

The girl looked shy a little and Nami slapped her head mentally. She was in disguise as a boy now. She lowered her tone and replied. "You're welcome." The girl smiled a little before leaving toward dorm.

"You've learned I see," Hinata said. She patted Nami's shoulder. "That's really good Nami."

"Sorry for make you waited."

They turned around and saw Katsuyuki sensei. The teacher was panting a little, three bags in his hands.

"Everything you need during your school life. Okay, let's get you to your rooms."

The buildings they saw were girl's dormitory while boy's was behind it. They entered the blue-colored building, dormitory of School of Music. Some boys threw glance toward them as they walked toward stairs.

"Study room and janitor office are on first floor. If you need anything just let him know," Katsuyuki sensei said as they ascended stairs. "Your rooms are on second floor."

Nami stepped aside as a group of boys passed them. She would live with those guys. Perhaps the disguise thing was a bad idea after all, she thought. They stopped in front of room number sixteen. Katsuyuki sensei opened the door and they entered inside. The room was big enough with two study desks, closets and two beds.

"Wait, there are only two beds," Nami said.

"Yes." Katsuyuki sensei rubbed his neck. "Two students per room. So, one of you will have to share with another student."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, it is the opposite room," Katsuyuki sensei said.

'_That wasn't the problem!_' Nami thought. She didn't want to imagine sharing room with a guy. How could they share room with a guy? They were girl! In disguise. She slapped her head mentally. She glanced at Asahi and Hinata. They seemed to have same thought.

"For the room arrangement I'll leave it to you. And about your name," Katsuyuki sensei said and took glance toward door. After making sure the door was closed he continued. "From now on you are Otawa Kuu." He handed a bag to Hinata. "Wakamatsu Riku." One to Asahi. "And, Kawachi Kai." He gave the last bag to the shortest member.

"Kai," Nami repeated the word. "Isn't it strange?"

"Kuu, I like it, it's cool. Kuu is kuul. Oh, I love it," Hinata said, grinning.

"Riku, well not bad," Asahi said.

"Not my idea actually, and don't ever think to change it. Your uniforms are inside closet. Everything you need about syllabus is inside the bag. Anyway, doors close promptly at ten p.m., so I suggest you get back before curfew, because the janitor is _very_ strict."

"Dorm life," Nami said under her breath.

"So far, any question?"

Nami looked at the other girls and they shook their heads. "No."

"Okay, I will leave you girls, oops sorry, boys to unpack and prepare yourself. I will send someone to take you tomorrow and show you around. You sure no question?"

They once again shook their heads.

"Okay then, just call me if you need anything or in _emergency_," Katsuyuki sensei said. He gave a wink and left the three.

Nami threw her bag on study desk and turned to her friends. "How about the room arrangement?"

"Let's do janken," Asahi suggested. They then made a circle and did the rock-paper-scissors.

Nami threw out a scissor while Asahi and Hinata were paper. "Yes! Yes!"

"Once again," Asahi said. However Hinata won the second round. "Oh nooo…"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Hinata jumped. She did high five with Nami and they started to jump together.

"No way…" Asahi could only stare at her jumping friends. "I'll be so dead."

Nami took pity of the taller girl. "Sorry Asahi." She sent a light punch toward Hinata to stop her grinning.

"It's okay. See you later guys," Asahi said. She reluctantly took her bag and walked toward door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Nami asked, worried. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Asahi took a deep breath before knocking door. '_What if he's a disgusting guy? Muscular? Or worst, a nerd? What should I do?_' She was startled when the door pulled open. A man around her height was looking back at her. He wasn't muscular, the opposite actually, and didn't look like a nerd.

"You must be Riku, right?"

Asahi blinked and then realized the guy seeing her as a guy. "Hi, bro. How do you do?" she said in her boy voice. The boy just stared back at her.

"Fine, thanks. Oh sorry, please come in."

Asahi eyed the room and was surprised to find it was clean. Her image of guy room was dirty with some porn posters maybe. But the room was clean with only The Beatles poster on the wall above bed. "You like The Beatles?"

"Yes, I like them. By the way my name is Jiro, sixth-year student."

"Nice to meet you, Jiro senpai*," Asahi said, bowing head. (*senpai is honorifics for senior)

"Nice to meet you too. Just call me Jiro," Jiro replied. "You must be tired, you can have rest. I have class after this, oh when will you start your class?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well, classes properly start next week after the party. You can use that desk and closet. You need anything else?"

"I think no, for now, but thanks," Asahi replied.

"Okay. Shit, gotta go." Jiro grabbed his bag from desk. He didn't see Riku walked toward closet and bumped into him. He quickly grabbed Riku's hands when he stumbled back, pulling him up.

Asahi's eyes widened as her body met Jiro's. Her bag fell off from her hand. But then Jiro quickly released her and stepped back.

"Sorry…I, should go…s-see you later."

Asahi watched as Jiro quickly headed door. She then blew out a breath. "For Music Ten. For Music Ten. Oh my life…"

* * *

Nami woke up early the next morning. Couldn't sleep and eager to start her first day. She dressed up and looked at herself in mirror. She wore black pants, white shirt and blue necktie. She liked School of Music symbol on the shirt chest pocket and necktie. The symbol was golden clef with a harp and trumpet on each side, St. Mary's Academy was written above it and School of Music on the bottom. She took the last piece of her uniform, blue jacket suit, and put it on. She trailed fingers over the symbol on her left chest.

"Wow, you look cool with uniform."

Hinata's voice startled Nami. Finally the other girl woke up. "You better get ready." She smiled as Hinata reluctantly headed toward bathroom.

Nami was surprised to find the girl she had helped yesterday in front of their room. Apparently the girl was their guide for today. She introduced herself as Fujiwara Nanako, fourth-year student of School of Music. They met Asahi -they were relieved to see Asahi in complete body, no scars or anything bad -and headed downstairs. Nanako took them to meet the janitor first. He was just like Katsuyuki sensei told them, looked scary. After meeting the janitor Nanako decided they have breakfast first.

Nami looked at girls and boys around her as they walked toward dining room. She still felt worried someone would recognize them. Asahi noticed her nervous and gave a light pat on shoulder. She smiled back and took a deep breath. Many students were inside dining room already. She noticed everyone suddenly stepped aside, making way. She knitted her brows, confused. Nanako took her arm and pulled her backward. She put hands on ears as suddenly girls and boys started to scream and whistle. "What the hell?"

Finally she could see the objects of screams. Three boys walked toward them, but it wasn't them. Behind them walking confidently a handsome tall boy. Both hands in pants pocket. His lips curled up a little in a smile as girls screamed his name.

"He is Hoshino Akira, sixth-year student, president of School of Dance student council," Nanako explained.

'_Well not bad_' Nami thought. She watched as the boy ran a hand over his wavy brown hair. But then stumbled on a popped-out brick. She stifled a laugh. Behind him was a girl with long brown hair. The girl would throw kisses and winks right now and then toward boys and girls.

"Manabe Shizuru, also sixth-year student, our school president."

'_Flirty girl_' Nami thought. The girl waved her hand and smiled flirtatiously toward boys, making them crazy. She then looked at the third person, since the Academy had three schools so there must be three persons. The girl had short cut straight hair and seemed to pay no mind with her surroundings. "And her?"

"Fujiwara Mana, fifth-year student, president of School of Theatre student council. And the last,"

"Last?" Nami turned her gaze back toward the president group. She thought only three. She then saw four boy students walked with arms out, protecting the last person. She had to cover her ears as the boys behind her screamed out.

"RAY SAMA!"

Nami thought to yell at the boys but her eyes finally caught the person. A girl with long black hair walked gracefully behind her 'bodyguards'. She even wore sunglasses. '_Sunglasses at school? Who does she think she is?_' She rolled her eyes mentally.

"Ray sama, sixth-year student, student representative," Nanako continued her explanation.

"Student representative?" Nami turned to Nanako. Asahi and Hinata were also looking at Nanako in confusion.

"You didn't read the guidebook?" Nanako looked between the three boys. "Student representative is a mediator between the three schools, and between school and student."

"So you mean she's like the top of presidents? Of the schools?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, but under Principal," Nanako replied.

'_That's why_' Nami thought. She turned her gaze and watched as the told-important-person passed them. Suddenly from their left a girl fell in front of the group. The girl quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry."

When one of the 'bodyguards' pushed the girl aside Nami stepped out. "Hey, she did apologize already idiot."

"Again?" Asahi said and tried to catch the short girl's hand but was late.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked the girl. The girl nodded and she turned back to the boys. "That wasn't the way a gentleman would act."

"Hey, copyright infringement," Hinata complained.

"Get out of the way idiot," a boy said.

"You dummy apologize to her," Nami bit back. The boy was about to say back but stopped as his mate took his arm.

"Can I have my peaceful morning just for once? Get out of my sight."

Nami turned her gaze as she heard student representative's voice. The girl didn't even glance at them and then walked past them. Without a second thought she caught the girl's wrist and turned her around. She heard gasps and murmurs from around her. The girl took her sunglasses off, glaring down at her.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. See you again :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews on prev chaps, really happy to read it :) chichay, thanks glad you like it ;D well she's Ray ;) don't worry Nami will later ;) AceLey, haha noo she's a boy here, but maybe I will consider it xD i love to make them meet at fight ;D you meant Principal? Von S., sorry :p glad you like it, and thanks always ;) Deguchi, yes she is haha and for Hinata no one can't beat her for crazy thing xD your update ;) AaronMaks, happy to know you like it, hope this one too :) Rufy SaeYuki, glad to know you seemed to enjoy it :) oh and thanks for let me know my mistake (Principal) xD about your question you'll find it out later ;D You're very welcome :) Guest, you're welcome :) you'll find more here ;) Chiqinna, don't worry you'll find it later ;D haha yes like those scenes on Korean/Japanese drama XD glad to know that, thanks :) Sorbetto, haha you can feel the aura XD oh Nami really is, and she will ;) You're welcome and thanks :)**

**Okay, this is your update, hope you will like it :) All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ray glared down at the insolent boy she never saw before in front of her. The blond boy didn't flinch under her stare, instead glaring back at her. "What the hell are you thinking you're doing?"

"Your _guard_ here apparently has bad manner, and as a _student representative_," Nami said, a bit mocking. "…or whatever, you're just pretending it didn't happen?"

Ray clenched her fist and pulled hand off. She then turned to the girl. "Are you injured?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine."

Ray then turned back to Kai. "You heard that, she's fine."

Nami shrugged slightly. "But she deserved an apology for being man handed," she said. She noticed the student representative girl clenched her jaw which she bet to suppress her anger.

"Please forgive my _guard_ rudeness," Ray said. If they were alone she would have made the boy regret for insulting her. When the offended person mumbled something about she was fine she turned around but after sending the last glare toward the blond-haired boy.

Nami watched as the boys bowed apologetically toward the angry student representative girl but she ignored them. Asahi and Hinata's hand on her shoulders broke her gaze.

Hinata patted Nami's shoulder. "That's very brave Nami."

"You're incredible," Nanako said to the boy who was also her hero. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Nami turned to Nanako, a bit confused. "What have I done?"

"She is Ray sama, student representative of this Academy, the Queen. Everyone fears her even teacher. And you just scold her," Nanako said in amusement.

"I don't care if she's a queen, princess or whatever," Nami said. Nanako shook her head, in admiration. From the corner of her eyes she noticed the other girl approached them.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Marie, fifth-year student of School of Music. Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"I just did what everyone would do," Nami said. "And yes, we're new. My name is Kai and they are Riku, Kuu and Nanako, fourth-year student."

"Nice to meet you all. Because you have saved me just tell me if you need anything."

Nami gave a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"It's me to thank you. Should get inside, see you around Kai."

Nami offered a light nod as Marie smiled before walking toward dining room.

"Let's get inside too, I'm hungry," Hinata said and pulled the other with her. Dining room was already filled by students from junior to senior. It was called dining room but in fact was big as a hall. There were three long tables for each school. They followed Nanako to the back of the room and took their meals.

Nami held her tray while walking toward School of Music table. Although she kept her gaze at Nanako's back but she could feel glances toward them. She heard giggles as they passed by School of Dance table. She glanced toward the table and some girls threw small wave and smile toward her. She quickly turned her head and stopped just in time as Nanako took a chair and put her tray on dining table. She took the chair beside Nanako.

Nami was about to take a gulp of her milk but Nanako slapped her hand lightly. "What's wrong?"

"We're waiting for Ray sama."

Nami knitted her brows. She was about to ask why they needed to wait for the arrogant girl but her eyes met Marie's and the girl giggled. Getting embarrassed she turned her gaze. Now she noticed everyone hadn't started their meal yet. Sound of chair moving got her attention. There was another table at the front apparently for the schools president. She leaned her head back a little to get a better look and saw the arrogant girl stood up. When the girl glanced toward their table their eyes met. Even from distance she noticed the girl lifted an eyebrow before breaking the contact.

"Itadakimasu*," Ray said. (*a common phrase used to say before eating)

Everyone lifted both hands before chest, saying back the phrase, starting to eat. Nami took spoon happily, digging in. The small incident made her forget that she was starving. She asked Nanako about their next schedule. Nanako would show them around and after lunch they could start their practice for the party.

"You have any idea for your performance?" Nanako asked Kai who sat beside her. She noticed dimple on his cheek when he pursed his lips together. Kai then shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet," Nami replied. She then turned to her friends. "We need to decide it today." The two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hi,"

Nami turned her gaze and saw three girls standing behind her. From their appearance they must be in same year as Nanako, she thought. "Yes?"

A girl stepped forward and stretched hands out. "Uh, for you and your friends."

Nami looked down at oranges on the girl's hand. "For me?" She looked up and the girl nodded, smiling shyly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can I have your name?"

"Uh, it's Kai," Nami replied. "And they're…"

Asahi smiled. "Riku."

Hinata winked. "The name's Kuu."

"Nice to meet you Kai, Riku and Kuu. Hope will see you later."

Nami just gave a light nod as the girls waved their hands and left to their table.

"Got fans already?" Hinata teased.

"Shut up," Nami said. She moved her gaze but once again met Marie's. The girl smiled a little and stood up, bringing her tray.

"I think she likes you," Asahi whispered. She giggled when got a glare from Nami.

After the tour Nanako finally took them to School of Music building. The building had two wings, north and south. North wing was junior's: first-year to third-year; south wing was senior's: fourth-year to sixth-year. It also had a small hall inside the building.

* * *

Ray had finished her paper work and decided to meet Principal. As she descended stairs she noticed girls were murmuring and giggling. She followed their gaze and found three boys but only the one with blond hair kept her gaze immediately.

"New students," Jiro said. "The taller one is my new roommate."

"Get famous already I see. What do you think, Queen?" Shizuru asked their leader with mischievous smile

'_New student?_' A small smile plastered on Ray's face as she turned to Shizuru. "We shall welcome them, shan't we?"

Ray turned around with a great plan in her mind. '_Let's see for how long they'll still get the spotlight_'

"It's going to be fun, you think?" Shizuru asked her mates. Akira and Jiro looked back at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. '_Guys_' Then to Mana. The girl just lifted an eyebrow at her. "This is the reason I hate President Council."

"You just hate meeting stuff," Mana said pointedly and followed after the other girl.

"Hold there Miss Cool, don't ever think I didn't see you catnap during meeting. Hey, wait for me!" Shizuru said, waltzing off.

* * *

"So, this is all," Nanako said, ending the tour. "What are you gonna do after this?"

"We need to decide for our performance. Maybe you can show us a good place?" Asahi said.

Nanako clapped hands. "Back garden then."

The three followed Nanako toward the back garden. Nami noticed girls would glance when passed by. Although she and Asahi were trying to remain low but the other girl, Hinata, was smiling and greeting the girls. They shouldn't surprise since it was Hinata after all.

They decided a full-bloomed cherry blossom tree as the place. "Okay, first we need to decide what kind of performance we'll do," Asahi said.

"Singing, since it's the only thing we could do," Hinata said.

"We can do dance too," Nami added.

"Oh, you three can do dance?" Nanako asked. "That's cool. Can you show me?"

"Well, if you help us," Hinata said and winked.

Nanako blushed a little. She never got such gesture of affection from a boy before. She never had guy friends in her life but she was comfortable with them. "If you need me, I will."

"Of course we do, after all we need someone to see our performance," Asahi said. Nanako nodded and smiled with rosy tint still plastering her cheeks. "Okay back to the task. So, I thought about do a cover. What do you think?"

"I have same thought since we haven't got our original song," Nami said. At moment she made a mental note to write her own song. Maybe after the party, she thought.

Hinata pulled out her phone. "How about this group? It's pop-rock, and I believe everyone knows this one. Girls won't stand it; they'd be drooling out over this."

Nami knitted her brows at the grinning Hinata who seemed to really enjoying the disguising thing immensely. But Hinata quickly turned to Nanako, adding awkwardly.

"Just kidding, you know, guy's joke, stuff," Hinata said, clearing her throat. Nami and Asahi raised eyebrow up. "Anyway, this one is really good. What do you think?"

"I know that song," Nami backtracked on the task. "We can add dance, like you said."

"But we only have two days," Asahi replied.

"Then we shall begin the practice, shan't we?" Hinata said.

Nanako watched as the three started to sing. They had good voice she must say. Perhaps because of the just-puberty state their voice hadn't completely dropped yet but not high either. And they didn't lie when said could do dance. She noticed the three had different style in dance. Kuu's was energetic hip hop and as he had said his dance and comical face would definitely make girls scream and drool out. Riku's was a bit more contemporary. With his perfect long arms and legs, and not to forget the slim body, he just needed a partner and he would rock the ballroom. And the last boy, Kai. His was also hip hop but different from Kuu. His move somehow reminded her of St. Mary's Academy's number one and absolute dancer. '_This would be interesting_' Her lips curled up at the thought.

Nami swung an arm across down, bending her back, straightening up, and pointing another hand out. Beside her Asahi and Hinata made the same pose. "How's that?"

Nanako clapped hands before putting two thumbs up. "You all amazed me. That's really great!"

Nami slumped her body on the grassy ground. "Really?" she asked. Nanako gave a quick nod, still holding thumbs up. "Finally. I'm tired."

Asahi seated herself next to Nami while Hinata beside Nanako.

"So, we're going with this one?" Hinata asked, stretching legs out.

"I suppose yes," Asahi answered. "By the way we need costume."

Nami palmed her face. They almost forgot that part. "You're right. I'll leave that to you two, have no idea about costume stuff," she said and threw a twig toward smiling knowingly Hinata. "But I won't wear your stupid costume."

"Actually…"

The three turned their gazes to Nanako who held her tablet against chest, hesitantly looking at them.

"You have any idea?" Asahi asked.

"Well, I…have nothing to do, while you're practicing, so I…" Nanako stuttered slightly, shy suddenly.

"Let me see it," Hinata said. Nanako hesitantly handed the tablet to her. Her jaws immediately dropped down. She looked up at the timid girl and down back at the tablet. "Nana chan this is awesome!"

Nami and Asahi leaned closer. "Let me see it."

Hinata handed the tablet to them and they looked at the sketch. "You just make this now?" Nami said, astonished with the shy girl's talent. "In the span of couple of hours?" Nanako pushed her glasses up, nodding slightly.

"Thank you." Asahi smiled gratefully.

"I could kiss you right now Nana chan!" Hinata pulled the girl by shoulders, hugging her. However, a slap on head stopped her. She turned annoyingly to her friends. Asahi narrowed her eyes and gave a nod toward the girl. "I mean, in friendly way, like girl-girl kiss." Another slap landed and she quickly corrected her mistake. "I meant, boy-girl _friendly_ way," she said to the red-faced girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Nanako said, cursing mentally for blushing. This was the second time Kuu made her blush with his innocent flirt and word.

Nami and Asahi just shook their heads. After their first practice Nanako took them to school hall. Fifth- and sixth-year students had been doing choir practice for Friday night party. Nanako told them that every year one of the schools would do welcome performance and this year was School of Music.

"And also there will be performance of student representative," Nanako added.

"That queen-wanna-be?" Nami asked indifferently.

Nanako let out a giggle. "She _is_ the Queen."

"Speaking of her, I'm curious why she wore different uniform?" Asahi asked. While the other presidents wore each color of their school only Ray wore red-colored uniform.

"Actually she didn't belong to any schools," Nanako said. When three pairs of confused eyes turned to her, she added. "Just like I said a student representative is a mediator. Though they are originally student of one of the schools but after elected for the role they are like Academy employee."

"That's good then since she doesn't have to study," Hinata said.

"Quite opposite actually," Nanako said. Once again they furrowed their brows. "For being elected as a student representative it requires you special talent, abilities of the three schools major which are music, dance and act, and knowledge about them. So, they take almost all classes."

Hinata brought a hand to cover her opened mouth. "I'd go nuts if it's me. So, she's like three-in-one super high school student?" Nanako's nod answered her question.

"Plus it seems everything runs around her," Asahi added.

"Yes, every important event in this Academy requires her presence. From president election, student council meeting, representative between sponsor and school meeting, even welcoming new student."

"Oh, really?" Nami finally joined the conversation. "Then I bet the student representative must be really busy, busier than Queen of England perhaps," she mocked.

"Yes, I am."

'_Uh-oh_' Nami's eyes went wider and she gulped. "She's right behind me, right?" Nanako quickly cast gaze down and moved aside. Hinata made a you-will-be-dead with fingers on her neck before Asahi pulling her aside. She whirled and saw a pair of deep brown eyes was staring down at her.

Ray looked down at the short boy before her. "If you can move aside, you are in my way."

Nami moved a step aside to give the queen her way. The girl and the other presidents passed them into the hall. Their school president beckoned them to follow. Still confused they followed the élite group. Once they reached the middle of the hall the arrogant girl stopped and turned around.

"Today our Academy has new students," Ray said, approaching the new students. "Even though I _am_ busy, but I won't forget my duty," she stated flatly to the short blond-haired boy. The boy unbelievably rolled his eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance and turned to the other new students. "There is a ritual in this Academy for new student."

"Really, since when?"

Ray sent a quick glare toward Shizuru who stood next to her and turned back to the boys. "Ippatsu gyagu*." (*make a gag in a short time)

"Huh?" Asahi blurted out but then cleared her throat. "What?"

"And, you must make all of us laugh, otherwise…" Ray said with a sly smile. "Start from you."

"Me?" Asahi gulped and glanced at her friends. Nami and Hinata sent her a you-can-do-it-fight! look. '_What should I do?_' Gag had never been her department. She had tried it before when she was in junior high school and failed miserably.

"Ehem…ehdenpha…" Hinata said between her cough.

Asahi looked at Hinata, confused. But then she got what Hinata was trying to say. '_Hinata was brilliant!For Music Ten, for Music Ten, for Music Ten_' she chanted and sucked a sharp intake of breath. Then started her gag. "Ten…ten…tenshi yo," she sang, stretching a hand out, whirling it as if she was holding a fairy wand. "Tenshi ni na~re*," she said in girlish tone. '_This is so embarrassing_' (*I turn you into an angel)

"Aw, so cute!"

Girls were squealing while boys laughing. Asahi grinned proudly at her friends. However, it vanished as she saw Ray's unfazed expression. The student representative lifted a hand, snapping her fingers. She knitted her brows as Jiro came up with a cup filled with water. Jiro gave an apologetic look and finally she realized it. '_Double embarrassing!_'

"Wait, they're laughing." Hinata pointed toward the other students and presidents. "C'mon, it's fucking brilliantly funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

Came the calm with harsh undertone answer. "Apparently no," Hinata said and quickly took a step back behind Nami.

Nami watched as the arrogant student representative approached Asahi, lifting her hand. And it turned her righteousness gear on. She caught the hand before it could pour the water onto her poor friend.

Ray was annoyingly surprised as the short boy caught her hand for the second time at day. "Are you insane? I can throw you out from this Academy."

Nami just stared back at the girl.

"Perhaps you didn't get the line. Rule number 246: a student representative is given authority to resolve internal issue," Ray said.

"That many rules? Who will follow those rules?" Hinata said and got glances from the presidents. She smiled awkwardly and looked back at the show.

Nami for her part didn't flinch, instead stepping closer. "Rule number 248: a student representative's judgments must be in majority of student council," she said. The small smirk on the girl's mouth slowly vanished. "And I believe ninety-nine percent here."

Ray tightened her grip on the cup, pulling her hand off from the boy. The cup flew off from her hand and she heard Akira's muttering about his wet uniform. She held their staring-battle for moment before moving away. But the short boy stopped her.

"It's a waste of talent. You'll grow old alone with those attitudes."

Ray jerked her head aside. But somehow those brown eyes caught her tongue that she couldn't say back. She clenched her fists and left the scene. Squeals from girls at the stupid boy's bravery just increased the fire inside her. At doorway she turned around and saw girls were throwing themselves at the three boys, but her eyes glued to the blonde one.

"Seems like you got new rival, or I must say, a _match_," Shizuru said but when a glare was thrown at her she put palms up. "Just saying."

Ray took a glance toward the boy. He really irritated her however, although she didn't want to admit, for unknown reason the boy intrigued her.

* * *

Nami took a peek while hiding behind cherry blossom tree. Girl students were following her, _him_, everywhere since today show. She blamed her stupid mouth and tongue to bring this less pleasurable 'game' to her. Asahi and Hinata didn't help at all. They _couldn't_ actually since girls were also chasing them. She believed the two were hiding themselves somewhere inside the Academy. They had barely entered the Academy and this crazy chasing thing had started already!

"He's there! KAI!"

"Damnit!" Nami spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She decided ground since it was dark now- well girls hated dark, except her -but for her dismay the girls didn't stop and kept following after her. "I hate girls!" she growled and kept running.

She sidetracked and brought herself into unknown place. She only hoped she could get herself back to dorm safely later. '_Just how many stupid gardens they have here!?_' A cat walked across at the wrong time and she jumped over. '_Nice Nami!_' "Or no, shit!"

Nami didn't see a slope before her and the next second she was rolling down the slope. Good thing was she could manage stand back to her feet. Bad thing was she couldn't put on the brake and darted into hedge. Branches hit her face was another thing what made her cry was something hard repeatedly hit her back.

"Hey, hey, stop! Stop it!" Nami shouted. She pushed body off of the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

A voice replied. Nami rubbed her ached back.

"What are you doing here? A thief?"

The person once again hit Nami's shoulder. "I said stop it!" She caught the person's hand and looked up. Finally she could see the person in light.

Ray wanted to doubt her eyes. Something was going wrong in this planet, she thought. '_Why did this blond-haired boy always pop out, ruining my time!?_' At moment she wanted to scream out loud. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to ask the same question. What the hell was that? You could…" Nami's word died as she heard girls voice. Without thinking she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her down with her. She quickly placed a palm over the girl's mouth when she was about to yell. "Ssh, they're coming."

Although Ray wanted to kick the boy's ass for being rude but when she heard girls voice the realization finally dawn on her. She looked up and saw the boy's face was close to her. They were close that she breathed in his cologne. And for another unknown reason she blushed a little. She quickly pushed the hand together with its owner.

"Hey," Nami said. Luckily it seemed the girls were gone. "Can you be gentle a little woman?"

Ray huffed and pushed her body up, looking down at the stumbled boy. "Speak for yourself," she said flatly. She picked her book from ground and started to walk.

"Hey, wait for me, I don't know this place," Nami said. She stopped in her tracks when the girl whirled, glaring at her. "Look, this is my second day, for crying out loud, and this school is surprisingly incredibly large and…I'm lost," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why would I care? Your problem," Ray said indifferently. She turned around and was about to leave when the boy's small voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry. You know, for today, at the hall," Nami stammered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Just keep ten feet away from me," Ray cut the boy off, leaving her favorite reading place.

"Uh, you mean I can come with you?"

"Stay TEN feet away from me."

"Okay, no problem. Thanks by the way, really I mean…"

"And keep quiet."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed this one. Till next chap, and always thank you for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**An update for you! Firstly, thank you for the reviews, really appreciate it. Chichay, you're welcome, glad you like Hinata's character here and hope you will have nice day reading this one ;) Deguchi, haha thanks glad you like prev chap, I love them too ;D Rufy SaeYuki, she's Hinata after all XD about your questions you'll find it here ;D AceLey, glad you seemed to like their 'fighting' :D thanks for mentioning about that, I forgot to leave an explanation on prev chap :D Chiqinna, yes it started ;D well then I bet you like this one, and you're welcome ;) AaronMaks, hope didn't make you wait too long ;D noahminami, thanks ;) seems like she did xD oh sorry if I make you confused with new characters and thanks again :)**

**NOTE: I forgot to mention in prev chapter. I use their real name here instead of their boy name, like I did in my other story. The reason is because I summarized this story about Nami. I think that Nami being Nami (herself) and Nami being her-pretended-boy-self is different, in my head it's different :p Now you're seeing her being her-pretended-boy-self and it _will_ change later (SPOILER XD) so I need to write in her real name. If you have read my stories then you may have noticed that I write in everyone's POV (sorry don't know what it's called, not my major xD). Only one POV in one paragraph. If it starts with Nami then it will be Nami's, if it starts with Ray then it will be Ray's, it's same with the other characters. So they are still girl in their POV but in other's POV they are boy. I'm sorry if I make you confused :p but I find it's easier to write this way because I can put emotion and feeling into each character. And hoping you (readers) could get what the character feels or thinks. If no then perhaps I should change my writing style XD**

**Okay, sorry for the inconvenience and hope you'll like this one. I don't own Mendol only the mistakes :p**

* * *

Chapter 4

"And three…four…up…up…up…eight…wait, wait." Nami stopped and turned to Hinata. They were doing practice for their début at tomorrow party. "What was that move? That wasn't in the choreography."

"No, it wasn't. But I thought it'll be fun to add some _improvisations_," Hinata said while doing waving with arms.

"That's nice move," Asahi said. "I think we don't have to stick with the choreography, though it's great, really," she said to Nami. "But Kuu's right, why don't we just enjoy this? If we fail at least we have done our best, and enjoy ourselves."

Nami rolled her eyes at Hinata's grin. But they had the point. "Fine. Let's enjoy this, but keep on track please. I know _your_ improvisation very well," she pointed the latter to Hinata.

Hinata put a hand beside her temple. "Aye, sensei."

"Okay guys, let's start again," Asahi said, moving back to her former position, facing mirror. Nanako took them to dance class room so they could practice for their performance. The mentioned girl left them for she had to help tomorrow party preparation at Academy hall. At moment every student was busy with the preparation.

"Can we have a break for moment? I'm tired, getting old." Hinata laid her buttocks on floor, catching her breath.

Nami and Asahi rolled their eyes at Hinata's excuse. "I'm thirsty too," Nami said. She took her drink and threw one to Hinata. She placed herself beside Hinata and gulped her drink down. The door pushed open and Nanako walked in.

"Hey, how's your practice?"

"Good. But someone here's getting old and needs a break," Nami said. Hinata stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why don't you dance with us?" Hinata put her drink on floor and stood up, approaching the girl.

"Dance? No. I can't do dance like you guys," Nanako replied.

"You don't need to dance like us," Hinata said. She grabbed the shy girl's hand, pulling her. "Just simple move, like this." She parted her legs, lifting an arm up while the other stretched out before her, and starting to move her body like she was riding a horse.

"I know that," Nanako said but when Kuu beckoned to follow him she shook her head again. "It'd be embarrassing, I'm not good." But Kuu once again took her hand.

Nami laughed at the two but it stopped when Hinata approached her, pulling her up. "No, I'm not doing that dance, Hinata!"

Asahi only shook her head, watching Hinata was trying to make Nami and Nanako dance. She gulped her drink and was about to take rest when another guests came in. Jiro and president of School of Music, Shizuru. She bowed her head slightly toward her seniors.

"I come to see your…" Shizuru said to the handsome tall boy and glanced at the other two boys who were rather playing around. "…practice."

"Uh, we've been doing practice, and now taking break," Asahi explained to the president. She said a bit louder, hoping the other two could hear. Of course they didn't. She face-palmed mentally. The president's voice broke her thought.

"Anyway, I like your gag."

"Oh, thanks. That's embarrassing actually," Asahi said, blushed a little under the president's gaze. She looked aside and saw Nami was pinning Hinata on the floor. Nanako was trying to help Hinata. '_What are they doing?_'

"I wonder, are you really a guy?"

Asahi jerked her head and was surprised to find the president standing close before her. A hand trailed up and down her cheek. She held her breath. "I…of course, I am," she said in her boy voice and laughed nervously. The girl narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to look at her face. She could feel cold sweat on her forehead. '_Nami, Hinata, help me here!_'

"Then kiss me."

Asahi's eyes widened when the girl threw arms around her neck, stepping closer. Jiro gasped behind. She opened her mouth and closed it. She opened her mouth again but nothing came out. The girl's lips curled up in a smile as she leaned closer. '_Damn you two!_'

Nami and Hinata finally realized their friend's in-trouble alert and stopped their wrestling. "Riku."

"Shizuru sama," Nanako said, confused to see their school president and Riku.

Hearing her friend's voice finally Asahi was awoken from her frozen state. She pushed the girl's arms off and stepped back. Unfortunately stepped on a water bottle and fell on her buttocks. "Aww, damnit, my butts," she said, knitting her brows when the president girl let out a small giggle.

"I'm just kidding, my apology. Are you alright?"

Asahi was thrown off-guard. The president girl smiled and lent a hand to help her. She took the hand and stood up. But the girl didn't release her hand, instead pulled her. The girl's smile grew bigger.

Once they were at the middle of the room Shizuru spun her body toward Riku, still holding his hand. She smiled when the boy caught her body with placing a hand on her waist. She then said over shoulder. "Do you mind a dance?"

Asahi knitted her brows but before she could say anything the president started to move her body. Thinking she had no choice she followed the girl.

Shizuru spun her body around in his arm. She lifted their joined hands while put the other on his shoulder. Riku placed his other hand on her shoulder-blade and they danced around. Although she had seen his dance but she was surprised a little to see he could follow her and soon took the lead.

"What on earth is going on here?" Hinata asked in confusion seeing Asahi dancing with the flirty president.

"Have no idea," Nami said, confused as well.

"She's testing his skills," Nanako explained.

"Thank goodness not me," Hinata said. "That genre isn't my style."

Asahi pulled her hand on Shizuru's back to her side and spun the girl around while stepping back, forth and aside. She had learned ballet when she was a child, and her parents always did dance although they weren't pro dancer. That was why she was familiar with ballroom dance. It surprised her that the flirty girl could dance since she wasn't student of School of Dance. Shizuru increased her step and she followed her before taking back her hand. She spun the girl once again and pulled her. She caught the girl's body and the leg on her hip. She had seen this ending many times but now she did it herself, perfectly. She praised herself inwardly.

Shizuru looked at Riku's eyes as they were trying to catch their breath, still holding on each other. She shook her head mentally and giggled. "You amazed me."

The brown-haired girl's voice finally brought Asahi down to earth. She released Shizuru's leg but couldn't step back as the girl's arms still on her shoulders. "T-thanks…your dance, is great, too."

Shizuru smiled upon seeing Riku blushed either from the dance or their closeness. She then leaned closer and whispered. "Can't wait to see your performance."

Asahi froze when Shizuru planted a kiss on her cheek before leaning off.

"I wish you luck for tomorrow. Oh by the way, Marilyn sensei calls you to her office after your practice," Shizuru said to the others and spun on her heel. "Let's go Jiro, or Ray's going to kill us."

Jiro took a glance toward his frozen roommate. "See you later," he said to Riku.

After the senior students left the room Nami and Hinata approached Asahi. But Asahi was still on her frozen state. "Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Riku, hello. You still inside there?" Hinata waved a hand in front of Asahi's face.

"She…me…the girl…dance…and…she…kissed me…" Asahi stammered. Her eyes widened. "She kissed me."

"Congratulations, you got a kiss," Hinata said and earned her a glare from Asahi and a slap from Nami. "Hey,"

Asahi touched her cheek where the girl had kissed earlier. "Oh my god, she kissed me. She kissed me! What should I do!?"

"Marry her?"

"Kuu!"

* * *

"Teacher office…teacher office…teacher office…" Hinata hummed as she climbed stairs to second floor. She hopped onto the top. "What's the sensei name again?"

"She said Marilyn sensei," Asahi replied and stepped on the top.

"Seems like that's the room," Nami said, pointing toward a room on their left. It had a plate with the teacher's name. They then walked toward the room and Asahi knocked the door. Before second knock the door swung open and a young woman with megawatt smile welcomed them.

"You must be Kai, Riku and Kuu, right? Katsuyuki sensei told me about you. He said you all are very talented and praised you highly. And he's right! Look at you, oh such young boys, so handsome, reminds me…"

"Uh, how we stop her?" Hinata whispered.

Nami nudged Hinata's arm before cutting in. "Ma'am, uh, Shizuru sama says you wants to meet us," she said. It finally stopped the teacher.

"Oh yes, forgive me, too excited. Please come in."

They walked inside and Marilyn sensei took a package from her desk.

"This came today for Kuu. There you go."

"It's come!" Hinata exclaimed. She took the package from Marilyn sensei. "Finally, now we have costume guys."

"That is our costume? But, it's yesterday you made the order," Nami said. Hinata grinned, wriggling her brows. "We have costume!" She turned to Asahi and they did high-five.

"Looks like you're ready for tomorrow party," Marilyn sensei said.

"Yes, we are," Nami said.

They left Marilyn sensei office, deciding to continue their practice. Hinata took the package to dorm while Nami and Asahi headed back to dance class room. "I need to use restroom, can you go first?" Nami said.

"Okay."

Nami took a deep breath before entering men's restroom. '_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look_' She kept her gaze at floor. She noticed some boys doing their 'business' and walked quickly toward bathroom stall. She locked the door and let out a breath. '_One year live with guys and share restroom with them, mother will kill me if she knows'_

After answering nature call, she walked outside, keeping her gaze at floor. She quickly washed her hand and bumped into someone when walked toward door. "Sorry," she said but the person didn't move aside. She noticed some students approaching her.

"You're the new student, right?" a boy asked.

Nami lifted her gaze. Around six or seven students were standing in front of her. Suddenly she got bad feeling as the boy folded his arms. "Sup, bro, good day?" she said in her boy voice and smiled nervously.

"How dare you, new student, insulting Ray sama, our Queen?"

Nami mentally rolled her eyes. '_Give me a break please_' But she didn't dare to make the words out. How could she with the boys were surrounding her!? She put hands up, offering a peace smile. "You take it wrong bro, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did!" the boy shouted.

Nami was startled at the shout. The other boys narrowed their eyes, stepping closer. '_Damn that girl and her stupid fans_' she cursed while thinking a way to escape. She grinned inwardly as a thought crossed her head. "Yes, I did. Someone needs to teach that annoying, spoiled girl," she said.

"Get him!"

Nami lifted both hands and a leg, throwing the leg and a fist out making Kung fu pose she had seen in Kung Fu Panda movie. "Hyaaaaaahhhh!"

Silence.

"Get him!"

Plan failed. '_Uh-oh_'

"Hey, isn't that a bra?" Nami pointed toward stall top.

"Where?"

'_Idiot_' When the boys were busying themselves looking for the non-existed bra she made her way passing them.

"Hey! Catch him!"

Nami burst out but stopped for couple of seconds as from opposite door group of girls came out. They immediately noticed him.

"Kai!"

"Oh shit," Nami cursed. She broke into sprint. Now she had a group of idiot boys and crazy girls chasing after her. "For the love of god, why ME!?"

She fled toward stairs and ran through confused students. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the boys. "Damnit,"

Nami rounded the corner and took the nearest door. She quickly ran inside and closed the door behind. She heard their voice as they passed the room. She leaned against the door, breathing out in relief.

She thought to leave the room but sound of music stopped her. Curiosity took the best of her and she walked further inside. Now she realized the room she had burst in was a dance class room but bigger than the one they have been using. She noticed a door and it was left ajar. She could hear music clearer as she approached the door. She took a peek and was actually surprised to see the person.

It was the annoying student representative, Ray. Instead of her almighty red uniform, the girl wore leggings and fitted top. Her long hair was tied up in a bun. '_What is she doing here?_'

She remembered Nanako mentioned about the student representative would do performance. From the fact that the girl was in dance class room it meant she would do dance. A voice of guy snapped her out from her thought. She then saw president of School of Dance, Akira. The guy also wore same outfit. She watched as he took the student representative girl's hand and they walked to the middle of room.

The dance started with melody of piano. The girl walked round him, trailing a hand over his back and shoulder, and standing before him. As the music changed to solo violin they both lifted their hands slowly and started elegant steps. Akira took the girl's hand and she placed the other hand on his back. They made swift cross legs and stepped around. He released the girl and she spun around before lifting a hand and chin up. He once again caught her hand and she threw her body to be caught by him.

Nami held her breath as the girl threw herself and Akira caught it before the body could touch floor. He raised her and she lifted a leg almost hundred and eighty degree before leaning off. They did synchronic quick stepping and Akira placed himself behind the girl and lifted her body.

Nami couldn't move, hypnotized by their dance- _her_ dance. Although the student representative surely annoyed her but at moment it was like she was seeing another person. The way the girl controlled her body and moved it rhythmically with the music, she was like a professional dancer and not a student. She had ever heard about this type of dance. It was tango, a dance originated in South America. But now she saw it and it was beautiful. '_The dance not _her' she said mentally. Nevertheless, her eyes glued to the girl. It was just a dance but the way the arrogant girl trailed her hands over his face or body it looked…_sensual_.

Nami shook her head. '_What the heck was that?_' Her phone rang suddenly that she jumped back. She quickly pulled it out from her pants pocket. It was Asahi.

"Who's there?"

Nami quickly cut the line off and ran toward door before they could see her. She left the door open and ran toward stairs. Luckily she didn't meet the boys and girls, the reason which made her run into the room in the first place. She dashed toward their practice room.

Ray approached door but found nobody. She was sure heard phone rings and footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Nothing," Ray replied. She took last glance, walking back to her partner.

* * *

"I'm nervous," Nami said, rubbing her palm. Hinata surprisingly nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too. How do I look?"

"You look great," Asahi answered. "Don't worry we can do it. We have to, for the audition. This is our last chance," she said. Nami and Hinata nodded but then sighed.

"By the way I like this costume," Nami said. They wore same costume; black pants, dark blue silk shirt- sleeves rolled up -and black vest. The difference was her fedora hat, Asahi's white rose on chest pocket, and Hinata's rocker gloves. Nanako's idea.

Katsuyuki sensei approached them. "Hi, boys. Ready to rock the night?"

"But nervous," Nami said. The teacher let out a laugh and gave light pat on her shoulder.

"Just think it as one of the audition," Katsuyuki sensei said and got weak nod from the three. "Perhaps don't. Anyway, just enjoy your first performance. I know you three, have seen it remember? Good luck."

Nami watched as Katsuyuki sensei left and turned to her friends. "Okay, let's do this," she said. Asahi and Hinata nodded. She took a glance at stage, soon the choir would end their songs. She looked over the hall at students of St. Mary's Academy and two other schools. Madame Principal and the other schools principal were sitting at front table. After what felt like eternity finally the MC called their name.

"Let's go guys," Asahi said.

After a sharp intake of breath Nami followed the other girls- now boys. Soon after they entered the stage girls started to scream their name. Although she was still nervous but seeing excitement from audience increased her confidence. The band started the music and they began their performance.

They sang the intro of the song together. When it turned to refrain, Asahi sang the part while Hinata and Nami doing back dance. As Hinata had said girls, even boys cheered for their performance. They then exchanged position. Nami took the center and sang the next part. Asahi and Hinata were dancing on her side. Finishing her part Nami stepped aside, giving the place to Hinata. She didn't surprise when Hinata did her improvisations.

Audience started to sing the song together with them as they approached finale. Nami sang the last part and brought a hand to her hat. Screams and whistles roared inside the hall. She did a bow. Asahi and Hinata grinned contentedly at her. They once again bowed toward the audience and walked off the stage.

At the back of stage Nanako was waiting for them with delighted grin on face. She gave a small hug and took them toward their table. They met Katsuyuki sensei on the way and he gave thumbs up. Marilyn sensei grabbed them into a group hug -thankfully Nanako was there to save them. Girls were trying to touch them as they made their way to their table.

Nami didn't really like being touched or hugged but she couldn't help enjoying the spotlight. She took a seat and smiled a little toward girls at other table. She moved her gaze and saw the boys from yesterday. The leader boy crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. She rolled her eyes, deciding to just ignore them.

"You think we pass this?" Asahi asked anxiously, glancing toward Madame Principal.

"I did, yes," Hinata answered. "Everyone was screaming our name. It means we succeed the task, right? If we didn't, something's wrong with that Madame's eyes."

"Hope so," Nami said with uncertain voice. She really wished the party would end soon before the anxiety could kill her.

Suddenly the hall light turned off. Melody of guitar echoed the room. The stage light went on and there standing on the stage was the student representative. Long red dress perfectly wrapped the girl's slim body.

Nami- despite her indifference toward the student representative -found herself staring as the girl gracefully swaying both hands on her side and backside. The girl took her skirt, tapping her feet, and then pausing. A singer started to sing and she swayed arms together.

"She can do flamenco?"

Nami didn't have time for answering Hinata's question. It seemed like the student representative once again captured her eyes with her dance. It wasn't only the move but also her expression. There was emotion in those eyes. She was like different person from the annoying girl she had met three days ago. She noticed the girl's breath increased from her parting lips. Ray lifted hands beside her and clapped it while keeping the tapping. The girl held her skirt while speeding up her stamping and spinning around.

Nami unconsciously leaned forward on her chair as Ray spun around and suddenly stopped with both hands up. The hall once again was filled by screams, whistles, and claps. Oddly she couldn't move and held her gaze at the girl. It was for a moment but she caught a small smile on her lips. And the girl looked…beautiful.

"Holy shit, that's awesome! You see that!?"

Hinata's pat and turned-on light broke Nami's awe. "W-what…I…she…" Came incoherent reply from her mouth. Hinata grinned knowingly at her and she moved her gaze back to stage. She knitted her brows as she found the student representative was talking with someone before looking at the back of stage. Akira was leaning on crutch. Everyone started to murmur when the dancer stood still while the music had started on.

"What's happening?" Asahi asked.

"I don't know, but looks like her partner has injured himself," Nami said, referring to president of School of Dance.

"Seems so."

A voice replied from behind and Nami jumped slightly on her chair. "Damnit," she cursed under her breath but then cleared her throat as she found Principal standing behind them. '_Since when did she stand there?_'

"It looks like he can't do his performance," Principal said. "But the audience is waiting."

"Uh, yes," Asahi replied, uncertain with the conversation.

Principal then looked down at them. A smile or rather a smirk plastered on her face. "Task number two."

"Task number two?" Nami frowned. Asahi and Hinata get confused as well. Suddenly she had bad feeling when Principal bent her back to elaborate to them.

"I count on you _boys_," Principal said and left the boy-clad girls.

"Are you mammpphh…" Nami argued but Asahi put a hand over her mouth, bringing her down to her chair. '_Crazy Academy and its crazy female leaders!_'

Meanwhile, Ray was looking at the boy who was supposed to be her dance partner. "What happened to you? What happened to your leg?"

"I stumbled on stairs and…" Akira trailed off.

"How am I supposed to dance without you?" Ray asked in frustration.

"I'm sorry. It looks like I won't make it with my leg like this," Akira said apologetically. He cursed himself for being careless and disappointed Ray.

"I'll talk to Principal," Ray said. She left stage, heading toward Principals table. However before she reached Principals table the light suddenly turned off.

"Hey girl, wanna dance with me?"

Ray knitted her brows slightly and turned around. On stage under spotlight was the blond-haired boy. The boy however, was looking down holding microphone in hand. He then slowly raised his head, looking straight at her and started to sing.

Ray turned her body, facing the boy. He lowered his gaze for moment before lifting it up to meet her.

**"_My body just can't help following yours_**

**_It's shaking through all…_****"**

Nami glanced toward the band. They nodded, starting the music. She jumped off of stage in time when Hinata and Asahi stepped to her sides and they started their dance. She lifted the mic, singing out lyrics that popped up in her head just at moment.

**"_Feeling the beat and look into your eyes_**

**_You know you got me girl_**

**_My body just can't help following yours_**

**_It's shaking through all_**

**_Hey girl wanna dance with me_**

**_Cause I can't help myself…_****"**

Ray lifted an eyebrow, watching the new students singing and dancing. She didn't have to look around to notice everyone was cheering, thinking it was part of the show. Although she wouldn't say it out loud but she was grateful- just a little. This was the first time she saw their performance. And for her dismay they were great.

Nami popped her arms and waved her body. When she turned her gaze she spotted Ray was still standing some feet apart, watching them. Their eyes locked and she brought mic to her mouth.

**"_You locked my eyes, got me hypnotized_**

**_Got me drugged with your smile_**

**_I can feel the fire escalated_**

**_It starts to burn me…_****"**

Nami took steps toward the girl.

**"_Hey girl wanna dance with me_**

**_Cause I can't seem to stop…_****"**

Ray rolled her eyes and huffed softly at Kai's smirk. He then spun around and headed back to his friends. She watched as they did break dance. Her lips curled up a little and she gave a nod toward her back dancers.

Nami stopped her dance and looked up when the music suddenly changed. She turned around and saw Ray taking her red ribbon off, releasing her long black hair, starting to dance. Back dancers dressed in black dress followed her lead.

Ray just moved her body, following the mix of pop and Latin music. She swayed her hips while stepping forward toward the boys group. She stopped in front of the blond-haired boy and spun around.

Nami closed her eyes as silky hair hit her face. She opened her eyes to see glints in Ray's eyes as she moved her body gracefully before her. The girl stretched a hand out toward her before drawing it back as if telling her to follow. Asahi's nudge on her side finally broke their eye contact.

Nami threw her fedora hat somewhere on girls table, hearing their screams, and following after Ray.

**"_You locked my eyes, got me hypnotized_**

**_Got me drugged with your smile_**

**_I can feel the fire escalated_**

**_It starts to burn me_**

**_I wanna fly _**

**_Your dance drives me crazy_**

**_Don't stop girl_**

**_Keep shakin_****_' it all_**

**_Hey girl wanna dance with me_**

**_Cause I can't help myself_**

**_Dance with me…_****"**

Nami couldn't help a smile as the girl looked at her with seductive smile on lips. From her left Asahi came up and for her surprise their school president was with her. They started to dance just like the other day. Some students followed them, dancing with their partners. On her right Hinata followed by some boy students started their break dance.

"_Heya girl, dance with me_

_Get me hypnotized, get me drugged_

_Heya girl, dance with me_

_Don't stop girl, keep shakin_'_ it_

_Bring me to heaven_

_Dance with me girl…_"

Nami let out a laugh in surprise at Hinata's rap song. '_That girl is freaking genius!_' Seeing her friends dance turned Nami on. She shook her body, swaying and stepping. She was lost in her dance that she didn't notice the representative student approaching her. And soon they danced together.

Ray held her gaze to Kai's moving body. Despite his short height he was really a good dancer, she must admit. The way he shook his body rhythmically with music, and his song somehow reminded her of herself.

Nami stopped for a breath. However, the air was once again was taken away from her when the student representative girl looked into her eyes. The girl lifted both hands, clapping it as she walked round her. Her eyes followed the girl. Ray then placed a hand on her forearm and up to her shoulder before trailing over her jaw-line.

"_Heya girl…(dance with me)…_

_Heya girl…(dance with me)…_"

Their eyes still glued to each other as the girl stepped backward. Nami felt her heart skipped a beat when the girl threw a smile toward her before spinning around.

"_Dance with me,_"

"We did it! WE DID IT!"

Scream from Asahi and Hinata broke Nami's bubble. Finally she realized they had stopped dancing. Everyone applauded their performance. Katsuyuki sensei and Marilyn sensei were holding thumbs up. Nanako stood beside them, grinning delightedly as well. Madame Principal looked pleased with their performance.

On the other side, Ray put hands on waist, trying to catch her breath. But she was really contented. It felt like long time ago since she really enjoyed a dance. She chuckled, shaking her head. Her eyes then caught the person who had brought the feeling into her. The blond-haired boy was laughing with his friends. Her heart pounded even harder upon seeing his joyful laugh. As if it had its own brain her feet moved automatically toward the blonde boy.

Nami lifted a hand and did high-five with Hinata. Girls and boys started to make a circle around them. Then through girls and boys her eyes caught a figure walking toward them.

Ray kept her eyes at the blonde boy as she walked past other students. He then noticed her and looked at her. The other students finally realized her presence and moved aside.

"Hey," Nami greeted the student representative. She offered a small smile, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Uh, you were gr…"

Nami's word died in her throat as Ray suddenly took her neck and kissed her lips.

* * *

So, what do you think? Hoping you like it. Since I can't put lyric here so I make one, forgive me for the mistake there :)

Thank you for reading and till next chap ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, again. Thank you for the awesome reviews! chichay, I know you'll always be the first one ;D unfortunately I don't own Mendol if I did you'll watch it live XD thanks, happy to know you like it :) I will put more ;) noahminami, thanks glad you like the lyrics and their dance ;D haha I like to give surprise ;) Guest, thank you, wow you're speechless, I succeeded then :D Rufy SaeYuki, haha sorry it vanished but it didn't mean they will turn to lovey-dovey ;) For Riku and Shizuru let's see ;D You're welcome and thanks too :) Hypnosys, thank you glad you like it, haha I hope I don't make you wait too long ;D AaronMaks, sorry another cliffhanger, hope you'll like this one too ;) Deguchi, thanks happy you like it ;D you'll find it here ;) So, I get your bless for them (Riku and Shizuru) XD they kissed yey! xD thank you for the support I will ;) Guest, wow many questions :D for the first one, no, since this is Mendol and not crossover with another anime so Natsuki won't be here, plus Shizuru here is a different person from Mai Hime Shizuru :) And for other questions you will find it out in later chaps ;D you're welcome :) AceLey, hehehe she's Ray after all XD glad you like that part too XD haha yes, point of view ;D Chiqinna, haha glad you seem to like their kiss XD hope you'll like this one too ;)**

**Again, I don't own Mendol. Have a nice read (hoping) :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

'_Finally we accomplished our task, perfectly. Even Madame Principal looked pleased with our performance. How wouldn't she? It was like a scene I had seen in musical drama. We had done singing and dancing, and the amazing thing was I made a song. My own song! And I also danced with the student representative girl. We had done dance together! And the girl…the girl…_'

Suddenly the bubble broke and Nami was thrown out back to reality. She felt soft lips upon her but couldn't move. She was falling deeper into those brown eyes before her. She still couldn't move when the girl finally leaned off.

"Now you are mine."

Nami felt her knees limp by the girl's small smile and finger on her lips.

Ray then straightened up and spun on her heel, leaving the hall as if nothing happened.

Gasps turned to squeals and cries. But Nami's head was still processing the event. It was when Asahi and Hinata shook her shoulders that she started to freak out.

"What the hell!?"

"What a fantastic performance you have here, Madame Principal. You have amazing students. I shouldn't surprise though, this is St. Mary's Academy."

Madame Principal turned to her guest, offering a polite smile. But then moved her gaze to the student representative who was walking toward exit door and then to the freaked-out new student. It seemed like thing turned to be more complicated than she thought.

* * *

"You're crazy, seriously. I know sometimes you done crazy thing, but this one was the top. You must see his face. You're really, really crazy, Ray."

Ray laid her pen in annoyance and lifted gaze from paper she was reading. "Say I'm crazy again and I'll kick you out."

"I know you won't," Shizuru said and chuckled when Ray rolled her eyes before reading back the paper. "I don't know you prefer younger. Well he's cute, though a bit short-tempered, you think?"

Ray kept reading the paper, ignoring Shizuru.

"But they're really great I think. I won't be surprised if they soon get fan club. But poor the shortest one, the one you had kissed. I guess his fans have broken heart already," Shizuru said. She sipped her tea and smiled on the cup rim when the student representative once again laid the pen, glaring at her. "Aw, someone is shy."

Ray rolled her eyes. "I see you got another victim," she changed the topic.

"You mean the taller one? Well, he's charming, I like him," Shizuru said. Ray shot an eyebrow up and she chuckled. "Now back to the topic, seriously I'm curious though, I thought you hate that boy. Wait, you…" she paused, narrowing her eyes. "…don't seriously like him, do you?"

Before Ray could say anything suddenly the door was banged open. Akira stormed in, looked pissed. "Five minutes late and burst in without knock, next time…"

"You kissed that new boy!?" Akira shouted.

"Uh-oh, someone's jealous," Shizuru said under breath. She sipped her tea and turned to Mana who took a chair opposite from her.

"This is ridiculous," Mana said indifferently.

"Everyone was talking about you kissing new student last night," Akira said to Ray. "What the hell…"

Ray slapped palms against meeting desk, pushing body up. "You will sit right now and we start the damn meeting or help me."

"But…you're my partner and I…"

Shizuru put her cup down and stood beside the poor boy. "Calm down man, relax," she said and then leaned a little so the other couldn't hear. "Don't worry, no one is going to take your Queen. You're still the King," she said. When the boy turned to her she winked.

"Really?"

"For now," Shizuru mumbled but then cleared her throat. She offered a nod. "Now you better sit."

Ray watched as Akira finally sat down. "Thank you," she said and sat back on her chair to start the meeting.

Mana held the paper in hands but didn't really pay attention. She looked over the paper at the student representative.

* * *

Nami rubbed her palms, waiting for Principal. After last night party she couldn't sleep. Partly because of the sudden kiss. She still couldn't believe that her first kiss was from a girl. And of all people it was the annoying student representative. As the memory once again flashed inside her head she blushed a little.

"You okay?" Asahi asked when Nami shook her head. "Why are you blushing?"

"Someone couldn't sleep last night from her first kiss," Hinata teased. Nami tried to slap her shoulder and she quickly hid behind Asahi.

"Boys."

The three stood up from sofa as Madame Principal and Katsuyuki sensei entered the room. Principal seated herself opposite from them and they sat back on sofa. Katsuyuki sensei stood beside Principal chair. Principal crossed her legs and they waited.

"You three had done perfect performance last night, I must say. Though there was unexpected incident."

Nami lowered her gaze, blushing deeper.

"And after see your performance, your talents, I decide," Principal paused.

Nami lifted her gaze, holding breath. Her heart increased its beat and she had stomachache at sudden.

"From today you are St. Mary's Academy student."

Nami jumped off from sofa. Asahi and Hinata grabbed her in hug and soon they started to jump and squeal.

"Girls, girls," Katsuyuki sensei stopped the jumping girls. "Remember you're boys now. Boys don't do squeal."

They stopped jumping and turned to Principal and Katsuyuki sensei, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you Madame Principal." They bowed.

"Not yet," Principal said and stood up. "You may be allowed to enter this Academy but, if you are found out girls then you must leave this Academy. And say goodbye to your dream. Understood?"

Nami glanced at Asahi and Hinata, and nodded. "We understand, Principal."

"Good," Principal said and smiled. "Now, I believe you have class starts several minutes from now."

"Let's get you to your class," Katsuyuki sensei said, leading the new students.

The three grinned and followed after Katsuyuki sensei. They left main building to School of Music building. They met Marilyn sensei, who was apparently teacher of School of Music, and she took them to their class.

Nami took a deep breath before entering the class. Gasps and murmurs from other students raised as soon as they walked in. They introduced themselves and took their seat. She was glad to find Nanako was their classmate, but annoyed to find some of the arrogant girl's fans. Luckily their chair was near to each other. Her chair was next to window. Beside her was Asahi while Hinata was behind with Nanako.

Nami really enjoyed her first class, Introduction to Classical Music. However, during the class girls would glance toward them. And some boys would glare. She rolled her eyes. After the class they followed Nanako to dining room for lunch.

"Hi," Hinata greeted, waving her hand toward School of Theatre table at some girls. She gave a quick wink and they giggled, waving hands back. "This is awesome, don't you think? We have fans now."

"Yeah," Nami mumbled while holding her tray. She turned her head when she heard sound of metal against floor. A girl dropped her spoon.

Asahi picked the fallen spoon, laying it on counter, offering her spoon. "You can use mine," she said. The girl took the spoon and smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

Asahi nodded and watched as the girl left to her waiting friends. She smiled a little when the girls waved toward her. "But still it feels strange," she said and put her drink and pudding on tray.

"Your popularity skyrocketed after last night party. Especially you, the news about Ray sama kissed new student was all over the Academy," Nanako said and giggled when Kai rolled her eyes but ears blushed. "I still can't believe it myself, Ray sama DID kiss you."

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't mention it please. I'd definitely take no pleasure on that," she said, shivered a little.

"Wait, you mean…?"

"Mean what?" Nami was confused a little at Nanako's frowned face. Asahi narrowed her eyes and finally she realized it. '_You're boy Nami, and boys like GIRLS_!' She slapped her head mentally. "No, I'm not that whatever thing you're thinking right now."

"He is a man, among men," Hinata said. She patted Nami's back. "Trust me."

"Oh, okay," Nanako said and continued to walk.

Nami breathed out a sigh in relief. Hinata mouthed 'be careful' and she mouthed back 'I know'. She put her tray on counter and reached for ketchup. But another student took it. She reached for the other one but once again was taken. She looked up and found some boys. "Can I have it?"

"You want this?"

Nami nodded and was about to take it from him but he moved his hand. And the next second there was red spot on her uniform shirt.

"Oops, sorry."

Nami gripped her tray. The boy smirked at her before leaving with his gang. "Hey!"

"Kai, wait," Asahi said, catching Nami's arm.

Nami tried to free her arm but Asahi pulled her back. "You see that? He purposely did that."

"Just leave it. You remember what Principal said? We better don't make any trouble. We have enough spotlights right now."

"Just ignore them," Hinata added. "Don't worry we'll beat them. Let's show them who the real guy here is."

Nanako approached the three. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Just some stupid boys," Nami replied while wiping the ketchup off from her shirt. "Damn it, it leaves stain. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they are Ray sama's fans. And she never shows interest toward any boys before," Nanako said. "Until last night."

"Yeah, I know, my fault. Blame me," Nami said. She tossed the dirty tissue into trash box and took her tray from Hinata. Nanako giggled and they headed School of Music table.

* * *

Ray knocked Principal office door and walked inside. She walked toward Principal desk. Principal was reading her paper work. "Principal, I bring the file you need."

Principal took her reading glass off. "Oh, you have finished it, thank you. Committee needs it before next week."

Ray handed the file to Principal and turned around but the woman stopped her.

"By the way, nice performance," Principal said. She leaned elbows on desk, lacing fingers.

"I just did my job," Ray stated. She started to walk but Principal once again stopped her.

"I don't know if it includes kissing other student."

"It isn't your business," Ray said over her shoulder.

"Of course it is. If it relates to this Academy then it will be my business," Principal said, leaning back against her chair. "I know how much this Academy means to you. And you know that I trust you. I rely on you, Ray."

Ray didn't reply and left the room. Sometimes she hated her position. She let out a soft sigh, heading stairs.

"You're not serious with that boy, are you?"

Ray stopped. '_What's wrong with I'm kissing a boy, for god's sake!_' She turned around to face Mana. "Don't tell me you're worrying about me now? Thanks but I don't need your concern."

Mana let out a cold chuckle. "You are student representative of this Academy," she said pointedly.

Ray steadied her gaze. "I don't need you to remind me about my job. If you want to be the next student representative let me give you an advice," she said and took steps closer to Mana. "Mind your own business." She smirking at the girl before spinning on her heel. '_These people are driving me nuts_' She needed something fun- 'crazy' according to Shizuru. Perhaps she could meet the new student, she thought. Her lips curled up in a small smile as she descended stairs.

* * *

Final bell rang, ending the school. Nami closed her notebook and put it into her bag.

"What are you going to do after this?" Nanako asked.

Hinata patted her chin and then shrugged her shoulders. "Not really have anything."

"I want to use library," Nami said and hung bag on shoulder. "You guys wanna come?" Asahi and Hinata shook their heads.

"I'll use dorm study room," Nanako answered. "Why don't you join me, and I will show you my note."

"Really? Thank you Nana chan! I forgot to take my note," Hinata said with wide grin.

"No, you don't _forget_, you don't _take_ it. You shouldn't help him Nana chan," Asahi said.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at Asahi, taking Nanako's shoulder. "I tried but sensei talks to fast. You're my savior Nana chan. Let's go!"

Nami and Asahi shook their heads. While the three were heading to dorm Nami walked toward library. She sauntered across formal garden and hummed the song she had sung at yesterday party. She had the title already: Dance With Me. She couldn't wait to write another song. She smiled at the thought and lifted her gaze.

Nami halted when she saw three boys standing before her. She sighed in annoyance. "Really guys, you don't have an…" Suddenly something black covered her face. They grabbed her arms, dragging her with them. "Hey, what are you doing, let me go idiot. Hey!"

"Let me go, damnit! Let's do this like man, real man!" Nami growled. She tried to pull her arms off but the boys gripped it tightly. "I swear I'll kick your ass and…" Her cursing stopped as the black cloth was suddenly taken off. She blinked to adjust her eyes. They finally released her arms and she glared at the boys. "Are you insane!?"

"Wait here. And don't ever think to leave this room."

"And if I do?" Nami put both fist up before her. "I'm not afraid…aww!" she cried. One of the boys stepped on her foot. "That hurts, idiot!"

"Just wait here," the boy said before leaving.

"Damn, my toes," Nami cursed and put her bag over desk. She looked around at the room. It was an office. There were shelves filled with folders and books. There were also three desktop computers and meeting desk. "What is this place?" She drew her leg, approaching bookshelf on her right. She spotted photo frames and looked closer. It was a group of students. She then turned to another frame. It had the school presidents and…

"I like your cologne."

Nami jumped in surprise and whirled around. "You? What are you doing here?" She took step back since the girl was leaning closer to her.

"Well, this is my office," Ray replied, leaning back.

"Your office?" Nami knitted her brows.

Ray nodded, grinning. "Let's have tea.".

"Hold a sec, I was kidnapped here by those boys to have some _tea_?" Nami said in disbelief and frustration. "You're insane."

"Crazy actually, sometimes," Ray said and giggled.

"I'm leaving, have yourself great tea time," Nami said, trying to pass Ray. But she halted when the girl held a key up and as if making sure her eyes following the hand slowly put it inside her chest pocket. She looked up and saw smirk on Ray's face. She groaned in her throat.

"Let's have some tea," Ray said cheerily and took cups for them.

Nami put her bag on meeting desk since she had no other choice. This was her first day as student of St. Mary's Academy and was kidnapped by its student representative already. At moment she regretted entering the Academy. If she knew the famous school was filled with crazy students and leaded by crazy Principal she wouldn't even dream to enter the Academy.

"How is your first day?" Ray asked, pouring steamed tea into their cups.

"Very enjoyable," Nami replied simply. "Thanks to you and your fans."

Ray giggled and brought the cups toward meeting desk. She handed a cup to the boy while holding her own, and leaning against the desk. "If they do something to you just tell me."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Nami said, sniffing at the tea. Who knows the girl might put something inside, she thought. She looked up when the girl chuckled, still looking at her. She cleared her throat and lowered the cup. "So, your office,"

"President Council office actually," Ray said, still keeping her gaze at the boy. He was looking at anything but her. "What's your name again?"

"Gee, you didn't even know my name and kidnapped me here?" Nami said, finally turned to the student representative. "It's Kai," she said and moved gaze back to bookshelf behind her.

"Kai, I like it."

"Whatever," Nami said indifferently. She turned her head when she noticed the girl was once again standing close to her. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, you," Ray said, leaning closer. "Are you…"

'_Oh shit_' Nami gulped. '_Did she notice I'm a girl? What should I do? Idiot, idiot, idiot you Nami_' She stepped back but there was no place anymore. "Look, I can…"

"Are you gay?"

"Huh?" Nami's jaw dropped down.

Ray leaned back a little, narrowing her eyes. "You're gay, aren't you?"

"I'm not gay," Nami said, a bit louder than she thought. "I like…girls," she added but then got confused herself. '_Wait, doesn't it make me a gay?_'

"Really? Because you seem afraid being close to girls."

"I'm afraid being close to girls?" Nami said and laughed in his boy voice. "I'm dating girls like changing my pants." Her eyes widened a little, surprised with her own words. "Uh, I mean…" Ray stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"From now on you are mine."

Ray's eyes and her tone made Nami hold her breath. She thought to say back but found no word. When the girl leaned closer and her warm breath tickled her skin, finally she could move her body. She pushed the girl away and grabbed her bag. She strode off toward door, grabbing the knob. "It's…open,"

"I didn't say it's locked," Ray said.

Nami closed her eyes, groaning in frustration, and pulling the door open.

Ray let out a chuckle at his frustration. "See you tomorrow, Kai."

Nami slammed the door, heading stairs. "I hate that girl! I hate ALL girls! But I'm NOT gay!"

* * *

Okay, hope you like it. Until next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, thank you for still coming. And thank you for leaving reviews, really appreciate it :) chichay, yes you're the first as always ;D yes, who cares she's Ray XD you're very welcome, have a nce day too ;) AceLey, glad you like their 'first date' xD haha they will settle it here ;) haha then you may like this chap ;D Deguchi, sorry a bit short :D she will have important role here ;) hope you like their moment here ;D Chiqinna, haha so you know already there will be crazy thing from Ray XD of course there will be ;D Rufy SaeYuki, I thought readers may be tired reading Ray clinging to Kai/Nami so I changed it a little ;) haha don't worry there will be here ;D but I'm confused a little, blame me, you meant what story? :p you're very welcome ;D AaronMaks, glad you like it, thank you hoping you didn't wait to long ;) saisairee, happy to know you like this story :) thank you, hope you will like this chap ;D**

**Okay, I don't own Mendol, only the mistake. Hope you will enjoy reading this one too.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Good morning Ms. Marilyn."

"Good morning students. I hope you had nice weekend and now ready for new week. Anyway, today we will have vocal lesson. Since not all of you graduated from St. Mary's Academy junior high school," Marilyn sensei said, smiling widely when she spotted her favorite new students.

Nami smiled, bowing her head a little when Marilyn sensei gave a small wave toward them. It was embarrassing actually.

"So, we will start from the basic," Marilyn sensei continued. "Okay, now come closer."

Nami and the other students lined up beside a grand piano. She straightened her back, blowing out a breath. She glanced over the room at her classmates. Everyone couldn't wait to start the lesson as well. Asahi and Hinata were grinning widely at her. Marilyn sensei's voice brought their attention back to the teacher.

"Before you learn how to vocal you need to learn breathing. It is essential for singer…"

Nami listened earnestly at the explanation. She laced fingers and put hands over her stomach- diaphragm for exactly -and inhaled. They did inhale and exhale exercise for a while.

Hinata puffed her cheeks while holding breath, popping eyes out. Nanako was giggling beside her.

"Otawa san, as cute as it is but don't play during class please," Marilyn sensei said.

"I'm sorry," Hinata replied, smiling sheepishly. She stuck tongue out when Nami stifled a laugh. A quick slap from Asahi landed on her head. "Aww, what was that for?"

"Otawa san, I warn you."

"But I didn't do anything," Hinata said defensively but when Marilyn sensei cocked her head she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"You okay?" Nanako whispered between her giggles.

"It hurts a little," Hinata pouted.

Nami and Asahi rolled their eyes and focused back on the lesson.

Bell rang, signaling the morning class was over. "Okay students, have a nice lunch, and don't be late for afternoon class," Marilyn sensei said to her students.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come on Nami, hurry up I'm hungry," Hinata said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." After tying her shoe lace Nami jogged up toward her waiting friends. "Let's go."

They left vocal classroom but halted on doorway. Some of boys showed up, blocking their way. Nami recognized the boy who purposely poured ketchup on her shirt. "What do you want?"

"I heard you visit Ray sama's office last week. What were you doing there?"

'_I WAS kidnapped, duh_' Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Asahi and Hinata turned to Nami. "You're visiting that girl? When?"

Nami didn't reply their question. "Yes, I did. By the way, _she_ called me, oh, and we had tea together," she said and smirked at the boy. "And it's very _lovely _time," she added. She decided to play along since it seemed the boys wouldn't leave her either way. She kept her smirk as the boy tried to intimidate her with his height.

"Hey, back off dude," Hinata said. She glared back when the boy turned to her.

The boy then looked back at Nami. "Six, at gym. We'll be waiting for you. You can bring your friends."

Nami held her gaze up to the boy. He smirked, beckoning his gang, leaving them.

"What did he mean?" Asahi asked in confusion.

"You shouldn't go. What if they want a fight?" Nanako said. "We should tell sensei."

"A fight?" Asahi shook her head. "Don't go Kai."

"I will," Nami said and added when Asahi was about to protest. "I know, but if I don't come they won't stop."

"Agreed. We need to settle this," Hinata chimed in. "Besides, they say you can bring friends," she said and wriggled.

"But," Nanako said.

"Don't worry, we're guy and we'll settle this in guy's way," Hinata said. She winked at Nanako, assuring the girl.

"Then I'm coming too," Asahi finally said. She could only hope they wouldn't get expelled. Or perhaps they would, she thought.

"Can we go now? I'm starving," Hinata said, patting her belly.

"I'll catch you up later, gotta pee first," Nami said and jogged toward men's restroom. Luckily no one was inside. After having her pee she walked to sink, washing her hands. But suddenly something black covered her eyes. "Again? Come on. Hey!"

And she was dragged outside.

"Are you listening, don't push me, idiot. Hey!" Nami cursed when she was pushed from behind. She shut her eyes close as suddenly the cover was taken off. She looked up, glaring at the boys. Now she realized that they were student representative's 'bodyguard'. One of the boys lifted an eyebrow at her before closing the door.

"Hi, Kai."

Came the perky voice and Nami turned around. "No, you're not saying hi to me," Nami said. She approached the girl who sat on sofa sipping her tea. "Do you really need to _kidnap_ me?"

Ray giggled and put her cup down. "How are you?"

"She didn't even listen to me," Nami mumbled, sighing.

Ray approached the boy. "Have a sit."

"Thank you for the hospitality," Nami snapped but the girl just giggled. She rolled her eyes and sat down on sofa. "I'm sitting, and now what?"

"Lunch of course," Ray replied.

"Lunch?" Nami was dumbfounded. Ray nodded and walked to meeting desk. The girl returned with tray in hand.

"Yes, lunch," Ray said. She put trays down and seated herself beside him. She giggled when Kai stared down at the tray. "Don't worry I didn't put anything harmful if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's just…you _kidnap_ me here for a lunch?" Nami turned her gaze to the student representative girl. The girl nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head and chuckled, astonished.

Ray looked at Kai's smile. This was the second smile she got after the annual party. The same dimpled smile. "Let's eat."

Nami took chopstick and started to eat salad. "Wait a minute, now thinking about it I never see you during lunch or dinner."

"I always have meals here," Ray said while cutting tofu with chopsticks.

"Here? Alone?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Ray replied, although not alone for telling the truth, Shizuru or Akira would always accompany her. She had to send them away for today.

"Why not dining room?" Nami asked. "Oh sorry forgot it, you're the _Ray sama_."

Ray giggled despite his mocking. "You're funny."

After lunch Ray poured tea for them. She handed the cup to Kai and sat back on sofa. "So, why did you enter this Academy?"

Nami gulped the tea quickly before it could spill out from her mouth. "Uh, I want to…learn about music, yeah learn about music," she said and brought the cup to her mouth, sipping her tea. '_Why did she ask at sudden?_'

"Learn music?" Ray looked at the suddenly nervous boy beside her.

Nami nodded, hoping the student representative would buy the answer. She kept her gaze ahead for the girl was undoubtedly staring at her. She breathed out in relief when the bell finally rang. She put the cup down on table. "Thanks for the lunch, should go."

Without waiting for a reply Nami pushed her body up. But Ray grabbed her wrist, pulling her back on sofa. She gulped when the girl leaned closer.

"Have a good day Kai."

Nami tilted her head a little as she felt the girl's breath on her cheek. She nodded quickly and stood up. She walked hastily toward door that her knee hit chair on the way.

Ray pressed her lips together upon seeing the nervous boy.

Nami blew out a breath once she was outside. Her heart, oddly, beat fast. '_What was that?_' However she didn't have time for wondering. "Shit, class."

Nami rounded at the corner but bumped into someone. She lost her balance and fell forward, bringing the person down with her.

"Ouch, my butts!"

"I'm really sorry, I…Marie san," Nami said. She was surprised to see the black-wavy-haired girl.

"Hi, Kai," Marie greeted back. "Nice to see you again but, uh, do you mind…"

Nami finally realized that she was straddling the girl. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly standing up, helping Marie. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I didn't see my way and…"

"I'm fine." Marie giggled seeing Kai stammering nervously, not to mention his red ears. "You seemed in hurry."

"Yes, I have class…oh shit, my class,"

"You better get going."

"I'm really sorry, but I…" Nami jerked a thumb aside. Marie let out a giggle and nodded. She gave a light bow and started to run. '_Whatever with blushing thing lately_' she cursed mentally, running toward School of Music building.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Nami took her bag and glanced at her friends. Asahi and Hinata nodded their heads. They then headed gym. Nanako insisted to come so the girl came with them. It was getting dark outside as they walked up toward gym.

Hinata pushed the door open. "Nobody's here."

"Where are they?" Nami asked. Asahi and Nanako approached them. The light was on but she saw no one.

"I thought you won't come."

Nami looked aside and saw six boys approaching them. The boys wore sport uniforms. "I'm not afraid of you or your gang," Nami said back. The boy smirked. "So, we've come here, what do you want?" She lifted both hands and caught a ball. "Basketball?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the game. Oh, but maybe you don't, from your height."

Nami gripped the ball when the boys laughed. She took step closer, lifting her chin. "Challenge accepted."

"But don't cry if you lose," the leader boy said.

Nami clenched her jaw as the other boys started to cry, mocking her. She threw the ball to the leader boy and walked back to her friends.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nanako asked. They started to take off their jacket suits and neckties. "They are basketball team of this Academy. They won high school league this year for the third time."

"For real?" Hinata stopped loosening her tie. She then turned to Nami. "Kai, maybe…"

"No, we're doing this. You said it before we will beat them."

"Yes with music, not basketball," Hinata said. "Wait, you've done the game before, right?"

Nami scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "Actually no. Just see in TV, years ago."

"And you?" Hinata asked Asahi. Asahi tilted her head aside before shaking it. "I only do in my PS too," she said, palming face. "Great, we'll end this in embarrassment."

"We can't go back now, so let's do this," Asahi said, putting her jacket and tie on bench.

"Wait, we are only three. We need two other players," Nami said.

"There is a party here but nobody invites me?"

"Shizuru sama,"

Shizuru, Akira and Jiro walked into the gym. The president of School of Dance held his gaze to Nami, in unfriendly way.

"I'm sorry, I called Jiro san," Nanako said apologetically. She was relieved when Kai offered a smile. Kuu gave a light pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks Nana chan," Nami said.

"I bring your players," Shizuru said to the new boys. Her gaze immediately landed on the taller one. Riku gave a small smile before lowering his gaze. At least she had reason to see the boy, she grinned inwardly.

"I'm busy actually but this woman insisted," Akira said, crossing his arms.

"No, you are not. You're just disturbing Ray there," Shizuru said and turned to them. "Don't mind him, he's just kidding. Okay, let's start the game."

Nami took a sharp breath as Shizuru explained the rule. Jiro, Akira and Asahi would take forward while she and Hinata would take the defensive position. She once again sucked a sharp breath in. Nanako was cheering them from outside court.

Shizuru threw the ball up and the game started on. Akira jumped off, taking the ball. He dribbled while running toward the opposite basket. It was close but the shoot was blocked. Nami returned to her position, trying to block the other team player but he easily passed her. Three points for the other team. Nami rolled her eyes annoyingly when the leader boy turned to her conceitedly, smirking. However, as the game continued on it was clear that those boys weren't their opponent. The first quarter ended with score twenty-four versus eight. Eight points from Akira's three point shoots and Jiro's two point shoot.

The second quarter started and Nami got the ball from Jiro. She dribbled the ball, moving forward. But then someone blocked her way.

"Nice dribble, huh?"

Nami lifted gaze up and saw the leader boy. He smirked and gave a light nod toward the ball. She looked down and found the ball was gone from her hand.

"But ten years late to beat me."

Nami clenched her jaw. The boy might be a good player, hundred times better than her perhaps, but she was called stubborn for reason. She whirled and ran after him. She could tell he was surprised to see her. She stepped before him, blocking his way. He spun his body but she quickly stepped to his other side, blocking the way. He was taller than her but she pushed her body up and slapped the ball off from his hand. But the next second her body was falling backward and she landed with her back on the wood-flooring court.

"Kai, you okay?" Asahi approached Nami who lay on court, holding her back, looking in pain.

"That's foul," Hinata said angrily and approached the other team. "He did it on purpose. You, cheater," she said and pushed the leader boy who had shouldered Nami.

Shizuru blew whistle, separating the soon-turn-into-fight players. "Okay, enough, enough boys. That was a foul," she said and placed herself between the teams. "Now…" Her next word died in her throat when suddenly the door pushed open forcefully. '_Oh darn_'

"Well, well, well, look what I find here."

Everyone turned their heads and gasped. "Ray sama,"

Ray looked over at the boys and the presidents. She saw Kai standing up with his friend's help. "Can somebody explain to me what is going on here?" she said and put a hand up when Shizuru offered herself. "Not you."

"Come on Ray, we're just having fun, right boys?" Shizuru turned around to the boys who rooted on their spots but could manage to nod their heads swiftly. "See, just a game," she said to Ray.

"At dinner hour?" Ray then turned her gaze to other students. "Since you break rule number 72…"

"What's the rule about?" Hinata asked Nanako but earned her glance from the others. "Just asking."

Ray cleared her throat. "Since you break the rule so as punishment all of you will clean this gym, every part of it."

"What!?"

Even Nami was surprised. "You are not serious," she spilled the words out without thinking.

"Oh, I am," Ray said to Kai. She had another punishment for him later. "Breaking rules, ignoring dinner time, and you could have gotten yourself injured," she said to the other boys. "If you want your dinner then I suggest you start now. Nobody will leave until it's done, understood?"

"Yes, Ray sama."

"Good luck boys," Shizuru said to her juniors. She beckoned Akira and Jiro to leave but Ray stopped them.

"I said _all_ of you."

"C'mon Ray, really? I just help with the referee," Shizuru said and groaned when Ray raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't come here."

"No, you shouldn't," Ray replied. "I'll talk to you later," she said to Akira and Jiro before walking toward the shortest boy.

Nami looked up when she noticed red uniforms beside her. The student representative girl was looking at her with unreadable eyes. She couldn't help wondering if the girl was angry.

"You, come with me."

"Why?" Nami asked in confusion but the girl had already spun around. Reluctantly she followed the girl.

Asahi watched as Nami followed Ray outside. "Where are they going?"

"I bet she has another _punishment_ for him," Shizuru replied with a wink. Riku let out a chuckle. She couldn't help staring at his lips. She shook her head and winced.

Asahi noticed the president girl's wince. "Are you alright?"

"Just girl's cramp thing."

Asahi wrinkled her nose. "Oh, it must be painful. You have medicine?"

Shizuru cocked her head, looking at Riku. "You know, most of boys won't talk about this stuff."

'_My big mouth_' Asahi cursed mentally. "Uh, it's because, I have little sister," she said nervously. She frowned when the president girl giggled but then winced slightly. "Let me help you," she said and took the girl's arm.

"Why thank you sir," Shizuru teased him. Riku rolled his eyes playfully smiling and they headed outside.

"Hold a sec, we're cleaning this damn large gym and they enjoying themselves out there? That's unfair," Hinata pouted. "This was your fault," she said and hit the leader boy's buttocks who bent his back cleaning the court floor with broom. She dodged off damp cloth from him. And soon they started water war.

Nanako sighed as the boys were chasing around the gym. "I won't have my dinner tonight."

* * *

Nami pushed her lips out, moving it to right and left. Then blew out a breath. She was inside president council office. Ray took her to the office and she had sat since. Only sit with nothing else to do. She took a glance toward the girl who was sitting at computer desk, typing something.

Tick tock…

She leaned against the chair, tapping fingers on meeting desk.

Tick tock…

She shifted on her chair, leaning chin over desk.

Tick tock…

Nami groaned in frustration. "What the hell am I doing here? I was sitting for like half an hour here hearing that annoying clock ticking. You said I'll get my punishment."

"That is your punishment," Ray said without turning her gaze from computer screen.

"What kind of punishment it is? Only sit and do nothing. It drives me crazy," Nami said but then realized it. "That's the punishment."

"Finally."

Nami tried not to groan at the calm answer. "Look, I understand that I break the rule…"

"No, you don't," Ray said to cut the boy off and turned to look at him. "If I didn't come at time you might have broken bones from fighting with those boys. Or worse broken leg and you can never do dance again. What if it was Principal and not me, you'd get expelled from this Academy."

Nami lowered her gaze couldn't say back. "I know," she said and rubbed her palms, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She didn't know why she apologized to Ray. But the girl looked angry although she didn't show it.

Ray was taken aback at Kai's apology. "Now you see the stupidity of your brave action," she said and turned back to computer.

"I'm hungry," Nami mumbled.

Ray glanced at Kai. She sighed and took her phone.

Nami looked down at her palms. The girl was right. She could have endangered herself, and not just her but also her friends. If it was Principal who caught them they would get expelled from the Academy. She made a mental note to apologize to Asahi and Hinata. A knock on door broke her self-examination. She glanced at the student representative who looked busy. She then left her chair and opened the door. It was one of the girl's 'bodyguard' boys.

"Your dinner."

Nami looked down at a tray in his hands. "Oh, thanks," she mumbled uncertainly and took the tray from him. He then closed the door. She walked back to meeting desk and put the tray down. "Uh, he brings dinner…" she said to Ray.

"You can leave after your dinner," Ray said without turning her gaze.

"Oh, okay, and thanks, for the dinner I mean," Nami said and got small hum as a reply. She sat back on her chair but once again took a glance toward Ray. '_Why was she angry?_' she wondered. Honestly the girl scared her a little with her sudden cold attitude. Now she understood what Nanako meant by saying teachers fear the girl. '_Why do I care anyway? She isn't my friend after all. Better eat and leave this place_' She took chopsticks and started her meal. But the room awkwardness was killing her.

Nami laid her chopsticks and gulped down green tea. She covered her mouth as a burp was about to make its way out from her mouth. That would be embarrassing, she thought. She pushed her body up from chair. Ray was still typing on computer keyboard.

"I've finished my dinner. So, I'm leaving," Nami said. The girl gave a small hum as an answer. '_Is it a yes or no? But she said I can leave after finish meal_' She groaned mentally. '_This girl is confusing me_' She left her spot and walked toward door.

"Next time you'll get detention."

'_Isn't it a detention I'm doing right now?_' Nami rolled her eyes. She took doorknob and left the room.

"Oh god, finally can breathe," Nami said once she was outside. "Is she a teacher now?" She glanced at the room and huffed. "Better stay away from her," she said to herself and started to walk. But after some steps she stopped, once again glancing at the office. '_It's past eight, she didn't have dinner?_'

"Why the hell do I care?" Nami shook her head and walked on. "Shit, Kuu and Riku."

Nami ran toward dorm. She was relieved to find Hinata in their room, Asahi was with her. They bombarded her with questions about her 'punishment'.

* * *

Sweat soaked her running jacket despite the slightly chilly spring air. Nami took a brief stop, breathing in and out. After she was released from her 'punishment' she decided to have running. Now she was in ground after three laps of running. She lifted her gaze, sucking in deep breath.

"Running from fans again?"

Nami jumped as a voice whispered in her ear. "Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me." She rubbed her chest, trying to calm her poor heart down.

Ray crossed her arms, lifting eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I just have running here. I don't break any rules…" Nami stopped when the student representative girl let out a giggle. "What's funny?"

"Who says you'll get detention?" Ray chuckled at Kai's confused face.

"Oh, since you know…great then," Nami said and scratched the back of her head. The girl surprised her by taking her arm.

"Let's have a walk."

"Huh? Wait, wait." Nami pulled her arm off. "No, I'm not having a walk with you," she said and turned around to leave.

"I knew it, you fear girl," Ray said, holding back a smile when Kai halted. "Who will have thought the _famous_ Kai is a…" she trailed off.

Nami whirled around. "I told you I'm not gay. And I'm not afraid of girls," she said.

"Okay, then prove it," Ray smirked.

"Prove?" Nami knitted her brows. '_How?_' Her eyes widened a little when the girl put arms around her neck, leaning down. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the proof," Ray said. She grinned seeing the boy blush a little.

Nami pushed the arms away, stepping back. "You're crazy, pervert girl," she said. Instead of yelling the girl let out a laugh. This was the first time she saw the girl laughing.

"If it was another people, they would have cried already right now," Ray said. She then took his arm. "Let's go, we only have half an hour left."

Nami sighed, reluctantly following the girl. Well she was a boy now, and boy and girl walk together was normal thing, she thought. '_But she is _not_ normal people_' She sighed again.

Ray noticed his sighs. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay, why won't I?" Nami mumbled, rolling her eyes. The girl giggled. She then realized something. "What are you doing here in ground? Is student representative doing security stuff too?" she asked. The girl pinched her arm. "Hey,"

"Well, I thought to have a walk. And saw you here," Ray replied as they left ground walking toward dorm. "Why, you're worrying about me now?"

"In your dream," Nami said and the girl giggled. After that they walked in silence. It felt strange walking side by side with the girl. It wasn't comfortable but not unpleasant either. It was just…strange.

"So, your dorm," Ray said. She stopped and turned to face Kai.

"Oh," Nami mumbled. She didn't realize they have arrived at boy's dorm. It wasn't that she enjoyed the walk, she said to herself. "Okay, guess I…"

Ray leaned down and kissed Kai's lips. She lifted a hand, cupping his jaw.

Nami froze on her spot. She was once again pulled into those deep brown eyes. She felt the girl's hand on her jaw lifting her face and finally she could blink. She pushed the girl away. "You…w-what are you…"

Ray grinned and once again captured Kai's lips. This time she put her hands on his cheeks, holding his face.

At the second kiss Nami's body went limp. The girl finally leaned off but still held her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Kai," Ray said. As she looked into his eyes she tried to fight a giggle. "Sweet dream."

Nami could only watch as the student representative turned around, walking toward girl's dorm with hands laced behind her back. She blinked, opened her mouth. But nothing came out.

Ray looked down at the rocky path. She couldn't wipe a wide smile from her face. She let out a small laugh when she heard Kai's scream.

"SHE KISSED ME! AGAIN!"

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading. See you again ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update for you. As usual want to greet my readers XD chichay, I knew it ;D that punishment bias so much haha well it's Ray we're talking here XD glad you like it, you want more? then I will give you ;D noahminami, I'm more pleased to write the story for my reader ;) happy to know you like my fics :) oh, be careful when you ask for drama bcause I won't make you happy for sure XD Hoping you will have megawatt smile with this ;D Rufy SaeYuki, haha yes you're right besides Ray clinging to Kai is too typical and predictable, saying this but I make her did it xD well not too much ;) About the boys don't worry, for Akira uhm later hehe you're welcome :) AaronMaks, thanks, glad you like their kiss ;D Deguchi, you're welcome glad you like it :D and for Asahi and Shizuru's moment too ;D thanks then you may like this too ;) AceLey, hehe sorry :p yes, I like to make them enjoy their time in private, for an obvious reason of course xD hope you like this one too ;) Chiqinna, Ray is being Ray here XD haha she can't anyway ;D you're welcome and bet you didn't wait long then ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews happy to read them. Anyway, I don't own Mendol hoping you'll like this one. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nami burst into her dorm room while grumbling. "That crazy, pervert, insane girl, uughhh!"

Hinata who was doing review of today lesson jumped on her chair when her roommate burst in, grumbling exasperatedly. "What happened?"

Nami stopped her pacing. "That queen wanna be girl,"

"You mean Ray sama?"

"Yes, she, that girl," Nami said in frustration. She started to pace again, clenching her fists. "That insane girl."

Hinata let out a chuckle and took Nami to sit on bed. "Okay, something's happened I see. What did she do?"

"What did she do?" Nami raised her tone, once again standing on feet, looking down at Hinata. "That girl, she…she…she…" she trailed off.

Upon seeing Nami suddenly turned nervous Hinata grinned widely, taking the hint. She stood beside the nervous girl, throwing an arm on Nami's shoulder. "She kissed you again, did she?"

Nami looked aside and gave a light nod. Hinata's laugh brought her gaze back to the girl. "Why are you laughing? I'm in serious trouble, and you're laughing now?"

"Are you sure it's a trouble?" Hinata asked and laughed. Nami lifted a fist and she quickly added. "Sorry, it's just…oh my god."

Hinata held her belly and laughed again. Nami pushed her arm off and sat down on bed. "Don't you think it's awesome? You barely enter this Academy and got the number one student, student representative fell head over heels with you."

"Awesome my ass," Nami retorted. Hinata bent over in laughter. "Can you stop laughing? I'm serious here."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Hinata said after taking breath. "But seriously it's cool, I mean…" When she got a glare from Nami she put a hand up. "Okay, just kidding geez. So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. She won't leave me alone," Nami replied and sighed.

"Yeah, she likes to kidnap you anyway," Hinata added and chuckled.

Hinata took Nami's side, sitting on bed. "You know, I think it isn't big deal," she said. Nami turned to her to argue but she continued. "You can't blame her."

"But I'm a _girl_," Nami exclaimed.

"In boy clothes. She doesn't know that. Let's think this way, if you have girlfriend," Hinata paused, rolling eyes when Nami glared. "If you have girl who likes you isn't it a good thing? It will help your disguise; everyone won't doubt you're a girl."

"But I don't like girl…"

Hinata shot an eyebrow up. "Why do I sense an uncertainty there?" she asked. Nami once again lifted her fist. "Just kidding geez. Anyway, I don't say you return the feeling."

"But it means I just use her," Nami said and turned her gaze to floor. Surely she was annoyed by student representative girl but it didn't mean she would like the idea of using the girl for her own benefit. It just didn't feel right with her.

Hinata smiled inwardly at the statement. She threw her body on matrass. "Then date her," she said. She laughed and brought hands up to cover her face as Nami tried to hit her with pillow.

* * *

Together with other students Nami left dorm, heading toward dining room. She yawned and shivered. It was a cloudy morning. She folded arms before chest, hugging herself as they advanced the dining room. Some girls glanced toward them, throwing smiles. She decided to ignore the girls but noticed Hinata, as usual, greeting back the girls. She once again let out a yawn, shaking her head to drive the sleepiness off. Asahi caught her arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked. Asahi gave a nod with her chin. The student representative girl's fans were standing in their way. "What do you want? I don't have mood for…"

The boys suddenly fell onto their knees, bowing heads. "You won."

"Won what?" Nami asked, confused.

"The last battle, you won. So, from now you are our Aniki*. Everyone greet Aniki." The leader boy said. (*Aniki means big brother).

Nami was confused seeing the boys at once bowing toward them. "Wait a minute, I'm not…" she said but the leader boy rose to his feet, starting to push other student aside, making way for them.

"Give a way for Anikis. Hey you idiot, move away," the leader boy said.

Nami rubbed her forehead. "I got headache already."

"Oh man, this is cool," Hinata said, throwing smile. "Hi, girls. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Keep low profile, huh?" Nami said to Asahi. Asahi only gave smile and pulled her to follow Hinata. She then saw presidents group at the other side.

Shizuru slowed her pace. "We have rival now," she said and gave a nod toward new students.

Ray rolled her eyes but looked at the boys nonetheless. But only the one with blond hair caught her eyes. Kai turned his head and their eyes met but he then quickly looked away. She bit her lips to hold back a smile. She didn't mind they got attention from other students as long as no one touched her Kai.

Ray lifted her chin and walked on. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Hungry huh?" Shizuru said and chuckled when Ray sent a glare.

* * *

Nami pulled handkerchief out from her pants pocket, drying hands. She had finished morning class. She folded the handkerchief and shoved it back into pocket. She then leaned against sink, glancing at her wristwatch. '_...twelve...thirteen...fourteen..._'

Men's restroom door swung open and four boys stepped inside.

"You're sixteen seconds late," Nami said to the boys. "You come to drag me out again, right? Then let's go." The boys looked at each other in confusion. "Don't worry I won't yell at you, or kick your ass," she said and put smile on face. When one of the boys pulled out black cloth she stopped him. "No need to use that now, are we?" The boy looked down at the cloth before putting it back in his pants pocket. "Okay, let's go."

Nami looked around at the garden. She thought the boys would take her to president council office. Instead they took her to the garden where she had met the student representative girl before. But the mentioned person wasn't there. She then decided to take a look. The garden was beautiful with pink, white and violet shibazakura (pink moss flowers) spread over the ground like a carpet. It also had roses although still in buds. It would bloom the next month. There was a set of metal chairs and table at the middle of the garden. She noticed foods and drinks on the table. Curiously she walked toward the table.

"Whose food is this?" Nami looked over delicious foods on the metal table.

"Us of course."

Nami whirled around in surprise and found the student representative standing behind her grinning widely. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry," Ray said and giggled. She took Kai's arm. "Let's eat."

Nami shook her head but followed nonetheless. "I thought your office."

"Well, nice weather today so I thought here was best," Ray said, pouring drink and handing it to him. "I hope you don't mind."

"I…" Nami was surprised herself that she couldn't reply those simple words. "No," she finally replied. She took her cup and gulped the apple juice to cover her nervousness. Why she got nervous anyway, she wondered.

"Good, let's eat."

Nami shook her head mentally and took chopsticks. She was about to eat but Ray grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any food allergies?"

"Allergy?" Nami shook her head. "No, I don't have any. Why?"

Ray smiled, relieved. "That's good to hear. Just worry if you have any. Let's eat," she said cheerily.

"Oh," Nami mumbled. She took cut pork cutlet with chopsticks and glanced at the happily eating girl before her.

"You're staring." Ray looked up and grinned. "Stunned with my beauty?"

Nami rolled her eyes, shoving the cutlet into her mouth. "Don't flatter yourself," she said and the girl giggled. She gulped the chewed meat down her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Ray replied. She chuckled when he raised eyebrow in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Do you have class? I heard student representative takes class of the three schools. How do you do that? You also have student representative duty thing."

Ray laid chopsticks, lacing fingers, leaning elbows on table. "Yes, I have to take all the classes, but I had it in my fifth-year." She smiled at him. She was happy that Kai started to have interest in her activity. It was a good start, she thought.

"All classes in a year?" Nami dropped her jaw. Ray giggled and nodded. "No wonder it turns you crazy." The girl reached over to pinch her hand but she quickly moved it away. She chuckled when the girl pushed her bottom lip out.

"But I like it." Ray let out small breath and looked aside. "I like this Academy."

For a moment Nami was just staring at the student representative girl. She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Odd girl," she said. A small tomato flew and hit her shoulder.

"Kai."

Nami pushed chair in and stretched arms out, sleepy already after lunch. She watched as the girl cleared the table and put lunch boxes inside a picnic basket. She didn't notice the picnic basket. "Are we having picnic here?"

"Now you mention it, it's like a picnic," Ray said, grinning at Kai. "We should have it often. How about tomorrow, oh but tomorrow is weekend." She sighed.

Nami rubbed her temple, cursing herself to put the idea. She was lucky tomorrow was weekend.

"Maybe next week," Ray said merrily. "Next week then. Just look forward, I will bring…"

Nami thought to reject the idea but seeing the girl blabbering about the next 'picnic' she decided it would be useless.

Ray turned to Kai. "What do you think?"

"Uh, good." Nami nodded although she didn't really listen to the girl.

Ray clapped her hands, grinning widely. "Okay, let's go. You have class, right?"

"Yes, I better go now," Nami said, turned around but Ray took her arm.

"Let's go."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally, sighing in defeat. It seemed that she couldn't stay away from the girl any way. "Let me bring that."

"It's okay, isn't heavy," Ray said but Kai took the basket from her hand. She couldn't help a smile at his chivalry. "Thanks, a gentleman I see." She giggled when Kai rolled his eyes.

Nami regretted offering a help. She thought it wasn't fair since the girl had prepared their meal, although she didn't ask. Besides it was what a guy would do, she thought. They walked out from the garden with the girl blabbering about their next lunch menu which she only mumbled or let out hum having no interest in them.

Ray released his arm. "Okay, see you soon Kai," she said, waving.

"Yah, don't ever show up again," Nami said after the girl left her. She shivered, watching the girl disappeared inside main building. "Shit, I'm going to be late again."

Nami ran toward School of Dance building. Although she was a student of School of Music but she also had another school class. And today was dance class. She went to second floor. Girls were whispering and giggling when she passed them. She decided to just ignore those girls and looked for the classroom. All rooms were named in world dance names. She read the plate. "Allemande…Buyo…Carinosa…Disco…" She got wondered if the room had disco ball. She chuckled, moving to next rooms. She stopped when she finally found the room "Flamenco."

The name reminded her about the student representative girl. "No, no, no. Don't let that crazy girl invade your head." She shook her head.

"Kai, where the hell have you been? What are you doing there?" Hinata knitted her brows seeing Nami shaking head vigorously.

"Nothing," Nami replied and walked past Hinata. She saw her classmates were already inside waiting for Katsuyuki sensei. Katsuyuki sensei was Classical and Modern Dance teacher. Everyone turned their gazes when door opened and Katsuyuki sensei walked in.

"Good afternoon students," Katsuyuki sensei greeted his students. "Last meeting we had studied about origin and types of dance. Only learn from textbook and hear from teacher's explanation I believe it will be boring, so, for today class," he paused, clapping his hands. "You will see real dance from real dancers."

Nami turned to Asahi and Hinata. They looked back at her, tilting heads a little. She turned her head when door pushed open, revealing the person she hardly wanted to see. "Why the hell is she everywhere?" she mumbled. When Ray turned her head toward her direction she quickly looked aside, averting the girl's eyes. But when Katsuyuki sensei said another dancer name she moved her gaze back and saw Akira, like Ray also wore ballroom dance outfit. She sighed in annoyance seeing the crazy girl and her partner who was arbitrarily jealous of her.

Ray grinned inwardly when she spotted Kai between students. She wished it was only them in the room. But Kai hadn't noticed her, or perhaps tried not to. It made her smile instead. '_You're in class right now_' she told herself. She brought her attention back to the class.

Nami tried to keep her gaze at teacher. Katsuyuki sensei finished his brief explanation and Ray and her partner showed them the dance. The first one was Waltz; the oldest ballroom dance. She watched as the girl and Akira did fast steps as Katsuyuki sensei explained about Viennese Waltz. They then moved slower in American Style Waltz. The music changed and they straightened their bodies. Katsuyuki sensei explained about Cha-Cha-Cha dance which was originated from Cuba with fourth beat tempo but she didn't really listen to the explanation as her eyes once again glued to Ray. The girl swayed her hips while stepping around. And for her surprise the girl was smiling. Akira also had smile on his face. He said something to Ray and she smiled wider.

"Wow, they look like a couple," Hinata whispered.

Nami cleared her throat and turned to Hinata who had grin on face. That was when the music changed to what she believed from seventies year disco music and she looked back at the performers.

"Oh, I like that dance. It's Hustle. Sometimes I do the dance with my sister,"

Nami heard Asahi's whisper but held her gaze to Ray. The girl kept her smile while spinning around Akira. Akira would release the girl's hand, take her back and they move around. The music once again changed to one of twenty-first century famous song and Ray jumped toward the president boy. Akira caught her body, lifting to his shoulder, spinning around. Everyone in the room clapped the dancers.

"That's awesome!"

Nami must agree with Hinata. She clapped her hands, following the other as the girl stretched arms and legs out while they were spinning around. She let out a gasp, astonished, when Akira moved Ray to his back before catching her waist with his other hand, bringing her back before him.

Nami clapped Ray and her partner. Despite the girl's craziness and arrogant attitude but she was indeed a great dancer. But seeing they were still holding hands she wondered if they were really a couple. From jealous gazes the president boy always gave her, she could tell at least Akira had the thought. She turned her gaze to Ray and their eyes met. The girl smiled and gave a quick wink toward her.

Ray pressed her lips together when Kai cast gaze down, avoiding her. '_Still shy boy_'

After the class Nami decided to go to library. She took a table near wall, putting her bag, and wandering between shelves. She liked the architecture of the building, high ceiling in European style. She walked toward Music shelves. She thought to learn about songwriting. She moved to the next aisle and finally found books she needed. She pulled out a book and looked inside.

"Catch you."

Nami was startled when pair of arms hugged her from behind. She immediately recognized the person from her perky voice. Ray put chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing? Let me go." She pushed the arms off and stepped away from the girl almost stumble on the way.

Ray giggled seeing the boy jumped in surprise. "Keep quiet."

"Don't shush me," Nami said to the giggly girl. "Hugging people without permission, are you crazy?" She slapped her forehead purposely. "Forgot that, you are."

Ray let out a laugh. "What are you reading?" She took the book from Kai's hand and held it away when he tried to take it back. "Songwriting? Why are you reading this book?"

Nami grabbed the book back. "Isn't your business," she said. She then turned around to for another book.

Ray followed the boy and stood beside him. "You write songs?"

Nami moved aside, ignoring the girl. She took another book, looking inside.

"Actually I wonder about the song you had sung at the party. Did you make it yourself?"

Nami closed the book and moved to another shelve. She noticed the girl was following her but decided to just ignore.

"It's a good song, I like it," Ray said, standing behind Kai. She looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading. When Kai closed the book to leave she put her arms around his waist to stop him.

Nami was surprised when the girl once again hugged her. "What are you doing? Let me go."

Ray tightened her hold, chin still on Kai's shoulder. "Why are you ignoring me? You ignored me during class too."

Nami stopped her struggling at Ray's disappointed voice. '_Why do I care?_' She shook her head, trying to loosen the girl's hold. "Let me go."

"No." Ray insisted, pulling the boy against her.

"Let me go or I'll scream out, right here right now?" Nami warned. She was about to scream when a librarian showed up.

"Oh my good Lord, what are you doing there? This is library, a place for study."

Nami brought hands up. "It wasn't like you think ma'am, we didn't do anything, just…"

"No excuse. This is school for Lord's sake."

"I didn't do anything, it's her." Nami pointed her thumb toward the girl who was still hugging her. She nodded her head when the librarian lady glanced at Ray. "I didn't do anything," she added and grinned inwardly. Finally someone who didn't fear the girl showed up.

Ray sighed and leaned off when the librarian cleared her throat, but still put arms around him. "I thought we should keep quiet here."

"Ray san, I didn't notice you."

"We won't make noise so don't mind us."

"Huh?" Nami's jaw dropped down. "No, no," she pleaded, shaking head. But the librarian just offered small smile before turning back to the student representative.

"Don't worry you can have your time. Just keep quiet, okay?"

"Wait, don't leave me here!" Nami shouted.

"Keep quiet, please."

"My fault?" Nami asked, dumbfounded. The librarian pushed her glasses up before leaving them. She turned her gaze when she heard giggle.

"We shouldn't make voice," Ray said. She tried to hold back a chuckle when Kai glared at her.

Nami made a groan in her throat. "You happy now?" Ray let out light chuckle, nodding. She sighed and decided to just let the girl do whatever she wanted. For her surprise the girl released her.

"Hey, how about this one?"

Nami turned her head and her breath was caught in throat when her lips met the girl's. Their lips connected for moment. Ray then leaned off, taking her hand.

"Have a nice weekend Kai," Ray said and giggled at Kai's slight flushed cheeks. She then left the stunned boy.

"That…ughh," Nami groaned, exasperated. But she then realized a book on her palm. "Fundamental of Music Compositions." She looked up at the direction the girl had left to. "Ray san,"

* * *

"Oh, I've missed this."

Nami and Asahi chuckled at Hinata's enthusiasm. Hinata decided they go to street dance. And now they were heading for the old bridge. She could hear hip hop music as they advanced the group. Just like three weeks ago many people were gathering around the place. It seemed tonight they were doing battle.

Nami clapped two girls who were doing break dance. They stepped back and two guys stepped in, starting footwork before doing freeze. She laughed when Hinata let out a whistle when the guy put hand to support his body while spinning it around in the air. The guys left the floor and the girls took back the floor. For a while they watched boys and girls doing battle. After the battle Hinata pulled them toward dance floor. Nami moved her head, swaying hips, following music beat. Soon she was lost in her dance. Asahi and Hinata were also enjoying their dancing beside her. Finally after disguising and living as boy for three weeks she could be herself, enjoying her girl time.

Nami popped her chest in and out and spun around. She was surprised to see eyes behind silver mask were looking at her. She immediately recognized the guy. Men in Black. The guy kept his gaze while shaking his body. After moment finally she could break the eye contact and spun around. But the guy moved to her front and leaned closer.

"Nice dance."

Nami stopped for moment as deep voice said in her ear. She looked up and he winked. She thought to step back but the guy took her waist, pulling her to the other side, out from the crowd. Another time she wouldn't do dance with stranger but tonight she thought to have fun. Besides she had seen his dance and was captivated by it before. She started to sway her hips. She noticed small smile on his lips as he shook his body together with her.

For her surprise she enjoyed dancing with the guy. It was when Hinata called her name that stopped her. She took deep breath, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'm coming!" she shouted back to Hinata.

Nami started to walk but the guy stopped her by catching her wrist.

"Hope can see you again, senorita."

A shiver ran down her spin when he whispered in her ear. Unconsciously she nodded her head. He winked before releasing her hand.

"Nami!"

Hinata's voice broke Nami's frozen state. "Yes, coming!" she shouted back. The guy once again sent a smile before disappearing into dancing crowd.

"Oh my fucking god, you dance with Men in Black!" Hinata squealed. "How is it? How is it? It must be awesome!"

Nami chuckled at Hinata's squeals as they walked toward the girl's car.

"He looks like a good dancer," Asahi said. "I saw the other one, the one with black mask."

"They're _gods_," Hinata corrected. "I wish can dance with them too. You're lucky Nami."

Nami just offered a smile. She took a glance toward crowd. She wondered how the guy could make her heart beat fast since it never happened before.

* * *

"C'mon it past ten now," Hinata said while running toward boy's dorm.

"Whose fault is it? We'd have made it in time if you didn't insist eating ice cream," Nami returned. She was tired after street dance and now sprinted toward dorm.

"I'm tired," Asahi said between her panting. She put brake on just in time when Nami and Hinata suddenly halted. "Hwatsrong?" she asked. She quickly straightened up when noticed Marilyn sensei.

"What are you three doing at this hour, boys?"

"Ms. Marilyn, good evening," Hinata greeted their teacher.

"That wasn't the answer. What are you doing here? It's past curfew now." Marilyn sensei looked between the three, noticed their ragged breath.

"We, uh, we have…" Nami licked her lips and took quick glance toward the other girls. "…have…"

"Have helped my work."

Nami turned around and was surprised to see student representative girl. "Ray san."

"What do you mean they helped you?" Marilyn sensei asked Ray.

"They helped me doing my work," Ray said. 'And it takes more time than I thought."

"Really?" Marilyn turned back to the boys.

They nodded their heads swiftly. "Yes."

"If you're late because helping Ray san it's alright." Marilyn sensei smiled to her favorite students. "But, if you go out without permission you'll get detention. Understood boys?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nami, Asahi and Hinata replied.

Nami let out a sigh of relief when Marilyn sensei turned around to leave. "That's close," she said but then dropped gaze down when her eyes met student representative's eyes.

"What have I told you about breaking rules?" Ray said particularly toward the blonde boy.

"We thought to have hangout, we are sorry Ray sama," Asahi apologized.

"It was my fault, my idea," Hinata added, lowering gaze.

Ray then turned to the last person. Kai moved held gaze down to ground.

Nami finally brought gaze up. "I'm sorry. We promise this is the last time."

"It should be," Ray said. "Now follow me. I believe the janitor won't let you in now as you break curfew."

Nami glanced at the other girls. They grimaced and followed the student representative girl toward boy's dorm. She wondered if she would get another detention from the girl. A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth at the thought.

* * *

Okay, that's for now :)

Thank you for reading and see you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry for my late having presentation this week. Finally finished it so can give you update! :D Thank you for making time to leave reviews really appreciate it ;) chichay, your radar still amazed me you know xD sorry making you wait, hope you'll like Ray's crazy-in-love-with-Kai here ;D AaronMaks, haha don't worry it's more than enough thanks :) hope I can keep your interest with this one ;) Rufy SaeYuki, don't worry there will be you know me ;D hehe for that you'll have to wait ;) and you're very welcome :) Deguchi, glad you like it :D oh it will be revealed on later chaps don't worry ;) Chiqinna, well Ray's being Ray and Kai's being Kai XD seems Akira has ;) haha I can't answer it now XD AceLey, glad to know you like their moments ;) it means I succeeded making the scene? XD hehe maybe yes or maybe not XD you know I like to give surprise ;D crosteks, sorry to keep you waiting :p and thank you for following and favorited :) Guest, you're welcome, and hoping you'll enjoy this one :) noahminami, thank you! glad you like them xD yes for that can't answer now ;D oh you like quiet and peaceful places, me too :D don't worry you know me, I'll give you anyway XD ganbarimaaasu!**

**So, it seems like everyone was wondering about the silver mask guy, hmm who is he? XD Don't worry you'll find it later ;) Again, I don't own Mendol and sorry for my mistakes here, trying my best.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Asahi threw her bag onto desk, taking her necktie off. She noticed her roommate, Jiro hadn't come back yet. He mentioned about president council meeting today, since Jiro was vice president of School of Music student council. She hung tie in closet, taking towel and change, and heading for bathroom. After shower she would go to library with Nami, Hinata and Nanako because they had homework for tomorrow. She pushed bathroom door close and undressed.

A hum of pleasant slipped out her mouth. After tired day cold shower was the best. But she really wished she could take the wig off. The wig would stick tightly even when she washed it; it stuck like her own hair. But it wasn't comfortable now in summer. She wiped water off of her face and was about to turn shower knob off when the door was pushed open.

Asahi's eyes bulged out when she saw Jiro stood in front of door, taking his pants off. She grabbed her towel, screaming. "OUT!"

Jiro was startled when a scream welcomed him. He looked up, eyes went wider. But before he could say anything a fist was flying toward him and the next second everything was black.

"Oh my god," Asahi gasped. She quickly dressed up and approached her fainted senior. "Jiro san," she called. She patted his cheek, no response. "What should I do? Wait, what if he's dead." She got panicked at the thought. She took his wrist and breathed out a sigh in relief. "He's still alive."

She took Jiro out from bathroom to his bed. "Jiro san, can you hear me?" She shook his shoulder. "Jiro san!" she shouted in his ear. He finally woke up from his unconsciousness. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, didn't mean…"

Jiro pushed his body up. "I saw you."

"I can explain it," Asahi said. "I didn't mean to lie or…"

"I can understand," Jiro said.

"Really? Do you?" Asahi asked.

"Everyone has their own secret. Don't worry, yours is safe with me; I won't tell anyone," Jiro said. "You don't have to keep it from me, you know."

Asahi was touched by his understanding. "Thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am right now."

Jiro took his roommate shoulders, smiling. "Me too actually."

"What!?" Asahi once again gasped. The touching feeling suddenly went away. "You mean…you too…are…"

Jiro nodded. "Yes, I don't like to be seen by another people when undress or taking shower. That's why I don't really like spring," he said and patted Riku's shoulder. "So, don't worry. I can understand what you feel."

Asahi closed her dropped down jaw. "Oh, yeah, right," she said, clearing her throat. "So, you're shy too." She forced out a laugh. "Like me."

"Yes, like you."

Asahi blew out small breath, relieved. '_That would be a shock if he is a girl_' She shook her head mentally, trying to fight back a chuckle. But her eyes once again widened when Jiro's hands moved down to her chest.

"Anyway, you should do more muscle training. You are thin like girl," Jiro said.

"Pervert!"

'_Not a..._' Jiro was once again lost his word when another punch landed on his face.

* * *

"What should we do?" Asahi whispered to the boy-clad girl before her. "We'll surely be dead."

"We have no choice," Nami whispered back. She glanced over at other students around them. Today they had medical checkup and now were waiting for their turn. Since every student had to get medical checkup they were no exception. She turned her gaze when a student came out and nurse called another student to enter the room.

"But we should think of something or they will know," Asahi whispered.

"I know," Nami replied. Actually that was she had been doing since entered health care room. One by one student was entering the room. "You have any idea?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata pursed her lips. She then turned to Nami, mischievous smile on. "Leave it to me," she told Nami and turned around as a nurse called her boy name. "Coming," she replied. She gave quick nod toward Nami and Asahi.

Nami turned to Asahi and tilted her head. Although honestly they preferred not to trust Hinata but sometimes the girl came up with super brilliant ideas.

After finishing dental checkup Hinata went to the next room. She gave a smile to the nurse and sat down before a young doctor. '_Perfect for my plan_' "Good afternoon, doctor," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Otawa san. How are you doing?"

"Very well," Hinata said, smiling widely.

"That's good to hear. Now take your shirt up please," the doctor said; a stethoscope in hand.

"I'm fine, doctor. I feel very healthier than before," she said to the doctor. The doctor looked at her still, holding stethoscope head.

"But I need to check your heart beat."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"If you insist, but," Hinata said and left her chair. She sat down on the doctor's lap, putting hand on his shoulder. "I prefer here."

"W-what are you doing?"

'_Got you_' Hinata grinned inwardly to see the doctor suddenly turned nervous. She leaned closer with her most charming smile on face. She took stethoscope head from the doctor's hand and pushed it inside her shirt. "Now, can you hear my pounding heart?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, wait, I can't hear anything."

'_Of course you can't, I have cloth wrapping my chest_' Hinata rolled her eyes mentally. '_And you're nervous_' She grinned inwardly. "I think it's broken," she said, nodding when the doctor looked up at her. "Maybe I should take my shirt off and…"

"Oh, no…no, it's alright Otawa san, I see you're uh, perfectly fine. So, uh, you can leave now."

Hinata grinned at the nervously stammered doctor and stood up. "Just call if you need me." She sent a flirtatious wink.

The young doctor shoved stethoscope inside his bag but then dropping it instead.

Hinata held back a laugh, leaving the room. Nami and Asahi approached her.

"How is it?" Nami asked.

Hinata put thumb up. "You need not to worry; just trust me."

Later, Nami and Asahi finished their checkup within a minute. They approached Hinata who was waiting with Nanako.

"You done?" Hinata asked.

Nami nodded. They then left health care room. "What did you do?" she asked Hinata. "I know you must have done something."

"The doctor won't look at me, and he just let me out after asking if I have any problem," Asahi added.

"You know me," Hinata replied. She wriggled her brows before trotting after Nanako and took the girl's shoulder. "I forgot my textbook today, can I join you?"

Nami looked at Asahi and they shook their heads. "She still surprised me even now," she said. They laughed and followed the two out.

* * *

Ray tapped pen against paper in her hand. She was inside president council office, listening to Shizuru's explanation. Honestly she didn't really listen as she had another thing in her head. _Person_. She didn't meet Kai for four days. She was busy for preparation of St. Mary's Academy annual festival that would be held three months from now. She let out small sigh.

"Every year this Academy will welcome community and student family. And this year, as every year, St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival will be held on September twenty-four for four days."

"Wait, four days?" Mana cut in. "Why four days? Usually we have a week for the festival."

"Yes we do. But for this year Committee decided only four days," Shizuru replied. She took a glance toward the still remained silent student representative.

"Four days won't be enough. You know that each of school will do performance, and there will be also games and activities," Akira said.

"Akira's right. Four days won't be enough. Why do they make it four days?" Mana said. "There must be reason."

"I want to know the reason too," Akira agreed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Shizuru said, annoyed. "Why don't we hear from the student representative here," she said and turned to Ray. "Ray, will you tell us the reason?" Ray still looked down at paper in hand. "Ray, will you explain the reason?" She sighed when the girl still held gaze on the paper but apparently not read it. "Ray,"

A crumbled paper snapped Ray out from her daydreaming. She glared at Shizuru for there was only one person in the Academy who dared to throw crumbled paper to her. "What the hell was that?"

Shizuru lifted an eyebrow. "I know at moment you wish in another place with…" Ray threw back the paper to stop her. "Isn't that true?"

"Can we focus back on meeting? Can _someone_ explain why this year festival only four days?" Mana looked at Ray.

Ray laid the paper and pen on desk before looking over at the presidents and vice presidents. "I have explained before about the current issue to all of you. For that reason Committee decided this year festival only four days. I know students will be disappointed about this. So, I need your cooperation. We have no choice but decrease number of activities."

"What?" Mana rose to her feet, surprised. "In case you forget it, St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival is one of the biggest and famous school festivals. How can we decrease the performance?"

"I _do_ remember it," Ray said to the president girl before turning to the others. "You know very well the fund we need for festival every year. But for this year Committee only permitted half of the usual amount."

"Really?" Akira, Shizuru and Jiro asked in unison. "Only half?"

"Only half," Ray answered. She then looked back at Mana. "You can choose, we hold the festival four days but give our best performance or not at all. I believe Committee will be glad to hear that." She kept her gaze at the youngest president and noticed her clenched-jaw. She leaned back against chair, challenging the girl. "Why don't you take vote? As usual; I will leave it to all of you to decide it."

"Okay, who agree we go with the festival?" Shizuru asked the others and raised hand up.

Jiro as vice president followed Shizuru.

"I'm always with Ray," Akira said and lifted a hand. He glared at the vice president beside him and the boy raised a hand.

Ray rolled her eyes and sent quick glare toward Shizuru who grinned at her.

"Five people," Shizuru counted. "So, it's decided," she said and turned her gaze to Mana.

Mana glared at the vice president girl beside her who lifted her hand. She tightened her clenched jaw, sitting back to her chair, saying nothing. She glanced at Ray and caught innocent small smile on her face. She drew fingers, clenching her fists on lap.

Ray breathed out heavy sigh when finally they finished the meeting. She gathered papers and reached for her bag. It was past lunch break time now and meant she couldn't meet Kai. She sighed.

"Seems lately another thing occupies your mind."

Ray turned around. "Seriously I'd think you're starting to concern about my being," she said and smirked when Mana rolled her eyes.

"I have no interest with your being. Well, just keep focus during meeting please."

Ray lifted an eyebrow at Mana and watched as the girl left with School of Theatre vice president.

"Still think you as a rival I see," Shizuru said to Ray. "If you miss him that bad why don't meet him."

"Miss who?" Akira looked between the two girls. "You still meet that boy?" he asked Ray but the girl only rolled her eyes. "Lately you're ignoring me."

"As long as I remember she always ignores you," Shizuru said, smiling at his pouting face.

"You finished homework? I'm thinking to do in library, how about we do it together?" Akira said to Ray, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"You can go by yourself," Ray replied flatly.

"Oh, okay," Akira said, disappointed. "See you later then." He took his bag and left the room.

After the boys left them alone Shizuru turned to the girl beside her. "Don't you think sometimes you're being cruel to him? You know he likes you, everyone here knows."

Ray readjusted her tie. "I don't care."

"Yeah, I know you only care for one person."

"Go away," Ray said. She took her bag and started to walk. "Where are you going?" she asked as Shizuru followed beside her.

"Same like you, library," Shizuru said, wriggling her brows. "You're not the only one miss someone."

Ray chuckled while locking office door. They then headed library. She hoped could meet Kai there. She really missed the blond-haired boy.

* * *

"I don't get it," Hinata said, frustrated. She leaned head over desk. "I can't remember it."

"Yes, you can. Here let me help you," Nanako said.

"Really?" Hinata lifted her head, cheered up. Nanako nodded and she stretched arms out to pull the girl in hug but Asahi caught her shirt collar.

"No, don't help him Nana chan," Asahi said to Nanako and turned to Hinata. "You should do it yourself. That's why you won't get it because you always ask Nana chan," she pointed out. She released Hinata and put the textbook before the girl. "Read it until you remember."

"You're meanie," Hinata pouted. "Nana chan help me." She took Nanako's hand and made her cutest puppy eyes. "Please."

Nanako blushed but giggled at Kuu's pleading eyes. She nodded and it brought smile back to Kuu's face.

Asahi shook her head; decided to leave the two. She looked over the library, looking for Nami. Nami said she would come after meeting Marilyn sensei. Perhaps still in Marilyn sensei office, she thought. "I'm going to look for some books," she said to the two, heading toward classical music shelves.

Meanwhile, Nami shifted bag up on shoulder, entering library. Students of three schools filled the building but she couldn't find Asahi and the others. She was about to walk on when someone bumped into her. "Marie san,"

"Kai, sorry I didn't see my way."

"It's alright," Nami replied. She helped picking Marie's book from floor. She read the title. "I thought to read this book. I have homework from Marilyn sensei class."

"Really? You can use it," Marie said.

"No, it's okay. I can look for another one," Nami said, handing the book back.

"How about you come with me? We can use it together," Marie said hopefully.

"Well, if you don't mind," Nami said.

Marie smiled. "No, I won't of course. Let's go then."

Nami nodded and followed the girl. Today was crowded; almost of tables were occupied. They finally got a table at corner. She put her bag on the table and sat down. Marie took a chair beside her. "So, you have homework too?"

"Yup," Marie answered, laying bag and textbook on the table. "You can use it first, I will do another one. I have three until tomorrow."

Nami chuckled at the girl's sigh. "Thank you," she said, and then pulled out notebook from bag.

"So, how are you doing?" Marie asked. "I heard you're dating Ray sama."

"What!?" Nami exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth and bowed apologetically to other students around them. "What did you just say?"

"It's no secret that Ray sama is dating new student, whom is you." Marie giggled seeing Kai's eyes widened. "Everyone talks about it."

'_I'm dating that girl!? And why the hell I never heard about it?_' It took everything for Nami not to freak out at the news.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked. "So, it's true, you're dating the student representative."

"What? No," Nami said quickly.

"But you're always with her."

"I…" Nami trailed off. She moved her gaze away and blushed slightly. "Isn't she close to School of Dance president?" She sidetracked.

"You mean Akira san?" Marie asked. "Well, they have been partner since junior high school. Ray sama is from School of Dance actually."

"She's from School of Dance?" Nami asked. She didn't know Ray's former school. "That's why she's great at dancing."

"Yup, she is," Marie replied and took a breath before continuing. "They're the best dancers in this Academy, especially her. Do you know that this school has King and Queen?" She turned to Kai and he shook his head. "Every year there is ball where the King and Queen of Academy will be chosen. And they have been chosen for three years now."

"Three years?" Nami asked. Marie nodded. Now she understood why the president boy had jealousy for her. Marie's giggle got her attention back.

"Wait, why are you interest in them, jealous?"

"What? Nonsense," Nami replied quickly, looking aside but failed to fight from blushing.

Marie noticed something between his blonde hairs. It was a small twig. "Where have you been? Why did you have this on your head?"

"I fell when running here," Nami said sheepishly.

Marie giggled, dropping the twig to floor. "You're funny."

"Funny?" Nami narrowed her eyes and chuckled lightly. She was surprised when Marie took her cheek, leaning closer.

"I can see why she likes you," Marie said.

At the other side, Ray closed book in her hand. She was standing behind a shelf watching Kai with another girl. They seemed to be close since he was blushing when they talked. She gripped the book in her hand when the girl leaned closer, taking his cheek. She then decided to approach them.

"Wait, wait," Shizuru caught Ray's arm. "Don't ever think to make a scene here please."

"But that girl dares to touch him," Ray hissed.

"So what, he's your boyfriend now? Well everyone thought so, but is he? Maybe they are just friend."

"But…" Ray trailed off. As much as she wanted it however he wasn't her boyfriend. '_Yet_' She sighed and dismally glanced back at them. "What if they are not? What if he likes that girl?"

Shizuru moved her gaze when her eyes caught a figure. "Uh, Ray sorry but gotta go. Good luck," she said and patted Ray's arm.

"Did you hear me? Where are you going? Shizuru," Ray called. She quickly hid behind shelf when Kai and the girl turned their gazes toward her direction. Luckily they didn't notice her. '_Damn you Shizuru_'

Ray rolled her eyes when she realized Shizuru was after Kai's friend. She looked over books at Kai. It hurt her a little that he could laugh with the girl. And the sigh slowly raised something inside her.

Meanwhile, some rows apart, Asahi was looking for classical music books. Her eyes found World's Classical Music and reached over to take the book. At the same time there was another hand that also reached over. She was surprised to see person. "Shizuru sama,"

"Riku, hi. Didn't notice you here," Shizuru said. "How have you been doing?"

Asahi pulled back her hand and smiled. "I've been doing well, thank you for asking Shizuru sama."

Shizuru waved a hand lightly. "Just call me Shizuru," she said. She smiled when Riku nodded, still keeping his charming smile. "Anyway, you can have the book."

"Oh, it's alright. I can, look for…" Asahi moved her gaze to book shelf since the president girl was unabashedly staring at her. "…another book."

'_Oh my god he's so cute!_' Shizuru squealed mentally. "It's alright really. How about this?" she said to get Riku's gaze back. "I help you with your homework."

"Really?" Asahi said quickly but then slapped her head mentally. "I mean, is it alright? You have study too."

Shizuru put bright smile on face. "Certainly yes. Besides it's boring to study alone."

Asahi chuckled. "I'll take my bag."

Shizuru stretched a hand out. "Lead the way sir."

Perhaps study with Shizuru was better than with Hinata, Asahi thought. She gathered her belongings and bade goodbye to Hinata- who had knowing grin on face -and Nanako. She followed Shizuru to her table.

* * *

"We should do this often," Hinata said as they did jogging at ground. "To keep good shape, and stamina."

"Yeah, you get fat lately," Nami said.

"Really? I didn't notice it. What should I do?" Hinata pulled up her running jacket, looking down at her belly. Asahi and Nami started to laugh. "Hey, that's not funny, you know."

"By the way, you don't have date lately," Asahi said to the shortest girl.

Nami wiped sweat from eyelids. "I don't do date."

"Yeah, just having romantic lunch together," Hinata said and laughed. She stopped and ran to the opposite direction as Nami tried to grab her.

Asahi slumped down, stretching legs out, catching her breath. She heard Hinata's scream as Nami tried to tackle the girl down. She shook her head and chuckled. Two months had passed since they entered the Academy. She was glad to meet the two and could learn together with them. Also met many new friends. At the thought of new friends suddenly the image of Shizuru flashed in her head. '_Flirty but talented girl_' She shook her head, smiling.

"Shizuru sama, good evening," Hinata said and burst into laugh as Asahi straightened up, looking around. "Someone is daydreaming."

Asahi send light punch to Hinata in annoyance. "I'm not having daydream."

"Oh, yeah, you have this stupid smile on your face," Hinata said. She pulled corner of her lips up, blinking her eyes. She dodged off another punch from Asahi.

"You're not funny," Asahi said to Hinata and then turned to the laughing Nami on her other side. "You too. Shouldn't you meet your _girlfriend_?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything, and, she is _not_ my girlfriend," Nami stated.

"Oh really? Even after got kisses from her?" Hinata teased.

"Shut up," Nami returned, trying not to blush but as usual failed it.

"You shouldn't disappoint her," Asahi added, happy to join in teasing Nami. "You know she is the student representative and like she said before she can get us out from this Academy."

"So, be a good boyfriend," Hinata added and patted Nami's shoulder.

"Shut up." Nami shrugged the hand off, missing grins on her friends' face. Asahi and Hinata took her arms, pulling her up.

"Now, let's go," Hinata said.

Nami knitted her brows. "Go where?"

"Meet your girlfriend of course," Asahi said. She tightened her grip before Nami could pull arm off.

"Why do I have to meet her?" Nami asked, annoyed.

"Because you are a good boyfriend. I heard Ray san is busy lately you know for the festival. So, as a good boyfriend you have to pay visit," Hinata said while pulling Nami toward student representative's garden.

"That's really troublesome," Nami mumbled, reluctantly following Asahi and Hinata. Honestly she was wondering about the student representative girl too since it was almost a week but the girl didn't kidnap her- and not that like she enjoyed the kidnap thing.

Asahi and Hinata took Nami to student representative garden. They left Nami alone after threatening she wouldn't get in to dorm if tried to run.

Reluctantly Nami went down slope toward the garden. It was past eight now and she wondered if Ray was still there. As she approached the garden she noticed no one there. "Of course she won't be here."

Nami was surprised that her voice sounded disappointed. "I'm a boy, pretending to like her; of course I'd feel disappointment. Yes, that's the reason," she told herself.

Nami decided to return to dorm. She unzipped her jacket, letting early summer wind blow against her sweaty body. She walked across empty ground while thinking to play her guitar. She took her guitar when she visited her house a week ago. She was relieved that her parents still believed that she was in another school. They just asked about her new school life. Parents' typical question.

"Thinking of me?"

Nami halted at the sudden voice. "Ray san,"

"What are you doing here? Wait, you came to look for me?" Ray asked. She pressed her lips together when Kai averted her eyes.

"I…just, having jogging, and…" Nami stammered. The girl suddenly took her hands.

"I miss you too," Ray said, wide smile on face. "I've been busy lately so can't meet you."

Nami once again looked aside and nodded slightly. Suddenly a drop of water fell over her arm. And soon it started to rain.

"We should get back," Nami said and turned to run. But she stopped when noticed the girl still standing on her spot.

Ray lifted both hands, spinning her body.

"What are you doing? We should get back, it's getting heavy," Nami said, wiping water from her face. Her running wear started to get soaked by the sudden rain.

"No, I like it," Ray said with giggles and lifted her face. She closed her eyes as rain hit her face.

Nami wiped her face, watching as student representative spun her body like small girl playing under rain. She caught small smile on the girl's face. Her eyes followed drops of water that ran from the girl's forehead down to nose, her pink lips, chin; rolling over her long neck, and disappearing into her uniform shirt. The sight took her breath away. And for a moment her heart skipped a beat. '_What is this?_' She moved her gaze away and sucked in deep breath.

"Kai,"

The girl's voice broke Nami's thought. Ray was standing with arms around chest.

"I'm getting cold," Ray said.

Moving in instinct Nami took the girl's hand and ran toward maidenhair tree outside ground. She released the girl's hand and wiped water off of face.

"It's fun, don't you think?"

"Yes fun and you'll catch a cold," Nami said.

"You're boring," Ray said and nudged Kai's arm playfully.

Nami rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"How do we get back now?" Ray asked.

"Finally it hits you," Nami said, and got giggle from the girl. She glanced at Ray and saw the girl hugging herself. She took her jacket off. "You can use this." She offered the jacket. "It's wet but better has something covering your skin."

Ray couldn't help a smile. She was about to take the jacket but Kai put it around for her. "Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome," Nami said, stepping back, looking aside. Suddenly her face turned warm. She brushed hair nervously. She was grateful that the wig stuck tightly on her skull. She thought to break the awkwardness when Ray stepped to her front. The girl's eyes increased her nervousness.

Nami's eyes widened a little when Ray stepped closer, taking her shoulders. '_Oh dear god, don't tell me_' "Ray san…"

"It's Ray," Ray said. She kept her gaze at Kai's cognac brown eyes which could get her drunk by only staring at them. She lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Another time Nami would roll her eyes for the girl had kissed her many times without asking for permission first, however, at moment she couldn't utter any word. Her heart started to beat faster when the girl leaned closer. And again she felt those soft lips but this time it moved against her. She thought to move away but couldn't. Ray's other hand trailed down to her back as if knowing she would pull away.

It didn't take long until her heart drummed inside her chest by the kiss; it became hard to breathe. At the need of oxygen unconsciously Nami parted her lips. It was something she never experienced before that she couldn't describe when she felt warm lip between her own. Ray took her upper lip and without thinking she closed the gap. It was slight move but sent sparks through her whole body.

When Ray felt Kai slowly moved his lips, she pulled him slightly toward her. This was the first time he kissed back. It encouraged her to deepen the kiss but she held herself for she didn't want to freak him. Slowly sound of rain faded away. It was the feel of his lips that filled her head.

Nami didn't know why she moved her lips. Hinata said she had to pretend to be a good boyfriend, so as good boyfriend she had to kiss the girl. Her knees went limp when Ray deepened the kiss and she needed something to support her body. She lifted a hand to the girl's arm while the other found its place on her slim waist. It seemed to make the girl happy. Ray moved her lips and caught her bottom lip.

Nami released a heavy breath when Ray finally broke the kiss. She watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes. She was once again enchanted by those eyes.

Suddenly, light flashed and it thundered. Both of them let out scream but Nami quickly covered her mouth. '_Boys don't scream over thunder_' Luckily Ray didn't realize her screaming.

It lightened again and Ray screamed, bending her back, covering ears with palms.

Nami grabbed her jacket and laid it over Ray's head. She then pulled the girl with her. Heavy rain hit her face as they dashed out. It lightened and thundered again, and Ray let out another scream. She held Ray's hand tightly, running toward dorm. They ran past boy's dorm and finally reached girl's. She then released the girl's hand.

Ray took his jacket off from her head while catching breath. She let out a giggle as Kai bent his back, panting.

"What's funny?" Nami asked.

"I thought it would fall over us."

"Thank goodness it didn't," Nami replied and joined in Ray's laugh. "Anyway, should get back." She turned around to leave but Ray caught her wrist.

"I was afraid," Ray said softly, smiling on Kai's shoulder. "But when you hold my hand I feel safe."

Nami didn't know what to say. She just stood there, letting the girl hug her. Even roars from thunder didn't make her flinch. Slowly she lifted her hands but Ray pulled back. There was a hearty smile on the girl's face. And for the second time her breath was taken away.

Ray then leaned down to kiss Kai's cheek. "Sweet dream Kai." She smiled at him, spinning on heel.

Nami was left with questions and complicated feeling inside her. But one thing for sure: something began to bloom inside her.

* * *

So, you like it? ;D

Thank you for coming and reading. See you again ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, thank you for still coming. AaronMaks, thanks I'll try my best ;) hehe just look forward ;D Rufy SaeYuki, you're welcome and thanks happy to know you like this story ;) haha you also want them to become King and Queen, well just wait for it ;) Guest, yes he did ;) haha luckily Asahi was quick ;D well, Kuu is Kuu XD You're welcome :D chichay, don't worry Nami will later ;D you're very welcome glad you like the hot kiss haha ;) Deguchi, it will be clear in this one ;D glad to know you like it and Asahi/Shizuru too ;) AceLey, haha really? don't really know about Yuko's character so its pure coincidence :p You'll find about Nami here oh and about Asahi and Hinata too ;) noahminami, thank you glad you like this one, and thank you for the suggestion too but afraid can't :( but thanks anyway :) Oh, don't worry there will be more ;D Looks like every one has their pair XD I'm still considering about it actually but let's see where this will be going ;)**

**Okay, your update hope you'll like it. Since it's too long so I divide it into two chaps ;) All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9

'_I was afraid, but when you hold my hand I feel safe_'

Nami released a breath, staring at ceiling. She was lying on bed but her eyes resisted to be closed yet. Ray's words kept replaying inside her head. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the girl with drops of rain running down her face. Adding to that even now she could feel those lips moving gently against her. She had kissed Ray back. Although she thought it was part of her boy-disguising thing, but she wondered about the feeling it brought in to her. If it was only acting then why her heart fluttered when Ray kissed her or looked at her. '_Does it mean I like her?_'

Her eyes widened and she shook her head swiftly. "No, no, I don't see girl that way," she mumbled. "I'm a girl too so it means I should like guy. Yes, it should be a guy not a girl."

Her mind then went to the mysterious dancer. After they got caught by Marilyn sensei and Ray, Asahi decided they skip street dance for a while so she didn't meet him. Somehow she was curious about him. It was a little shock for telling the truth since she never thought about guy before. But that night he surely had sent a shiver down her spin. Even now she couldn't forget his attractive smile. '_Wait, it means I'm attracted to him?_'

"What on earth has happened to me?" Nami rubbed her face. She glanced toward her roommate. Hinata was deep in her sleep. If she told Hinata, the girl would undoubtedly tease her. Perhaps Asahi was the right person if she wanted to have girl talk. "Hold on, since when I have girl talk?"

Nami covered face with pillow and groaned. "Oh god I hate this stuff."

* * *

Asahi noticed Nami's cloudy face. Nami was eating her breakfast in silence. She laid yogurt spoon on tray before leaning toward the girl. "You okay? You seem to have no appetite this morning, what's wrong?"

Nami fidgeted with her spoon before putting it down on plate. "Just sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Asahi asked. She sensed something was bothering Nami. "Miss your girlfriend?" She let out a laugh as Nami looked at her in annoyance. "Sorry. But seriously what's wrong? You know, you can talk to me or Kuu."

At the mention of her boy's name Hinata turned her head. "I heard my name, what's up?"

"Nothing," Nami replied and Hinata turned back to talk with Nanako and some girls. "It's alright really, just can't wait to know about the festival." It wasn't the time and place to talk.

"I'm excited too," Asahi said "I wonder what kind of performance we will have for the festival. You think we will sing again, like at annual party?"

"Perhaps, I don't know. That's why I'm curious. I heard…" Nami stopped when Asahi moved gaze up to someone behind her. She turned head around and was surprised to find the person.

Asahi and other students quickly rose up, moving to another chair.

"Hi, Kai," Ray greeted. She took a chair beside Kai and sat down.

"Uh, hi," Nami replied. Suddenly the large hall turned silent. Everyone in dining room was looking at them. '_Now everyone will think we're really dating, great_'

"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't eat your breakfast," Ray said "You don't feel well? You have cold?" She reached for his forehead.

Nami moved head away. "I'm fine." Now it turned noisy with whispers and squeals. '_This is embarrassing_' She couldn't lift her head as blush slowly made its way up to her face.

"Just ignore them," Ray said. She sent glare toward other students around them. They quickly moved their gazes away, starting to eat their meal. She rolled her eyes and turned to Kai. Kai still looked down at hands on lap.

Nami thought to leave the place for she couldn't stand attention from hundreds of students. Just when she was about to leave Ray took her wrist, pulling her up. She was confused when Ray took her out from dining room. "What are you doing?" she asked as they walked across formal garden. Ray didn't reply her.

Nami finally realized the girl was about to take her to president council office. "Let me go."

Ray stopped to face the boy. She knitted her brows at Kai's flushed face. "Kai…"

"Are you crazy?" Nami cut the girl off. "Dragging me out in front of hundreds people. Who the hell do you think you are?" She sucked in a deep breath. "Kissing, hugging people as you wish,"

"Kai, are you alright?" Ray asked, worried. She noticed Kai's rage breath. She reached for his arm but he slapped it away.

"Why the hell do you care?" Nami retorted. Suddenly she felt dizzy. "I don't need your…" Her voice died as blackness enveloped her.

Ray quickly caught Kai's slumped body, bringing it down with her. "Kai," she called and shook his shoulder. She took his cheek and felt hot skin against her palm. "Kai,"

Ray got panicked and took her phone. Moment later her classmates came. They helped her to take Kai to president council office since it was nearer than health care.

Ray told the boys to call school doctor and they left them alone. She approached her desk, grabbing her bag. She then went to sink to wet her handkerchief. She walked hurriedly back to sofa where the fainted Kai was lying. She kneeled beside him and laid the wet handkerchief over his forehead. "Kai, do you hear me?" she called. She took his cheek. Kai let out small hum. "Kai,"

Nami tried to focus her eyes. "Where am I?" She turned her head when she felt hand over her own. "Ray,"

"My office. You faint so I take you here," Ray said. She put her other hand over his shoulder. "You should rest in your room if you don't feel well."

"I thought I'll be fine," Nami said. She then remembered that she had gotten angry at Ray earlier. "I'm sorry, about earlier."

Ray offered small smile, nodding. "You make me worried, you know."

Nami couldn't find any word to reply. She could see the concern in the girl's eyes. Ray caressed her shoulder with thumb. Looking at Ray's deep brown eyes and feeling the gentle touch the confused feeling once again came upon her. It confused her for she had never felt it before. It scared her a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ray asked. Kai was still looking at her. "You still feel dizzy? Or perhaps, stunned with my beauty?" she said, small grin on face. "You can stare as long as you want, for you it's free."

Nami rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Still narcissistic girl," she said and got a pinch on arm. She blushed deeper when Ray leaned toward her. She thought the girl would kiss her but Ray placed her forehead against her.

"You still have fever," Ray said and looked down at her wristwatch. "What takes him so long?"

"Him?"

"Health care doctor, I told my friends to call him. He'll be soon here," Ray said.

At the mention of the word Nami's eyes widened. "No need, I'm fine," she said. She quickly pushed body up but only to increase her dizziness. "My head,"

Ray seated herself behind Kai, catching his body. "What are you doing? You shouldn't move yet." She held his forearms when he was about to lean off. "I said don't move. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Okay, geez. You're like my mother now," Nami said and cleared her throat, embarrassed.

Ray pulled Kai's body to rest against her.

Nami blamed fever for her blushing. Thinking she had no choice she leaned her head on Ray's shoulder. It was embarrassing but surprisingly comfortable with the girl's arms around her. '_Is it lavender?_' She wondered at the flowery perfume. '_Damn fever, I can't think straight now_'

"You need drink?" Ray asked.

Nami shook her head.

"Try sleep for a while. I'll wake you if he comes," Ray said. She leaned her head on Kai's. As she felt his hot body she felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

Nami had closed her eyes but when she heard Ray's small apology she slid eyelids up. "For what?"

"It's because of the rain you get cold, it's my fault."

Although her eyes were heavy but Nami forced it open. She then decided to tease the girl. "Yes, your fault. But I will forgive you, if..."

"If?" Ray waited.

"If you promise won't hug or kiss or do anything in front of other people," Nami said. She pressed lips together to hold smile. There was pregnant pause before small reply came from the girl.

"I promise."

Nami was taken aback for a moment. Honestly she was expecting the girl would be pouting. "Really? You really won't do hug, or…"

Ray gave light nod.

"Oh, okay." Nami could only manage weak mumble out from her mouth. Sound of door open got their attention.

"Where's the…oops, sorry, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Ray rolled her eyes. She gently pushed Kai's body, helping him to sit. She stepped back, letting the doctor to take a look on him. She decided to tell Marilyn sensei about Kai while waiting.

Nami held mouth open as the doctor looked inside. He turned the torch off and gave a small nod. She closed her mouth and saw the doctor taking stethoscope. "I think I'm fine, just a cold." She gave a nod to assure him. The doctor finally put stethoscope head back into robe chest pocket.

"As you said, you have cold. Come to health care room and I will give you medicine, and you'll soon get better."

Nami gave small bow when the doctor patted her shoulder. The doctor then approached Ray and they talked for a while before leaving the room. She took her necktie off.

Ray sat down on sofa beside Kai. "I told my friend to take your medicine so you don't have to go."

"I can go by myself."

"It's alright. I'd called Marilyn sensei too so you can rest for the day. Your friend will take care of your bag," Ray said and leave to pour warm tea for Kai.

Nami took tea-cup from Ray. "Thanks, I mean thank you. And sorry for troubling you."

Ray smiled and sat back beside him. "Don't worry, well, I like taking care of you." She giggled at his blushed face.

The door once again opened and a boy came in with Kai's medicine. Ray took the medicine from the boy.

"So, this is your medicine, but you need to eat something first since you didn't eat any," Ray said and cocked head.

Nami smiled sheepishly.

"Just wait here, I'll get something for you," Ray said. "Don't go anywhere, okay? If I find you're not here, trust me you'll get detention."

Nami let out small laugh and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Ray said, walking toward door.

After Ray left the room she pulled out her phone and sent messages to her friends. Asahi and Hinata must be worried about her. She emptied her cup and decided to lie down while waiting for Ray.

Later, Ray came up with tray in hands. "Your meal."

"Thanks," Nami said.

"Welcome," Ray replied. She put the tray on table before Kai, taking the empty cup to fill it up, and sitting beside him. "Why don't you eat? You still feel dizzy."

Nami nodded lightly. Ray helped her up before taking porridge bowl.

"I can eat by myself." Nami reached for the bowl but Ray pulled it away from her.

"I want to help you," Ray said. She spooned up porridge and brought it to him. "Here be careful. It's okay?"

Nami nodded.

"I wish have made it myself."

Nami let out a chuckle but then coughed. She took cup from Ray, gulping the warm tea down. "Shouldn't you leave now?"

"It's alright, I have little time," Ray said. She took porridge to feed Kai. But then the bell rang.

"You should go. Don't worry I can handle porridge," Nami said.

"But I want to stay here with you."

Nami gazed at the girl beside her; didn't know what to reply. She reached over to take the spoon but instead she took Ray's hand. She quickly pulled her hand back, clearing her throat. She glanced toward Ray and saw small smile on the girl's face. "Uh, your class."

Ray lifted her gaze and their eyes met. She noticed Kai was trying to hold back smile and she blushed slightly. "Oh no, I'm late." She handed the bowl to Kai, taking her bag. "You think can stay alone?"

"I'll do just fine. I will leave to dorm and rest," Nami replied and caught disappointment on Ray's face. Ray then took her hand. She looked down at small piece of paper with numbers written on it.

"My phone number," Ray said. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm sorry can't stay with you."

Nami couldn't hold back a small smile. Ray surprised her by leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Get better soon."

Nami once again felt the warm feeling. She watched as Ray walked toward door. "Ray," she called.

Ray stopped at door. "Yes?"

"Uh, thank you," Nami said.

Ray gave small nod and smiled.

Even after Ray left the room Nami couldn't wipe the smile off. She finished the meal and took her medicine. After feeling strong enough she then left to dorm. She changed her uniforms and slid under blanket. She was awoken hours later feeling better when Hinata and Asahi came back from school.

* * *

"I'm trying, trust me. And you know, those clefs show up in my dream, chasing after me," Hinata said with both hands up, leaning toward Nanako who sat beside her.

Nanako laughed and pushed Kuu back. "That's impossible. How can clefs chase you? It doesn't even have legs."

"It has in my dream," Hinata said. "Seriously."

Nanako looked at Kuu skeptically but laughed nonetheless.

Nami glanced at Hinata and Nanako, shaking head. They were having lunch break at back garden under cherry tree which had turned green with many leaves now. "You know, sometimes I wonder if she likes Nana chan," she said to Asahi.

Asahi looked between Hinata who tried to make joke and laughing Nanako beside her. "Nah, I don't think so. She's mentioned before remember? About guys' acts and stuff. I think she's trying to act like a real guy, in flirty way."

"You're right," Nami agreed.

"Hi, guys. Mind we join?"

The basketball team and some of their classmates approached them.

"Sure," Nami replied, moving closer to Asahi to give some place for them.

The boys placed themselves beside Nami while the girls moved to Nanako's side.

"It's hot today. Summer has come."

"Yes, it is," Nami replied the leader boy. "You have cool bracelet by the way, where did you get it?"

"Oh this one? It's limited sale for our team. I'll give you one if you want."

"Nah, it's okay, just asking," Nami said but the boy grabbed her by shoulder.

"You're our aniki, part of our team. Just look forward, 'kay aniki?"

Nami offered smile, pulling off. "Thanks."

"Hey look, Shizuru sama."

They turned their gazes and saw Shizuru with some boys. Nami glanced at Asahi and smiled as the girl's eyes followed the president girl.

"I want her to be my girlfriend," a boy said.

"In your dream."

Nami laughed at the leader boy's reply. The other boys nodded weakly, sighing. "Why not, she has boyfriend?"

Nami's question got Asahi's attention.

"Well, there are two goddesses in this Academy, among boys you know, anyway one is Ray sama, and the other is Shizuru sama."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally, not at the two girls but the boys' fantasy. One of many things she didn't like from guy. She listened as the leader boy continued.

"Ray sama is untouchable, like she's in the highest place and no one can't touch her. Well, until you show up aniki. You should teach us the secret later, okay?" the leader boy said.

Nami forced fake smile when the boy patted her shoulder proudly.

"Whilst Ray sama is untouchable, Shizuru sama is reachable. But even you can reach her, you can't have her."

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked the boy.

"You see, she's very _friendly_, and I mean in flirty way. She flirts with everyone, boys, girls, even teachers. But she never _really_ likes someone, though there are rumors about her dates but none's proved."

Nami glanced at Asahi. The girl was still looking at Shizuru.

Asahi then stood up. "I need to pee."

"Me too," Nami said, following Asahi.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Coming too," Hinata said. "See you later guys," she said to the others and followed Asahi and Nami.

Asahi washed her hands, readjusting her tie and wig. "Guys, hurry up," she said to Nami and Hinata who were still inside. She then decided to wait outside. She leaned against wall, pulling out phone.

"Riku sama."

Asahi furrowed her brows at the walking past girl. "Since when I got the title?"

She shrugged, looking back at phone. But someone ran past her, and accidentally hit her hand. "Hey," she called but the girl kept running. "Watch your way please."

Sighing Asahi picked her phone up from floor. Giggles from other corridor got her attention. Curiously she approached the corner. Her eyes widened when she found making-out couple. "Euw, get a room please."

Just when she was about to turn around the girl stepped back. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw the person. '_Shizuru?_'

* * *

Oh no...okay, moving next :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Have a good read ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

'_Shizuru?_'

Asahi couldn't move her gaze from the president girl. Shizuru had her hands around the boy's neck while the boy's hands on her back. They didn't notice her.

"Riku, let's go."

Hinata's voice finally could break Asahi's shock state. She released a breath, forcing gaze away.

"What's wrong? See ghost or something?" Nami asked as they approached stairs.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing," Asahi said. Luckily Nami believed her. She shook her head a little but the scene kept flashing inside her head. Apparently the boy was right about Shizuru, and she was just one of those boys or girls whom Shizuru flirted with. Suddenly she felt an urge to run. Run as far as she could from the place. "We should hurry."

"Riku, wait," Hinata called.

Nami was about to run after the two when she spotted Ray. Ray was talking with Marilyn sensei. Akira stood beside her. She thought to just go but Ray noticed her and gave a wave telling her to wait. She quickly looked away when Akira turned to her. She leaned against pillar, waiting for Ray.

"Hi, Kai. What are you doing here?"

"Shizuru sama, I'm waiting for…" Nami didn't have to say the name, Shizuru grinned knowingly at her.

"By the way, where are your friends?" Shizuru asked, looking around.

"They're already heading classroom," Nami replied.

Shizuru was disappointed a little. "Say hello to Riku," she said and noticed Ray was walking toward them. "Guess should go, see you around Kai."

Nami gave light nod when Shizuru winked before leaving. When she turned around Ray was standing behind her. "Hi,"

"Hi too," Ray greeted back. "How are you doing? You look better now." She was about to take Kai's arm but her mind reminded her that she had promised yesterday. Cursing mentally she just looked at him.

"Yeah, feel better now, thanks." Nami rubbed her palms nervously since the girl was staring at her. "I didn't lie, am really fine."

Ray giggled at Kai's blush. "Well, actually I want to see it myself, but you make me promise yesterday. Can I take it back?" Kai put fist over his mouth before bursting into laugh. "Can I?"

Nami shook her head. She pushed Ray's hand as the girl tried to tickle her side. "Ray,"

Nami laughed louder when Ray pushed her shoulder, pouting. "I was just kidding yesterday."

"You're kidding?"

Nami nodded, earning her a pinch from the girl. "Aww, Ray, sorry, I'm sorry, Ray!"

Ray finally released Kai's belly. "That's for lying to me," she said and stuck tongue out. "As much as I want to spend time with you, but sadly we have class waiting."

"Yeah, your prince is waiting for you too," Nami teased and earned her another hard pinch. "Ray! That hurts, you know." She felt glances from other students toward them but had no time for worrying since Ray lifted her chin, looking into her eyes.

"There's only one prince and he's standing right before me now," Ray stated. If they were alone she would have kissed Kai to prove her words. Instead she released his chin and tapped his nose. "Forget it not."

Nami blinked twice and watched as Ray smiled before turning around to leave. She finally could release a breath she was holding.

"Although I love to see romantic, sweet scene of boy and girl, but Kawachi san you're late for class."

Nami whirled around and found Marilyn sensei was standing behind her. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She bowed in embarrassment and hurriedly ascended stairs.

* * *

"I wonder why Principal wants to meet us," Asahi whispered as they followed Marilyn sensei to Principal room. After class Marilyn sensei told them that Principal wanted to meet them.

"Have no idea." Hinata said and turned to Nami. "You don't break any rules, do you?"

"Why me? I don't do anything, besides isn't it you who always break rules?" Nami said defensively.

Hinata was about to protest but Marilyn sensei cut in.

"Madame Principal is waiting." Marilyn sensei tilted head aside, holding door.

They bowed lightly, entering the room.

"Madame Principal they are here," Marilyn sensei said.

Nami watched as Principal rose from her chair, approaching them, still in black shirt and skirt. Principal beckoned them to sit on sofa.

"So, how is your school life going?" Principal asked.

"It's going well Madame," Asahi answered.

"That's good to hear," Principal said. "So, I believe you have heard about Academy Annual Festival." The boys nodded. "Each of school will do performance. Since you are students of School of Music you also will do performance at the festival."

"Excuse me Madame, but you mean we sing at the festival?" Nami asked.

"Yes, you three will sing at the festival," Principal said. "St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival is not usual festival as any other schools festival. There will be producer, music production manager and many entertainment-related people come to look for new stars, including Music Ten management. So, it is a great opportunity to make an appeal. What do you think boys?"

Nami was startled when Hinata and Asahi grabbed her hands, trying to hold back from screaming. They looked at each other before nodding toward Principal.

"Firstly, you need a name. From now on you three are…"

Nami held her breath, waiting for their group name. Principal looked at Asahi, turned to her and then Hinata. There was smile on the woman's face.

"Persona."

"Persona?" Nami, Asahi and Hinata said in unison.

"Yes, that will be your name from now. I think the name is perfect for you, since your true identities are hidden behind _mask_, and people will recognize you by your skill and talent, your song."

"That's cool, awesome," Hinata said.

"But, it isn't easy," Marilyn sensei said. "It means you have to do a lot of practice. Can you do that?"

"We will," they chorused.

"That's my boys," Principal said. "Now, things settled, you can go back to dorm."

"Yes, Madame Principal," they said and bowed.

"I can't wait to see them become idol. You really have good eyes, Madame Principal," Marilyn sensei said in low voice.

Principal watched as the boys left the room and turned to the grinning teacher. "Yes, I do."

Meanwhile, at corridor, Hinata pumped fist up. "I can't believe it. We'll do performance again! That's super awesome!"

"But as Marilyn sensei says, we need to practice more since there is bunch of talented students here," Asahi said, stopping Hinata's joyous scream.

Hinata sighed. "You're right."

"I think this time we should sing our original song," Nami said and they nodded in agreement.

"How about this?" Hinata stopped. "I'll leave the song to you guys, songwriting is not my thing, and don't worry about the dance. What do you say?"

Asahi snapped fingers. "That's good idea," she said.

Nami nodded in agreement.

Asahi threw herself at Hinata, hugging. "You're brilliant Kuu!"

"Yes, I am," Hinata said conceitedly. She then grabbed the shortest girl. "You come too."

Although Nami usually didn't do hug thing but she threw herself at her now best friends. At moment she told herself that she would make their dream come true.

"Euw, weirdo."

Nami pulled off when some boys walked past them. They glared at the boys, walking on. They headed for dorm.

"I'm going to have jogging, you guys wanna join?" Nami asked as they climbed stairs toward their rooms.

"I'm coming," Asahi said.

Hinata jumped to stairs top. "Sorry guys, promised Nana chan to teach video making after dinner."

"Oh, having date. You two like a couple, by the way," Nami teased.

"A couple? No way, she's like a sister," Hinata said, shrugging shoulders.

"Sister, really?" Nami lifted an eyebrow.

Asahi had already burst into laugh.

"What? It's true," Hinata said. "I'm hungry, c'mon guys hurry up."

Nami watched as Hinata ran into their room hastily. "Sister, huh?" She turned to Asahi, joining in her laugh.

* * *

"I can't wait until festival. You think Music Ten management will really come?" Asahi asked Nami as they jogged at ground.

"Well, Principal says so. I wonder about the other though. Nana chan told me Shizuru sama and student council has already decided what performance our school will have for festival."

At the mention of the president girl's name Asahi looked aside. "Oh, good then," she mumbled nonchalantly. She then increased her pace. "The winner can have two cakes for breakfast."

"You say that," Nami said and speeded up. She grinned as she passed Asahi. "I'll get cakes tomorrow!"

Half of an hour later, Nami and Asahi were walking along rocky path toward boy's dorm. Nami took off her running jacket, wiping sweat off of face. She was about to turn to dorm when she noticed light of president council room was on. '_Is_ _Ray still there?_' she wondered. "You can go first, I'll be around for moment, it's hot," she excused.

"You want me to join?"

"No, uh, no I mean just for a while, so it's alright." Nami tilted head aside, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, okay," Asahi said while trying not to smile since she could tell where the girl will be going. "Just don't be late. See you tomorrow."

Nami gave a wave and after making sure Asahi had disappeared into dorm she jogged up toward main building. She climbed up stairs, thinking for an excuse. "Passed by and saw the light still on, no she will ask where I was going." She shook her head. "Wanna say thank you, but I said it already yesterday. Didn't see you today so just thought to visit, no it sounds like I miss her." She groaned and found herself in front of Ray's office door. "Maybe this isn't good idea." She turned around to leave but then stopped just before descend stairs, walking back toward door.

Nami took a breath, preparing herself. She knocked twice and pushed the door open. As she thought Ray was sitting behind her desk. The girl looked up and smiled brightly as soon as she saw her.

"Kai, come in."

Nami pushed the door close behind. "Hi, I didn't interrupt your work, did I?"

"No you didn't," Ray said. She took his arm, pulling him toward sofa. "What are you doing here?"

Nami sat down on sofa, rubbing palms against thighs. "I…saw the light still on," she told the truth. She noticed textbooks on meeting desk. "Do you always stay here alone until late?"

"You're worried about me now," Ray teased. Kai rolled his eyes slightly but then smiled. "Well, yes, sometimes until midnight."

"Midnight?" Nami asked. Ray nodded. "But curfew is ten, how do you get in to dorm?"

"I have key." Ray giggled seeing Kai's furrowed brows. "One good thing being student representative."

"Right," Nami replied, surprised that the girl could enter and leave dorm whenever she wished. She looked over Ray's shoulder and saw guitar leaning on book shelf. "Is that yours? You can play guitar?"

Ray giggled at his surprised face. "I do play sometimes."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," Ray said. She left sofa to take her guitar. She laid it over table and opened the case.

"Wow, that's cool," Nami said, amazed. She leaned closer, taking a look. "Is it foreign? It is, right? I can tell."

Ray let out a chuckle, taking the instrument out from its case. "You seem familiar with guitar. Do you wanna try?"

"Can I?" Nami asked eagerly.

Ray chuckled and handed the guitar to Kai.

Nami looked down at steel string acoustic guitar on her lap. "It's bigger than mine."

"Oh, you have one too?"

"Yeah, but not expensive like this one," Nami said, looking back at the guitar.

"Play for me," Ray said and nodded when Kai turned to her. "How about the one you sang at party, I like it."

"Okay." Nami placed the instrument on thigh and tried the string. She chuckled in astonishment. "It's different from mine." She then started to play. "_Feeling the beat and looking into your eyes, you know you got me girl…_"

Ray smiled, watching Kai singing. She really liked his voice. She giggled when he looked at her, singing the chorus.

"_Hey girl wanna dance with me, cause I can't seem to stop…_"

Ray hummed, following the melody.

"_I wanna fly, your dance drives me crazy…_"

"_I wanna fly, I wanna dance with you…_" Ray sang.

Nami was surprised when Ray joined in with her high tone. She smiled, continuing the song. "_Don't stop girl, dance with me girl…_"

"_I wanna dance with you…dance with me…_" Ray sang.

"_Dance with me…_" They sang the last part together.

Nami couldn't help a smile, shaking her head. She turned to the grinning student representative girl beside her. "You're really good, you know."

"Why, thank you," Ray said with a grin. "You're not bad yourself sir."

Nami held her gaze at the grinning girl. She was reminded what Nanako had told her about being student representative needed talent of singing, dancing and acting. It really surprised her to hear Ray's voice.

"You'll make me blush with your stare you know," Ray teased.

Nami cleared her throat, moving gaze away. "Now your turn, play something for me."

"No," Ray said, putting hand on Kai's arm to stop him. "I want to hear your play."

"What kind of song do you like?"

Ray pressed lips together. "Well, I like pop, country…"

"Country?" Nami asked, surprised. Who would have thought Ray liked country music. Ray nodded and giggled. "Sing for me."

"It is not free sir," Ray said and laughed as Kai lifted an eyebrow, leaning back. "So, there is American country singer I like, and he sings this song with his wife, it's very romantic." She giggled when Kai rolled his eyes playfully. She then started to sing.

Nami listened as Ray sang the song. It was slow melody. She shifted guitar, picking the strings.

Ray smiled as Kai did fingerpicking. He really had talent of musician since he could follow her, she thought. Somehow it felt different to sing with him.

Nami lifted her gaze. Ray was looking at her while singing the song. There was small smile on Ray's lips and she looked different, just like when she did dance. She wasn't familiar with the song, let alone country music, but the song was indeed beautiful. She offered smile when Ray placed a hand on her knee.

"_And if you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name…_"

Nami's heart fluttered when Ray looked into her eyes, singing the lyrics softly. The lyrics itself had deep meaning but looking into those eyes it spoke louder than words. She thought to move her gaze away but couldn't. Her heart started to beat fast as the feeling came again. But for her surprise this time it didn't scare her. Perhaps it didn't at all. It was her, she was afraid to realize the feeling, afraid to hold it.

Ray held gaze to Kai's brown eyes. There was something different in his eyes. For moment it had confusion and uncertainty, but then it softened and there was warmth. He then smiled a little and sang together with her.

"_It's your love, it just does something to me, sends a shock right through me…_"

For a moment Ray couldn't voice the lyrics out when Kai looked right into her eyes. Just like the lyrics said, it was like a spell.

"_It's…your…love…_"

They ended the song with Ray's soprano and her alto voice. Nami released strings and the sound echoed in the room. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Wow," after moment finally she spoke up. "That's…wow."

Ray giggled at Kai's stunned state. "It's you actually. You're talented Kai."

Nami blushed at the praise. "You're great too."

Suddenly Nami got nervous under Ray's gaze. She heard giggles from the girl and blushed deeper. She looked up and noticed it almost ten. "Shit, curfew."

Nami was standing near stairs, waiting for Ray who was locking office room. Ray then approached her, taking her arm. Now she got used to the gesture. They walked side by side toward dorm. She asked about Ray's activity and the girl told her about her class, meetings and many student representative duties. Now she understood why Ray sometimes wore sunglasses, to hide her tired eyes. She felt embarrassed to think it was over-proud being student representative thing.

Moment later they arrived at girl's dorm. Ray turned around to face. "Thanks for coming today. We should do singing together sometimes, I really enjoy it."

Nami nodded, smiling back. She wasn't surprised when Ray leaned to give a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well, Kai."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

Ray was surprised at the reply but nodded, smiling happily. "See you tomorrow."

Nami waited until Ray entering dorm and spun around, heading toward boy's dorm. She looked up and couldn't help a smile. She let out a chuckle, shaking head as she remembered their singing together moment. Luckily the janitor hadn't closed door yet. She ascended stairs while humming the song they had sung earlier. She halted when her phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out. It was a message from her mother.

"Hello sweat heart, how are you doing? You eat properly, don't you? - Yes mom, they serve healthy foods every day, don't worry," she replied to her phone and read back the message. But her eyes bulged out as she read the next text. "Your father wants to visit your school…oh, crap."

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble's coming XD

Hope you like their moment here, oh btw the song is 'It's Your Love' by Tim Mcgraw &amp; Faith Hill (I put some lyrics here, but have no choice, so please don't report me m(_ _)m). If you haven't heard the song before then maybe you should check it out, it's a good song ;)

Okay, thank you for reading, and hoping you'll come again :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, glad you come again :D Firstly thanks for those who leaving reviews :) shamanic demonator, glad you like it, and no this story is pure Mendol xD not crossover with any drama or anime, those are anime right? never watched it :D thank you :) AceLey, hehe she's Ray after all xD sorry for killing your imagination :p I hope you like the song too ;) it's not allowed to write published work including lyrics, apparently even some lines :( though in my opinion isn't it what we're doing here, borrowing other work and claiming not own it :D but a rule is a rule so I'm trying not to use lyrics but can't help for some case :p glad you like their moments, there will be more ;) chichay, haha now your jaw, be careful diabetes XD glad you like their sweet time, and you're very welcome, have a nice day too ;D AaronMaks, you're welcome, happy to know you like them, and thanks :D Rufy SaeYuki, I know you'd like their lovey dovey xD what happened to her *sigh* xD well, let's see later ;) haha thank you, it means I succeed *relieved sigh* you're welcome :) Deguchi, hagu back XD glad you like their singing together, haha don't worry first or last I'd still be grateful ;D noahminami, hehe about Riku&amp;Shizuru, Kuu&amp;Nanako you'll find out later ;) then I bet you'll like this one ;D looks like Nami did XD penyou, hi thanks for those comments, relieved to know you like this one xD and the OCs too, I will put more basket team and their aniki ;D I hope Shizuru did too, maybe later chap will show it ;D Chiqinna, glad you like them, about the pairings you'll find out later ;D haha thank you, bless you too ;)**

**Okay, thank you so much for letting me know what you think, hope you'll enjoy this one. I don't own Mendol only the plot, OCs and mistakes :p**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Crapcrapcrap, I'll be dead, I'm going to die!"

Hinata and Asahi rose from bed when Nami burst in. They approached the girl who looked distressed. "What happened?" Asahi asked.

"I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodiehewouldkillmeandwe'llloseourhopewe'llnevermakeittoMusicTen."

"Whoa, calm down dude, can you repeat in slow pace please, we're not Superman," Hinata said. "Slow down."

Nami took deep breath. "My father wants to visit."

"That's great," Hinata said but then it hit her. "Oh crap, your father wants to meet you?"

Nami groaned. "That's what I'm saying."

"But you're here, and he thinks you're in another school. That's big problem. We should do something," Asahi said, hands on waist, thinking. "When will he come for visit?"

"This weekend," Nami said. She slumped on bed, palming face. "He'd be mad at me if he knows I'm lying and never enter the other school."

Asahi and Hinata seated beside the distressed girl. "We have three days until weekend," Asahi said. "What should we do?"

Hinata pursed her lips. "I got an idea; ask Katsuyuki sensei. I think he can help us."

"It's the only way. We'll ask Katsuyuki sensei tomorrow, what do you think?"

Nami nodded at Asahi. "Thanks guys." Asahi and Hinata patted her shoulders. She hoped the teacher would help them for she had no idea neither had courage to face her father.

* * *

The next day, they went to meet Katsuyuki sensei before class. Katsuyuki sensei promised he would help since it was his idea they came to the Academy. Nami trusted the teacher and they left his office in relief.

"See, he will help us. Don't worry besides we have your back," Hinata said. She took Nami's shoulder.

Nami smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys, really."

"Okay, now we better go to School of Theatre building," Asahi said.

Nami nodded and they headed for white building school. Today they had class together with School of Theatre fourth-year students for the first time. As soon as they entered the building they were amazed by ancient till modern statues. Nanako who was waiting for them near stairs, together they headed to class.

Nami glanced over the class. She gave smile and wave at basket team boys- they were students of School of Theatre -and once again looked at the room. The class was three times bigger than usual class. It had stage at the front. "Is all classrooms here like this?" she asked Nanako.

"Yes, you'll see stage in every room here. Have you ever done drama class before?" Nanako asked Kai. "I heard this class is interesting and Kichin sensei is funny."

"Kichin sensei?" Nami asked. Before Nanako could reply the door opened and a man with afro hairstyle, dressing in unbelievable bright red suit walked in. "That is Kichin sensei?"

Nanako nodded, pressing lips together. They stood up and bowed, greeting the teacher.

Nami sat back to her chair and watched as the teacher looked at them, clapping hands once, smiling brightly.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore, is winged Cupid painted blind. Good morning ladies and gentlemen. What a lovely day today, isn't it? A day without sunshine is like, you know, night."

Hinata's sudden claps broke silence of the room. Nami turned to Hinata, frowned.

"It's Steve Martin's, you know," Hinata said, confused that no one knew the famous quote.

Nami tilted head in confusion. Asahi mirrored her, confused as well. Nanako just giggled. They turned their gazes back when the teacher cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Usually my students won't recognize the quote, thank you Mr…"

Hinata rose to feet. "Otawa sir, Otawa Kuu."

"Mr. Otawa, thank you."

Nami pressed lips together watched as Hinata grinned proudly. "Since when do you read books?"

"Hey, I can read a book too you know," Hinata said to Nami and wriggled brows at Nanako. "I think I like this teacher." They looked at her as if she had said weird thing. The teacher voice brought their attention back to class.

"Since today is joint class so I want to introduce you the essence of theatre, which is expression. There are ways to express one's feeling, with words," Kichin sensei said, looking over at students. "Gestures and facial. A great actor could speak even only with eyes…"

Nami listened earnestly as Kichin sensei walked from side to side of stage, explaining the importance of expression in high tension. "Is he always like that?" she whispered to Nanako. The girl nodded as reply and giggled. She looked back at Kichin sensei and saw he was taking a book from desk. She wondered what kind of class they would have.

"So, I need volunteers, anyone? Anyone wants to give a try?"

Nami jolted up from her chair when Hinata suddenly pinched her thigh. "What was that?"

"We got a volunteer, everyone give applause. Come over here gentleman."

"No sir, I…" Nami shook head but Kichin sensei beckoned her to come and the class was encouraging her. After sending glare toward Hinata, she reluctantly walked toward stage. Kichin sensei took her shoulder, turning her around to face the class.

"So, what is your name?"

"Kawachi Kai," Nami replied, trying not to glare when she spotted Hinata giving thumbs up, encouraging her.

"Okay, and now we need the partner, a girl I wish, anyone?"

Nami couldn't decide if she was surprised or annoyed as every girl in the class lifted their hands eagerly. Kichin sensei didn't help at all, he patted her back.

"Wow, we have many here, how to choose Mr. Kawachi?"

Nami rolled her eyes mentally. Kichin sensei chose student of School of Theatre and other girls lowered their hands in disappointment. The girl stepped on the stage, smiling at her.

"Mr. Kawachi, I need you to read this poetry to Ms. Hyoudo, think as if she is your girlfriend," Kichin sensei said.

Nami dropped her jaw a little and heard squeals and whistles from the class. She turned to Hyoudo. The girl was looking at her shyly. Kichin sensei handed the book to her, giving nod. '_Damn you Hinata_'

"Silent please," Kichin sensei said to the class. "Mr. Kawachi in three, two, one, and action."

Nami cleared her throat and looked down at the book. However, as she read the romance poetry she felt dizzy, too romantic for her taste. Kichin sensei cleared his throat, telling her to start. She sucked in deep breath and read the poetry out.

"I don't know how, or when, or where it comes. But when…"

"No, no, no," Kichin sensei cut in. "What just I've told you earlier? It needs not only words to express your feeling, but also emotion. Once again Mr. Kawachi, with _emotion_."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally. '_Easier said than done_' She took another deep breath, trying to pull her emotion. But it vanished when she looked at the shyly smiling girl in front of her. '_How could I? I don't have feeling for this girl_' She turned to Kichin sensei and he gave nod. '_With emotion Nami, you can do it, just think as if you say to someone you like_'

Nami closed her eyes, imagining that she would read the poetry to someone she liked. "I don't know how, or when, or where it comes, but when I open my eyes it is always you," she said. Slowly she opened her eyes and froze for a moment as it was the student representative girl who stood before her. Ray was grinning at her. Her brain was confused but the words kept flowing out from her mouth. "I am not perfect, but if you want me I will be your best." Ray's grin turned to warm smile and she smiled back. "You are not perfect either, but I love all of you, even your imperfection."

Claps and squeals from the class snapped Nami out from her imagination. She blinked and found Hyoudo before her, blushing even deeper. She felt disappointed a little. Kichin sensei patted her back in proud.

"Bravo Mr. Kawachi, bravo! That was wonderful, you really put the emotion. Oh my heart,"

Nami lifted eyebrow a little as Kichin sensei wiped his tears. He then took her shoulder.

"Do you have interest in theatre? Because we would glad if you join us. Those words come from you and your expression, I believe will hypnotize audience."

"And make our student representative fall head over heels!"

At Hinata's statement all girls started to squeal. Nami felt her face turned hot from embarrassment. She gave stern face to Hinata but the girl just grinned widely at her. Even Asahi and Nanako were also laughing. '_I'll kill that girl!_' A pat from Kichin sensei reminded her that she was still on stage.

"Wait a minute, you're that famous new student? No wonder. It's a pleasure to finally can meet you," Kichin sensei said to the boy and turned to the class. "Give a big applause to Mr. Kawachi."

"That's our aniki! Aniki, you are the best!"

Nami forced a smile despite the need to dig a hole and hide inside. Finally Kichin sensei released her and she half ran back to her seat. As soon as she reached their table she thought to slap Hinata's head but the girl quickly grabbed Nanako as a shield. Well, she would have plenty time after they get back to dorm, she thought devilishly.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone sighed, relieved. Hinata closed her notebook and textbook. "You think we'll have steak sometimes?"

Nanako turned to Kuu, shaking head.

"But I want to eat steak," Hinata said.

"Buy it yourself," Nami said.

"You're still mad at me because of yesterday class?"

"No, I'm not angry with you." Nami rose from chair, walking toward Hinata's desk. "Just want to give you this."

Hinata quickly ran away when Nami tried to grab her shirt. "Nana chan help me."

"Kuu," Nanako laughed as the boy ran behind her, avoiding Kai. She glanced at Riku and the boy just shook his head. She turned her gaze when she saw Marie at doorway. "Kai," she called to stop the blonde boy and pointed toward door.

Nami turned around and saw the senior girl. "Marie san," she greeted. She ignored Hinata's whistle.

"Hi, Kai. Can we talk for moment?"

Nami nodded, following the girl outside. "So, you want to talk?"

"Actually I want to ask you to have lunch together, if you don't mind," Marie said. "I want to ask you before honestly, as a thank you for saving me, but you know you're always _busy_." She giggled when Kai pressed his lips in annoyance, showing his cute dimples.

"I'm glad can help but it isn't necessary," Nami said and quickly added. "I mean you don't have to, but of course I would like it."

"Really?" Marie couldn't help a grin. Kai nodded, smiling back. "Good. I'll be waiting for you at back garden."

Nami nodded, watching as the senior girl left with big grin on face. Marie had helped her with her homework before. Besides, Marie was her senior she thought it would be impolite to reject.

"So, having date with another girl. Be careful someone will get jealous," Hinata teased.

Nami turned around and stuck tongue out. She ignored grin from Asahi and Nanako. "See you later guys."

Nami walked toward back garden. She found Marie sitting on bench near pond with lunch box on lap. The girl waved hand. "Sorry, making you wait," she said.

"No, not at all," Marie said. She put the lunch box between them and took chopsticks for him.

"Thank you," Nami said. "It looks delicious. Do you make it yourself?"

Marie nodded. "I borrowed kitchen, I hope it tastes good." She giggled when Kai took rice ball and eyes widened, nodding.

Meanwhile, Asahi and Hinata walked across formal garden toward back garden- Hinata insisted. Asahi could tell what the real purpose but decided to let Hinata with whatever plan she had.

"Hi, boys."

Asahi stopped when she heard familiar voice. Shizuru waved hands, approaching them. She thought to run but it would be rude so she stood there but held gaze to ground.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked. "Hi, Riku," she greeted the tallest boy.

"I'm sorry but I forgot something in dining room, gotta go," Asahi said and left after giving a polite bow.

Shizuru was disappointed when Riku left. '_Is it just me or he's avoiding me?_' she wondered. She then turned to Kuu. "By the way, where's Kai?"

"Having lunch at back garden," Hinata replied.

"Oh, lunch?" Shizuru grinned. Kuu nodded back and excused himself. She then pulled out her phone, deciding to tease the girl. It was five seconds later that a reply from Ray came. "Ray's with Principal? It means…" She looked up and grinned.

Hinata let out a sigh. Nami was having lunch date with Marie; Asahi was god knew where, hiding from Shizuru: and she couldn't find Nanako. She was bored alone. She decided to look for Nami. Perhaps she could have some pictures for future purpose, she thought. She walked toward back garden. However, her grin vanished when she spotted Nanako with a boy. '_What are they doing?_' Curiously she approached the two and stood behind a cherry tree.

"So, uh, will you go out with me?"

Nanako pushed her glasses up. The boy asked her out this weekend, a date. This was the first time someone asked her out and she didn't know what to reply. She knew him. Still she never had a date before. "I…"

"If you want to ask her out, you've gotta go through me first."

Nanako turned around when she heard the voice. "Kuu," she said. Kuu took her shoulder. '_Is he glaring?_'

"Do you like Nana chan? If you don't seriously like her then I say you back off, because I won't give her easily to anyone," Hinata said to the boy.

'_Kuu_' Nanako was taken aback. She could only stare at the boy who held her shoulder protectively. Nobody ever said those words to her.

Hinata glanced at Nanako and smiled before looking back at the other boy, an eyebrow up.

The small smile from Kuu made Nanako blush and at the same time feel safe. Kuu gave light squeeze on her shoulder and her heart fluttered at the small gesture.

"He's gone."

Nanako blinked and finally realized they were alone. The other boy had left. She released a breath. "He's gone?"

"Yup," Hinata folded arms before chest. "You like that kind of guy? I think he's not your type, not cool, and looks weak. He just ran off when I scared him. I won't give my friend to that type of guy."

"Friend." The word came out in a whisper from Nanako's mouth. She looked aside and felt the happy feeling was taken away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata asked the suddenly turned quiet girl.

Nanako turned to Kuu, giving a punch on his forearm.

"Aww! What was that for?"

"You ruined my almost first date." Nanako pushed Kuu's shoulder and walked past him. She knew they were just friend and there was no way Kuu would look at her that way, still it hurt her a little.

"Nana chan, wait."

Nanako stopped and sighed. "What?" she said in annoyance but when Kuu pushed his lower lip out she couldn't help a smile. She would never get angry at him. "You look bad when pouting you know."

"Sorry?" Hinata's face lit up when Nanako nodded. "Thanks." She was about to grab the girl's shoulder when she caught Nami with Marie sitting on bench in front of pound. "Hey, it's them." She pulled Nanako with her.

Nanako looked down at his hand. It didn't matter even they were just friend, she thought, as long as this hand always held her. They stood behind tree, hiding. "Don't you think we should give them privacy?"

Nanako narrowed her eyes when Kuu grinned. She knew what was in his head. She thought to pull him away but saw another person. "Ray sama,"

Hinata turned around and saw the student representative girl and Shizuru. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun," she said. But Nanako slapped her forearm, pulling her away from the crime scene. "Where are we going? I wanna see…ouch!"

Nanako pinched Kuu's arm, quickly dragging him away.

"At least let me take a picture," Hinata said but another pinch replied her. "Nana chan,"

Meanwhile, Ray stopped when she saw Kai. Next to him was the same girl who was with Kai at library the other day. They were chatting and laughing, and she could tell now that the girl had hit on Kai. "Who's that girl?"

"Kohara Marie, fifth-year. Looks like someone's trying to take your precious boy," Shizuru teased. When Ray didn't send a glare, still staring at the other two she added. "It's just lunch between senior and junior, between friends," she said but then closed mouth tight.

Nami, however, didn't realize Ray's presence. "Thank you for the lunch," she said to Marie.

"You're welcome, I'm glad can finally thank you properly," Marie said. "I didn't make someone else jealous, did I?"

"Who? No," Nami said but then wondered herself. '_Nah, it wasn't like we're dating_'

"So, it means I have chance."

Nami turned to Marie at the sudden statement. The girl surprised her by kissing her cheek. She only watched as Marie leaned back, smiling shyly.

"See you around, Kai," Marie said and left after glancing at the stunned boy.

After a moment the realization that Marie had kissed her finally hit Nami and she jerked head aside. "What was…"

Nami's word was caught in her throat when her eyes met Ray's. Ray just looked at her for moment and turned on heel.

Shizuru shook her head, offering small smile to Kai, and following the pissed Ray.

Nami was confused. '_Why did she get angry?_' She then slapped head mentally. "You know exactly what the reason is, idiot." She looked toward the direction Ray had left to, and breathed out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Nami sauntered across formal garden, holding notebook in hand. After school she thought to have a walk in hope could get inspiration for their new song. But she hadn't decided the concept of the song. "Romance? nah, friendship is better."

Moment later she found herself standing in student representative's garden. Apparently her feet would always prefer the place. She looked around at the garden. It was lit by warm orange color from evening sunlight. She then sat upon grass behind hedge, the place where she bumped into Ray months ago. She folded legs and put notebook open on lap.

Nami scratched her skull in frustration. She spent half an hour only for two lines. It was more difficult than she had thought. "I'm stuck, can't get the feeling."

She laid body down on grass. Garden lights turned on as night approached.

"What are you doing here? This is my place."

Nami was startled and quickly sat up. "Hi," she greeted Ray. But the girl didn't greet back. She wondered if the girl was still angry at her.

Ray sat down but put some distance between them.

Nami stole a glance at Ray. The girl wore grey sweatpants with pink V-neck shirt, hair tied up in ponytail. The still looked beautiful with casual clothes. Ray put book before her starting to read. Apparently the girl was still mad. Nami closed her notebook and pushed body off the ground. But Ray grabbed her hand pulling her down back to her former place.

"Who says you can't stay," Ray said without looking at him. She released his hand. "Who's that girl?"

"What girl?" Nami asked back and got her light punches from Ray. "Ray, hey, stop it." She caught the girl's hands.

"I saw you having lunch with another girl," Ray said. She pulled hands off and reached for his belly.

"Ouch, Ray, stop it!" Nami cried. She pushed Ray's hand, rubbing her poor belly. "My belly did nothing wrong to you."

Ray once again punched his forearm.

"What? It wasn't like we're dating," Nami said but then slapped head mentally when Ray moved gaze away. "Ray, wait." She grabbed the girl's wrist before she could leave. "It's not like that, I mean…" she said but then got confused herself. '_Mean what?_'

"You mean what?" Ray waited.

"She wanted to thank me for helping her before, remember at my first day?"

Ray knitted her brows but then she could remember the girl. "But why did she kiss you? And you let her kiss you," she said and hit his forearm with fist.

"I don't know, Ray!" Nami quickly caught Ray's hand as the girl once again reached over to pinch her belly. "She just kissed me out of blue, I didn't even realize it." Ray looked at her skeptically. "Look, I thought it would be rude so I agree to have lunch with Marie san, just lunch, I don't know if she has feeling for me or whatever it is," she explained in one breath. Ray just stared at her with unreadable eyes and it confused her. "I'm sorry, I…" Ray stopped her by capturing her lips.

Ray placed hands on his jaw, brushing her lips against his soft but firm lips. She had felt it earlier, jealousy, when that girl kissed him. She didn't like it. Perhaps it was selfish but she couldn't bear to see another girl touch him. She leaned closer, moving her lips against his.

Nami was overwhelmed by the sudden kiss. This time the kiss was different from their other kisses before. She could feel the jealousy from the kiss. It felt like Ray was marking her as her own. And oddly- to tell the truth perhaps not really -she found it cute and made her happy to know that Ray was jealous. She lifted a hand, cupping Ray's cheek, returning the kiss.

As if it calmed her, Ray slowed the kiss, eventually moving her lips gently. After moment she broke the kiss, releasing a breath. She trailed gaze up, looking into his eyes. "From this moment we're dating. You are my boyfriend and I am yours," she said but got confused when Kai suddenly burst into laugh. "What's funny?"

"Did you just asking a guy to date you in I'd say unromantic way?" Nami teased.

"Kai," Ray pouted. She pushed Kai's shoulder and pinched his belly but it didn't stop his laugh. "At least I'm being honest with myself. I don't like it, to see the person I like with someone else," she said, taking her book back.

Nami's laugh turned to small smile as she looked at the girl. '_If only you know who really I am, I wonder if you will say that_' She looked aside as the fact that she was lying to Ray fell upon her. And it made her…sad.

Ray glanced at the boy beside her. "By the way, what are you doing here, studying?"

Ray's voice got Nami's attention back to the girl. "No, I thought to write lyrics," she replied. "But get stuck, it's difficult than I thought. I can't think of any good idea, well, maybe it isn't my thing." She took her notebook, sighing.

Ray pursed her lips. "Or maybe you should feel instead of thinking." When Kai turned to her she gave a nod. "You see, lyrics are like a letter, a way to tell people what you feel. And in my opinion you have talent, seriously," she said and giggled when Kai gave skeptical look. "I hate you before, honestly. Well, you're being infuriating and annoyed me." She let out a chuckle.

"Hey," Nami replied, shouldering Ray playfully.

"That's true. Anyway, you really do, and that night at the party, when I see you dance and hear your song, I was like…hypnotized," Ray said. She giggled and blushed slightly, remembering their dance at Annual party.

'_It was me actually, you got me hypnotized_' Nami thought but didn't say it out.

"It feels like, you turn my hate to this mushy feeling," Ray said. "Just in count of seconds."

Nami let out a laugh. "Seriously?" Ray turned to her and giggled, nodding. The girl then stretched body, lying on grass.

Ray stared at the starry night sky above. "I've never liked anyone before, this feeling is new for me, and even now I still don't know how to control it." She chucked at the thought.

It was Ray's small smile that brought the feeling into Nami. She grabbed her pen from ground, taking notebook, and starting to write on paper. Surprisingly one after one words were flowing inside her head. And soon she was lost in her world.

Nami stopped her pen, a satisfied smile plastered on face. "I've finished it." She grinned widely, reading over the lyrics. "Ray, it's…" She turned to the girl and found Ray had her eyes close, sleeping.

Nami put her notebook together with Ray's and laid body down. It was past dinner time but since she was with the student representative so no one would complain. There was some time before curfew so she let the girl had her sleep.

She stared at the night sky, feeling summer breeze against her face. Ray was right; she only needed to write what she felt. And apparently the feeling came every time she was with Ray. She glanced at the peacefully sleeping girl beside her. "Thanks."

She breathed in fresh air and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Where's my skirt?" Nami popped head out of stall. Asahi threw her uniform skirt and she caught it. "Thanks." She closed the stall door and put the skirt on.

Today Nami would meet her parents. Katsuyuki sensei had taken them to the other school. Fortunately today was Saturday so there were no classes, only students had club activities attending the school. She still wondered how Katsuyuki sensei could get them in the school, but she trusted the teacher. After changing her uniforms to white shirt and black skirt, she left stall. She handed her uniforms and wig to Hinata who also had changed to girl uniforms. Hinata put her uniform and wig into paper bag and placed it under sink.

"Okay, you ready?" Asahi asked Nami.

Nami nodded. "It feels weird, wearing this uniform," she said, looking down at her shirt and skirt.

Hinata chuckled and took Nami's shoulder. "Sorry, Katsuyuki sensei couldn't get boy uniform."

Nami pushed the grinning girl back and they walked outside. Katsuyuki sensei was waiting for them in front of restroom. They then headed to school gate since she would meet her parents at gate. They didn't have to wait long.

Nami took long breath as she saw blue Toyota Prius stopped before them. The door opened and her mother showed up with bright smile on face.

"Nami!"

Nami offered smile and her mother grabbed her in tight hug. "Mom, can't breathe," she said. Finally her mother released her.

"Oh, sorry, you know I really miss you. You look thinner, do you eat properly? Didn't they serve healthy food in school?"

"Mom, please," Nami said, blushing a little as she heard giggles from her friends. "I'm doing fine here, just little busy with study." She looked up as her father approached them.

"So, this is your school."

"Yes, and," Nami said, turning around to introduce Katsuyuki sensei and her friends. "This is Katsuyuki sensei, my teacher, and my friends."

Asahi and Hinata gave a bow.

"Mr. Kawachi, it is a pleasure to finally can meet you," Katsuyuki sensei said.

"The pleasure is mine, I hope my daughter didn't make any trouble," Mr. Kawachi said, missing his daughter rolled-eyes.

"Quite opposite sir, she is a good student, very smart," Katsuyuki sensei said and sent quick wink toward Nami.

Nami pressed lips together, holding back grin. "So, this is my school," she said in hope her parents would take their leave soon.

"Can we look inside?" Mrs. Kawachi asked.

"Surely ma'am, I would be glad to show you our school." Katsuyuki sensei smiled politely.

Nami turned her gaze when Asahi and Hinata approached her. They looked at each other in confusion, following Katsuyuki sensei and her parents toward school yard.

"Wow, it's a big school," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Yes, very big," Nami said in agreement although this was the first time she entered the school. She sent glare toward her best friend who tried not to chuckle.

"Where is your dorm?" Mr. Kawachi asked.

"Over there," they said at once.

Nami was pointing finger toward right side of the school building, Asahi and Hinata were left, and Katsuyuki sensei was behind the school.

"Which one?" Mr. Kawachi asked, confused.

Katsuyuki sensei cleared his throat before letting out a laugh, patting Nami's shoulder. "They still get confused sometimes, new students, the dorm is behind sir," he said. "I will show if you want sir, ma'am."

"It's alright, I think it's enough," Mr. Kawachi said, satisfied. "I'm relieved now after seeing my daughter is studying in proper school. Please take care of my daughter."

Katsuyuki sensei bowed politely toward Nami's parents. "You don't need to worry. She will just do fine."

Nami offered a smile as her mother once again pulled her in tight hug. Her father gave a smile toward her. Suddenly she felt guilty for lying to her parents. She then followed her mother and father toward car. She watched until the car disappeared.

"They seem to believe us," Hinata said.

Nami breathed out a sigh, relieved. "Problem solved."

Asahi patted Nami's shoulder, felt relieved as well. "Thanks to Katsuyuki sensei."

"Oh, yeah," Nami said and bowed her head. "Thank you for the help."

Katsuyuki sensei put thumbs up. "Anytime. So, guess it's time the princesses turn back to princes?"

They laughed and followed Katsuyuki sensei inside school building.

Nami pushed girl's restroom door open. "Honestly, I miss my long hair."

"Me too. Well, I don't need to spend an hour brushing hair but still," Asahi chimed in.

"How about we cut our hair?"

"No!" Asahi and Nami replied simultaneously.

"Just saying, it's not bad, short hair," Hinata said. She squatted down before sink. "It's gone!"

"What has gone?" Nami asked.

"Our uniforms and wigs!" Hinata freaked. "I put the bag here and now it's gone."

"You kidding," Asahi said and squatted beside Hinata. "You sure put it here?"

"Thousand percent," Hinata replied.

"Did someone take them?" Nami burst in stall rooms but didn't see the paper bag. "What should we do? We can't return to Academy like this," she said, panicked.

"Looks like someone took it mistakenly," Asahi said. "We better tell Katsuyuki sensei."

Nami and Hinata nodded and they ran outside.

"Hey girls, why don't you change to your uniforms?" Katsuyuki sensei asked the girls.

"Someone takes our uniforms and wigs," Asahi said.

"What? Are you sure?" Katsuyuki sensei asked. When the three nodded he palmed his head. "Okay, we have no choice. We go to Academy, and I'll get wigs and uniforms from theatre class." He glanced at his wristwatch. "We better leave now, the gate close at eight and we can't let security see three girls with different uniforms in. Let's go."

They nodded and followed Katsuyuki sensei toward his car. They arrived at St. Mary's Academy before eight o'clock. Luckily, every student had dinner at dining room. They ran toward School of Theatre building but when they were about to enter the building Katsuyuki sensei stopped them. They quickly ran to the other side as security man came out.

"Okay, let's go." Katsuyuki beckoned the girls. Once they were in front of boy's restroom he turned to the girls. "You wait inside."

They nodded and walked into restroom. They quickly entered stall room, waiting for Katsuyuki sensei. Moment later he came back with wigs and sport uniforms.

After changing, Nami left stall. "Finally, back to normal," she said unconsciously, missing grin from her best friends. She handed girl uniforms to Hinata and the girl put it inside plastic bag Katsuyuki sensei had put on sink.

Outside restroom Katsuyuki sensei was waiting for them. He took the plastic bag from Hinata.

"You have spare wigs, don't you?"

"Yes, in our room," Nami replied and once again bowed toward the teacher. "Thank you for today."

"You're very welcome. Now you better leave, see you tomorrow boys."

They bowed their heads as Katsuyuki sensei turned to leave. "I'm hungry. You think we can grab something?" Nami rubbed her belly.

"I will call Nana chan and ask her to get something for us," Hinata said with wriggled brows and took her phone out.

"She didn't even give her phone number to me," Asahi said to Nami.

"Ssh…Nana chan, hey," Hinata said to her phone.

Nami and Asahi just chuckled knowingly. They walked outside while Hinata was making excuse about their absence at dinner.

In the silent corridor, hidden behind ancient Greek statue a girl was standing and watching the famous boys came out from restroom where three girl students had entered in.

* * *

Uh-oh another's coming ;D

Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, glad you still drop by :) chichay, haha I know you'd like it ;D have a nice day too ;) Chiqinna, you'll find here, and it will be their trouble from now ;) AaronMaks, thanks hope didn't make you wait too long :p Sorbetto, glad to know can help you ;) haha like that, you're welcome have a nice day too ;) AceLey, about Marie don't worry ;) yes they are ;D let's hope Kuu won't be late to realize it ;) Rufy SaeYuki, hehe you know the winner already ;D don't worry you'll find it here, you're welcome and GBU too ;) Deguchi, hehe you have feeling about the girl? ;D glad you like it :D noahminami, I know you'd like to see Marie XD don't worry you'll see it here ;) wow you ran a marathon, I hope this can be a help for your stress day :) crosteks, I did now XD**

**Okay, I don't own Mendol. All mistakes are mine, and have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"I would be very grateful if you wait after festival…I understand it very well, but how come we end…hold a second, yes come in," Principal said. She put receiver against shoulder as School of Theatre president walked in. "Ms. Fujiwara what can I help you?"

"There is something I need to talk," Mana replied.

"If you can wait I have important…"

"I know about them, those girls," Mana said.

Principal held gaze on the president girl and lifted the receiver to ear. "I will call you back later." She then put the receiver down and sat on chair. "I heard you say girls. Will you explain which girls that make you come to visit me at this hour?"

"Those three new boys, they are girls, aren't they?" Mana asked. Principal's sharp eyes were looking at her but she held gaze steady.

"What makes you think so?" Principal asked.

"I saw them," Mana stated. Principal kept looking at her for moment before standing up and walking around desk.

"You never fail to surprise me Ms. Fujiwara. You are smart, talented, tenacious student; thirst for knowledge, and always want to be the best in everything. And I'm glad this Academy has you."

Mana knitted her brows a little, confused with where the talk was heading to. Principal walked behind her and put hand on her shoulder.

"But there are things that you do _not_ need to know."

Mana shivered slightly when Principal talked to her ear. Principal gave light squeeze on her shoulder.

"This will be our little secret, and no you don't need to know the reason behind, or," Principal said, leaning closer. "You won't get any chance to become student representative. Do I make myself clear?"

Mana gulped and nodded. "Yes, Madame Principal."

"Good," Principal said, leaning back. "Your class will begin in five minutes I believe."

Mana gave a bow without turning gaze and walked toward door. She pulled door close, releasing a breath. '_Ray_' She wondered if student representative also knew the matter. "I won't let you win this time Ray."

* * *

Nami jogged toward Marilyn sensei office. Shizuru told her at breakfast that Marilyn sensei looked for her. She wondered why Marilyn sensei wanted to meet her. She rounded corner and put brake before she could bump into another student. "Marie san, I'm sorry."

"Kai, hey. Looks like we always bump into each other."

"I'm sorry." Nami smiled sheepishly. She then remembered about the kiss. "I, gotta go, Marilyn sensei is waiting for me," she excused herself. Blowing out a breath she walked toward Marilyn sensei office. She knocked and walked inside. "Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning Kai, come in, have a sit. How about your practice?"

Nami took chair and sat down. "It's going well, thank you for helping us." Marilyn sensei had helped them composing music for their song.

"No need to thank me. It is really a good song Kai, I like it," Marilyn sensei said, smiling at the talented boy. "But, there is something I need to talk to you."

Nami watched as Marilyn sensei took a file. She felt worried at sudden. Marilyn sensei pursed lips and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do performance at festival."

"Why?" Nami asked in confusion. She had done hard practice every day with Hinata and Asahi, and was looking forward for festival.

"You have a problem with your grade for History of Music and Classical Dance," Marilyn sensei said, offering smile when the student boy grimaced. "If you fail the final you will have to take summer class, and you can't take part in festival."

Nami palmed her head. History, whatever kind it was, had never been her thing. She loved dance for sure but every girl would try to get her as partner every time and it annoyed her. And now she might not be able to make it for festival. She would lose her chance.

"I said _if_ you fail. So it means if you pass final exam you are allowed to take part in festival."

Nami jerked head up. "Really? I can do performance?"

Marilyn sensei smiled, nodding. "Sure, but, you must pass the exam first."

Nami was once again face-palmed. "It's impossible with History class."

Marilyn sensei smiled wider, clapping hand. "I've thought that, so, I prepare a tutor for you. You will definitely pass final exam."

"Tutor?" Nami lowered hands. Marilyn sensei gave a nod, grinning widely. There was knock on door and she turned her head. Her eyes widened a little.

"Please come in Ray," Marilyn sensei said to the student representative before turning to the student boy before her. "Ray will be your tutor. She will teach you History of Music, and anything you need for your classes. And trust me, you will pass with the highest score."

Nami gave a nod and looked up at the student representative who stood beside her chair. Ray gave megawatts smile and winked.

"From now I will teach you, I'm so happy," Ray said as they left main building. She tightened her hold on his arm.

"Aren't you busy? I don't know that student representative also did tutoring."

"Well, only for you actually." Kai turned to look at Ray and she grinned. "Marilyn sensei mentioned about your grade and I offered to help. You should study instead of playing around."

"I'm playing around?" Nami stopped and turned to Ray. "As far as I remember there is a girl who always tries to get my attention. Besides, it isn't my fault I can't remember those historic musicians and events. I haven't even born when it happened."

Ray giggled. "That's why it's called history." Kai pushed lips out. They then continued to walk. "How about we start today, after dinner?"

"Tonight?" Nami asked. Ray nodded, smiling. "Okay, your office?" Ray once again nodded.

"I can't wait."

Nami furrowed brows glancing at the smiling brightly girl beside her. They walked toward School of Music building. Other students were looking toward them. "Ray," She cleared her throat which Ray gave a small hum as reply. "Where are you going?"

"Your class," Ray stated.

"Huh? Wait, wait," Nami stopped. "What are you going to do at my class?"

Ray tilted head aside, smiling. "Watching you study." She laughed when Kai dropped jaw down. "I'm going to meet Shizuru." She once again took his arm walking on. "But perhaps it's good idea, watching your class, so I can make sure you focus on class."

"Oh hell no," Nami replied quickly. Ray giggled. As they advanced the building glances from around made her uneasy. She tried to pull arm off but Ray tightened her hold. "Ray, they're watching us."

"Good, because I want the whole Academy know that you are mine, and I'm yours."

"Perfect," Nami said under breath. Ray turned to her with big grin on face. Suddenly she got worried about the tutoring idea.

* * *

After school Asahi decided they do dance practice at back garden. "One…two...three...four...one...two...three...four, and spin, wait," Hinata said, stopping the other two girls. "After step out cross your feet," she said while crossing a leg behind the other and lifting hands. "And open up, spin, you're late," she said to Nami.

"Sorry." Nami crossed legs and lifted both hands while spinning her body. "Cross, open up, spin. Okay, got it."

"Yup, like that." Hinata then turned to Asahi. "Don't sway your hip. I know your sexy hips will catch certain person's eyes," she said and chuckled as a glare replied her. "Anyway, I mean it's nice move really, but if you sway hips, you move your leg too far behind." She moved a leg while swaying hips a little. "And when you spin around, it slows you." She once again crossed legs without swaying her hips and spun body around. "See, it's faster."

Asahi nodded. "Got it." She did as Hinata had shown. "You're right."

Hinata beamed, wriggling brows. "Okay let's start again, after spin. One…two...three...four...and turn…"

Nami laid body down over grass, catching breath. "I'm tired."

"I think it's enough for today." Asahi placed herself beside Nami. Hinata stretched out before them.

"Singing practice after dinner then," Hinata said.

"Uh, I can't guys." When Asahi and Hinata turned to look at her, Nami scratched temple. "You know, tutoring stuff, after dinner."

Hinata pushed body up, leaning on elbow. "You sure it's tutoring and not a date?" She caught a twig from Nami. "Only you and your girlfriend? I don't think so." Asahi nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Nami threw another twig toward Hinata, pushed Asahi's shoulder in annoyance. "I don't have choice, or I can't sing at festival. But I don't like history."

Asahi gave light pat on Nami's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can do it, after all it is St. Mary's Academy student representative who will teach you." She then leaned closer. "Maybe she has secret tips." She laughed seeing Nami pulling the corner of lips up in a snarl.

"Hey,"

"Nana chan," Hinata sat up as Nanako approached them. "How about your practice?" Nanako would also do performance at festival but the girl wouldn't let them visit her practice. "Can I come to see your practice?"

Nanako sat beside Kuu. "Just choir. What about you guys? I wished can see your practice."

"Don't worry. We'll need your help anyway. Because we'd like to know your opinion, and we need your help for costume again." Asahi chuckled when the girl nodded eagerly.

"I've made some actually. You wanna see?" Nanako took tablet from her bag and put it before her. She giggled when the three boys dropped jaws a little in surprise. "I make it based on your song. What do you think?"

"Nana chan, these are cool." Asahi looked up and pulled the girl in a hug. "Thanks Nana chan."

"Hey," Hinata warned but then joined the hug. "Thank you Nana chan, you're the best."

Nami just laughed seeing the girl turned red. "Guys, guys, hold yourselves please." She slapped the boy-clad girls' arms.

"You're just jealous because now you're engaged to Ray sama," Hinata said and earned her another slap. "Nana chan, help me." She ran behind Nanako.

"Kai, stop." Nanako cocked her head when Kai tried to send another punch.

"He's making joke of me," Nami said in annoyance. She glared at grinning widely Hinata.

Hinata's grin vanished when Nanako pinched her arm. "Aww, what was that for?" The girl pressed lips together. "Fine, I'm sorry," she said to Nami.

"Next time I will kick your ass," Nami said, sitting back on her former place.

Asahi just laughed seeing the three. "Thanks Nana chan, you really help me with these kids." Nanako put thumb up. However, her grin vanished as she caught a boy and a girl on bench near pond. She recognized the boy as the one who was with Shizuru the other day. But the girl next to him wasn't Shizuru. The girl was clinging into him, they seemed to be close. They then stood up, leaving pond, holding hands. Unconsciously she clenched fist.

"Riku, hey, what's up?" Nami was confused when she noticed Asahi's sudden change. Asahi suddenly stood up. "Where are you going, Riku?"

"Where's he going?" Hinata stood up beside Nami, watching as their friend hurried toward pond.

"I don't know," Nami replied.

"Hey, wait," Asahi stopped the boy and girl.

"What's up? Wait, you're the famous boy, right?"

Asahi ignored the question. She had no mood for polite chat. "What are you doing with this girl? Are you cheating on Shizuru sama?"

"You're dating Shizuru sama? You cheating?" the girl said.

Asahi turned her gaze to the angry girl. Apparently the boy was a player. It made the anger flared up inside her and she tightened her clenched fists.

"No, don't listen to him. I'm not cheating on anyone."

"Oh, yes you are. I saw you kissing Shizuru sama," Asahi said, ready to explode.

"You better shut up dude."

The boy pushed Asahi's shoulders and she stumbled back. She had never done fight before, let alone fighting with guy, but at moment all she wanted to do was punch the boy. Quickly she rose to feet and sent a jab toward him. She let out hiss of pain as the boy fell backward. But the next moment the boy grabbed her shirt collar raising a fist.

"Riku," Nami and Hinata stepped in before the fist could reach their friend's face.

"Calm down man, hey," Nami said, pushing the boy back.

"He punched me. Damn it, my jaw."

"You deserve it jerk," Asahi returned.

Nami quickly pushed the boy back, glaring as he tried to start another fight. "Okay, stop it guys."

"What on earth is going on here?"

They turned around and found not only their school president but also the other schools president. "Shizuru sama."

"I don't remember someone mention about party here." Shizuru looked at the boys. Riku cast gaze down but she noticed his clenched fist. "Why don't you come with us, and we'll have little chat, in president council office."

"We come too?" Hinata asked.

"All of you," Akira said.

Nami moved gaze away as her eyes met Akira's. '_Dear god, please don't let Ray is in the office. She will kill me_' she prayed as they followed the presidents toward main building. She was relieved to find that Ray wasn't in the office.

"Okay, what happened? Why did you fight?" Shizuru asked the boys. The girls, Kai and Kuu turned their gazes to Riku and her classmate. "So, looks like you two. Why did you fight?"

"We, fight…because…" Asahi took deep breath and forced the word out. "I caught he's cheating on you."

"What?" Akira and Mana looked between Shizuru and the other boy, mouth agape.

"I told you, I'm NOT cheating."

"Hold a sec," Shizuru said, putting hand up in confusion. "What is this about? I'm getting confused here."

"Please let me," Hinata stepped in. "So, we're doing practice, for festival, at back garden and Riku saw this guy," she said, pointing toward the other boy. "With this girl," Then turned to the girl who stood beside Nanako. "Doing something." When seven pairs of confused eyes were looking at her she rolled her eyes. "You know, kissing, touching, stuff."

"We're NOT kissing, and I'm not _touching_ her."

"I'm just helping here," Hinata said defensively.

Shizuru rubbed her forehead, breathing out a sigh. Now she knew the reason Riku was avoiding her recently. "Except these two, you all can leave."

Nami glanced at Asahi. Asahi gave small nod and she left the room with the others. Akira closed the door. She thought to approach Hinata and Nanako but the president boy stopped her.

"So, new boy, do you enjoy the spotlight? Still won't compete with me though."

Nami rolled eyes mentally before looking up. Akira had that annoying smirk on face. She was about to take her leave but Akira stepped closer.

"Ray will always be my partner, don't forget it." Akira smirked and turned around. But then hit his knee on umbrella stand. "Aww, damn it."

Nami stifled a laugh seeing the president boy hopping off. Hinata and Nanako approached her, covering mouth with fist, holding back from laugh. They looked down when Mana san cleared her throat.

"Why are so many people here?"

"Student fighting," Mana said, leaning against wall, crossing arms.

"Fighting?" Ray's eyes immediately found the blonde boy. "What have I told you about fighting, Kai? Didn't you hear me?"

Nami let out cry of pain as Ray pinched her side. "Ouch! Ray, stop it, it wasn't me!"

"Not you?" Ray released his belly.

"No," Nami said in annoyance, rubbing her side. "That's hurt you know."

"Well, you always fight." Ray grinned when Kai narrowed his eyes. "Is it hurt? Sorry, let me see it."

"Ray," Nami grabbed Ray's hands as the girl tried to pull her uniform shirt out. She sent glare toward Hinata and Nanako. Ray just grinned widely.

"What am I doing here? Wasting my time," Mana said in annoyance.

Ray turned around to face the president girl, with smirk on. "Or perhaps you should think to find someone, it's fun."

Mana huffed, leaning off. "Maybe you can teach me, how to get a _boy_friend."

Ray narrowed her eyes slightly as Mana curled her lips in a smirk and turned around. She wondered what the president girl meant by saying that.

"I think we better leave," Hinata whispered to Nanako. She waved toward Nami before taking Nanako's arm, leaving the couple.

"Let's have dinner, I'm hungry," Ray said and took Kai's arm. "Still hurt? I'm sorry."

"Not really. Wait," Nami stopped the student representative as she was about to reach doorknob. "Let's go to dining room."

Ray put big grin on face and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Stop fidgeting,"_

"_You think this will work? What if it's someone else, they will think we're dating."_

_Shizuru tilted head aside. "Do you want to take revenge or not?" The boy nodded slightly. "It wasn't me who was dumped in front of bunch of people." _

"_Okay, let's do this. But you're crazy, seriously."_

"_The best revenge for your ex is showing her how happy you are with another girl," Shizuru said, winking. Her classmate huffed and shook his head looking at her in amusement. "She's coming." _

"_She does?"_

_Shizuru pulled the boy closer and brought his hand to her back. "Now kiss me."_

"_Kiss you?"_

"_Not really kiss. Just lean closer like we're kissing." Shizuru rolled eyes slightly. She lifted both hands, taking his neck, pulling his face closer. "She noticed us." _

"_She did? I wish can see her face too."_

_Shizuru giggled. "Surely she won't ever try to look for you again." She tilted head to the other side and he mirrored her. "Now, let's break the girl's heart."_

"_You're really enjoying torturing people, are you?"_

_Shizuru giggled. "You know me." They kept pretending kissing for a while and she glanced over, the girl was gone. "We did it. Now she knows what you feel." She patted his shoulder, smirking. "See, you have to trust me."_

"_Anyone would think we're kissing. You're the best Shizuru, thanks a lot, I owe you."_

"_Well, I'll give you my homework." Shizuru winked._

* * *

"So, you two," Asahi said, looking at Shizuru then to the boy and back to Shizuru. "Just pretending kissing?" Shizuru nodded. "You're not dating?" The president girl shook her head.

"Just helping him," Shizuru said pressing lips together as Riku lowered gaze down in embarrassment. "But I never thought you'd see us."

Asahi scratched brow, smiling sheepishly. She then turned to her other senior and bowed. "I'm really sorry senpai."

"It's alright, I can't blame you."

Asahi closed her eyes, blushing in embarrassment. She straightened up and he patted her shoulder, leaning closer.

"Good luck with her."

Asahi knitted her brows as the boy whispered. He gave small smile before heading door. She released a breath and slowly turned her gaze to Shizuru. The president girl walked toward her, with little swaying hips. "I, uh…I'm sorry, for…"

"For what?" Shizuru stood in front of him. She tried not to grin upon seeing his slightly red cheeks. "For getting jealous?"

"W-what?" Asahi held her breath when Shizuru took her tie, pulling her closer. Her eyes glued to Shizuru's hazelnut one.

"So, you're jealous. It means you like me."

Asahi opened her mouth but then closed it. She repeated the move but nothing came out. Shizuru suddenly laughed, leaning away.

"I'm just kidding. Seriously, you should get used to it by now."

"Shizuru," Asahi pouted, feeling her face warm from blush. She moved her gaze and noticed it was near dinner time. "We better go now." Shizuru walked past her and stretched a hand out.

"Do you mind?"

Asahi looked down at Shizuru's slim fingers. She wanted to reach the hand but something inside told her it wasn't fair for the girl.

"I just ask you to hold my hand not to marry me." Shizuru giggled as Riku looked up, brows furrowed. "You think too much." She took his hand.

Asahi looked down at their joined hands. This was the first time she held girl's hand, and to tell the truth, it felt…nice.

* * *

"Medi...medieval until 14th century, from 14th until 16th is Ra…rei, no, ra…raisin?" Nami laid head over desk in frustration. "Aaahhh…I can't remember them."

"It's _Renaissance_," Ray corrected and put the textbook before Kai. She was teaching the boy in her office. "Renaissance, and then Baroque period until 1750." She sighed when Kai had head still on desk. "Kai," she called. When small mumble replied her she pinched his side.

"Ray," Nami lifted head, pushing lower lip out. "It's too difficult. Can we have break?"

"No." Ray cocked her head when Kai made pouting face. "We just have it five minutes ago. Now get up, you need to remember them."

Nami sighed and finally sat up. Ray being strict was something she didn't expect. She thought the student representative girl would cling into her, or perhaps kiss her like usual, but she didn't. She once again breathed out a sigh, pulling History of Music book closer.

When Kai remained silent, Ray lifted her gaze to the boy. "You tired?" She pressed lips together as Kai nodded. "Okay, just this chapter and we call it a day."

Nami cheered up at the word and nodded swiftly. "Yossh! Where were we? Raisin? Got it." She put a hand when Ray was about to correct her and tried to spell it correctly. "_Re…naissance_, right sensei?"

Ray giggled seeing he wriggled brows in proud. "Next." They spent another hour until he could remember periods of music.

The next day Ray had finished her class and headed president council office. Akira was waiting for her already. They would do dance performance as final exam in World's Classical Dance class. Since Akira was her partner so they did choreography together.

"Hey," Akira greeted his partner.

Ray put her bag on meeting desk and took a chair beside him. "I've been thinking about Libertango." She took her laptop, turned it on.

"Libertango?" Akira pursed his lips before nodding in agreement. "Okay, it's great too. So, we use YoYo Ma song?"

"We've used it before, so I thought to add this group." Ray moved her laptop so he could see the video. "I like their violin. And this one too."

Akira didn't really listen to the song. He kept his gaze at the girl. They had been partnered since junior high school and even now the girl still surprised him. It was Ray who decided the genre, music and choreography. Well he had helped sometimes but most of the time it would be Ray.

"Akira,"

Akira blinked. "You say something?"

Ray rolled her eyes. "I have tutoring after this so stay focus please, we only have a month until final."

"I heard you teach that new boy."

"Can you stop calling him 'new boy'? And yes, I do." Ray turned gaze back to laptop screen.

"Why are you being kind to him? It's not like you."

"Because he's my boyfriend," Ray stated and was startled when Akira suddenly jerked body up.

"Your what!? He's your boyfriend!? Since when!?"

"Don't yell."

"Since when you're dating that new boy? I thought it's just rumor. How could you…"

"Akira, stop it or I'll kick you out." Ray glared at her partner. Akira pushed lips out and reluctantly sat back onto his chair.

"You break my heart."

"Now about the song," Ray said, ignoring the boy.

"Ray," Akira pouted. When Ray was still ignoring him, he crossed his arms. "I won't do the dance with you."

"Okay, I can ask Kai to dance with me," Ray said.

The new boy's name changed Akira's expression. "Just kidding geez." Ray rolled her eyes. He then leaned closer. "So, what's the song again?"

Nami was standing at doorway of president council office. She decided to come early since she had nothing else to do, but apparently Ray had another appointment. She watched as Ray and the president boy talked while looking at laptop. And when Akira put arm over backrest of Ray's chair she inhaled, throwing gaze aside. '_What is this?_' She glanced at the two and felt the feeling grew bigger as Akira leaned closer toward Ray. She didn't like it.

"Cut it here and put this song, what do you think?" Ray turned to Akira but her eyes caught another boy figure. "Kai,"

Nami looked up and offered small smile. "I can come back later, sorry for interrupting." She turned around but Ray stopped her.

"No need, we've finished."

"No, we're not," Akira said.

"Yes, we'll continue tomorrow. Now out."

Akira sighed in defeat, reluctantly gathering his notebooks. "See you tomorrow."

Nami stepped into the room as Akira san approached door. The president boy kept his gaze at her and she gave a small bow. She bit her lips to hold back a laugh when he walked straight into wall.

"Ouch, my nose, damn it," Akira hissed in pain, rubbing his nose. He sent a glare toward the other boy and carefully walked outside.

After Akira leaving the room Nami burst into laugh. "Is he always like that?" Ray nodded and they laughed at the president boy's carelessness.

"Don't mind him, he's a nice guy actually," Ray said, pulling chair out for Kai.

"Oh," Nami mumbled and sat down.

"Why, you're jealous?" Ray giggled and threw arms over his shoulders. "Don't worry. You're hundred times nicer than him." Kai rolled his eyes but smiling a little. "You don't believe me?" she teased. But the next second Kai surprised her by leaning closer and kissing her lips.

Nami wasn't sure what had happened to her. She had never felt jealousy for anyone before. But when she saw Ray with Akira she had felt it. Slowly she pulled off, unconsciously bit her lower lip. Ray was still in her stunned state. "Uh, Ray, study,"

Kai's voice finally snapped Ray out from her bubble. "Huh?"

Nami grinned inwardly at the thought that she could make the student representative girl speechless.

* * *

Nami put her guitar on lap and grabbed her notebook. She was in garden behind their school building. After dinner while Asahi and Hinata were doing homework in dorm study room with Nanako and some of their classmates, she thought to finish her other new song. She was writing new song.

Nami tapped fingers on guitar body while humming melody of the song. "No, not good, too low." She took pen from her ear, rewriting chords.

"Hey, songwriter."

Nami looked up and saw Asahi approaching her. "I'm not songwriter," she said. Asahi grinned and sat down on grass beside her. "Finished with homework?" Asahi nodded.

"How do you make those lyrics?" Asahi leaned closer to take a look at Nami's notebook. "Looks like falling in love could turn people poetic."

"I'm not…"

"Not what?" Asahi smiled knowingly. "I can see it you know. So, she's your girlfriend now." There was a pregnant pause before Nami replied.

"I don't know, honestly. At first I just follow Hinata's advice." She laughed lightly when Asahi lifted eyebrows. "I'm a boy, though not real, so it makes sense to have girlfriend." She pursed her lips. "But then…"

"You're starting to like her," Asahi said, finishing the sentence. Nami nodded shyly, but then lowering her head. "What's wrong?"

"Actually…" Nami bit her lower lip, wondering if she should tell Asahi about the guy with silver mask. "Do you remember…" She stopped when she caught president of School of Theatre. "Isn't that Mana sama?"

Asahi followed Nami's gaze and saw the president girl with some boys near pond. "Yes, what are they doing there?" She moved her gaze when she noticed someone walking toward them. "I better check on Hinata and Nanako now. See you later."

"Where are you going?" Nami asked as Asahi got up, grinning at her. She then saw Ray.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ray took a place beside him. She noticed his notebook and guitar. "Let me guess, you're writing song?" Kai gave small nod. "Can I hear it?"

"I'm not sure, not done yet," Nami said but Ray nodded eagerly, encouraging her. She shifted her guitar.

Ray smiled seeing Kai taking deep breath. He then started to pick strings in slow melody.

"_Sitting alone staring at moon sky,_" Nami sang. She switched fingers over fretboard. "_The world looks so wide, yet don't know where to be_." She glanced at Ray and the girl smiled at her. "_I was lost in darkness in endlessness…was it fine to stay or should I go…_"

Ray closed her eyes. His gentle voice was like soft breeze on her ear. He started to strum faster. She pulled the corner of lips up, humming the melody as he reached pitch. She liked the lyrics and its melody. He then slowed his strumming. She opened her eyes and took his notebook.

Nami turned her gaze when Ray started to sing. She noticed her notebook in Ray's hands. She let out a chuckle when Ray glanced at her and gave quick wink before singing the chorus. She then joined in with her alto voice.

Ray clapped her hands when he released strings. "Kai, this is…this is great. I like this song."

"Really?" Nami rubbed her neck, couldn't help sheepish smile. Ray nodded, grinning widely.

"Wait, this song is for me?" Ray grabbed his arm.

"What? No." Nami shook her head, blushing slightly. Ray narrowed her eyes. "It's not for you."

"You're blushing." Ray leaned closer. "So, this is for me, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Nami released her guitar as Ray threw arms around her. "Ray, can't breathe."

"I know the song is for me, it's very romantic. I really like it, Kai."

Nami just chuckled, shaking her head. Ray nested her head on the crook of her neck. It seemed like she couldn't find any excuse.

* * *

Nami moved her head, following beat of hip-hop music. Hinata insisted they go to street dance because she needed inspiration for final exam and festival. While Asahi and Nami chose classic dance, Hinata was hip-hop dance. They only had two weeks until final. Nami eyed dance floor looking for certain dancer. "You think they will show up tonight?"

"Who?" Asahi leaned down so she could hear Nami's voice. "You mean Men in Black? Perhaps, I don't know."

"Guys, let's get closer," Hinata said to her best friends and they approached dance floor where breakers were doing battle. "Yeaahh!"

Nami watched as b-girls walked in and did footwork. She clapped, cheering the girls. She wished could do the battle but tonight they came for getting inspiration not for dancing. Cheers from crowd increased as Men in Black stepped in. Her eyes soon glued to the one with silver mask. As usual his smooth move captured her. She saw as they stood facing each other. Music stopped and everyone turned silent.

Sound of hour chime broke the silent. They slowly lifted both hands and did slow motion synchronic dance, robot dance, Nami noticed. She watched as the guy with black mask turned to face the silver mask guy. Hip-hop music mixed in and he lifted a hand before the silver mask guy like a puppeteer controlling a puppet. The silver mask guy moved his arms and body under the unseen strings. They then moonwalked, even smoother than Michael Jackson, crossing position.

"Oh man, that's awesome! I'll use that!"

The crowd started to scream and Nami couldn't help cheering the men. Hinata brought hand to mouth and whistled while Asahi grabbed her shoulder squealing in amazement. Nami couldn't move her gaze away from the men's smooth robot dance. Once again she got hypnotized by his dance. She clapped her hands together with the crowd as they ended their dance. They did a bow before turning around. But before he turned around their eyes met and he gave a small smile.

Nami inhaled and watched as the silver mask guy walking into crowd. Hinata's hand on her arm finally could break the magical moment. She was pulled toward dance floor. She let Hinata talking with some breakers, looking around. She sighed heavily as she couldn't find him.

"Looking for me, senorita?"

Nami whirled around and was surprised to see him. Small smile tugged on his lips.

"I thought you won't come again."

Although her brain told her to greet back but Nami just stood there, staring into his deep eyes.

"You don't dance tonight?"

Nami cleared her throat. "I, uh, no." He was about to say something but then turned his gaze to the black mask guy. He then leaned down toward her.

"See you again, senorita. Next time dance with me."

Nami held her breath as his deep voice whispered on her ear. He leaned back and gave small smile before turning around.

"Okay, something is going on here."

Nami looked aside at Asahi and released the breath she was holding. Asahi lifted an eyebrow, waiting. "What?" She tried not to blush but failed. "I think we better leave now." She walked through girls leaving crowd. '_Okay, what's happening to me?_' She got confused with herself. She wouldn't deny anymore that she had feeling for Ray, yet she found the guy was attractive. "What the hell has happened to me?"

"Nami, wait!" Hinata and Asahi jogged up toward the shortest girl. "You've got important date or something? Oh, let me catch my breath." Hinata bent down, catching her breath.

Nami was about to reply when black Nissan X-Trail stopped near them. She recognized the car. "Isn't that Katsuyuki sensei's car?"

"Yes, it is," Hinata replied but then eyes widened. "Oh shit,"

Nami gulped and felt Asahi's hand on her arm when they saw Mana, Akira and two other student council members came out from the car. Katsuyuki sensei saw them and cocked his head subtly.

"We'd be dead this time," Hinata said.

"Looks like it wasn't us they're looking for," Asahi said and beckoned the two. They followed the group but kept distance since they couldn't risk student council recognize them.

Nami knitted her brows as the presidents approached Men in Black guys. "They know Men in Black?" she asked. Asahi and Hinata shrugged their shoulders.

"What can I help you?"

Nami watched as the silver guy leaned off from black sedan and asked Mana san. The president girl let out a cold chuckle.

"Oh please, do you really need to play now?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me but I'm afraid have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do I need to take that mask off?" Mana stepped closer. "Ray."

Nami's eyes bulged out in shock. '_Ray? He is Ray? That guy is…How can…?_'

* * *

He's Ray!? well, until next chap ;D

Complete lyrics are on later chap ;) Thank you for reading and see you again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, finally can give you an update, sorry if make you waiting. Really like the reviews on prev chap XD thanks for making time :D Hypno, you're welcome, hope you like this one ;) Aaron Maks, hehe sorry for making you wait, really happy to know that, thanks and hope you like this too ;D Rufy SaeYuki, thanks you're awesome too ;) for your question you'll find later, and you're welcome ;) mandy, thank you happy to know you like it, I'm trying ;D noah, haha..don't worry she will have it ;) hehe don't like history too I see xD for your questions you'll find later, hoping this will help you again ;) AceLey, hehe don't worry you'll see it later ;) yes, it's about time! XD I know you'd relieved to know that xD chichay, sorry for making you wait, oh yes they are :( about their moment I bet you'll like this one ;D Deguchi, hehe sorry for the spoiling XD glad you like the 'surprise' and their moments ;D Chiqinna, sorry for making you wait, hehe about your questions...maybe XD you'll find it ;) Guest, thank you happy to know you like the story, sorry for making you wait :p crosteks, you're welcome, hope you'll like this ;) have a great day too and GB :)**

**Okay, your update hope you will like the 'surprise' XD I don't own Mendol and its characters, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Why, you are afraid, Ray _sama_?" Mana smirked.

Hinata closed her dropped-down jaw. "Did she just say he is Ray sama?"

"What on earth is going on here?" Asahi was surprised as well.

Nami remained silent, was shock to say the least. She watched as the guy smiled slightly, approaching the president girl.

"Go ahead."

Nami looked between the guy and president girl. She then moved her gaze to the guy. If he really was Ray, then it would make sense why she felt something toward him. However, the next moment her relief faded away.

"Can someone explain why we have council meeting here?"

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Ray sama."

Nami once again lost her word as Ray together with Shizuru and Jiro walked past them, approaching the president group. For moment she just stood, letting her confused brain processing the sight before her. '_It means…_' Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy," Ray said to the jaw-dropped down student council members. "So, can someone tell me why I have to come here?"

"We're going to have party here? I'd love it!" Shizuru glanced toward crowd, starting to move her head but Ray's glare stopped her.

"It's impossible." Mana looked at the student representative girl then the mask guy and back to Ray. "You…you're not him?"

Shizuru burst into laugh. "Shut up, seriously?" She held her belly and turned to Ray. "Why don't you tell me, since when? Can I see it?"

Ray sent quick glare toward the laughing girl beside her and turned to the other president girl. "You are not blind or having problem with your eyes, are you? He is a _guy_," she said pointedly. "What on earth makes you think he is me?"

"If Ray's here, it means…" Akira said and they turned to the mask guy. The guy lifted a hand, taking the mask off.

Mana dropped her jaw a little as her eyes saw a guy. She then turned to her juniors who quickly cast gaze down. "You said he is Ray. Are you fooling me?"

"But…we saw them…"

"Shut up." Mana clenched her jaw in anger and embarrassment. "You'll get detention from tomorrow, and you're out from festival," she said to the boys and turned on heel. Her eyes meet Ray's. The girl gave her small smirk. She clenched her fist, storming toward car.

Katsuyuki sensei cleared his throat. "Okay boys, girls, show's over, we're heading back now."

"Can I stay for a while?" Shizuru pouted a little when Katsuyuki sensei shook his head. "Not cool."

Katsuyuki sensei approached the mask guys. "I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding." He gave small bow and then turned to his students. "Let's go."

Nami still froze on her spot. Her gaze was on the guy. Finally he could see his face. He was really a guy, actually a handsome guy. She watched as he pulled lips up in small smile, putting the mask on. She sucked in deep breath. '_He is not Ray_' The fact brought confusion and…disappointment.

"He isn't Ray sama," Hinata said. "I thought we'd see Ray sama there. It'd be awesome, right?"

Asahi rolled her eyes slightly. "It's impossible." She then noticed Nami was silent. "Nami,"

A nudge from Asahi got Nami's attention. She lifted her gaze to reply but her eyes caught Ray's. Her brain was telling her to turn around but her body couldn't move. This was the first time she met Ray as herself. Ray was looking at her, as Nami not Kai. As Nami. '_Wait…Nami?_' Her eyes widened as she realized that she was in her normal girl clothes without wig and her boy clothes. She quickly turned around, afraid the girl would recognize her. She grabbed Asahi and Hinata and ran toward Hinata's car. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_'

"Wait," Asahi pulled off when she dropped her phone. She bent down to take her phone but another hand reached it first.

"Here."

Asahi's eyes widened a little. Shizuru was looking at her. "T-thank you," she stammered. She her phone from Shizuru and turned to run.

"Wait," Shizuru caught the girl's wrist turning her around. She narrowed her eyes.

Asahi held her breath as Shizuru stepped closer. '_Please god, don't let her recognize me, please_' She leaned head back, avoiding the girl's eyes.

A small smile bloomed on Shizuru's face as she stared at the girl's smooth face. She moved her other hand and took the girl's free hand. "Be careful."

Asahi inhaled when Shizuru squeezed her hand. She quickly pulled off and ran as fast as she could toward waiting Nami and Hinata. "Let's go." They quickly got in the car.

"She recognized you?" Hinata asked Asahi.

"I hope no," Asahi replied uncertainly. She really hoped Shizuru didn't recognize her. But honestly she was happy that she could meet Shizuru as herself, although the girl didn't realize it. She turned to the silent girl beside her. She could tell what was in Nami's head at moment. "You okay?"

Nami took deep breath. "Sort of," she replied. Asahi let out a giggle.

"It's crazy, isn't it? How come Ray sama is that guy?" Asahi said, and then leaned closer to Nami. "By the way, I noticed something between you and the silver mask guy. Love triangle?"

Nami nudged Asahi in annoyance. "It's not like I like that guy, I just…" Asahi lifted an eyebrow. "Just…admire his dance." '_Yes, I found the guy was attractive because of his dance_' she told herself. '_Yes, that's the reason. I like Ray, and only Ray_' Her eyes widened at her own statement. And blushed.

Asahi pressed lips together upon seeing the shortest girl suddenly stiffened and blushed.

* * *

Final bell rang and everyone stood up. After Marilyn sensei walking out classroom Nami took her bag and shoved books inside. "See you guys later at dinner."

"Someone can't wait to see his girlfriend." Hinata teased.

Nami stuck tongue out at Hinata and gave wave toward Asahi and Nanako. Today she had study with Ray. She whistled her new song, leaving School of Music building. She tried not to look around since girls still would throw glance toward her. But now they wouldn't try to follow her or greet her since they were afraid of the student representative. She couldn't help smiling a little, thanks to the student representative girl they were now the most famous couple in the Academy. The number one student and the famous boy.

Her smile vanished at the thought. It was Kai, her mind reminded her, it wasn't her. Last Friday night she had met Ray for the first time but the girl didn't recognize her. If it was Kai Ray would have undoubtedly run to him, but she didn't. The thought made her sad a little.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped when she heard her boy name being called. "Marie san,"

"I call you but looks like you're in deep thought."

"Sorry, I didn't hear," Nami said sheepishly.

"Where are you going, anyway? Wait, how about your study? You know, it's near final. If you need anything, I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Nami offered grateful smile.

"But if you don't mind of course, since I don't want to be a third person, you know," Marie tilted head aside.

"What? No." Nami shook her head. Marie san let out a chuckle and she blushed slightly.

"How about today or perhaps tomorrow?"

"I…can't today, have got something from now," Nami said. Marie pressed lips together, disappointed a little. Although Nami was grateful for the offer but it was better she put a distance. One of the reasons was she didn't want to give hope to the senior girl. And the other reason was Ray wouldn't like it. She was glad when she saw the basket team boys. "Uh, I should get going."

"See you around, Kai. Just tell me, okay?"

Nami gave a nod before jogging toward the boys. Marie was good senior actually but she couldn't let the girl have feeling for her. She blamed Hinata for it. "Hi, guys." She approached the boys.

"Aniki, didn't see you lately."

"Yeah, busy with study. I hate exam." Nami sighed. The boys laughed and the leader boy patted her shoulder.

"You're not the only one. By the way, come to see our practice sometimes."

"Promise." Nami put thumb up. The boys would play at festival.

"I can't wait to see Anikis' performance too," A boy added.

Nami wriggled her brows. "Okay, gotta go, glad to see you guys."

"Ouw, Aniki have a date," the boys teased.

Nami punched the leader boy's shoulder. "Shut up." She took her leave, pulling phone out, rereading Ray's message. They would have study at student representative garden instead of student council office. She arrived at the garden but didn't see Ray.

She glanced at her wristwatch for the fifth times before looking up toward slope. Ray hadn't come yet. She checked her phone but no message from the girl. "Is she busy?"

Nami decided to visit student council office. She knocked office door before pushing it open. Her eyes then caught Ray sleeping figure at meeting desk. Silently she closed the door, approaching the sleeping girl. Ray was sleeping over notebooks.

Nami put her bag on chair beside Ray. She looked over History of Dance, Advance in Social Dance, and Music Fundamentals for Dance textbooks. There were also music and theatre related textbooks. A book caught her attention and she reached over for it. "Creative dance for all ages," she read the title, looking inside. "Why is Ray reading this book?" She laid the book on desk and seated herself down.

She decided to study alone while waiting Ray. She glanced at the sleeping girl beside her. Ray must be tired with her class and duty yet she made time to teach her. She felt guilty a little but also happy. She laid her pen on notebook and leaned closer toward Ray. She pushed locks from Ray's cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She then leaned an arm on desk, putting head down, staring at the sleeping girl. Warm sunset light passed through window glass made Ray's raven hair turn slightly brown. She trailed her eyes over Ray's forehead, eyebrows, closed eyes, nose and down to her lips. Unconsciously she moved closer lifting a hand to touch Ray's face. Gingerly she touched Ray's cheek. But quickly pulled hand back and sat up when Ray fluttered eyes open. She grabbed her pen and textbook, pretending reading.

Ray stretched arms out, yawning. She noticed Kai sitting beside. "Kai, what are you doing here?" She then slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kai. I thought to have a rest."

Nami smiled, shaking her head as Ray grimaced apologetically. "It's alright. I'm sorry for taking your time though, maybe you should recon…" Ray took her arm stopping her.

"It's okay. I love to spend time with you anyway." Ray giggled when Kai narrowed his eyes. "Study together I mean." She moved chair closer to Kai. "Okay, let's see where we were yesterday."

They ended up having dinner at the office. Nami stayed, accompanying the student representative doing her work. Around nine-thirty Ray decided they return to dorm. She threw her phone up and caught it before once again throwing up. She waited while Ray was locking the office.

"Let's go," Ray said, taking his hand.

Nami looked down at their intertwined fingers. Usually Ray would hold her arm.

"What's wrong?" Ray noticed the boy looked down at their hands. Kai shook his head and smiled. "Let's go."

Nami couldn't help small smile as they descended stairs. She had never held girl hand before, and honestly she liked the feel. "How about your practice?"

"Well, it's going well, and you?" Ray asked. Kai nodded. "I can't wait to see your performance again. Perhaps I should record it, and watch it every night before sleep." She grinned at Kai. He just shook his head but smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

Nami nodded. "About?"

"You have sibling? Brother or sister, maybe."

"No, why?"

Ray shook her head. "Just curious. So, you're only child?" Kai nodded. "Me too." She stopped and turned to face him. "We're only child, you think it's fate?"

"You think too much," Nami replied. Ray pouted and pinched her arm. "Well, maybe." She laughed when Ray curled lips up in big grin. They then continued to walk. "What do you usually do at weekend? Going home?" She was still curious about the silver mask guy.

Ray pressed lips together. "Well, go home."

"Hangout with friend, or going somewhere?" Nami asked. Ray stopped and turned to face her. Ray pulled corner of her lips up in one-sided smile. It somehow looked like the guy's smile but just for a moment before it turned to wide smile. '_Just my imagination?_'

"Wait, you want to ask me out? A date?"

"No," Nami replied quickly. Ray leaned closer, still having the wide grin. "No."

"Yes! I will have a date!" Ray cheered at the thought but then stopped. "But we can't until final. After final then."

Nami just smiled upon seeing the student representative girl talking about places that would be nice for their first date.

* * *

Nami moved backward and Hinata stepped forward, taking her former place. After Hinata finished singing her part she did the same and Asahi started to sing. After school they decided to practice for festival and now they were inside dance classroom. As Asahi approached the end of her part she and Hinata moved to Asahi's side and they sang the chorus together. She lifted a hand before her and pointing out before pulling it back to her chest.

Nanako touched stop on her tablet, putting it on lap, clapping her hands. "That's awesome! I like the song and your dance."

"Really?" Hinata approached Nanako. "How do I look, cool?" The short hair girl put thumbs up, grinning. "I know it." She grinned back.

"You record?" Asahi seated herself beside Nanako. The girl nodded and showed them the recorded video.

Nami stood on her knees behind the three, looking at the video over Nanako's shoulder. "Not bad, but am I a bit late?" She leaned closer to take good look.

"No, you're too fast. See, you moved faster than music," Asahi said to Hinata. Hinata just grinned, mumbling sorry. "But overall it's good."

"Yeah, it's better than before," Nami agreed. "Thanks Nana chan, you really help us."

"You're the best Nana chan. Let me give you a kiss." Hinata leaned toward Nanako but Nami stopped her by pulling her head away, bringing her down on floor. "Kai, get off, you're heavy,"

Asahi decided to let the two. "How about you? When can we see your practice?"

Nanako put the tablet inside her bag replying. "Just sing a song, really, you'll find it boring."

"But we want to see your practice too," Asahi said. Nanako once again shook her head shyly. "Speaking of practice, you know about the other students?"

"We have choir, group performance, and band."

"Band?" Asahi asked.

Nanako nodded. "Yes, oh, Shizuru sama and her band also will do performance."

"She's doing band?" Asahi was surprised to know that the president girl joined in a band. Nanako nodded. Scream from Hinata reminded them that the two were still there. "Stop it now you two. Kai, stop it."

"I thought you're doing practice here."

Nami and Hinata stopped their wrestling. Shizuru crossed arms before chest. "We've just finished, and joking around," Nami replied, helping Hinata to stand up.

Shizuru cocked her head at the smiling sheepishly boys before moving gaze to the taller one. Riku gave a nod, smiling a little. "Sorry for interrupting you, I just want to check on your practice, to make sure you're ready for festival."

"Almost ready, just need to practice the song and dance," Asahi replied. Her eyes followed the brown-haired girl as she walked to her side.

"I know you are. Have seen it myself." Shizuru gave seductive wink to the taller boy. "Just to make sure."

"And to flirt with Riku," Hinata whispered to Nami.

"And yes, that too," Shizuru said, turning to Kuu. "Thanks boy."

Hinata grinned sheepishly at Shizuru, ignoring glare from Asahi. But the taller girl blushed nonetheless.

Upon seeing the taller boy blushed Shizuru took the cue. She leaned closer to Riku. "There's something I need to talk about your performance, can we…" She tilted head slightly. "…meet after dinner? You can bring your book. Maybe we can have study together."

"That, would be, nice, but," Asahi stammered out. "I, have..."

"He's free after this Shizuru sama," Hinata cut in grinning.

"Okay, tonight then," Shizuru said.

Asahi could only nod her head. Shizuru pulled the corner of her lips up, still staring at her and she gulped, got nervous. '_This girl is really something_' Finally the president girl turned away.

"Good luck with your practice, though it's important but your study is more important. So, make yourself ready for final first, understood boys, girl?"

They bowed their heads and Shizuru left the classroom. As soon as their school president left the room Nami and Hinata approached their best friend. "So, ehem, someone is going to have a date tonight?"

"It's not a _date_." Asahi rolled her eyes in annoyance. It didn't stop her best friends, even Nanako. "I'm tired, I need shower. Let's go back to dorm."

"Hmm, need shower? I'll ask Jiro san if he has cologne," Hinata said and laughed. She put hand up to meet Nami's palm.

* * *

"Carefully with your step. Yes, keep it up, good, that's great…slow down a bit Kai, you're fast."

Nami slowed down her step a little. She released Nanako, spinning her around before once again catching the girl's hand. They were doing dance practice for the forthcoming Classical Dance final. She only had a week left but still couldn't master the dance. Classical dance was more difficult than she thought. It had more delicate move than hip-hop dance. She stepped forward and spun their bodies but accidentally stepped on Nanako's foot. She quickly caught the girl as she stumbled. "Sorry,"

"You did it again." Ray who was teaching the pair classic dance approached them. "Concentrate Kai. Once again."

Nami mouthed 'sorry' and got smile from the girl. She asked Nanako to be her partner, the girl was better than her other classmate girls. Luckily Hinata chose hip-hop, although the class was about Classical Dance but Katsuyuki sensei allowed hip-hop, so she could partner with Nanako. She took Nanako's hand and the girl put her other hand on her shoulder, they then started to do stepping. "Maybe I should choose hip-hop instead," she whispered to Nanako and the girl chuckled before clearing her throat.

Ray noticed the boy was talking to his partner. "Kai, focus. You're getting late with your tempo. She's taking lead."

"It's difficult," Nami said in a little annoyance. However the next second Ray hit her forearm with a wooden stick. "Ouch! What?"

Ray narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. "Keep focus, you're supposed to take the lead. And keep your back straight."

This time the stick landed on her back. Nami let out small hiss, although it wasn't really hurt. She straightened her back, pulling Nanako, taking the lead. But once again she felt the stick on her arm.

"I said take the lead not dragging your partner. And keep your partner closer to you so you can lead her." Ray walked around the dancing pair, giving instruction. While the girl was doing her part well, Kai on the other hand forgot his role in some parts.

Nami rolled her eyes slightly and Nanako pressed lips together to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately for her Ray noticed it. And again the stick landed on her thigh. "Ray," she groaned and released Nanako. "I can't do this sort of dance," she muttered, frustrated.

"Your final is next week, and you still can't remember your part," Ray said to the blonde boy.

"Then I'll fail the class," Nami said curtly, crossing arms before chest.

Ray let out small sigh. She turned to the girl and gave small nod. The girl bowed her head before taking her bag and leaving the room. She looked at Kai and saw the boy still avoiding her gaze. She leaned the stick against wall and approached him. "Partner dance is different from individual, if you fail so do your partner."

"I know, but it's difficult. I love dance but never done this type before," Nami said. She looked down brushing non-existed dirt from her running pants.

Ray looked at Kai. She could understand if he felt frustrated. She moved to stand before him. "Dance is like sing, it also needs feeling." She brought hands to touch his. She held his right hand and lifted it beside them. "Before you move, you must feel it first."

"Feel what?" Nami frowned.

Ray moved her gaze from their joined hands to him. "What you feel when you sing." She then lifted his left hand and placed it on her upper arm. "This type of dance has leader and follower," she added, putting her right hand on his shoulder-blade. "You are the leader, you lead your partner." She then pulled him against her. "I will show you how to lead."

Nami looked up at Ray. The girl's face was serious. Apparently when it came to study Ray would turn serious. "You mean I'm the girl?"

"Woman." Ray slowly pushed her right foot forward. "Just follow me."

Nami followed Ray's movement. When Ray slowly moved her right leg it pushed her left leg backward. Their bodies nearly pressed against each other and Ray's leg was moving between her legs that she started to blush. She was confused when Ray stopped at sudden.

Ray noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Stay focus," she said. "I know it may be uncomfortable, but keep focus. Don't think anything else. Ready?" Kai nodded and she moved her leg. "And relax."

When Ray smiled a little, she felt relaxed. Nami moved her feet following Ray's lead. After three steps Ray pulled her and this time she was stepping forward. Ray then spun around, bringing her body with her. That was when she noticed that Ray's hand on her back moved her body and at the same time her left hand pulled her, but not too fast to drag her. Now she understood what it meant to lead her partner on dance.

"I got it," Nami said.

"Good." Ray gave small smile. She stepped forth, moving weight to her front foot before stepping back.

"Looks like I've got the best teacher," Nami teased.

"You just realize it now?" Ray teased back and he grinned. Her smile grew bigger when they facing side and he moved to right following her lead before quickly turning left. "Now you're improving." Kai wriggled his brows. "But just a little." She giggled when Kai scrunched face up. She stopped the step and released him. "Wait here."

Nami watched as Ray approached audio system. Ray set the music on. The girl then walked back toward her.

"May I have the honor, Miss?"

Nami let out small laugh as Ray bowed, extending a hand out. "Yes, I'd love to." She made curtsy before taking the extended hand. Ray grinned and placed other hand on her shoulder-blade. The music, slow solo piano began and Ray stepped her foot. As Ray told her she let her body move, following her partner's lead. Ray stepped back and she forth. As music changed to orchestra Ray increased their step pace. She shifted her weight to her front foot and then to the back foot.

"Told you, you can do it."

"I got the best teacher," Nami said, smiling back. Her eyes glued to Ray's deep brown eyes. Ray leaned her head against her as they did steps around the dance room. She didn't really like partner dance because she would always step on her partner. But with Ray she didn't need to be afraid that she would make mistake. She just needed to follow Ray's lead. Now she realized what Ray meant.

Ray pulled the corner of her lips up a little when Kai leaned head back and she pulled him back to face her. She leaned her head against him. She had done partner dance many times before but it felt different with him. Not only hip-hop dance he was good at classical dance too. Just like before at Annual party she really enjoyed their dancing together. She loved to sing and dance with him. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help a smile.

Nami caught the small smile. It reminded her to the silver mask guy. She couldn't help wondering if Ray was the guy. But that night she had seen with her own eyes that he was a man. And Ray was there too. She looked up at Ray's eyes and then down to her lips. It was…similar? Or perhaps it was because she wanted to believe that the guy was Ray. '_Okay Nami stop it_'

"You're thinking. I told you, don't think anything else." Ray leaned head off and added when Kai looked like about to ask. "I could feel it, from your move."

Nami couldn't help a smile. "I wish you're my partner."

Ray giggled and stepped back. When Kai leaned body against her, she caught his right thigh. "I do wish the same," she whispered on his ear. "But someone will lose her partner."

Nami cocked her head when Ray winked playfully and leaned body off. Ray spun her before pulling and catching her. She was breathing in the girl's warm breath. Ray was looking down at her. Their bodies once again pressed against each other. Finally music stopped and the room turned silent.

Ray trailed her hand on his back up to his shoulder, while the other one moving over his waist hugging him. "Next time dance with me."

Nami rooted to her spot and just stared back at Ray's nut brown eyes. She watched as the girl curled lips up in smile and leaned off. She caught Ray's wrist.

Ray knitted her brows as Kai dropped gaze down. "Kai?"

"Do you…" Nami lifted gaze up. "Do you do hip-hop?" Ray kept looking at her for moment.

"Well, I'm familiar with the dance. Why?" Ray narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you want me to dance with you at festival?"

"I…just asking." Nami dropped her gaze when Ray took her other hand. She took a breath before adding. "Have you…" Ray tilted head slightly waiting. "…ever felt, attracted to…to girl?" She held breath when Ray kept silent. But then the girl surprised her by taking her face.

"Don't tell me you're really gay?"

Nami dropped her jaw down, dumbfounded. "Ha?" And the next second light slaps landed on her upper arms.

"Kai!"

"I'm not gay. Ray, stop it." She caught Ray's hands to stop her. "I told you I'm _not_ gay." When Ray laughed at sudden she frowned.

Ray encircled her arms around his neck, leaning down. "I don't care, as long as you're still mine." She tapped his nose and straightened up. "Let's go for dinner, I'm hungry."

Nami watched as Ray put sport jacket on over the fitted top. The girl then approached her, taking her hand. "Nice jazz pants, by the way."

"Thanks," Ray replied and looked down at his running pants. "Maybe you should wear jazz pants too."

"No way." Nami shook her head swiftly. "I prefer this one."

"Why, it'd look sexy on you?" Ray giggled.

Nami raised an eyebrow at the grinning widely girl. They walked toward door still holding hands.

* * *

Asahi pushed her bag belt up a little. She and her best friends were walking toward their school building. She took a deep breath breathing in morning air but then stopped. "Can you stop doing that? What's wrong?" She turned to Hinata who let out heavy sigh for the tenth time since they left dining room.

"I'm worried about next week exam," Hinata said, sighing. "Sometimes I can't write clefs correctly."

"Didn't you remember all of them?" Nami asked while readjusting her tie.

"Yes, but…Maybe I should get a tutor too." Hinata nodded her head. "You guys have your girlfriend as tutor, but me?"

Nami glanced at Asahi and they stifled a laugh. "I thought that was Nanako doing all this time, tutoring you."

"But she's my friend," Hinata stated and once again sighed.

Asahi turned to Nami and they nodded knowingly. "Hey, isn't that Nana chan? Looks like she's not alone."

Hinata lifted her gaze and saw Nanako with a boy. "Who's that boy?"

Before Asahi and Nami could reply the question, the questioner suddenly turned to run.

"Nana chan, morning!"

"Friend, huh?" Nami turned to Asahi and they laughed watching the oblivious girl approached Nanako taking her away from the boy.

Nami hung her bag on chair and seated herself. She pulled textbook and notebook from her bag and laid it on desk. Then she reached for pencil case. After taking a pen she pulled drawer open to put the case inside. But there was a paper inside her drawer. Knitting her brows she took the paper, unfolded it.

'**I know your secret. You and your two friends.**'

Nami quickly folded the paper and looked over the classroom. Everyone was chatting, waiting for Marilyn sensei. Suddenly her hands turned cold.

"Kai, what's wrong? You look pale, you okay?" Asahi asked. She knitted her brows when Nami handed a paper to her. "What's this?" Nami just gave a nod telling her to read the paper. She read the paper and then eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" she said in low voice.

"Just found it in my drawer." Nami rubbed her cold palms. Asahi covered mouth with palm, face turned pale as well.

"It means…?" Asahi took long deep breath as Nami nodded.

"Guys, you know, the boys said…" Hinata thought to tell her best friend about the boys' plan to do three on three but stopped. "What happened to you? See kappa* or something?" She sat on Nami's desk. (*Kappa is one of youkai/ghost in Japanese folklore)

Asahi handed the paper in her hand to Hinata. "Read it, but don't scream please."

"O-kay," Hinata read the paper and soon her grin vanished. She brought a hand to her mouth. "You mean…?" She looked around before continuing in low voice. "Someone caught us?" Nami and Asahi nodded simultaneously. "Oh boy, we're in big trouble."

Meanwhile, at student council office, Ray was preparing report file. Principal needed the file for today. She drew mouse and clicked print. While waiting for the print out she gathered her books.

"You come early."

Ray looked up from her desk and saw School of Theatre president. "I always do."

Mana snorted a little hearing the curt reply. "As always, the best student, I see."

Ray rolled her eyes but ignored the president girl. She went to printer and took the file. She noticed Mana approaching her, leaning against meeting desk. "What do you want?"

Mana folded arms before chest. "I want to apologize, for last week. Apparently you're not him."

Ray turned her gaze from paper in her hand to the other girl. "You apologize? Did sun rise in west today?"

Mana rolled her eyes in annoyance. She uncrossed arms, leaning off from desk. "But it doesn't mean I will forgive any impropriety here, in this Academy." She held her gaze to the student representative girl. "Good day, Ray sama." She spun on her heel leaving the room.

Ray clenched her fist paying no mind with the report paper in her hand.

* * *

So, it's like what you think? :D

Thank you for reading, until next ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, glad you come again :) Thank you for the reviews, like all of them :) Hypno, glad you like it, hope didn't make you wait too long ;) AaronMaks, thanks I will try my very best :D and glad you like it so far :) Deguchi, haha sorry you sound disappointed xD don't worry you'll find it later ;D Rufy SaeYuki, hehe you'll see here ;) glad to know you like the line, about that in later chap ;) you're welcome :) chichay, haha because they are Ray and Nami ;D glad you like it, have a nice day too ;) crosteks, you'll have to wait a little then ;D you're welcome, oh btw there won't be sequel for If I could turn back, sorry :p AceLey, haha I like that, your 'faith' xD then you'll like this one ;D about the others later chap ;) kamonwan, hey happy to 'see' you again, and to know you like this one :) ganbarimasu! thanks ;D hope you'll like this one too ;) christabel-sompi, your update, hope you'll like it ;) Panda Miguel, thank you, I'll do my best :)**

**Okay, this is your update, BUT be prepared for another 'surprise' XD**

* * *

Chapter 14

Katsuyuki sensei brushed chin with thumb and index fingers. He folded the paper and looked up at the boy-clad girls before his desk. "You said you find this inside your desk drawer," he said and Nami nodded. He patted his chin. "This is a big problem; it means someone found out about you, let's hope only one."

"We'll get expelled?" Asahi asked anxiously.

Nami and Hinata shifted on their chairs.

"I will bring this to Principal. But don't worry, I'll figure a way out for this. You can leave to your class," Katsuyuki sensei said. "Let me know if you get another letter."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Nami said. They bowed before leaving Katsuyuki sensei office.

"I'm worried, what if the person reveals our truth," Asahi said. After meeting with Katsuyuki sensei they decided to have a talk at back garden. "Or they want something from us."

"Or worse, get expelled from Academy," Nami added. They had succeeded in hiding their true identity so far. They never did any suspicious thing, or wore any girl stuff. "Wait,"

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked.

"Do you think it's because that night?" Nami asked. "You know, after meeting my parents."

"That's possible." Hinata finally spoke up.

"This is my fault." Nami palmed her head, feeling guilty. "Sorry guys, really."

Hinata took Nami's shoulder. "Not your fault. We have no choice back then."

"It's not your fault Nami," Asahi added and took Nami's arm. "Let's hope Katsuyuki sensei can find something for us."

"Thanks," Nami said but still felt guilty. After that they fell into silence. If their true identity got exposed they would lose everything. She couldn't learn music, she couldn't make to Music Ten, she wouldn't reach her dream, and... '_Ray_'

Nami sucked in sharp breath. '_What if she knows I'm a girl?_' Suddenly she wasn't worried about her dream or Music Ten anymore.

Asahi noticed Nami's sudden change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nami took another deep breath. "Lately, I'm wondering if I…" she trailed off.

"If you should tell Ray," Hinata said, completing the sentence.

Nami nodded weakly.

"Or maybe it's the way. She's student representative after all. She can help us," Hinata said.

"_If_ she doesn't freak out, or perhaps have heart attack first," Asahi said, then turned to Nami. "Sorry, I don't mean to say you can't tell her."

"I know," Nami said. "I'm not sure actually, what if she will hate me? After all I'm lying to her. Besides, it's not me, I mean really _me_, whom she's attracted to."

Asahi lowered her gaze as a certain girl popped up in her head. "You're right," she said, leaning back over grass. "Why it's so complicated?"

Hinata turned to girls beside her. The only and real friend she had ever had in her life. She looked up and inhaled before putting big smile on face. "Why don't take a gamble on it instead?"

Asahi and Nami turned to Hinata in confusion. "What do you mean take a gamble?" Nami asked.

"I do hope, really hope Katsuyuki sensei can find the person or something to help us, but," Hinata said. "If he can't and we get expelled, and I really wish never happen, we can try the audition next year or the year after with knowledge we got from here, but what about the person you like? Maybe you won't be able to meet them again."

Nami dropped gaze down, looking at green grass, processing Hinata's words. She could try although her father would never support her, but what about Ray? She might not be able to meet Ray again. Months ago it would be become an idol in her head but now it was different.

"Just suggestion," Hinata said and then stood up. "Let's get back to class. Oh, I'm sleepy, I hate afternoon class."

Nami chuckled at the grumbled boy-disguised girl. She helped Asahi and they followed Hinata. But the thought of revealing her truth to Ray kept her mind throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Nami let out breath, relieved. She laid head over desk after Marilyn sensei took her exam paper. "Finally, it's finish. The exam is over!"

"We still have Classical Dance remember?" Asahi said.

"Right," Nami said. "But at least it's near over. You didn't cheat, did you?" she asked Hinata.

"Me? Cheating? No way. I have the best tutor here," Hinata said. "Right Nana chan? Good luck with your dance," she said to Nanako.

"I'm nervous," Nanako said, taking deep breath.

"Don't worry you can do it, just do like practice and you'll be fine," Hinata said. She patted the girl's arm. "Or you want me to be your partner?"

"W-what?" Nanako blushed slightly at a wink from Kuu. But she then laughed when Kai pinched Kuu's cheek.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Hinata rubbed her cheek.

"Did you realize you've turned to a playboy now? Flirting with girls." Nami stifled a laugh seeing Hinata's confused face.

"I'm just being myself," Hinata said.

"Then you're surely a playboy," Nami said. Asahi and Nanako laughed.

Later, at Classical Dance class, Nami was afraid she would make mistake on her dance but for her surprise she didn't make any. Although she shouldn't surprise since it was student representative girl who taught them. Nanako had actually jumped and hugged her when they finished the dance- for Hinata's annoyance. Sometimes she really wondered if the eccentric yet genius girl could feel attraction toward someone, regardless guy or girl. '_Well, she is Hinata_'

"So, it's finished!" Hinata screamed. They jumped in delight. "Summer vacation's come!"

Nami pumped fist up, joining the others. She brought a fist up to meet Asahi's.

Hinata climbed to her chair. "Yey for vacation!" she shouted.

Everyone lifted their fists up.

"It's summertime! Summer means?"

"Beach!" everyone shouted.

"And beach means?" Hinata cocked her head, sly grin on face.

"BIKINI!" boy students shouted in unison.

"Right guys!" Hinata lifted her fist. "I LOVE BIKINI!"

"Did she realize what she's saying?" Nami asked Asahi.

"Just let her," Asahi said between her laugh. She then turned to Nanako. "You know what I think? Look for better guy." She laughed when Nanako slapped her forearm, starting to blush. However, her laughter died when their school president walked in. "Oh no."

"I'm not surprise to see that," Shizuru said to Jiro.

Jiro just chuckled. "Everyone," he said to get the excited students' attention. "Attention please."

"Oops." Hinata quickly jumped off her chair, grinning sheepishly. She put hand behind head, bowing a little toward Shizuru and Jiro.

"I see you are very excited about the vacation, and I can't blame you, I miss wearing my bikini too," Shizuru said. She purposely pushed hair over shoulder.

"Still the goddess," Nami said to Asahi as boy students screamed.

Asahi shouldered Nami lightly but smiled nonetheless.

"Summer vacation starts from next week and I believe all of you have plans for your vacation but," Shizuru said, putting index finger up. "I need to remind you that Annual Festival is next month. I will give you the schedule, and please don't forget to do practice although you're in vacation. School rehearsal will start from next semester. And I don't want to hear any excuse you're not ready because lack of practice, understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good." She then turned to Jiro and nodded.

Jiro handed the schedule to class leader.

"Okay guys, wish you pleasant vacation, and do please take care of yourself," Shizuru said. She waved toward Riku before turning on heel.

Nami took schedule paper from class leader. Hinata, Asahi and Nanako stood beside her and they read the schedule.

"We only have three weeks until rehearsal. I think I'll stay, maybe going home only for few days to let my parents know that I'm still alive," Nami said.

"Me too," Asahi said.

Hinata pointed a finger to her face, telling she would too.

"Actually most of students will stay instead, well maybe just a week or couple of days," Nanako said.

"You're going home?" Hinata asked Nanako.

"Just a week, my sister will get married next week."

"Oh really? So, you'll wear dress, wish can see that." Hinata smiled at the girl, missing slight blush on Nanako's cheeks. She then turned to Nami and Asahi. "So, how about hangout tonight?"

Seeing Hinata's wide grin Nami got the hint. "Count me in," she said.

Asahi put a thumb up.

* * *

After laying her backpack over desk, Nami went downstairs. She would stay during weekend. She found her mother in kitchen. As soon as she showed up her mother enveloped her in a tight hug, throwing questions about her school. Even her father joined in the conversation. She felt guilty to lie about her school life, in some part. She was glad that her parents didn't ask when she told them would leave to school the next week. Although family was invited to the festival but sadly her parents wouldn't come, because she couldn't tell them.

"I'm going out with Asahi and Hinata," Nami said to her mother who was doing dishes and grabbed orange juice bottle from fridge.

"Be careful."

"Where's pa?" Nami asked after gulping the juice.

"Coming home late today."

"Oh," she mumbled. Doorbell rang and she put the bottle back inside fridge. "I'm going." She leaned to kiss her mother cheek before leaving kitchen.

As usual many boys and girls gathered around the dance floor. Nami looked over at the crowd, looking for certain person. Although she thought to forget the guy yet was still curious about him. She let out a sigh, disappointed, when she didn't see Men in Black. '_You like Ray, Nami_' She shook her head slightly. '_What am I doing? Forget him_' Hinata and Asahi pulled her and they headed for dance floor.

Even after they left street dance the mask guy hadn't come. Although she wanted to deny but she was disappointed a little.

* * *

"I'm tired," Nami said, stretching out over grass, taking deep breath. They were doing practice at back garden. After her short vacation now she was back to school.

Hinata seated herself beside Nami, stretching legs out. "Why it's so hot? My mouth completely went dry," she said. She caught bottled water from Asahi. "Thanks." She let out hum as the water quenched her thirsty.

Asahi turned music off and sat down before Nami and Hinata. "I think it's enough for today, we have practiced for six hours today." Nami groaned in agreement and she patted the girl's leg. "So, tonight get some rest."

Nami sat up. "By the way, still get no something from Katsuyuki sensei?"

Hinata shook her head. "He couldn't catch Principal. She's going to another prefecture. But he will tell Principal, asap."

"You got another letter?" Asahi asked.

Nami shook her head. "But it scared me instead, I prefer to meet the person face to face," she said.

Hinata and Asahi nodded in agreement.

"I can't even walk without worrying that person will suddenly say out my real name in front of other students."

"Yeah, it's like nightmare," Hinata said. "But don't worry, Katsuyuki sensei will do something."

"You seem so sure about him?" Asahi turned to Hinata. "I know he is your friend."

"Because I know him," Hinata said and rose to feet. "I think I'll take shower, smelling."

Nami followed. "Me too."

"By the way, don't meet your honey?" Hinata teased Nami as they walked toward dorm. When Nami quickly moved gaze away she grinned. "I know you will."

"Shut up," Nami said. She ran after Hinata, grabbing the girl's shoulder.

Asahi just shook her head. She really hoped Katsuyuki sensei could help them find the person. But for now they needed to focus on festival first.

Later, Nami left dorm. Her lips curled up in bright smile when she saw president office light was on. She then jogged toward main building. She halted when someone called her boy name. It was Marie. "Good evening, Marie san."

"Evening, Kai. Where are you going?" Marie asked. She could smell Kai's fresh cologne.

"I, uh," Nami rubbed her palm and then noticed a bag in the girl's hand. "You're going home?"

"Yes, I thought to stay but my father decided we have family vacation to Okinawa." Marie explained as they walked toward formal garden.

"Okinawa? That would be nice. I wish can go there too, well at least beach," Nami said, sighing. She heard giggle from the girl. She was about to ask if the girl would also do performance at festival when suddenly she grabbed her arm. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Marie bent over, holding her leg. "Sorry, didn't see my way and looks like I sprained my ankle."

"Let me help," Nami said. She took the bag and helped Marie to walk. "Do you need to use health care?"

"No, it's alright, besides my driver must have been waiting for me now."

"Okay, let me help you to gate," Nami said. She couldn't let the girl walk with her sprained ankle.

"Thanks Kai." Marie placed her other hand on his arm.

Nami offered a smile and they headed the gate. She just hoped Ray didn't leave her office yet. After helping Marie get into car she then jogged back toward main building. Luckily the light was still on. She smiled at the thought of meeting Ray after a week didn't see the girl. Indeed they had chat on phone or sent message during her vacation but she still missed Ray. Eagerly she knocked door and pushed it open. Ray was sitting behind her desk. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

Nami shut the door behind her and approached Ray's desk. "You're busy?" she asked. She got surprised a little as Ray didn't run to her like the girl usually did. "If you're busy I'll leave."

Ray sighed and quickly rose from her chair. She caught Kai's wrist to stop him. "What are you doing with that girl?"

Nami frowned. "What are you…" She then closed her mouth, cursing herself mentally. It seemed Ray had seen her with Marie. "I was just helping her, she has sprained ankle," she said.

"And why are you always helping her?" Ray asked, eyes narrowed. "You're her boyfriend now?"

Nami rubbed her forehead before looking back at the apparently jealous girl. "I'm y…" She stopped abruptly and cleared throat. "I can't let her walk with her injured leg." She shouldn't say that because the next second Ray pinched her upper arm. "Ray, ouch!"

Ray finally released Kai's arm but kept gaze away, still annoyed that Kai always helped Marie. She frowned when he suddenly laughed. "What's funny?"

"So, you're jealous?" Nami teased. She laughed when Ray puffed out her cheeks.

"Kai,"

Nami quickly stepped back when Ray tried to punch her shoulder. But it didn't stop the girl. Ray tried to grab her shirt and she turned to run still facing Ray so she could tease the girl. "You can't catch me."

Nami rounded meeting desk and laughed louder when she heard growl from Ray.

Ray brought her body forward to catch him. She grinned when she could grab his shirt collar but then eyes went wider as he fell backward, bringing her down with him.

Nami closed her eyes, expecting the impact. But instead of hard floor she felt something soft. Luckily she landed onto sofa. But the next moment a breath escaped from her mouth as something heavy fell upon her.

Ray let out a cry when her head hit Kai's. "Ouch!"

Nami opened her eyes but then gulped. Ray was lying over her. She froze immediately.

Ray finally lifted her body off but before she could move suddenly there was a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, really? In president office?"

Nami moved her head up to look toward doorway and found Shizuru leaning on door frame, arms crossed before chest.

"You should lock the door, it's the first thing to do, you know," Shizuru teased, laughing when Ray glared and Kai turned tomato red. "Don't mind me please. I'll leave so you can continue your _lovely_ time." She then looked at Kai, winking. "Good luck Kai."

Nami felt blood rushing up to her face. '_Soo embarrassing!_' She looked up when Ray giggled.

"Someone caught us." Ray chuckled when Kai dropped his jaw. "You're blushing."

"Thanks geez," Nami said but then laughed as well. However her laugh gradually died as she realized their position. Ray was straddling her. And the girl was unabashedly staring down at her. She sucked in sharp breath as her heart started to beat fast. "Ray,"

At the nervous voice Ray couldn't help small smile. She brought a hand to touch his warm face. She pushed hair from his brows and looked down at his cognac eyes. She wouldn't ever get tired to look into those eyes.

Nami shivered when Ray trailed fingers down to her cheek and lips. It then moved down to her chest and she quickly grabbed the hand. "Don't mean to complain, but I'm not a display."

Ray pinched Kai's cheek, pouting a little. "I want to look at you."

Nami furrowed his brows, narrowing eyes.

Ray giggled. "Like this, forever."

"Forever?" Nami asked. Ray nodded, grinning. "Well, I have no problem, but you'll get stiffed." She chuckled when Ray pushed her bottom lip out and finally leaned off. She inhaled, trying to calm her still thudding heart.

Ray took cups for their beverage.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you have study," Nami said.

Ray sighed. She had actually. "Just some stuff," she said. She took the cups, heading back to sofa. She handed a cup to Kai, sitting down beside him. "Tell me about your vacation."

They spent time talking about Nami's vacation, exam and forthcoming festival until curfew and like usual returned to dorm together.

* * *

Nami had finished morning practice with Asahi and Hinata. They decided to go for lunch. Although now was summer holiday, but most of students still remained at school. They were about to enter dining room when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Ray. "Guys, sorry gotta go. I'll see you later after lunch."

Asahi and Hinata just grinned knowingly.

Nami left dining room, heading toward student representative garden. Ray wanted to meet there. A bright smile formed on her face when she found the girl.

"Sorry if I disturb your practice I thought to have lunch together," Ray said.

Nami pulled a chair out to sit. "It's alright, was about to have lunch anyway. So, another picnic?"

Ray grinned widely showing her goofy teeth

Nami looked over their lunch. "Looks…delicious?" She narrowed her eyes at green-paste-thing over tempura. '_Green mayonnaise?_'

"I made it myself," Ray said. "Here." She handed chopsticks to Kai. "Let's eat, let's eat."

Nami offered a smile and took the lunch box in hand. "Itadakimasu," she said. She took a bite of tempura. It took her everything not to spill the thing out from her mouth. Apparently the green thing was mayonnaise mix with something she couldn't describe.

"How's it? Do you like it?"

"Hmm?" Nami nodded. After quick chew gulping down. "Yes, I like it," she said and then took another bite.

"Really?" Ray asked cheerily.

Nami nodded again. She didn't mean to lie. Honestly it was 'new' taste, something she never tasted before. She tried to gulp the thing down and offered another smile. She didn't want to disappoint Ray.

Ray smiled, satisfied, and had her meal. But she quickly grabbed tissue and spilled the fried shrimp out, starting to cough.

"Are you alright?" Nami took green tea and handed it to Ray. "Be careful."

Ray looked up at Kai, disbelieved. "You say this delicious?"

Nami tilted head aside, trying to smile.

"No, don't eat this nasty thing," Ray said and reached for the lunch box in Kai's hand.

"No, it's okay Ray. I can eat it," Nami said, taking the box back. "Well, it's, uh…" She licked her lips, trying to find better word without hurting Ray but came up with nothing.

"No, you'll have stomach disorder, don't eat." Ray tried to take the box but Kai once again moved it away.

"I can eat the other, see?" Nami took pickles but her eyes widened. It felt like eating salt instead. She quickly grabbed tissue.

Ray grabbed the box from him. "I should learn first. I thought to make lunch for you."

Nami watched as Ray lowered her head in embarrassment. It made her happy to know that the girl tried to cook for her. "It's okay, I can't either," she said but Ray still looked down. "Well, you should learn maybe next time." Ray pinched her arm but smiled a little. "Wait here."

Ray was confused when Kai stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Just wait here, okay?"

Ray watched as Kai left. She then cleared the table while cursing inwardly for embarrassing herself. She made mental note to learn how to cook.

After a while Nami returned with plastic food boxes in hands.

"Got it from dining room," Nami said and put the boxes on table before sitting on chair. "We need to eat something." She then opened the box.

"I'm sorry, next time I will learn first."

Nami stopped and turned to Ray. The girl's effort to please her warmed her heart. Never before someone did such thing to her. She reached for Ray's hand on lap. "I'm really happy you cook for me."

"Really?"

Nami nodded and gave light squeeze. "Really," she said. It cheered Ray up. "Now let's eat, my belly starting to growl."

Ray giggled and they started their lunch.

After lunch Nami helped Ray cleaning up. She took garbage from Ray and they left the garden. She asked Ray about her performance but the girl said it was secret. "Fine, don't tell me. I won't come to see your performance anyway," she teased and laughed when Ray pinched her arm. "Just kidding."

Ray pushed lips out, pouting. She stopped before formal garden. "We can't have lunch together tomorrow, I have stuff to do."

"It's okay," Nami said, offering smile although she was disappointed a little.

Ray smiled back and released Kai's hand. She then turned on heel.

Nami caught Ray's wrist. "Ray, wait. Can we meet before dinner, tomorrow?"

"Evening?"

Nami nodded. "There's, uh, something I need to talk."

Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll text you when I finish."

"Good," Nami said. Ray then leaned closer, giving a peck on her lips. "Ray," she warned.

"Why, nobody's here. Well, I won't mind anyway," Ray said and giggled as Kai cocked his head. "See you tomorrow then."

Nami watched as Ray walked across formal garden, heading toward main building. '_Tomorrow. I will tell Ray tomorrow_'

She decided it was the time. She would tell Ray about her true identity. She had seen and felt Ray's feeling for her and before it grew deeper she thought the girl had the right to know the truth. Although to be honest she wasn't ready if Ray would hate her. But she couldn't lie anymore. Suddenly her chest tightened a little.

* * *

"After serious consideration, headquarter decides to close the Academy. I am really sorry."

"Wait, we can't close Academy," Principal said to Mr. Sarukawa, CEO of St. Mary's Academy. "How about many students here?"

Mr. Sarukawa readjusted his Armani tie. "We have no choice. You know about the financial problem we have in recent years. But don't worry, it doesn't mean the Academy will be closed next year."

"Yes, Madame Principal, we surely won't just leave our precious students."

Mr. Sarukawa nodded, agreeing the committee member man who sat beside him. "We will wait until fourth-grade graduation," he said. "I am really sorry. It's all we can do."

"But…" Principal stopped when Ray suddenly rose to her feet.

"Please don't do that," Ray said. She took a breath before lifting her gaze to meet committee members. "There are still hundreds students who dream to go to high school, want to learn here in St. Mary's Academy. Please reconsider again."

Mr. Sarukawa sighed. "I know. It's a difficult decision for us too, but…"

Ray bent her back. "Please reconsider it again."

Principal was surprised to see the student representative girl lowered her head since Ray would never in million years do such thing. She knew that. A small smile formed up and she rose to her feet, following Ray. "Please consider again, don't let hundreds of talented students lose their dream. I beg you."

Mr. Sarukawa closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh. "I will try to talk to headquarter. But I can't promise anything."

Ray straightened up and inhaled. "Thank you, sir."

After leaving Principal office, Ray let out a breath. She just stood in front of the office for a while as Academy current issue filled her head. Honestly she had predicted it. Academy had financial crisis since few years ago. Although it had sponsors and got fund from headquarter but it seemed couldn't solve the issue.

Ray took another breath in and started to walk. She was lost in her thought that she didn't realize approaching stairs. It was when someone grabbed her arm that she finally noticed was standing on stairs stop. It was Akira who stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

Akira released Ray's arm. "Just meet Katsuyuki sensei and see you. You'll injure yourself if walk while thinking."

Ray just nodded and was about to walk but Akira once again stopped her. "What?"

"About festival, there are some things I want to discuss with you. You have time after this?"

"Yes, I…" Ray slapped her head mentally. She forgot that she had promised Kai to meet after meeting. "Sorry, can't. How about tomorrow? You stay during weekend?"

"Sure, tomorrow's okay. Of course I will stay. So you will stay too?" Akira grinned.

Ray ignored the question. "I'll see you at lunch," she said and then left him. She pulled out her phone and read message from Kai. He wanted to meet at School of Music building rooftop. "Rooftop? Why did he want to meet at rooftop?" She just shrugged and put the phone back inside her uniform suit pocket.

She walked past students of School of Music. Every student was busy with their practice. Although it was her fifth time but she still could feel excitement. And importantly this year was different from other years' festival because of a certain blonde boy.

Ray pushed rooftop door and stepped outside. She pushed hair behind ear as late summer wind blew against her. Her lips curled up in big smile when she caught his presence. Kai was leaning on guardrail. She silently approached him and grabbed his waist. "Hey,"

Nami jumped in surprise. "Ray, you startled me." She rubbed her chest. Ray gave her innocent grin and stood beside her. "I could have heart attack you know."

Ray giggled. "Sorry, can't help," she said and laughed when Kai nudged her arm playfully. "Did you wait?"

"Not really. You finished your stuff?"

Ray nodded. "Yup. So," she said. "What is it you want to talk?" She took Kai's hand, holding it.

"Yes, right." Nami rubbed her neck with her free hand, nervous at sudden. "So, there's something I want to talk."

"Yes, you had said that yesterday."

"Ray," Nami said as Ray chuckled. "I, uh…" She took deep breath for her chest tightened. "I have something to tell you."

"If it's about your feeling, I already accept it," Ray teased. She laughed when Kai pressed lips tightly.

"Ray, I'm serious here."

"Sorry, it's just, you look so serious. What is it?" Ray brought a hand up to cup Kai's cheek.

Nami took the hand on her cheek. She looked down at Ray's hand. '_You can do it Nami. You have to do this_' She took another deep breath, spilling the words out. "I am a girl."

(Crows caw)

(Crows caw)

Nami licked her lips, couldn't bring her gaze to meet Ray's. She gathered her courage and lifted a hand. She then took wig off, revealing her long brown hair. She felt Ray tightening her grip. "I am a girl."

Ray could only look at the beautiful girl before her, astonished. It really surprised her.

When the other girl remained silent Nami lifted her gaze. Ray was looking at her with unreadable eyes. She gulped, waiting. Ray then released her hand and cupped her cheeks, leaning in.

Nami was surprised at the sudden kiss. She had expected Ray would scream in shock, or laugh in disbelief, or slap her in anger, or perhaps just leave her without saying anything. But kissing her wasn't one of them. Ray should be the one who got surprised but it turned out was her.

After moment Ray broke the kiss. She kept her gaze at the girl's brown eyes, the same eyes. She couldn't help a giggle.

"You…didn't hate me?" Nami asked, anxious a little.

Ray's smile turned into a grin. "I don't care if you're boy or girl, you are mine and I'm yours. I told you before, didn't I?" she said and once again captured the girl's lips.

Nami never liked to hear cry of crow but this time she didn't mind. She brought her hands up to Ray's back, returning the kiss. Feeling Ray's lips against her she was relieved.

Ray watched as Kai put wig on. She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

"What's funny?" Nami put the last pin.

Ray shook her head still smiling. "So, what's your name?"

Nami slapped her head. "Sorry, forgot it," she said, clearing her throat. "It's Nami, Kawachi Nami."

"Kawachi Nami, not bad," Ray said and giggled when Kai- Nami pushed lips up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have the courage, but I can't lie anymore," Nami said. She looked down, rubbing her palms. "Besides, I'll get expelled."

Ray reached the boy-clad girl's hands. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"Thanks." Nami smiled gratefully. She had to put a foot back as Ray threw her body at her. "Ray,"

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

Cheers and squeals mixed with sound of hip-hop music broke the silence of the night. A black sedan car parked at the side of the road. Inside the car, Jiro was looking at dancing crowd through windshield while listening to conversation of two girls at backseat.

"You're crazy. This is crazy and you're insane. This is insane and you are…"

Ray turned to the president girl beside her, glaring. "If you say that word again I'll kick you out."

Shizuru pulled corners of lips up. "Crazy," she said. Ray just rolled her eyes as she had thought. "Anyway, I'm the one who want to complain here. Are you sure about this?"

Ray nodded. "There's something I need to do, or to be exactly," she paused, turning to her only best friend, putting silver mask on face. "Someone to meet."

* * *

Okay, calm down, don't scream and don't send a punch to me XD You're always right guys, please forgive me XD but hey we can't let Mana find out right?

And finally, that's my Nami!

Hope you like it, and until next ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, again. I'm sorry for the late. Thank you for leaving reviews on prev chap :D penyou, glad you like prev chaps, yes she did ;) and sorry if you wait too long :p Panda Miguel, glad to know you like their character, hehe I know you knew it :D Don't worry you'll find it but later chap ;D Thank you happy to know that :) Deguchi, hehe you know I love giving twist xD you see their sweet story now but trouble will surely come, ops spoiler xD Rufy SaeYuki, glad you love it :D yes she is xD about that let's see ;D chichay, haha glad you like the kiss, yes she is ;) you're very welcome :) crosteks, haha I wish too because it's better than my limited vocabs xD thanks ;) AceLey, aww :D hehe of course she is, glad you like the flow but don't worry I have another twists just look forward ;) AaronMaks, thanks glad you like it, hope you'll like this one too :) Chiqinna, haha unfortunately she is shy xD you'll find it here, maybe ;D **

**Thank you again for the reviews. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Shizuru passed dancing group, looking for her partner. She finally found Ray but the girl wasn't alone. She narrowed eyes and recognized the girl. The talented girl Ray had praised highly. Even now she still didn't understand why Ray had interest in the girl since Ray never showed any interest toward someone, except the blonde boy, Kai. '_But again, she is Ray_' Shaking head slightly she approached her best friend, they had no time. She took Ray's arm to get her attention and leaned to whisper. "I got a call, they're heading here, council member."_

_Ray gave a nod before looking back at the girl before her. She thought to have dance with the girl but for her dismay the presidents would soon come. She leaned to whisper in her ear and quickly left crowd. She made mental note to ask the girl's name next time._

_Ray and Shizuru changed their clothes inside car. When they had finished changing someone knocked window. Jiro had called Ray's private teacher and his friend. The plan was the guys would dress in their clothes to convince council members and they come to the place as themselves. _

_Ray gave grateful small to her teacher and beckoned Shizuru and Jiro to follow her. They waited behind cars and watched as Katsuyuki sensei parked his car. _

_Shizuru knitted her brows seeing Mana, Akira and other council members approaching fake Men in Black. She wondered how student council knew about them. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked Ray. The girl was calm. She noticed Ray's lips curled up slightly. "Ray,"_

"_It's time we make our appearance," Ray said and started to walk toward the group._

_Shizuru glanced at Jiro. "Let's play. Oh, this is gonna be fun." _

_Jiro just shook head, following Ray and Shizuru. He knew that these two girls weren't usual student yet he always followed them. He put confused face as Mana revealed their purpose although at moment he wanted to laugh seeing Ray and Shizuru's acting. Ray with her unquestionable acting skill- she was student representative after all -and Shizuru's smart follow-up. He bit his lip to hold back from laughing as the guy took his mask off and everyone gasped. Mana looked angry when she left the scene. He turned to the actresses and got small smirk from Shizuru. He just shook his head, amazed. _

_After the group left Ray turned to her teacher but her eyes caught another girl figure. The girl was looking at her. She wanted to approach the girl but it would confuse her instead. For a while they just stared at each other before the girl breaking the eye contact and grabbing her friends to run. She watched in confusion as the three girls ran down the road. But the tallest one stopped and turned around. She just rolled her eyes as Shizuru approached the girl. She then walked toward her teacher and his friend._

"_Thank you for the help," Ray said to her teacher. _

"_Anytime. I know I offer to help, but seriously you need to stop this before your Principal comes and catches you herself."_

_Ray let out a chuckle, crossing her arms. "Then you will have to rescue me again."_

_He just shook his head before getting inside car. Jiro had already seated himself behind wheel. _

_Ray turned around to call Shizuru. But the girl was holding her belly laughing. "What's so funny?" _

_Shizuru laughed louder as she saw her best friend's confused face. "Oh my goodness! Unbelievable!" _

_Ray's brows rose, confused at Shizuru's exclamation. "What are you screaming about?"_

_"You didn't realize it, did you?"_

"_Realize what?" Ray frowned. _

_Shizuru once again laughed. _"_Never mind friend, never mind," she said, taking the still confused girl's arm. _

* * *

"Meet someone?" Shizuru asked as she stood beside Ray. She shifted her black mask up slightly and turned to the disguised girl beside her. "Don't tell me you want to meet them?"

"How do you know?" Ray asked.

Shizuru shrugged her shoulder, lips curled up.

"You know about…them? I mean _them_?"

Shizuru threw an arm around Ray. "You know me, I can tell with just a touch," she said, lifting a palm. "So, you think they come tonight? I want to meet her too. By the way, how did you know about them? Did he tell you?"

Ray pushed the arm on her shoulder off as they approached dance floor. "That's secret."

She looked over at dancers and breakers. She couldn't wait to meet Nami. However moment later sigh of disappointment slipped out from her mouth. Nami didn't show up. She should have known it. The girl must have been doing practice for festival.

Ray returned to dorm with gloomy face. She thought to visit street dance again but her duty and festival preparation kept her busy for the next weeks.

* * *

Nami inhaled after singing the last part. Hinata threw an arm over her shoulder, clinging. She turned to the band and gave a thumb up. Finally they had rehearsal with band and next week was school rehearsal. With the approaching festival they did practice every day after class, even during weekend.

"What do you think, Jiro san?" Asahi asked and grinned when he raised thumbs up.

"It's perfect. I believe you'll rock the night again like before," Jiro said and turned to Kai. "But seriously I like the song. It's cool Kai." He nudged the shortest boy lightly. "Can you tell me who the lucky girl is?"

"Jiro san." Nami said, embarrassed a little.

"Just kidding, sorry," Jiro said, patting Kai's back. "Okay then, I'll tell Shizuru everything's going perfect. See you later, and good luck boys." Jiro left the boys and approached band group.

"It's near dinner time," Asahi said, glancing at her wristwatch. "We continue after dinner or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Hinata said. "We need to check our costume tonight."

Nami slapped her forehead. "Forgot that too. Tomorrow then."

The next day, Nami put her bag on desk, taking textbooks out. "Kuu where's my pen? You borrowed it yesterday."

"Sorry bro," Hinata said, scratching her temple. "But I forgot to bring my pen case today, and my textbook too," she said to Nami and turned to Nanako. "Nana chan, you look beautiful today, is that new ribbon?"

Nanako cocked her head. "You forgot your textbook again, didn't you?" she asked Kuu and he nodded, grinning sheepishly. "I knew it. Okay, we can share."

"I never met a student who always forgets his pen and textbook," Nami said to Asahi. She gave Hinata another pen. "Here use this."

Hinata beamed. "Thank you Kai, you're my savior. You too Nana chan."

Nami just shook her head. She pulled drawer to put her pen case but froze for a moment. There was white envelope inside. She glanced over the class before looking back at the envelope. Suddenly she felt cold sweat on forehead; couldn't bring her hand to take the envelope.

After a long breath she reached for the envelope. There was something inside. Slowly she pulled the paper out expecting for another threat letter. Her eyes widened and hands turned cold as she looked at a picture. It was a picture of Ray and her at rooftop when she revealed her identity.

She quickly shoved the photo paper back into envelope and put it inside pants pocket. '_How…? Who…who did this?_' She closed drawe and took another deep breath into her tightened chest.

"Kai," Asahi called.

Nami was lost in her thought that she didn't realize the class had started. It was when Asahi poked her arm that she realized Marilyn sensei was calling her name.

"Are you alright Kawachi san? You don't look well," Marilyn sensei said worriedly.

"I…" Nami had to clear her throat. "I'm fine sensei, just…a little tired," she said.

"Let me know if you need to use health care, okay?"

Nami nodded but her heart still beat fast and she didn't think could focus during class.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asahi asked, worried.

"Later." Nami said, turning attention back to class. Or she tried.

After class Nami followed Marilyn sensei to her office. Today was her turn to help the teacher bring class materials. But the picture still bothered her. '_Who the hell would do this? What they want from us? Wait,_' She stopped as she noticed something. "It's not about us…but me."

"Kai, are you alright?"

"U, yes, I'm fine," Nami replied. After dropping music books at Marilyn sensei office she left. She was about to head stairs when Mana walked toward her. The president girl mumbled something, looked angry. She just stood on her spot, bowing head.

Mana halted as she noticed Kai. She approached him. "If you think you can achieve fame by using St. Mary's Academy name then you are wrong. Everyone here works hard to prove themselves," she said and stepped closer toward him. "I don't care if you got student representative on your side. On the contrary, I'd gladly bring it to light." She then turned on heel.

Nami couldn't utter any word. She looked up, trying to breathe. Her eyes followed the walking confidently president girl. '_It's her_'

She never thought that it would be Mana. She had to tell Asahi and Hinata. Quickly she approached stairs but then halted as a thought crossed her head.

"I can't do this," she said, shaking head. She couldn't let Mana ruin Ray's reputation if she brought the matter to Katsuyuki sensei or Principal. She leaned against wall, palming her face. "I can't do that to her."

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

Nami lowered her hands. Ray was walking up toward her. "Ray, I just…just meet Marilyn sensei," she said and noticed a folder in Ray's hand. "And you?"

"Bring this to Principal," Ray replied, lifting her hand to show a folder. "How about we have lunch together? It's been a while," she said and Nami nodded. "Wait for me, okay?"

Nami offered a smile and watched as Ray headed toward Principal room. '_I need to talk with Mana san_' She looked up and let out heavy sigh.

* * *

Ray pulled out lunch boxes from picnic basket and put one on table before Nami and another one before her. She then took mineral water. "How about your practice?" she asked. She took spoons out. "I heard from Shizuru you're ready for festival." She turned to Nami and saw the girl was looking toward cosmos flowers field. "Hey,"

Ray's hand on her arm snapped Nami out from her thought. "Sorry, you say something?" That was when she realized lunch was ready.

"You are not thinking about another girl, are you?" Ray narrowed her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Nami caught Ray's hand and laughed as the girl tried to pinch her arm. "Just kidding," she said.

Ray pushed lips out.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

Ray giggled. She took spoonful of omelet from Nami's lunch box, bringing up to the girl's mouth. "Aaan,"

"I can eat by myself, Ray."

"Kai," Ray pouted. She once again brought the spoon to Nami's mouth. "Aaan,"

"Aaan," Nami finally opened her mouth. "This is embarrassing," she said between her chewing and got a light slap from Ray. She couldn't help a smile at Ray's pouting face.

"Well I thought this is romantic," Ray said, serving herself.

The smile on Nami's face slowly vanished as she looked at Ray. At moment she wished she could turn back time so Ray wouldn't fall for her or perhaps tell her old self not to enter St. Mary's Academy so she would never meet the girl. However, it was Ray who taught her the truth of music, and helped her to see her true self.

Ray noticed Nami was staring at her. "I look beautiful today?"

Nami rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"What's wrong? You're quiet today."

Nami inhaled, offering a smile. "Just realized autumn will soon come." She leaned over as Ray brought another spoonful of omelet. "I like autumn."

"Me too," Ray said. She put lunch box on lap, looking over garden before them. "I like the air,"

"Fresh, chilly," Nami added.

"Yes, and the smell, you know sweet smell,"

"Fragrant olive," Nami said. "But sometimes if it's too strong I don't really like it. I prefer ginkgo."

Ray wrinkled her nose. "No, I don't like its smell."

"Why not? Maybe we can have ginkgo nut for lunch," Nami teased and laughed as Ray gave disapproving look.

Nami held picnic basket on right hand while her left holding Ray's. As they approached formal garden she saw other students leaving dining room, heading school buildings. "Ray,"

"Yes?" Ray said. Nami still looked down. "Kai?"

"Promise you won't get mad or pinch," Nami finally said.

Ray was confused a little but then nodded.

Nami took a breath. "You…you are not…"

"I'm not what?"

Nami lifted her gaze to look at Ray's eyes. "Not ashamed to…date me, I mean, I'm a girl…"

Ray leaned down and captured Nami's lips. She could hear squeals and murmurs but paid no mind. What matters to her was the boy-clad girl in front of her. She pulled back and lifted hands to hold Nami's face firmly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I like you and you like me. I don't care about anything else or anyone," she said, caressing Nami's smooth skin. "Is that enough?"

Nami looked at Ray's deep brown eyes, and was relieved to see truth in them. And at the same time it brought determination into her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Ray.

"I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Nami nodded. "Thanks for the lunch," she said. Ray smiled and took the picnic basket from her. She watched as Ray walked toward School of Dance building.

"Wondering where you are but apparently having another date, huh?" Hinata said. She threw arm over Nami's shoulder.

Nami nudged Hinata's side and they headed School of Music building.

"You look better now," Asahi said to Nami. "What happened?"

"I, uh…"

Before Nami could reply Hinata cut in. "We met Katsuyuki sensei, and he said he had it under control. So we don't need to worry about the person anymore."

"Though I'm still wondering why he hides about the person," Asahi said. "I'm curious about the person actually. You don't get any letter, right?"

"No, I don't," Nami lied. She didn't mean to lie but she thought it was better they didn't know. Besides it seemed Katsuyuki sensei finally could find the person, although she had known it already. But she wasn't surprised to hear Katsuyuki sensei keep the person secret from them. '_Wait, Hinata said Katsuyuki sensei has it under control, so it means Mana san won't reveal their identity? That's why she was angry to see me today_' Finally she got it clearly.

"Hey, what's up?" Asahi asked.

"Nothing." Nami offered a smile, pulling off from Hinata. "The last one won't get pudding tonight," she said and started to run into the building.

"Kai, wait!"

* * *

"Woah, you see that? So many people," Hinata said, astonished. She glanced over students and visitors filling ground in front of a large stage.

"So, this is St. Mary's Academy festival. I've never seen school festival like this before," Nami said.

At formal garden there were many stalls of games and activities. The usually green garden had turned colorful with balloons and decorations.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the orchestra and drama," Asahi said.

School of Music would have orchestra at Academy hall on second and third day. School of Theatre would have theater, and the basketball boys would play.

"This is amazing. I'm so excited," Asahi said.

"You think we can play some?" Hinata asked. She couldn't wait to play some games.

"Later, after performance. We have performance, remember?" Nami reminded Hinata. "When is it, our performance?"

Asahi pulled schedule paper out from pants pocket. "Six thirty. We have forty minutes. Let's get change."

Inside dressing room, Nami tightened knot of her black and white strip tie, pulling it up but let it loose a little. Done with her tie she put jacket suit on. She looked in mirror while buttoning up.

Nanako had designed their costume. It was black suit with different designs. Nami's jacket suit had white tape on the edge of collar.

"I like this costume," Nami said.

"We look like MIB," Hinata said. She stood beside Nami, trying to tie her square end tie.

"Now you mentioned it, yeah we do. Wait, you think she happens to know them?" Asahi said while putting black fingerless gloves on.

Nami looked up at the mention of the name. After the last time they didn't visit street dance and because of festival and her unexpected turned out with Ray she had forgotten about the guy. "Nah, that's impossible," she said. '_I must forget the man_' she told herself. When Hinata groaned she turned to the girl. "Here let me help you. This is why I tell you to learn how to tie a necktie."

"Nana chan can help me," Hinata said, missing her best friends knowing smile.

"There you go," Nami said. She then rolled sleeves up. They turned around when Jiro came in.

"Guys, you ready?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

Jiro put thumbs up and left dressing room.

"Okay, time's coming. Let's do this. We have learned hard for this festival, this is our chance to Music Ten," Asahi said.

"Let's do this," Nami said. After putting her fedora hat on, she followed Asahi and Hinata outside.

Nami took deep breath for the fifth time. She was standing behind stage, waiting for Shizuru and Jiro to call their name. She could hear screams and cheers from audience and it increased her nervousness. She was startled a little when Asahi put hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we have done like this before, remember?" Asahi offered a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Nami replied. She let out a breath to calm herself.

"Just think of her," Asahi said and gave quick wink to Nami.

Nami was about to tease back but heard their name was being called. She blew another breath, following Asahi and Hinata to stage.

As soon as they stepped on stage girls started to scream their name. The front line was girl students, some was their classmates. Marie was also at front line, waving toward Nami.

Nami gave small smile toward the girl.

"ANIKI!"

Nami found basketball team among audience. Seeing the boys she felt the nervousness gradually went away. But she couldn't find her girlfriend. '_Is Ray here?_' She didn't have time to look for Ray as music started on.

"_Gazing at you only for three seconds,_" Asahi started to sing.

Nami lifted her gaze, singing out. "_And I'll make you fall for me,_"

"_Your love is just as I wanted,_" Hinata sang.

After their together part Nami moved back and they started to dance. While Asahi was singing her part Nami and Hinata did back dance. Squeals from girls made Nami smile and soon she was enjoying their performance. Asahi finished her part and Nami stepped forward, taking the place, and singing her part. When it came to chorus they sang together.

Hinata approached the edge of stage and squatted down. She sang the chorus and gave wink toward girls. She threw a smile and stood up as the girls started to scream her boy name. She moved to Nami's side behind Asahi and they did footwork.

"_Men are stupid, always acting cool, pretending blind,_" Asahi turned head aside and her eyes met Shizuru's who stood with Jiro at the back of stage. There was smile on Shizuru's face. She moved gaze back, continuing her singing. When she spun around their eyes once again met and her lips curled up in small smile.

Nami moved to Asahi's side and they sang the last chorus together. She stretched hand out, pulling it back to her chest, ending the song. Screams from audience gave her goose-bumps. She couldn't help a wide smile on face. Asahi approached her and they bowed toward audience.

Asahi and Hinata also had contented grin on face.

"Big applause for PERSONA!"

Nami's smile grew wider with increase of screams from audience. Shizuru and Jiro, as MC, approached them. Jiro gave a pat on her back.

"Wow! That was amazing performance. I love it!" Shizuru lifted both hands and the audience followed her, praising the boys' performance. "I believe you guys like it, don't you?"

"Give applause again for Persona!" Jiro said.

Asahi let out small laugh and eyes widened when audience called for an encore. She glanced at Hinata and then Nami. They were surprised as well.

"You guys got encore call," Shizuru said.

"We sing again?" Nami asked. She had to raise her voice since everyone was calling for encore. "What should we do?"

"Are you ready?" Jiro asked his juniors.

Shizuru raised mic but before she could say something Kuu took her arm. She knitted her brows when he leaned closer. She moved her gaze to audience and a mischievous grin formed up. She leaned back and winked at Kuu.

Jiro was confused when Shizuru left stage. Raising his mic he tried to silence the encore call. "Okay guys, give a minute for our idol to take breath first, please," he said. His brows furrowed deeper when he saw Shizuru running between audiences. '_What is she doing down there?_'

"Excuse me, sorry," Shizuru said. Finally she made herself out from crowd. She then approached committee group. It was Principal who noticed her first. She just offered a smile and grabbed Ray's arm. "Good evening sirs and Madame Principal, may I have student representative for thirty minutes?" She gave small bow and without waiting for reply she dragged Ray with her.

"Shizuru, what are you doing? I have important talk with committee."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Let them with Principal, they can play some games. We have emergency."

"Emergency?" Ray knitted her brows. She pushed a couple aside as they made their way toward stage. "What happened? There's problem with sound system or something? I have checked it yesterday and this morning too, everything's working fine. Wait, you aren't out of schedule, are you?"

Shizuru once again had rolled-eyes. She needed to tell her best friend to enjoy her life a little. "Don't worry we're still on schedule," she said, pulling Ray to the back of stage.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ray asked. She finally realized the girl was pulling her to stage. "Shizuru,"

Shizuru pressed lips together and walked into stage. "We have emergency here."

Ray was about to ask but screams and squeals stopped her. "What the…"

Before Ray could say anything Shizuru pushed her to the middle of stage.

"Okay, please calm down." Shizuru spoke to mic, approaching the edge of stage. She couldn't blame audience to scream. "Thank you. So, I see you noticed the plan," she said and laughed although there were four pairs of confused eyes looking at her. '_Kuu is brilliant_' "Who wants to see the famous couple performance!?"

Nami cringed a little at scream from audience. She was confused when Asahi and Hinata gave pat on each of her shoulder with grin. She knew that grin. That was when she noticed Ray was on the stage too. She was sad a little that Ray didn't see her performance. But she knew Ray must be busy since she was student representative.

Ray closed her eyes, cursing mentally. She made mental note to talk with Shizuru later. When the mentioned girl approached her she glared at her.

"Please come here Ray," Shizuru said, pulling Ray to stand beside Kai, ignoring the girl's stern look. She then gave a nod toward Jiro.

Jiro nodded back, walking toward the back of stage.

"Tonight for the first time in St. Mary's Academy's long history we will see phenomenal performance from student representative and twenty-first century love song writer," Shizuru said.

Nami's face turned red and she couldn't bring gaze up. Girls were squealing and boys screaming for them. She took glance toward Ray and noticed tint of blush on her cheek.

Ray gave another glare when Jiro came up with stools. "You'll get detention, you two, trust me," she said to Jiro.

Jiro just grinned.

Nami was confused when Jiro told her to sit and Asahi approached her with a guitar. That was when she finally realized their plan. She shot a glare toward Hinata since there would be one person with such crazy idea.

Ray thought to leave the stage. She had important talk with committee. She turned around to leave but Nami stopped her.

"Sing with me," Nami said, smiling a little.

Ray girl finally sat down on stool. She turned to Nami who was holding guitar on lap. "Sorry, I can't see your performance," she said. She felt guilty couldn't see Nami's important performance.

"It's alright," Nami replied. She could see disappointment on Ray's face.

"Still I wish could."

Nami was about to reply but Shizuru cut in, reminded them that they were still on stage.

"Ehem, guys, the audience are waiting," Shizuru said. She tried to hold back a grin at the couple's blushed face. She then lifted mic. "Kai from Persona," she said to audience and waited until girls stop their squeal. "And Ray!"

Nami took a deep breath while waiting for Ray's fan to turn silent. She glanced at Ray and the girl smiled back, encouraging her. She shifted guitar closer and started strumming.

"**_Sitting alone staring at moon sky_**

**_The world looks so wide, yet don't know where to be_**

**_I was lost in darkness, in endlessness_**

**_Was it fine to stay or should I go…_**"

Ray curled lips up in a smile as Nami started to sing. She never noticed that it was female voice. Nami had alto voice that was why no one ever noticed it. Nami changed the chord and turned to her. She only had sung it once but it was engraved in her heart and mind. She then continued the song.

"**_Gentle breeze brings your voice_**

**_Calling my name, touching my skin_**

**_Like the light breaks the darkness_**

**_You bring life to me…_**"

A small smile bloomed on Nami's face as she heard Ray's voice. She was surprised a little that Ray remembered the song. Soon she couldn't hear anything only Ray's voice. She strummed faster and they sang chorus together.

"**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong, where your heart is…_**"

Nami slowed her strumming. She kept her gaze at Ray.

"**_When everything was black and white_**

**_You color it brightly with your smile, with your love…_**"

Ray tilted head aside, smiling as she blended with Nami's voice.

"**_I need you to hold me, walk beside me_**

**_And I won't be afraid to be who I am…_**"

Nami strummed faster.

"**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong, where your heart is…_**"

Ray hummed the melody as Nami strummed faster. Nami had her eyes close.

"**_Tell me everything will be alright_**

**_And I am not lost anymore_**

**_Hold me tightly with your love_**

**_Cause I could fall, I could break…_**"

Ray closed her eyes feeling the emotion.

"**_Oh…hoo…oohhh…_**"

Nami opened her eyes and smiled watching as Ray lifted her hand reaching high pitch. Ray turned to look at her and they sang the last chorus together.

"**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me…_**"

Nami stopped her strumming. She couldn't help a smile when Ray put a hand on her knee. The girl smiled back, singing softly. She started to pick strings.

(Ray) "**_Take my hand,_**"

(Nami) "**_Take my heart,_**"

(Together) "**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong_**

**_Where your heart is,_** "

Nami released strings. Their eyes still glued to each other as they hummed. Ray gave light squeeze and they chuckled.

"Oh, my, GOD! That was…" Shizuru paused. She shook her head, staring at Ray and Kai, amazed. She put hands on waist and once again shook her head. She turned to the wild-went audience and finally could let out small laugh. "Seriously I'm speechless, so forgive me."

"That was incredible," Jiro said, finally could voice up. "WOW!"

Shizuru turned mic off, approaching her best friend and junior. "What the hell was that? You're freaking awesome!" If they weren't on stage she would have hugged them already.

Ray glanced at Nami and they smiled shyly.

"Oh love birds," Shizuru said.

"You see that guys?" Jiro said to the screaming audience. "You better take their photo now." He let out a laugh when Shizuru slapped his arm lightly.

"Agreed. But no posting on internet please," Shizuru said. The audience laughed.

Nami chuckled at the joke. She looked down when Ray took her hand, holding it. She moved gaze up and saw bright smile on Ray's face. She intertwined their fingers, looking back at the still screaming audience. It was the best school festival in her life.

* * *

Hope you like their singing, and sorry I can't put 3 seconds full lyrics here :( I think you know the song so I don't put english version.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, thank you for still coming. And thank you for the reviews, really happy :) Rufy SaeYuki, yes you are :D thanks, you're welcome, glad you like it :) you'll find it here ;) penyou, haha glad to know it ;D you're very welcome, sorry if you wait too long :p let's see for that ;) Deguchi, haha don't worry you'll soon find it ;D your next, hope you like it ;) AaronMaks, thanks :D sorry for making you wait, hope you like this one :) crosteks, really? :D sorry it takes time :p thanks and GBU too :) Chiqinna, yes she did ;D oh you'll soon see/find it here ;D but Kuu starts to realize ;) chichay, thanks glad you like it, welcome ;) I hope you won't get bored with their sweetness XD noah, thanks, happy to know it ;) yeah, school starts *sigh* fight! XD gud luck with your study :) Panda Miguel, thank you :D yes she did, for Akira it's just about their performance :p for the other one you'll find later ;) AceLey, haha you're right Nami owes many XD wow, well, I can only say you'll find here xD Ray will but later ;)**

**Okay, sorry for my late. I don't own Mendol, only mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 16

At the second day, most of people were gathering inside Academy hall. There was concert of orchestra group from School of Music.

Hinata shifted on her chair, looking around. Everyone around her seemed to be hypnotized by the symphony. She sighed and looked back at the orchestra.

"Can you stop moving?" Nami said to Hinata. "I can't enjoy the music. What's wrong?"

"I'm bored," Hinata stated. She caught Nami's hand before the girl could slap her thigh. "I don't mean to be rude but this isn't my thing. It makes me sleepy." She shouldn't say that for Asahi pinched her thigh. "Aww!"

"Ssh." Nami slapped Hinata's thigh before offering apologetic smile to a couple behind them. "Seriously guys."

"It's Asahi, not me," Hinata said defensively but earned another glare from Nami and Asahi. "I want to see Nana chan, you say she will sing. Where's she?"

"Patient. And yes she will, it says after double violin," Nami said, reading concert program in hand.

"Quiet guys, I like this song," Asahi shushed the chatting girls when Marilyn sensei, as conductor raised her right hand.

Violin and cello groups started to play.

Hinata looked back at stage. "I know this melody."

"It's Beethoven's Ode to joy," Asahi whispered. "We had learnt about it, you don't remember?"

Hinata grinned.

"I'm still wondering why you past the exam," Asahi said.

Nami stifled a chuckle. She moved head slightly as bases, trumpets, horns and other group started to play. "Oh, I like this." She watched as Marilyn sensei raised her other hand and the choir group rose. She smiled, moving head as the choir sang the symphony.

Even Hinata was astonished. "Oh man, that's awesome," she said. "I got goosebumps."

"Told you," Nami said. She wasn't really familiar with classical music before but after entering the Academy she learned not only modern music but also classical. And now she grew to like the genre.

They clapped their hands together with other audience as the symphony reached finale. Marilyn sensei then raised her left hand.

"It's Jiro san and Marie san," Asahi said. "They will do double violin."

Nami smiled as her seniors stood up. She noticed Marie taking deep breath before placing violin on her shoulder. Jiro did the same and they started to play. Luckily Asahi got front chair so they could see the performers clearly. She was amazed by their performance. Marie looked beautiful with the blue dress, and the way she played violin was elegant. She never knew that Marie played violin.

"Wow, they're amazing," Hinata said.

"Yes." Asahi replied, still looking at her roommate. Jiro looked different with the tux and violin. It changed her image of him.

Nami raised hands, applauding her seniors. Marie and Jiro bowed and the clap increased. She just laughed when Hinata let out a whistle. Jiro noticed them and smiled a little. But Marie didn't notice them; she was looking over the audience. There was little disappointment on Marie's face as they sat back on their chairs. It made Nami wonder if Marie looked for someone.

"Next is Nana chan, right?" Hinata asked eagerly. "Finally."

"Yes," Asahi replied, glancing at Nami. They just shook their heads. She clapped as Nanako and a boy from their school walked into stage.

They almost couldn't notice Nanako. The girl wore floor length green dress and her usually tied-hair was loose.

"Is that Nana chan? She looks beautiful," Asahi said. When there was no reply from her side she turned to Hinata. Her lips curled up as she saw Hinata's stunned expression.

Hinata watched as Nanako and the boy- for her dismay it was the boy who tried to ask Nanako out before -straightened up and smiled at each other. She decided to ignore the boy and looked back at Nanako.

Soft melody of violins and flutes filled the hall. And Nanako started to sing.

Nami dropped her jaw, astonished to hear 'Con te partiro' or 'Time to say goodbye'. She felt goosebumps as the soprano and tenor sang the famous song.

Who would have thought the usually shy and timid girl was a soprano singer.

Nami shook head slightly and turned to Asahi and Hinata. They were astonished as well. Hinata kept gaze at stage in astonishment. '_Finally, she got you_'

Hinata couldn't move gaze away. Classical music had never been in her favorite music list, but tonight she was amazed by them. Or _her_. She knew the girl, but the one she was staring now wasn't the girl she used to know. Nanako looked different. She watched as Nanako closed her eyes, singing the song. Her powerful yet beautiful voice echoed inside the big hall. She blushed when Nanako opened her eyes, smiling.

When the soprano and tenor finished their song, audience broke into thunderous applause.

Nami stood from her chair, applauding. She wasn't the only one for everyone was now standing up. She clapped her hands and gave thumbs up as Nanako glanced toward them. "Holy shit, that's beyond amazing! Don't you think?" she said.

"I'm speechless, seriously, never thought she could do that," Asahi replied still clapping hands. She then noticed Hinata was still on her chair. "Looks like someone was hypnotized here," she said to Nami.

Nami grinned and patted the still stunned boy-clad girl. "Kuu, you okay?"

Hinata blinked twice and finally realized that everyone was on their feet. She quickly rose from her seat. She couldn't help a smile seeing Nanako bowed toward audience and gave wave. She opened her mouth to shout the girl's name but she couldn't make the word out from her throat. She couldn't even move her hand to make a whistle. She just stood there, watching as Nanako and the boy once again bowed before leaving stage.

After the concert they left Academy hall.

Nami zipped her sport jacket up. They were waiting outside Academy hall. "Looks like everyone really pleased with the performance," she said to Asahi who stood beside her.

"This Academy still surprised me even now. It's like every student here is super star."

"Agreed. No wonder they got special treat for Music Ten," Nami said and sighed. "Now I'm not sure if we can get the ticket, we have a lot of rivals here."

Asahi nodded weakly. Although she didn't want to admit but Nami was right. She thought if they entered St. Mary's Academy they could get chance to Music Ten, but she forgot that the famous Academy had many talented students. "What should we do?"

Nami was about to reply when two men approached them. She nudged Asahi's arm.

"Excuse me, are you Persona?"

"Yes, we are," Nami replied.

"I saw your performance yesterday, and you impressed me."

"Thank you, sir," Asahi replied. She glanced at Nami.

Nami tilted her head slightly, confused as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We are not bad people, don't worry."

Nami offered small smile and watched as one of the men took his name card out. She took the card from him and eyes widened in surprise.

"We are from Music Ten management."

Nami jerked head up, surprised. Asahi grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly. "Music Ten? That Music Ten?" she asked.

"Yes, that Music Ten. Every year we come to St. Mary's Academy Annual festival looking for new star. And yesterday we're really impressed by your performance. You're the one who did duet with student representative, right?"

"Yes, sir," Nami answered, nodding. She gripped back Asahi's hand. She wanted to scream at moment but held it.

"I really like it. It's a shame Ray always rejects our offer. We'd tried hard to get her but, yeah, always failed. Anyways, we really hope you have interest and try Music Ten audition. Just think about it."

Asahi and Nami nodded swiftly, wide grin on face. "We will. Thank you, sir." After the men left, they started to jump and scream.

"Okay, okay, everyone's looking here," Nami said, releasing Asahi's hands. "Wait, where's Kuu?"

"I thought he's with us, where is he?" Asahi finally realized Hinata's missing. "You think he's still inside?"

"Perhaps."

While her best friends were looking for her, Hinata stood near exit of the back stage. She thought to meet Nanako. But it seemed she wasn't the only one. Not only junior high school students, there were also students from other schools, even adults, gathering around exit that she couldn't look inside. "Hey," she said, pushing aside a boy when he tried to pass her.

"Be careful. This is expensive, you know."

Before Hinata could scold her junior the orchestra group made their way out from stage. It was Marie who walked out first, and soon the girl got busy with receiving bouquet from boy students. Next was Jiro and he got many bouquets too. She watched as orchestra group got flowers or presents from their fans. She once again was amazed by St. Mary's Academy. And finally her eyes caught Nanako coming out. She lifted a hand to get Nanako's attention but the girl was surrounded by her fans, receiving many bouquets.

She looked down at her empty hands and sighed. "I should bring flower, or something."

She looked up and watched as Nanako got presents from her fans. She decided to leave and look for Asahi and Nami.

"Kuu,"

Hinata turned around and smiled at the apparently soprano girl. "Hi,"

Nanako released a breath. "You come?"

"Of course I do," Hinata said, grinning. "I'm a good friend."

Nanako inhaled, offering small smile. "Yeah, right, you are."

Hinata wriggled his brows still grinning. He then took a good look at the girl standing in front of her. This was the first time she saw Nanako without her glasses and the girl released her shoulder length raven hair. "You look beautiful tonight, I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight, well, it's more."

Nanako blushed at the praise. "Thanks. I thought it won't suit me actually, you know, I'm not a fashionable person."

"I think it looks nice on you," Hinata said. She shoved both hands into pants pocket and nodded toward bouquets in the girl's arms. "By the way, you got many flowers."

Nanako smiled shyly.

Hinata was about to tease the girl but someone called her. She looked over Nanako's shoulder and saw the tenor boy.

"Sorry but I must go," Nanako said and caught Kuu's disappointed look before he smiling widely. "Thanks for coming."

"Yah, it's okay. And you're great, I mean, your performance, it's really great," Hinata stammered.

Nanako nodded and gave a wave or she tried while holding bouquets in arms.

Hinata waved back, watching as Nanako left with the boy. She unconsciously breathed out soft sigh. She decided to look for Asahi and Nami but met Jiro and the basketball boys. They went for games stall.

Meanwhile, Nami wandered around formal garden. She thought to see Ray but the girl must be busy. She stopped in front of banana chocolate stall. She gave money to junior high school student of School of Theatre and continued to walk, holding banana chocolate in hand. '_Perhaps watching music performance wasn't bad idea_' she thought and headed for ground.

"Kai, hey,"

Nami stopped and turned around to find Marie walking toward her. "Marie san."

"You're alone? Where are your friends?"

"Somewhere," Nami replied with tilting head. "By the way, you never tell me you play violin, and not just any violinist but a concerto."

Marie giggled as they started to walk. "Well, I'm shy," she said. She laughed when Kai lifted an eyebrow playfully. "So, you come to see my performance. I'm so happy."

Nami smiled back and turned gaze aside. She halted when she saw her girlfriend. "Ray,"

"Good evening, Ray sama," Marie greeted.

Ray just glanced at the other girl before turning to her 'boyfriend'. "I'm looking for you."

"I'll see you around, Kai," Marie said to Kai, bowing slightly toward Ray, and taking her leave.

Nami gave small smile at Marie and turned to Ray. "Hey, did you look for me?"

Ray crossed her arms. "And apparently you're busy with another girl."

Nami sighed, approaching her girlfriend. "We just meet like three or five minutes ago," she said.

Ray looked at her skeptically.

"It's true, but, well if you don't believe me." Nami shrugged her shoulders, teasing the girl. She held back a chuckle as Ray unfolded arms and grabbed her banana chocolate. "Hey, that's my banana choco."

Ray pushed tongue out and bit the chocolate-covered banana sweet. "Because you're flirting with another girl."

"I'm flirting?" Nami asked.

Ray nodded while chewing the banana chocolate.

"Well, my girlfriend's always busy, she loves her duty more than me."

"Kai," Ray pouted. She pinched Nami's forearm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you, but you know,"

Nami couldn't help a chuckle seeing Ray lowered her gaze, apologizing. "I'm just kidding. I know it's your duty." Ray lifted her gaze smiling a little. The girl then offered the banana chocolate.

"My apology."

"That's _mine_," she said. Ray giggled and took her arm.

"Can we play something?"

Nami looked at game stalls. "But looks like it'll soon close."

"Yes, it is," Ray said and sighed in disappointment.

"We can play tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have stuff to do," Ray said. "After finish, is it okay? Around three?"

Nami nodded. "Three."

They then continued to walk, heading dining room.

"Wait, you haven't told me yet if you have performance too."

"That's secret," Ray replied, giggling. "Or perhaps we should do it again, but dance this time. What do you think?"

"Dance?" Nami asked.

Ray nodded swiftly. "Like the one we did for your final."

"That dance? No." Nami shook her head. "Then I'll be the woman. No, no, not that dance."

"Why, I think you'll look nice in dress," Ray teased. Nami nudged her side lightly. "You don't want to see me in suit?"

At the word Nami turned to Ray. "Suit?" The girl wriggled her brows. They moved aside as group of girls passed them. It reminded her about the silver mask guy.

"Kai," Ray said and poked the suddenly turned quiet girl's arm. They left former garden and walked toward dining room as Katsuyuki sensei announced end of the day. "You think I will look nice in suit? Like ikemen*." (*good looking man)

Nami let out small chuckle. "No, I don't think so," she teased and laughed when Ray jut lower lip out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Guess who I meet today?"

Ray knitted her brows. "You meet someone?"

Nami nodded, grinning widely. "Music Ten!"

"Really? That's great Kai." Ray threw arms around Nami's shoulders hugging her. Nami had revealed the reason they entering St. Mary's Academy as boy. "I'm really happy for you."

Delighted smile plastered on Nami's face as she hugged Ray back. "Thanks."

Ray pulled back and leaned to give a peck.

"Ray," Nami warned for there were many people around them.

"Can't help," Ray said and giggled.

Nami shook her head but then smiled.

"Let's have dinner, I'm hungry. I want to feed you again, like before."

"Oh no, no."

* * *

"_Oh honey lalala…hmmm…_" Hinata hummed, lifting both hands.

Asahi laughed lightly at Hinata's singing- or she was trying -beside her. They were enjoying band performance with other students and visitors at ground. She kept her gaze at Shizuru who held telecaster guitar. It really surprised her that the girl had band group. And now seeing Shizuru holding electric guitar and singing she was amazed. Next to Shizuru was Jiro with bass. And the drummer was the senior boy she had mistaken cheating on Shizuru.

"Wooohh!" Hinata screamed and jumped together with others, following beat of pop-rock music.

Asahi clapped her hands in amazement as Shizuru, Jiro and another guitarist stood, playing together. Now the audience was screaming the president girl's name. Couldn't help it she joined in. "SHIZURU!"

The three finished their guitar performance and Shizuru approached mic stand, continuing to sing.

Asahi grinned when Shizuru gave a wink and smiled. She ignored Hinata's nudge on her arm.

After their performance Shizuru left stage and walked hastily toward back of stage. She looked around over crowd. Bright smile bloomed on her face as she found the person. "Hey." She let out small laugh when Riku jumped in surprise.

"Shizuru, you startled me you know." Asahi rubbed her chest. The mentioned girl just grinned.

"Did I look great on stage?" Shizuru giggled when Riku put both thumbs up.

"Very, you're amazing. It never crossed in my head actually, that you play guitar, electric guitar," Asahi said. "It's cool."

"Well, I'm trying to impress someone," Shizuru said. She winked and giggled as Riku narrowed his eyes. "So, you think I succeeded to make that person impressed?"

Asahi patted her chin, lifting an eyebrow. "I suppose yes."

"That's great to know," Shizuru said. "So, how about we look around? I see you're alone."

Asahi tilted head aside. "Well, they're busy," she said. Hinata left to see orchestra, while Nami was with Ray. "I thought to see around too."

"And you want me to come with you, that's why you're here, waiting for me, right?"

"No," Asahi quickly replied, and blushed slightly as the girl narrowed her eyes. "I was, just thinking, here, where to start…"

"Fine, you're getting lost here," Shizuru said. She pressed lips together to hold a laugh at Riku's excuse, but the blush was clear on his cheeks. "We have time before opera, wanna play something?" Riku nodded and she took his hand, pulling him toward game stalls.

* * *

"Ray sama, please come in. Make a way please," a boy said.

Ray smiled a little as her junior pushed crowd aside making a way for them.

"No thank you, but no need," Nami said, catching Ray's arm to stop her. "Everyone is waiting here. So we have to wait too," she said to the boy. She was glad recently Ray didn't have her 'bodyguard' accompanying her anymore.

"I don't…" Ray was about to protest but her girlfriend in boy clothes stopped her.

"It's alright. Ray sama can wait," Nami added. She rubbed her upper arm after Ray gave her a pinch. "It hurts you know," she said to Ray.

"I hate waiting," Ray said. She gave annoyed look to Nami as the girl chuckled and then to other people. "What?"

"Ray," Nami said and took the girl's hand. She smiled apologetically toward others. "Really? We come here to play not picking a fight."

"But I don't like to wait," Ray pouted. She gave light slap on her laughing girlfriend's arm. "Kai," When she heard giggles from other students she turned around. But once again Nami stopped her from glaring. "I thought to have fun here," she said, folding arms in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Nami said, trying to fight a laugh. "So, we quit?"

"No,"

"So, we play?"

"No." Ray moved gaze aside, avoiding Nami's eyes. She watched as many kids and students, not only from the Academy but also other schools, line up in front of cosplay stall. "I don't want to play anymore."

Nami scratched the nape of her neck, sighing. "So, what do you want?"

Ray pursed her lips. "I want that."

Nami followed Ray's finger and saw a teddy bear on prize table of a game stall. "Teddy bear?" She chuckled and turned to Ray. "You like teddy bear?"

"It's cute," Ray said and pulled Nami toward dart game stall. "I want that teddy."

Nami laughed louder at Ray's sudden excitement. She never thought that the number one student of St. Mary's Academy, the most feared student liked a teddy. They stood in front of the stall. She gave money to stall keeper and took darts from him. "So, how to play? I want that teddy," she said to the stall keeper.

"It depends on how many you can pop. And for that teddy you need to pop all of balloons."

"Sounds easy," Nami said and lifted dart in hand to start but the boy stopped her.

"In thirty seconds. And this game is a battle, so you need opponent."

Nami knitted her brows. "Battle?" The boy nodded.

Another visitor approached the stall, a man and his little daughter. They gave money to the stall keeper.

"You got your opponent. Now, please stand here," the stall keeper said to Nami.

Nami moved to stand in front of a table. Ray stood beside her, wide grin on face. The other man stood on her other side. Next to him the little girl started to jump, encouraging her father.

"Ready? Go!"

Nami threw dart toward balloons pinned up on a wall. Her first shoot got on target and she threw another dart. The second also got hit but she missed the third.

"Come on Kai," Ray started to cheer her girlfriend. She noticed the little girl's cheering voice and said louder. "Kai, Kai…"

Nami threw her last dart. It flew and popped the last balloon just as the keeper blew whistle.

Ray threw herself on Nami, starting to jump. "You did it, you did it!"

"Of course I did," Nami said, wriggling brows in proud. She took her prize, teddy bear, from stall keeper and turned to Ray. "Your teddy." She laughed as Ray flashed her goofy grin. The girl took the teddy and once again hugged her.

"Thank you Kai," Ray said after pulling back from hug. "Let's go. I want to try another game."

Nami was pleased to see Ray's happy look. She took Ray's extended hand and was about to walk when she heard the little girl's voice.

"I want a teddy, a teddy," the girl cried.

"Sorry, but daddy can't get it. How about Barbie, you like Barbie too, right? Daddy will get it for you, okay?"

"But I want a teddy," the little girl said.

Nami turned to her girlfriend. Ray tightened her grip on the toy, shaking head. "Ray," she said. Ray shook her head and pulled her to leave. She pulled the girl back.

"But this is my first present from you," Ray said. She looked down at the teddy bear in her arm. Nami squeezed her hand and gave a nod toward the girl. "But…" When Nami cocked her head, she sighed. Reluctantly she approached the girl. "This is for you."

Ray smiled a little as the girl lifted gaze and soon cheered up to see the toy. The little girl surprised her by hugging her leg.

"Thank you oneesan*." (*big sister, also used to address older girl)

Ray nodded, smiling wider. The girl released her and turned to her father with delighted grin on face.

The man gave small bow toward them before lifting the girl up.

Nami stood beside Ray, watching as the little girl holding teddy bear happily in arms. She reached for Ray's hand and held it. "Oneesan, huh?"

Ray shouldered Nami playfully, smiling a little.

"Come here."

Ray knitted her brows. Nami pulled her back toward dart game stall. The girl gave money and took darts from stall keeper.

"Let's play," Nami said. She pulled Ray with her. She handed some darts to Ray.

Ray looked down at darts in her hands. "I can't."

"Just throw it, like this," Nami said while teaching Ray how to throw dart. When the keeper blew whistle they started the game.

"Throw at the balloons," she said when Ray's dart ran over wall. Ray shouldered her before throwing another dart. She got almost of balloons while Ray only three. "I won."

Ray wrinkled her nose but then joined in Nami's laugh.

"Your prize," the stall keeper said, handing the prize..

Nami took the toy and turned to Ray. "Here, for you."

Ray looked down at stuffed blue dolphin. "For me?" Nami nodded. She took the toy, grinning happily. "It's cute, I like it."

"Great," Nami said. Ray hooked her arm through her and they left the stall. They wandered around, looking at game and food stalls. "What's funny?" she asked when Ray let out a giggle.

Ray shook her head, still smiling. "I never enjoyed festival before. Well, indeed I love to dance, but I never play games before." She turned to Nami and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Kai."

At the hearty smile Nami couldn't help smiling back. "I don't really go to festival before, actually, but today I really have fun," she said. Ray giggled. "Wait, what time is it?" She glanced at her wristwatch. "We better get going now, the opera will soon start."

They left formal garden, heading toward School of Theatre building where the opera would be held. St. Mary's Academy was the only private academy that had theatre hall.

Inside auditorium there were many people. Nami glanced over, looking for her friends. Her eyes caught Asahi when the girl waved hand toward them. She pulled Ray toward front seat not far from stage. Nanako, Hinata, Jiro and Shizuru were already on their seats.

Nami just smiled shyly when Shizuru noticed their joined hands. Ray took seat next to Shizuru and she took the one beside Ray.

"So, I see you have fun," Shizuru whispered Ray. The girl turned to her with wide grin. "Got present from _boyfriend_ already?"

"Shut up." Ray nudged the president girl's arm on armrest lightly.

After waiting in excitement finally light turned off and stage curtain was pulled up. This was the first time Nami watched opera. The opera was about an uptown girl dreaming to become top actress. The storyline was like their story that Nami really enjoyed it. Not only the music and songs, the players' acting was great too. They really looked like professional actors. She laughed when the basketball team showed up. They dressed in punk style clothes with baggy pants and long jacket. She was amazed when they started to sing. The scene was about meeting of the uptown girl with the boys for the first time since she came into town.

It reminded Nami about her first meeting with the boys.

Ray let out a laugh, watching the performance. At moment she regretted that she never came to opera before. Every year Shizuru or Akira asked her but she always rejected them. But again she didn't have the blonde boy- girl disguised as blonde boy -with her back then. She reached for Nami's hand and held it. She felt Nami's glance but kept gaze at stage.

Nami sighed as she couldn't hold nature call. She released Ray's hand. "Need to pee. I'll be back soon," she said to Ray.

Inside restroom, after washing hands, Nami shoved handkerchief back to her pants pocket. She left restroom, walking toward auditorium. But after some steps she halted. Mana was standing near another exit door. She took a deep before approaching the girl.

"Can I have a talk for moment?" Nami asked.

Mana raised her gaze from her phone and knitted brows. She put the phone in her uniform jacket pocket and nodded, following Kai toward corner. Actually she knew what he wanted to talk. "If you think to threaten me or…" Kai suddenly turned around, bending his back. "What are you doing?"

"Please help us," Nami said. After a deep breath she raised head up. "I know what you think, but we have worked hard to come this far too. Singing is our dream." Mana remained silent and she continued. "I can't explain the reason but please give us a chance."

Mana stared at Kai. She crossed her arms. "With deceiving people?" The blonde boy lowered his gaze. She then turned on her heel.

"Wait," Nami said to stop the president girl. "Ray san has nothing to do with this." She took another breath, waiting but didn't get any reply. She watched as Mana walked toward hall entrance. She bent knees, leaning against wall. '_What should I do? Looks like she won't help us_' She was also worried about Ray.

"Kai, there you are. What are you doing there?"

Nami looked up and saw her girlfriend approaching her. She pushed body up, offering smile. "Just sleepy. Why are you here? You will use restroom too?"

Ray shook her head and took Nami's arm. "You didn't come back and I get worried." She giggled when Nami raised eyebrows. "Anyway, you can't sleep here. We can leave now if you want to rest."

"No, I'm okay now. Let's get back inside."

"You can rest against my shoulder if you want," Ray said as they approached auditorium door. "Or my lap."

"No, that would be embarrassing," Nami said. She chuckled when Ray puffed cheeks out. "But leaning on your shoulder isn't bad idea."

Ray quickly pulled corner of lips up.

* * *

At the last day, Nami, Asahi, Hinata and Nanako stood between festival patrons at ground, waiting for the last performance. Shizuru and Jiro walked into stage.

Jiro lifted mic up. "Okay, that was really nice performance."

"Yes, it was amazing performance," Shizuru said. "Now, as much as I hate it, but, we have come to finale." She let out a chuckle as audience groaned in disappointment. "I know guys. I don't want this festival end too but yeah,"

"Same here," Jiro added. "And for the last performance, I bet you guys can't wait anymore." He lifted mic up as the audience started to cheer. "Please welcome…"

"King and Queen of St. Mary's Academy!"

Nami covered ears with hands as everyone started to scream and squeal. She was glad it finally decreased as music played on.

Five girls dressed in white suit, a stick in hand walked into the stage. From the other side of stage five boys also dressed in suit came up. They stood in line, lowering their heads. And from behind them Ray and Akira showed up. Everyone once again broke into cheers.

Nami couldn't help clapping her hands.

Ray and Akira started to dance. Back dancers followed behind them. Ray wore black suit, with bowler hat, hair tied up in a bun, a stick in hand. Akira also wore matching clothes. As usual, the pair amazed audience with their dance.

"Looks like you can't beat him for this one, dance I mean," Hinata said.

Nami just rolled her eyes before moving gaze back to stage. Although she didn't want to admit but Hinata was right, they were a perfect pair. She watched as Ray and Akira danced in sync. Akira caught Ray's body, lifting it, and spinning around. She wouldn't ever be able do that, not to mention she was shorter than Ray. Their dance was really great. Ray swung her stick before doing a jump like a ballerina.

Nami cheered the dancers together with the other as Akira lifted Ray and they ended the performance. Her eyes never left her girlfriend. Ray was smiling widely, giving bow toward audience. She could see Ray's love to dance.

Shizuru and Jiro came up to begin closing ceremony.

Nami noticed that Ray had left stage. She excused herself, ignoring knowing smile from Asahi and Hinata, walking out from crowd.

Ray took her jacket suit off and put it together with hat and stick over table. She released her long hair, leaving the back of stage. Her lips curled up in bright smile as she found Nami stood outside, waiting for her. Apparently they were thinking same thing. She approached her. "Hey,"

"Hi," Nami replied. She couldn't help trailing eyes up and down over Ray's stage costume. "I never thought you'll look nice in suit."

"I believe you did." Ray winked.

"And, you're really great. That was amazing performance," Nami said.

Ray leaned down to give peck on Nami's lips. "Thanks." The boy-clad girl just shook her head. "Let's go. It will soon start," she said and pulled Nami to run.

Moment later they arrived at maidenhair tree, the place where they had kissed before under rain. And soon the last performance started.

Nami looked up at sparkling fireworks over night sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Ray replied. She kept their joined hands between them. Small smile bloomed on her face. It would be her most memorable festival. Her first and last.

After pulling her courage, Nami let the words out. "I love you."

Ray's heart skipped a beat, and it wasn't because of sound of fireworks. Slowly she turned her gaze. Nami had gaze up, small smile on her lips. When Nami turned to look at her smiling warmly, her heart fluttered. She released Nami's hand and took her cheek. She could see fireworks in those eyes. She trailed her thumb over the smooth cheek before leaning down.

Later, Ray stood in front of dining room, waiting for Nami. Nami went to use restroom. She pulled phone out.

"Ray sama,"

Ray raised gaze and knitted brows slightly in confusion seeing the person. But she then turned gaze back to her phone.

"Where is Kai? Inside?"

Ray stopped on tapping her phone, getting annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to break up with Kai."

Ray jerked head up, doubting her ear. "What did you just say?"

"You hear it clearly," Marie said.

Ray clenched her fist. The girl raised hand to show a paper. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the picture.

* * *

uh-oh not good for them. Finally!

Thank you for reading, hope you like it, and come again :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there, glad you come again :D Firstly, thank you for the reviews :) Rufy SaeYuki, sorry :p oh for that question you'll find it ;) You're welcome, I hope you will like this one :) Hypno, hehe be careful with nice girl XD glad you enjoy the twist ;) AaronMaks, hope I didn't make you wait too long ;) Deguchi, thanks glad you like it ;) don't worry you'll find it ;) trouble again :p chichay, happy to know you noticed the love ;D glad you like it, yeah there will be more (ops :p), you're welcome :) crosteks, you're welcome, glad you like and enjoy prev chap :) Panda Miguel, sorry for making you shock :p About Mana you'll find it later ;) thanks I will, hope you like this one too :) kamonwan, hehe you did :p glad you like their cute moment, about Hinata let me slap her head for you XD just kidding, about that you'll find on later chap ;) Chiqinna, yah not good for them :( about that you'll find here ;) AceLey, yah he did XD about Asahi and Shizuru...I don't know :p seems like you did :D let's hope she is ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"_Thank goodness Marilyn sensei agreed with this change, but I must tell Jiro senpai." Marie looked up from sheet music book in hands. She stopped as she saw president of School of Theatre. But the girl looked angry. Curiously she followed the president girl toward Principal office. She stood in front of the slightly ajar door. It seemed Mana was too angry to even bother closing the door. She wondered what made the usually calm girl angry._

"_Ms. Fujiwara what can I help you?"_

_Marie leaned closer as she heard Principal's voice._

"_I know about them, those girls."_

'Girls?_' Marie knitted her brows. There was a pregnant pause before she heard Principal's voice._

"_I heard you say girls. Will you explain which girls that make you come to meet me at this hour?"_

"_Those three new boys, they are girls, aren't they?"_

_Marie was surprised to hear the statement. '_Did she mean Kai and her friends are girl?_' She doubted her ear and leaned closer but she couldn't hear anything. '_So, they are girls. Kai is a girl_' She looked up at the realization. '_Wait, he's dating Ray san. Did Ray san know about Kai is a girl?_' _

_Sound of footsteps approaching told her that Mana was walking toward door. She quickly stepped back and kept silent as Mana came out from the room. The president girl just stood momentarily, looked like was thinking._

"_I won't let you win this time Ray."_

_Marie watched as the girl walked toward stairs still looked upset. "Ray," _

_She then left Principal office. The thought of Ray dating a boy-disguised girl kept her mind that she almost bumped into someone at corner. _

"_Marie san, I'm sorry."_

_Marie put smile on face. "Kai, hey. Looks like we always bump into each other." Her eyes trailed over Kai's face, wondering why she never realized it before. Kai mumbled something, taking his leave. She turned around, folding arms before chest, staring at the apparently girl in boy clothes. Small smile formed on her lips._

* * *

"Don't worry, I will keep it secret. But, I want a favor as the return."

Ray stared at the girl before her for moment before letting out a chuckle and then laughing. "You think you can threaten me?" she asked. She crossed her arms, laughing louder. The girl looked back at her. "Go ahead, if you want to expose that," she said, giving a nod with head toward the picture of her and Shizuru dressed in suits in the girl's hand.

"But let me tell you something first," Ray added. "I never give even the slightest mind what people think about me. Thanks for the kind concern, but I don't care about my reputation." She gave smirk and was about to leave but a smile on the girl's lips stopped her.

"As expected. I know you'd say that," Marie said. "Oh my, please forgive me."

Ray's brows furrowed deeper when Marie raised another hand. It really surprised her to see her picture with Kai but the supposed to be boy had long hair. Their picture at rooftop.

"I'm really sorry, I thought to show this picture but mistake it," Marie said. She smirked as Ray clenched her jaw. "I believe you'd pay no mind about your reputation, but how about her? I wonder what will happen to her and her friends if they are found out…as girls."

Ray gripped the phone in her hand. "What do you want?" She wanted to wipe the vicious smirk on the girl's face but held herself.

"It's simple, I want you to leave her," Marie said. She took a step closer toward the student representative, looking into her eyes. "I will keep this secret," she said. She could feel the anger radiating from those deep brown eyes. "And he can still study here. Your choice, Ray sama." She gave small smile. "Oh, you can have this, I have plenty."

Ray felt paper in her hand. She scrunched the paper with her trembled fist as Marie smirked before leaving her. She sucked in sharp breath. After calmed her anger down she glanced toward dining room.

After a while, Nami walked out from dining room. She put handkerchief in her jacket pocket, zipping jacket up. "It's getting chilly."

It turned chilly at night as fall approached.

She looked around over people, trying to find her girlfriend. "Where's Ray?" She went to another side of dining room but couldn't find the girl. "Where's she?" She pulled her phone out, dialing Ray's number. She gave a wave when she noticed basketball team heading dorm. Ray didn't pick up. She tried again but it got connected to voice mail. "She has urgent duty?" She decided to send a message. After sending the message she headed dorm.

* * *

Nami was in classroom, taking music class. But she couldn't focus. After festival Ray didn't call back, neither reply her message. Three days had passed and it made her worried for Ray would always return her call even if she was busy. She wanted to visit Ray's office but afraid would meet Mana. '_Did she fall sick?_' She straightened her back at the thought. She had to see Ray. However, before she could reach her phone something hard landed on her head. "Ouch!"

"Kawachi san, attention to class please."

"I'm sorry, Miss." Nami bowed apologetically. Marilyn sensei cocked head slightly before continuing reading textbook. She rubbed her poor head.

"Daydreaming in class, really?"

Nami threw her eraser toward Hinata, but quickly looked down at her textbook when Marilyn sensei turned around. After making mental note to visit president council office, she tried to focus on class.

As soon as Marilyn sensei left classroom Nami rose from her chair, heading toward door. She rolled her eyes while passing corridor filled with girls. After annual festival their name, as Persona, skyrocketed again. They even got fans club now -according to Hinata. She jogged into main building. She halted to give bow when other teachers walked past her before jogging up. She released a breath, standing on stairs top. The office door was closed. Usually it was open during lunch break. She approached the door, lifting a hand to knock.

When the fifth knock was still replied with silence, she decided to leave. Climbing down stairs she stared at her phone. Still nothing came from her girlfriend. "Ray, where are you?"

She then headed dining room.

* * *

The final bell rang and Marilyn sensei left classroom.

Asahi pushed textbook and notebook into her bag. "You guys wanna come with me?"

"Where, where, where? Gym? I want to play three on three."

"Library," Asahi replied Hinata.

Hinata sat back on her chair, disappointed.

"We have homework for tomorrow, remember?" Asahi said and turned to Nami. "What about you, Kai?" Nami glanced and gave small nod. "What's up with your gloomy face today?"

"Missing his girlfriend," Hinata said and moved to hide behind Nanako. "Someone's grumpy today," she teased but it got her a slap on arm from Nanako. "Just kidding."

"Let's go." Nanako stood up, taking her bag. "What?" she asked as Kuu walked beside her. "You forget your book again?"

"I bring my book today," Hinata said proudly and took the girl's shoulder as they descended stairs. She sent wave and bright smile toward other girls, their fans. "Hi, there," she said to them and looked back at Nanako. "Just thinking if you'll let me see your practice sometimes. I want to see it, is it okay?"

Nanako stopped and pushed his arm off. "No," she said. Girls were now glancing and waving toward them -excluding her. She started to walk, leaving the famous idol boys behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Hinata tilted head in confusion. She jogged after Nanako. "Nana chan, wait for me. I have candy, melon candy."

"I have allergy to melon."

"I have peach too," Hinata added. She took out candies from her pants pocket. "And strawberry, and what is it? Oh blueberry. Wanna try?"

Nanako held gaze ahead. "I don't eat candies."

"Why? It's delicious. You should try blueberry, it really tastes good."

"I have allergy," Nanako said.

"Yes, melon I get it, or you have fruit allergy? Wait, my card, where is it?" Hinata took out her student card. She inserted the card into library gate machine, following after the others. "Nana chan,"

Nanako sighed. "Yes, I have allergy, to you."

"That's funny one," Hinata said and started to laugh but quickly cleared her throat when she noticed a librarian. "Sorry." She sent an apologetic smile before walking inside. "Nana chan, wait."

Nami put bag over table and told Asahi she would go to restroom. Actually she wanted to call Ray. Walking toward man's restroom she pulled phone out from her uniform jacket pocket.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped when she heard someone calling her boy name. It was Marie. "Marie san," she greeted.

"How are you? I didn't see you after festival."

"I'm doing well, thank you. You know, class and stuff," Nami said. "I must go." She tilted head toward restroom.

"Okay, see you around. And Kai," Marie said to stop Kai.

"Yes?"

"You think we can have lunch together tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry," Nami replied, putting both hands up to apologize. "I can't."

"Oh, it's alright. Have a nice day, Kai."

Nami nodded and walked toward restroom. The last time she had lunch with Marie her girlfriend ignored her. From now on she would stay away from girls, she thought.

* * *

"I'm really pleased with your performance last week. You had proven yourselves that you can compete with other students here."

Nami couldn't help a happy smile. She glanced at her best friends beside her and saw same smile on their faces.

"And it looks like you got their eyes, Music Ten management I mean. This came yesterday."

Nami watched as Principal put a white envelope on table before them. Principal gave slight nod and she reached over to take the envelope. Asahi and Hinata leaned closer as she opened it. She took a piece of paper out, unfolding it. Her eyes went wider. Asahi and Hinata gasped beside her. "This is…invitation…"

"Indie music festival, yes." Principal said. She took her tea cup and sipped the beverage. "It will be held on mid of January, next year. Not every student get the ticket."

"It means we can go to this Indie festival?" Nami asked.

"No, you will not just go," Principal answered, putting the cup down on table. "But sing at the festival, as guest."

They once again gasped in surprise.

"As I said, they like you and ask for your performance. What do you say?"

"We will do," Asahi replied quickly. "We will, right?" Nami and Hinata nodded swiftly in agreement. "Please let us do this. We will do our best."

Principal smiled. "And one more thing, Music Ten final audition is on March, so this will be your good chance too," she said and they nodded. "Good. Now you can leave."

Asahi pulled Principal office door behind first before dragging her two friends toward stairs. They started to jump and scream. "We'll perform our song at Indie music festival, you believe that!? Oh my, it feels like dream."

"It isn't a dream right? Please tell me it's not dream," Nami said while grabbing Asahi and Hinata's hand. "Aww! What are you doing?" Nami rubbed her cheek where Hinata had pinched.

"See, you're not dreaming. Indie we're coming!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeaah!"

"What the hell are you doing, screaming here? This is office building."

They lowered their fists down and bowed apologetically. "We're just happy and can't help," Nami said to Akira. Somehow Akira's gaze made her nervous. She looked down since he kept staring at her.

"We are really sorry Akira sama."

Nami was glad Asahi stepped in. She gave another bow, grabbing her friends' arms, and starting to run. They quickly descended stairs.

"Boys, hi, what are you doing here?"

They stopped and turned around. It was group of student council members.

Nami was really happy to see her girlfriend. "We just met Principal," she replied while keeping gaze at Ray. But the other girl was looking aside. She knitted her brows as she sensed something was different with Ray.

"Let's go, Principal is waiting for us," Ray said, starting to climb stairs.

"See you around boys," Shizuru said, following Ray.

Nami opened her mouth to call Ray but couldn't make it. '_Is it just me or she's avoiding me?_' Nami could only watch as Ray together with the others ascended stairs. '_She didn't even look at me_'

"Kai," Asahi called.

"Let's go to library," Hinata said, shifting bag belt up a little. "I haven't done my homework yet."

Asahi rolled eyes. "Again? I'll tell Nana chan not to help you. Seriously, you need to do it yourself," she said.

Hinata jutted lower lip out, walking on.

"Kai, what's up?" Asahi asked, followin Nami's gaze toward empty stairs. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Nami replied. "Sorry, let's go." Asahi nodded and they left the building. She thought to call Ray again after finish her homework, or perhaps visit Ray's office.

Nami laid her pen, finally she finished her homework. Although she couldn't focus on study but she could manage to finish it. She grabbed her phone and rose from chair.

"Where are you going?" Asahi asked.

"Restroom," Nami replied and left.

"Coming too." Hinata stood up but half on the way she was pulled back to her chair.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you finish it," Nanako said. She shook her head when Kuu made pouting face. "No, Kuu. Finish it first, or you're not having dinner."

Hinata laid her head on table. "I'm bored. Riku help me."

"Sorry, but mine's done," Asahi said.

"Fine, let me see," Nanako finally said. Kuu lifted head, grinning. "But this is the last, next time you do it yourself, okay?"

Hinata raised thumbs up. "Okay."

Seeing the two, Asahi could only shake head and chuckled. She really wondered why the usually brilliant girl was dense and oblivious to Nanako's feeling. She didn't need to hear the word to know that Nanako had feeling toward Hinata. The girl was indeed kind to them, to everyone, but for Hinata it was different. Nanako would always be there whenever Hinata needed help, although the latter girl never noticed it. She pressed lips together, smiling. Nanako looked up at her and she put serious face.

"Uh, you guys know about the rumor?"

"Rumor?" Hinata jerked head up at the word.

"No, I don't," Asahi replied. "About what?"

Nanako looked around them before leaning closer. "I don't know if it's true," she said in low voice. They knitted their brows and she continued. "But it starts to spread among students."

"What is it Nana chan?" Hinata asked impatiently.

Nanako bit her lips. "So, it says," she paused for a breath. "Ray sama and Akira sama are dating."

"What!?"

"Guys, keep silent." Nanako pulled the shocked boys down to their chairs. She was glad the librarian didn't notice them, although she had to apologize to other students.

"Wait, you say Ray san is dating Akira san? That president boy?" Asahi asked after pulling her dropped-down jaw up.

"Not me. It's rumor among students now. But I don't know if it's true or no. I thought she's dating Kai. They are dating, right?"

Asahi nodded, folding arms. The news really shocked her.

"What the hell does that mean? Ray sama is dating that president boy?" Hinata laid her pen down since she had another important thing at moment.

Asahi leaned off from backrest. "Wait, that's why she didn't call Kai recently," she mumbled. She looked up at Nanako and Hinata. "Kai, he didn't know, did he?"

"Shit," Hinata cursed, hitting the table with her fist.

"Kai's coming," Nanako said as Kai returned from restroom. He walked with gaze down at phone. She guessed he must have tried to call Ray.

"Are you okay, dude?" Hinata asked.

Nami narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yeah, I am. What's wrong with you guys, something happened during my absence?" she asked and the three shook their heads. "Well, I'll be at modern music shelves for a while." She knitted her brows as the three nodded at once. Shrugging her shoulders she left toward modern music shelves.

"I'll try to talk with Kai," Asahi said and followed after Nami. She just hoped Nami wouldn't let her anger be in control of her. The girl was short-tempered after all. She turned to modern music shelves but someone grabbed her arm, pulling her. "God, you startled me Shizuru."

Shizuru giggled and put a finger over mouth. "We shouldn't make noise here," she said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Studying of course, what else? Everyone comes here to study."

"Well, I'm here for you."

Asahi narrowed her eyes at the grinning girl before her. "I feel dizzy." Shizuru giggled. The girl suddenly took her arm, pulling her toward corner. "Where are we going?"

"Keep silent or the librarian lady will catch us." Shizuru winked and pushed him to hide behind bookshelf. "She's coming."

Asahi took glance over books and saw the librarian lady walking toward them. Unconsciously she put an arm on Shizuru's back, pulling her closer. She held her breath, praying that the lady wouldn't see them. She blew out a breath of relief when the lady turned around. "She's gone, we're safe."

"Yes, we are."

Asahi released a breath in relief but once again held her breath. Finally she realized that Shizuru was leaning on her and she was hugging the girl. She could feel Shizuru's breath on her skin. It didn't take long for her face to turn red. Shizuru's lips curled up in small smile and she gulped.

"Ara, you're blushing," Shizuru teased. "Did I make you nervous?" She put a hand on his waist and the other one on his shoulder.

Asahi's heart was thudding uncontrollably that she thought it would explode inside her chest. As her lung longed for oxygen she tried to breathe in.

Shizuru slowly trailed hand down to Riku's chest.

The move finally pulled Asahi out from her frozen state. She pushed the girl off and turned to run but Shizuru caught her wrist.

"You're gonna run again?"

Asahi got perplexed by the question.

Shizuru looked at Riku and then released his wrist.

"Sorry, I…" Without finishing her sentence Asahi spun on heel. '_For heavenly god's sake Asahi, what the hell was wrong with you?_' She hurriedly walked toward their table and grabbed her bag.

"How's it? Did you tell him?" Hinata asked, watching as Asahi threw her book inside bag. "You're leaving?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving first, forgot something. See you guys at dinner." Without waiting for reply Asahi left.

"What happened to him?" Nanako asked. "He doesn't look well, looks like having fever."

"Oh, I bet the opposite," Hinata said, grinning as she noticed Shizuru at the other side. "By the way, where's Kai? You think he faint somewhere there?" She glanced over the room, looking for Nami. "I'll check on him."

Nanako pulled Kuu back to his chair. "Not until you're done," she said and cocked head when Kuu looked about to argue. "I will look for him, and you, stay here. You better finish it before I come back. I meant it Kuu."

"Fine, I'm on it. You're scary now you know," Hinata said. She sighed and looked back at her notebook.

Meanwhile, Nami pushed Japanese music composer book back into bookshelf. She glanced at her phone for how many times she couldn't remember. Still no call from Ray. After their meeting earlier she was relieved, at least Ray was doing fine. Still it was odd. She then decided to visit president office. She left modern music shelves but surprised to see Marie. "Marie san,"

"Hi, Kai. Studying here?"

"Yes, having homework." Nami offered a smile.

Marie approached Kai and took his arm.

Nami knitted her brows slightly, confused. This was the first time someone else held her arm beside Ray, and it felt strange. But she didn't push the hand away for afraid it would be rude.

"How about we study together? It's been a while, what you say?"

"I'm sorry but I must go."

"You're going somewhere?" Marie kept her hands on the disguised boy's arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe next time," Nami replied. She pulled arm off. After offering polite smile, she left the girl. She didn't mean to disappoint the senior girl but she needed to see Ray. She left library, heading to main building. She sent a text to Hinata to take her bag to dining room.

President office light was still on she speeded up, couldn't wait to see Ray.

She jumped onto stairs top, wasting no time walking toward office door. She knocked and put bright smile on face. But her megawatts smile vanished when Akira showed up.

"What can I help you, new boy?"

Nami rolled eyes mentally. "I want to meet Ray san. Is she here?" she asked.

"She is…" Akira was about to say Ray was going out but the mentioned girl spoke up.

"Akira, where's my USB?"

Akira sighed. "On my desk." He pushed door open wider and beckoned Kai to come in. "Ray, someone wants to meet you."

Nami once again rolled her eyes. '_Is my name a taboo word or something?_' But soon she cheered up as she saw her girlfriend.

Ray turned gaze from computer screen and froze for a moment to see Nami. "Can you leave us for moment?" she said to Akira.

"Okay, see you later."

Nami gave small bow as the president boy passed her. She then looked back at Ray. "Hi, sorry if I interrupt your work."

"It's alright," Ray said. She left her desk. "Have a sit. Is tea okay?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Nami said. She approached sofa. She got confused by her girlfriend's attitude. Ray didn't take her arm as she always did. "Are you okay?"

Ray turned around, tea cups in hands. "Me?" She put a cup on table before Nami before sitting down. "I'm doing fine, but thanks for asking."

Nami once again got confused. Ray took another sofa instead of her next. "You sure? You look, somehow…different."

Ray smiled, sipping her tea. Although at moment she wanted to reach the other girl but she held herself. "Just tired, I guess. I have many things after festival. I'm sorry couldn't answer your calls."

"It's alright, I can understand. But seriously you need to rest too," Nami said, sipping her tea.

'_No, it's not alright, Nami_' Ray gripped the china and inhaled. "How about you? I heard you got invitation for Indie music festival."

"Yes, I did," Nami said, grinning. "I still can't believe it. I mean, it's Indie music festival. I'm really happy. I thought to tell you."

Ray forced a smile. "I'm really proud of you Kai." Nami smiled widely that she wanted to touch those dimple spots on her cheeks. "But it means you must practice from now. It's a big event, and great opportunity for you."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I will practice hard and make you proud," Nami said and winked.

Ray sucked in sharp breath; her chest tightened with every word. She lowered her head couldn't look at Nami's eyes. She had decided to leave the girl, but it was harder than she thought.

"I miss you," Nami said, breaking the silence. She trailed thumbs over cup rim, trying to fight from blushing.

At those three words Ray couldn't hold anymore. She put cup on table and ran to Nami's side.

Nami got confused with the sudden hug. "Ray, what's wrong?"

Ray shook her head, tightening the hug.

"So, I'm not the only one then," Nami said and chuckled when Ray pinched her shoulder.

Ray leaned her head on Nami's shoulder while both hands were wrapping the other girl. She really missed Nami. But she couldn't keep the girl beside her, or Marie would reveal their identity. She never feared anything or anyone before in her life, but now she feared that the girl she was hugging now couldn't reach her dream. No, she didn't fear Marie or anyone. What concerned her was the girl sitting next to her. She would do anything even if she had to break up with Nami.

"Ray," Nami said. Ray let out small hum and leaned off. '_Is she sad?_' She caught it in Ray's eyes before it disappeared when the girl smiled.

"It's dinner time, you should go," Ray said.

"What about you? You don't have dinner?"

"Later, after I finish my work," Ray answered. She pushed blond locks from Nami's forehead.

"You make me worried you know," Nami said, taking Ray's hand, holding it. "Promise you will have your dinner."

Ray pulled her hand and stood up before she couldn't hold herself anymore. "I promise, now you better go."

Nami rose to feet, following her girlfriend toward door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said. Ray smiled and she took her leave. But she stopped in front of door, turning around.

Ray was surprised when Nami leaned to kiss her lips.

Nami leaned back, smiling sheepishly. "Good night, Ray."

Ray could only watch as her _ex-_girlfriend left. '_I'm sorry Nami_' She clenched her fists, her chest tightened even more. She leaned against bookshelf, trying not to shed a tear.

"I must say that was really a touching scene."

Ray pushed her fallen hair up with hand and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"As far as I remember I belong to this place too," Mana said. She approached sofa and leaned against it instead of sitting.

Ray decided to ignore the president girl. She had no mood for little chat especially with the girl. She took the cups on table.

"Are you thinking to keep it from us forever?"

"I don't think have something to keep from you," Ray replied indifferently.

Mana huffed, folding arms. "Unfortunately I've known it already." She left sofa, approaching the student representative girl. "I don't know what you're planning to, neither do I care, but I won't keep silent pretending like nothing happens here."

Ray chuckled. "Yes, you care, I know." When Mana opened her mouth to reply, she added. "That's why you're here, don't you?" She smirked slightly as the girl moved gaze away for moment. She kept her smirk when Mana glanced at her before leaving the room.

She breathed out a heavy sigh, looking down at the cup Nami had used earlier. '_Nami_'

* * *

Mana descended stairs. As her foot stepped on the last step she halted. "You can show yourself, I can see you."

Marie left pillar, approaching the president girl. "Don't worry I'm not thinking to startle you or something," she said. "Just want to know about your meeting with Ray san."

"You don't need to worry about that. I know what I'm doing," Mana said.

Marie curled her lips up in a smile. "That's good to know."

* * *

So...that's it.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, glad you still come by. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap, although it's not a romantic one :) Chichay, haha like that xD should I say thank you or sorry :( you're welcome ;) christabel-sompie, I'm sorry :'( please forgive me m(_ _)m Deguchi, sorry for adding another angsty one :( wait, you're asking for more? *grinning* XD Rufy SaeYuki, me too :( hmm about your first question you'll soon find it :) I hope you won't hate me :( thanks glad you like it, you're welcome :) AaronMaks, I don't like to separate them either but...hope you won't get mad ;p Chiqinna, sorry :( let's hope they'll find a way.**

**So, this is your update. I don't own Mendol and its lovely characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Earl grey was her favorite tea brand. There were many types of it but she liked the original one. Its bergamot scent and taste made her relax, particularly when she had something in mind.

Ray closed eyes, breathing in her fragrant beverage. She brought the china to lips and sipped the black-colored tea. She felt as the liquid warmed her throat and slowly her body. Putting back the cup on saucer she lifted eyelids up. Morning sunrays fell over empty formal garden below. No one there for now was half past six in the morning. This was a view she had seen for over two years. She liked this time when everything around was quiet. The time when she was the only one existed. She took another sip of her beverage and let out a breath.

"If you are cold, tea will warm you; if you are too heated, it will cool you; if you are depressed, it will cheer you; and if you are excited it will calm you, said William Gladstone."

Ray pulled corners of lips up, sipping her tea. She held gaze on morning view from president office window.

"I'm not British but still glad such drink exists in this world," Shizuru said, approaching Ray. "You know, I've been wondering for years actually, what you're doing, seriously." She noticed small smile on Ray's lips and followed her gaze. "Standing here, almost every day, staring at what, a garden? Or…" She glanced at Ray. "You're expecting for someone's presence? Like a prince on white horse, or perhaps…a princess in boy clothes…?"

"Stop it." Ray turned to Shizuru. "What are you doing here? You're disturbing my time."

Shizuru chuckled, folding arms, looking back at outside view. "Sorry if I interrupt your daydreaming time." She heard small chuckle from Ray.

"Yes, you did," Ray said, emptying the cup, and taking deep breath.

"What happened?"

Her best friend once again made Ray smile. After all she could hide nothing from Shizuru. But she preferred to keep it for herself, for now. "Nothing."

"You are avoiding him lately, I'm not blind to not notice it, well not only me everyone seems do. Besides there is rumor about you and Akira. So, I don't see _nothing_ here," Shizuru said. She turned to face Ray. "Tell me what happened, or I'll kick your butts." She nodded when Ray glanced at her. "I meant it."

"I know you won't." Ray smiled at the president girl. She pursed her lips, swallowing another deep breath. "I think…we won't make it," she said. When Shizuru was about to say something she added. "You knew it."

Shizuru unfolded her arms, looking back at the three schools buildings. "But it doesn't mean there's no chance. Who knows, you can't tell that."

"Thanks," Ray said, offering grateful smile.

"Oh my baby, don't be sad. Let mommy hug you."

"Stop it," Ray warned, moving aside as Shizuru tried to pull her into hug. "That's gross."

"Gross you said? You're clinging into that girl." Shizuru put hands on waist. "Should I wear pants too?" she teased the laughing girl. "Or maybe write a song. _You are my sunshine_…"

"It's _sun_." Ray laughed louder.

Shizuru joined in her best friend's laugh. She was relieved to see Ray laughing. She respected it if Ray decided to keep it for now. But she wouldn't let the girl face it alone. After all it was what best friends did.

* * *

Nami bit inner lip while glancing over dining room. Sound of chair legs against floor got her attention. She turned her gaze and saw Ray at president table.

"Itadakimasu."

And breakfast time started. Nami took her fork and knife. Today's breakfast menu was splendid: bread, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, vegetable and fruit salads, milk, and yogurt. But her curiosity won her appetite. She leaned toward Asahi. "I'm wondering why everyone was looking at me. Last night, at dinner too."

Asahi put butter back on her plate. She forgot that she hadn't had the talk with Nami. She slapped her head mentally. "Uh, you know, we got famous after festival," she said. She lifted a hand, smiling toward School of Dance table and got girl students waving back. "See?"

"Oh," Nami mumbled in relief.

"Just your fans," Asahi added. She was glad that Nami seemed to buy the explanation. But she really needed to talk with her. Today she would have the talk after dinner, she thought.

"I've been thinking about making goods," Hinata said while cutting sausage with knife. She dug it with fork and brought to mouth. "But before that we must got signature first, I haven't got one." When Asahi and Nami looked at her with furrowed brows, she added. "Every star has it. You never watch TV? And I believe our fans here will be happy to buy goods with our signs, don't you think? Like a poster, yes a poster is great. We should take photo together…"

Asahi and Nami left the girl and turned back to their breakfast. "And get expelled for selling goods inside school. No thanks," Asahi said, gulping down her milk.

Nami chuckled, nodding in agreement. Nanako just shook her head. They wouldn't go for Hinata's idea this time.

"Hi, Kai. Can I sit here, with you guys?"

Nami looked up and saw Marie. "Sure," she replied. Marie took empty chair beside her. Asahi and Hinata narrowed their eyes. She just offered a shrug to them.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Yes, nice weather," Nami said while chewing scrambled eggs. She took fruit salad with fork. "Damn," she cursed when she dropped a slice of apple on her uniform shirt. She laid fork down and took napkin to clean dressing from her shirt but Marie did it for her.

"You should be careful Kai," Marie said and giggled. "You have something here," she added, pointing toward corner of her lips before taking the egg off from his. "You're like a kid."

Nami just sat still as Marie's fingers touched her lips. She was really surprised. She could feel glances toward them. Finally she could move when she heard giggles from Marie. "T-thank you." She cleared her throat, looking aside. Now everyone was looking toward them.

"Let's eat," Marie said.

Nami nodded, taking back her fork. She looked aside to take breath and gulped when her eyes met Ray's. Ray must have seen it. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_' After moment Ray looked down, breaking the eye contact.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Marie put a hand on Kai's thigh to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nami said, looking back at her plate, missing small smile on the girl's face.

Asahi fiddled with knife in hand while watching Kai and Marie. She got a feeling that Marie was trying to get Kai-Nami's attention which she never done it before when Nami was dating Ray -she hoped they were still couple. It seemed the girl was taking chance. Marie was a nice girl actually but she thought to remind Nami before it worsened her relationship with Ray.

Meanwhile at president table, Shizuru held gaze on her school table, particularly at her best friend's boyfriend and a girl next to him. "You know what I'm…"

"Don't," Ray said to cut the president girl off. She brought scrambled eggs to mouth, chewing quietly.

Shizuru was about to continue when suddenly student from School of Theatre stood up. She knitted her brows in confusion.

"I heard that this Academy will be closed, is it true?" the boy asked.

Ray was applying butter on bread but then froze. Soon the silent room turned noisy as everyone started to murmur.

"What is he talking about?" Shizuru asked, confused.

"Is it true? They will close Academy? How about us?" a girl inquired.

"Is it true?"

"We didn't hear anything about this." another student said.

"Ray," Shizuru called the remained silent student representative girl beside her. When Ray still looked down at her plate she decided to take the place. However, before she could rise from her chair Mana who sat on her other side stood up.

"Silence," Mana said. After the room turned silent she continued. "I'm aware that there is rumor about closing of Academy, I have just known it recently. But sadly, Academy thought that it was better to keep the truth from us." She turned to look at student representative. "Hence, I demand for student meeting, immediately."

"Yes, we want to know the truth! We need student meeting!"

Nami looked over at the room as students rose from their chairs, demanding. Her gaze then moved to president table. The three presidents were looking at Ray, waiting.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"Student meeting is a meeting of all students of three schools. Usually we have it for president or student representative election. But this time is emergency," Nanako explained. Kuu and Riku nodded. She had heard about the rumor but thought that it was just a groundless rumor.

Nami just heard the explanation but held gaze on Ray. Ray was still looking down while demand call from other students increased. She never heard about the rumor before that she was confused. Katsuyuki sensei never mentioned about it.

When Ray finally rose to feet, everyone turned silent.

"Student meeting is tomorrow evening, after dinner time. Until that classes schedule goes as usual and I expect every student follow their classes," Ray said.

Shizuru sighed and turned back to her breakfast. "Distressed topic at breakfast, really? I need pudding," she mumbled. She looked up when Ray left table.

At School of Music table, Nami watched as Ray left the room, Akira followed behind her.

* * *

"At the last meeting, we had learned about varieties in music from Europe and Africa. And today, we will try some of the songs," Marilyn sensei said, clapping hands, beaming at her students.

Nami trailed thumbs over her phone screen. Her lips curled up in big smile as she read a message from Ray.

"How are you doing? I want to meet you, after school today? At usual place. Aw, that's lovely."

"Yeah," Nami mumbled but then eyes quickly widened, finally realized the voice. "Ma'am…"

"No phone during class Kawachi san."

"I'm sorry," Nami apologized. Marilyn sensei took her phone and she could only watch as the teacher put it inside her jacket suit pocket.

"But I must save it for now. Don't worry I won't read it." Marilyn sensei whispered the latter and left after sending a wink.

Nami smiled sheepishly. She decided to ignore Asahi and Hinata's grin.

"Okay, let's begin on page twenty-two," Marilyn sensei said.

Nami held sheet music book in hands, singing. An hour and half later the bell rang and she closed the book.

"For next meeting I want you to make presentation about music in Asia," Marilyn sensei said. When students began to groan she added. "Don't give me that face. I really look forward for it. Okay, see you later in afternoon class."

After Marilyn sensei left the classroom, Nami grabbed her two friends, plus Nanako, and they headed for dining room. She couldn't wait until school finish. As usual they had splendid lunch, and for her surprise Marie joined them. She thought Marie just wanted to be her friend so she let it.

"Kai, how about we go to back garden?" Asahi said to get Nami's attention as she talked with Marie. Marie finally took her leave and they walked toward back garden. "Is everything okay? I mean between you and Ray san."

Nami sat down upon grass, leaning back on cherry tree, stretching legs out. "Yes, why are you asking?"

Asahi glanced at Hinata and the girl gave subtle nod. "Actually there's something…"

"Did you hear it too? Ray sama broke up with Kai san,"

Nami jerked head aside, looking in perplexity at the passing boys. '_What the hell does that mean?_' She pushed body up, thinking to catch the boys but Asahi and Hinata grabbed her arms. "Did you hear that? What the hell are they talking about?"

Asahi and Hinata glanced at each other.

"You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Asahi as usual decided to act as the older. "Okay, first we owe you an apology," she said and put hand up when Nami scowled. "We just know the rumor couple of days ago, and I thought to talk to you. I'm sorry."

"Hold on, what are you apologizing for? And what the heck is that? I have no idea what those boys are talking about. Ray broke up with me?" Nami snorted in disbelief. "Is that a joke or something? Because right now I don't feel to laugh."

Asahi reached for the angry girl's arm. "Honestly, we don't know either. As far as I know you two are dating, but there's rumor now saying that you two broke up after festival," she said. She pulled back her hand, preparing herself had the other girl would explode. She didn't dare to say out the other rumor. "Kai," she called and once again reached for Nami's arm.

"Kai," Hinata called the still quiet girl.

"I must go, I need to meet Ray." Nami quickly rose to feet but before she could move the bell rang. If it wasn't for her best friends she would have skipped afternoon class. She didn't bother to hold a curse out from her lips and hurried up to classroom.

The rumor kept Nami's mind occupied that she didn't listen to Marilyn sensei's explanation. Even until the next class. She just sat at her desk, notebook still clean with nothing written over it. It felt like eternity until final bell rang. She quickly threw books into bag and without waiting for her friends darted out.

Inside main building, she ascended stairs, half running. She knocked Ray's office while catching breath. The door swung open.

"Kai, hi." Shizuru greeted. "What can I help you?"

"Is Ray here?" Nami asked after taking a breath.

"Of course you are here for Ray," Shizuru said. "Come in, she's waiting for you." She noticed the tense in his voice. She stepped aside to let the boy in. She then took her bag from meeting desk. "See you guys tomorrow," she said. She glanced at Ray before leaving the office room.

"Have a sit."

The calm voice and the fact that Ray didn't even look at her eyes raised anger inside Nami. "Have a sit and what? You're going to tell me that we break up? Is that what you want to talk with me?"

Ray breathed in the tensed air, leaving her desk. "I've been thinking lately, we can't continue this."

"Why? Why can't we?" Nami demanded.

Ray folded arms, leaning against desk. Finally she looked at Nami's eyes. "I'm gonna be busy with my duty and school, this is my last year after all. I don't have time for relationship."

"You mean I distract you?" Nami asked. Her eyes fixed on the girl. "I'm just a distraction to you?"

Ray gripped her upper arms to refrained herself from reaching for the girl. "You can say that way."

Nami tried to breathe in the air as her throat tightened. "I don't believe you. I won't believe it. There must be explanation for this, this bullshit." She tried to suppress the anger. "You think I will just take it and let everything, every moment we spend together gone?"

"I just told you the reason now."

"I won't believe it!" Nami shouted. "What the hell is going on here? We just spend time together days before, everything's fine between us, and now you said that you want to break up? Even a moron has brain too!" She greeted her teeth.

After a sigh, Ray leaned off. She turned around so her back was facing Nami. "You seem don't get it. I'm a student representative, everything in this Academy relies on me, and you know already about the rumor. I don't have time for seeing someone."

Nami tried her hardest to keep tear at bay. "Even if I promise I won't take your time?"

Ray tightened her clenched-jaw as she heard Nami's small voice. She raised head a little as tear slowly welled up. "I'm sorry," she said. The girl didn't reply and she heard sound of slamming door. '_I'm really sorry_'

Nami ran as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to wipe tears that started to run down her cheeks. She bumped into Kichin sensei at formal garden. He called her boy name but she kept running. Students were looking at her but she paid no mind. She heard Asahi and Hinata's voice but she didn't stop. Her lungs felt like burned up by lack of oxygen and finally she stopped as her legs couldn't move any further. She fell onto knees, leaning against maidenhair tree. Finally she released tears free.

"Kai, where are you?" Asahi called out.

"Kai," Hinata called.

When Nami heard her best friends' voice she wiped tear off face and rose to feet. She grabbed her fallen bag from ground as Asahi and Hinata approached her.

Hinata bent over, panting. "Gosh, what happened to you Kai?"

"Are you alright?" Asahi took Nami's arm. "Were you crying?"

Nami forced a smile but couldn't hold a tear from running down. She quickly wiped it off. "We just break up, me and Ray."

Asahi pulled Nami into hug. Although she wanted to hear the detail but she decided it wasn't the time. She rubbed the girl's back.

Hinata patted Nami's back. "I'm sorry."

Nami pulled off, trying to smile. "This is embarrassing, really," she said, taking deep breath. "I'm fine now, thanks. Let's go to dining, starving."

Asahi could see the girl was far from fine but decided to let it go. Although they had been friends for only half a year but she knew that Nami didn't like to show her weakness.

"Let's go," Asahi said. She took Nami's arm and tightened her grip when Nami tried to pull off.

"Everyone sees us will think we're gay," Nami said.

"I don't care, you're my precious friend," Asahi said. "Hinata, let's go."

Hinata who was standing quietly gave nod. "Comin'."

* * *

Nami closed pants zip, flushing the toiled before leaving stall. After washing hands at sink she dried it with handkerchief. She thought to fix her wig but jumped slightly to find basketball boys standing behind her. "Guys, you…"

Before Nami could finish her sentence she was pulled around and the next second pinned against restroom wall. "What the hell? Let me go."

"Is it true?"

Nami tried to push the leader boy hands off. "What do you mean? Let me go Tachin, or help me."

Tachin was a nickname from the boy's name Tatsuya. Usually he would scrunch face up in annoyance every time she used it but at moment he had serious face.

"Is it true that you break up with Ray sama?" Tatsuya asked.

As she heard the question, she looked aside, nodding slightly. Tatsuya grabbed her uniform jacket lapel.

"So, it's true that you only used Ray sama, after you got famous now you dumped her, isn't it!?"

Nami took his wrists and whipped it off. "I never used her for my own benefit. I don't know where you guys got that idea but I would never do such dishonorable thing, especially to her," she said to the boys who were Ray's fans.

"Then why did you split up with Ray san? Because from what we can see she really likes you. We really thought you as aniki, and you disappointed us," Tatsuya said.

Nami greeted her teeth, frustrated. "I _do_ like her too, but lately seems like something happens…"she trailed off for she was unsure herself. She let out a sigh. "Listen guys, I know you care about her and me, about us, but sometimes thing didn't work out like you want it," she said.

The boys stared back at her and finally Tatsuya broke the tensed air. "You're right. We are really sorry aniki, please forgive us."

"Don't, it's alright," Nami said to stop the boys when they were about to bend their knees. "It's okay."

"But at least we know that aniki still like Ray san," a boy said.

The statement reminded Nami about her confession earlier and she blushed slightly.

"Don't worry aniki, you have us. Just say the word and we'll jump in to help," Tatsuya said.

"Thanks," Nami thanked the boys. She was really glad to have Asahi, Hinata and the boys. "By the way, where did you get that, I mean I dumped Ray san?"

"From a senior girl, I forgot her name, the violinist. What is her name?" Tatsuya asked his teammates.

'_Violinist?_' Nami knitted her brows. "You mean Marie san?" she asked.

Tatsuya snapped fingers, turning to her. "Yes, Marie."

It really shocked Nami and at the same time confused. She wondered why Marie said such thing about her. Just when she was about to ask the boys her phone buzzed. She pulled the gadget out. It was a message from Asahi. She slapped her forehead for forgetting that her friends were waiting for her. They had presentation for Marilyn sensei's class. She bade goodbye to the boys and hurried out.

Nami was running across formal garden toward library when someone called her boy name. She stopped and looked for the person. Marie lifted a hand, walking out from main building.

"Lucky me I find you here. I was looking for you," Marie said.

"Looking for me?" Nami asked. Marie nodded and reached for her arm. She then remembered her talk with Tatsuya and other boys. "Can we have a talk?"

Marie nodded.

Once they were out from sight, at small path between library and main building- she preferred no one saw them -Nami turned around to face the girl.

"What is it Kai?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I want to ask something and I need an honest answer."

"And the question is?" Marie asked, smiling a little. She knew it immediately. To tell the truth, she had waited for it.

"Have you ever said something about me and Ray san, something I won't consider as appropriate thing, to other people?" Nami questioned.

Marie let out a chuckle, folding arms. "Now you accused me to spread rumor here?"

Nami held gaze up on the girl. The brown-haired girl before her looked like different person at sudden. There was something peculiar in those eyes and smile. "I need the answer."

"Yes, I did."

"You did?" Nami couldn't believe her ears at moment. "Why? Why did you tell a lie?"

"A lie?" Marie asked, looking at the boy, or girl in boy clothes. "Didn't you break up with Ray san already? So, it is not a lie."

"But I never thought to use her to get famous or anything," Nami said, getting angry. "Why did you this?" she demanded.

"Because I want you," Marie answered.

"What? You…like me?"

Marie stepped closer to the shocked boy-disguised girl. "That was different thing, darling. I want you, yes, but like you, no. You are confused?" She smirked and continued. "I want to take you away from her, take her _everything_."

Nami clenched her fists as she learned the reason behind. "I thought you're kind, a friend," she said. The girl unfolded her arms, smile on still. "But apparently I was wrong. I won't let you hurt Ray or do any harm to her," she stated. Marie confused her by laughing out.

When her laugh finally died, Marie turned to look at Kai. "That's very touching, but I don't think you can stop me," she said with smirk. "Let me tell you something, a secret about Ray."

Nami moved gaze when the girl took something out from her uniform jacket pocket. It was a paper photo. '_MIB?_' She recognized it from the suits but when Marie put it closer her eyes went wider in surprise. '_Ray and Shizuru san? They are the mysterious dancer?_'

"Student representative of the famous St. Mary's Academy was enjoying herself at Friday night street dance, I wonder what Academy Committee will say about this," Marie said. She glanced at the picture before facing back Kai. "And, apparently the student representative was protecting identity-faked students inside Academy."

Nami jerked head aside at the word. Her eyes bulged out in horror as she saw a picture of her without wig. She was too shocked that her breath was caught in throat. "H-how…"

"I have this?" Marie glanced at the picture in her hand.

"It's you." Nami pointed finger out toward the smirking girl in anger. "You are the one who sent those letters to threaten me."

"Yes, I am. But it's not important now," Marie said. She took step closer, standing before Kai. "You know what this means? She will be discharged from student representative position. And I believe other students won't be happy to know that the student representative they cherished so much was lying to them, now with the recent rumor, don't you think?"

Nami tightened her clenched-fists. "It's you. You said something to her, so she decided to end our relationship. You are behind all of this."

Marie shrugged slightly, vicious smile on face. She took Kai's arm. "And now darling, I want to offer a deal."

Nami yanked hand away, glaring. "I won't ever do any deal with you."

"So you prefer these to be revealed? Okay, I'd gladly."

"Wait," Nami said when Marie was about to leave. She breathed in early autumn cool air. "What is the deal?" When the girl smiled, she added. "It doesn't mean I'm afraid of you, I did this for Ray."

Marie put a smirk on face, taking Kai's cheek. "Dating me. From today you are my boyfriend."

It took Nami's everything not to let her anger control her. She needed to do it. For Ray. "You got the deal. But you have to promise never reveal these to anyone."

"You have my word."

Nami turned on her heel to leave but Marie stopped her.

"I will be waiting for you darling, we have important meeting tonight."

Nami didn't reply and moved feet to leave. She headed for dorm instead for she wouldn't focus on study at moment. Her hands were still in tight fist as she walked toward boy's dorm. She still couldn't believe it was Marie. She had actually thought her as good friend. But now the girl was trying to ruin Ray's reputation, and she wasn't going to let it happen. Even if it meant she had to act as an obeyed boyfriend. '_Forgive me Ray_'

* * *

St. Mary's Academy consisted of 1.238 students from junior high schools, and 1.413 students from high schools. And tonight all students were gathering in Academy hall. Nami looked over at the large hall. Students were sitting according to grade and schools at six long tables. She was sitting with Asahi, Hinata and Nanako at School of Music high-grade table. She saw some students moving lectern at the front of hall. Also there was another table with four chairs at the front. It must be for president members, she thought. The chairs were still empty.

"So, this is student meeting of St. Mary's Academy. I wonder what it would be like," Hinata whispered to Nanako who sat beside her.

"It's just a meeting," Nanako replied and then added. "A bit exaggerate perhaps, if compares to any school's student meeting." She giggled in low sound. Kuu nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay? You're quiet tonight," Asahi asked Nami. She put a hand on the girl's knee. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Nami offered. She hadn't told her best friends about Marie, but she would tell them later. Sound of chair being pulled got her attention. She turned her head and found Marie.

"Kai, sorry I'm late," Marie said, taking Kai's hand on table, holding it.

Nami pulled hand from Marie's grip and laid it on thigh. But the girl once again took her hand, tightening the grip when she tried to pull off. There was smile on the girl's lips but her eyes were telling different. She forgot that they had a deal. Reluctantly she let the girl hold her hand. Asahi was looking at them in confusion but she could only lower her gaze.

Nami was glad when she heard sound of mic testing. President group had already seated themselves. Mana, Shizuru, Akira, and at the end was Ray.

She let out small sigh, looking at her _ex-_girlfriend. Ray was lowering head. She wondered what was in the girl's mind at moment. She knew it must be hard for Ray, having responsibility as student representative. At moment she regretted that she never offered to help Ray, or just ask and listened about her duty.

"Good evening students of St. Mary's Academy."

Jiro's voice broke Nami's thought. The vice president was standing behind lectern, speaking into mic.

"Since everyone is here, let's get the meeting started. Today we are here to discuss about the recent issue," Jiro said and turned to student representative. "Ray san, please."

Ray rose from chair, taking mic from table, and turning it on. "On every table there is file and I need you to look at the file first."

Nami took a file on table before her. It showed St. Mary's Academy's student numbers and its financial information over decade. She looked at the paper but not really read it as Ray explained about financial crisis the Academy faced in recent years.

Ray paused for a moment, taking breath. "Thus, headquarter considers to close Academy, but the decision has not been made yet," she said. Murmurs from students began to rise and she turned to Jiro. After Jiro silenced the room, she continued. "And of course Committee also has been considering about students here…"

"Forgive me to interrupt," a boy said.

Ray paused as a student from School of Music rose from seat.

"You mean all of students here have to move to another school?"

"I mean…" Ray paused since the big hall now was once again turned noisy by students' voice. She moved gaze when another student stood up.

"I don't want to move into another school! Why the hell do I have to do that!?"

"They can't send us to another school without our wills!"

"Yes! They can't!"

Ray lowered mic, sighing as everyone now stood on their feet. Jiro was trying to calm the students but was pointless, the voice increased instead. She lifted mic but it was another person who spoke out.

"Silence," Mana spoke at her mic toward other students. "We are here to discuss not for a fight." After the hall turned silent, she continued. "But I must say it disappointed me. Closing the Academy is a big issue, but Academy decides to keep it secret from us. We deserve to know about everything that happens in this Academy. We have the right to know."

Ray gripped her mic, listening to the president girl. It seemed like tonight would be a long night for her.

"Yes, Mana sama is right. We have the right to know!" a boy exclaimed.

Nami looked at grumbled students around her. They were shouting angrily at Ray. She looked back at Ray. Although the girl looked calm but she knew, Ray was trying to stay calm. '_Ray_' She then looked at Mana. Suddenly she wondered if the girl was behind this. After all Mana was well known as Ray's rival.

As the hall heated up, they couldn't proceed. Jiro as the host was trying to take control. Ray finally lifted her mic, starting to speak。However before she could speak something hit her shoulder. A scrunched paper.

"What the hell?" Nami said, surprised.

Another scrunched paper flew toward Ray and hit her head.

"Student representative is lying to us! She doesn't care about us!"

"Don't listen to her!"

Nami clenched her fist in anger. Now scrunched papers filled the air. She rose from her chair but Marie pulled her back.

"What's wrong, darling?" Marie asked with small smile on face, tightening her grip on Kai's wrist. She could see the anger in Kai's eyes but she kept her smile.

Nami held her tongue tightly against ceiling of her mouth. It took her everything not to yank arm and slap the girl. That smile disgusted her. She turned her gaze away, looking back at Ray.

Akira was standing in front of Ray, protecting her from the flying paper balls.

Nami watched as Akira took Ray out the hall. It should be her who protected Ray and not him. But now she could only watch helplessly. As the anger finally got to verge, she pushed body up. She ignored Marie's call, hurrying out.

"What is going on here?" Hinata asked. "This is how you have meeting? It's fun."

"No," Nanako replied, narrowing eyes at Kuu. "I don't know what's going on here, but not good I say."

"Anything but good," Asahi added. Her eyes followed Nami and the other girl.

Meanwhile outside hall, Akira was trotting after Ray. "Ray, wait." He caught Ray's arm to stop her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ray said, pushing his hand off.

"This is ridiculous. It isn't your fault. Why are they getting angry with you?" Akira said.

"I'll leave the rest to all of you," Ray said, spinning on heel.

"Ray, wait, I'm going with you."

"I told you I'm fine," Ray said, ignoring the boy. Akira surprised her by catching her wrist and turning her around.

"Why don't you look at me, just for once?"

"Akira…" Ray was about to give a sense to the boy since they had important task at moment when her eyes caught presence of another person.

Nami was standing in front of another exit door.

Nami froze on her spot as her eyes locked to Ray's eyes. They held the eye contact for a moment before Ray moved gaze aside. That was when she noticed that Akira was holding Ray's wrist. The sight caused another thing to rise inside her.

"Kai, there you are. Let's get back to dorm, I'm getting sleepy."

Ray looked back to Nami when she heard familiar voice. A breath stuck in her throat as she saw Marie holding Nami's arm. Marie glanced at her. Even from her standing place she could see the girl's small smirk. For her surprise Nami gave a nod and they left.

"Ray, are you alright?" Akira asked.

Ray swallowed her breath as she watched Nami and the other girl. She felt jealousy and anger for no one could touch Nami. But she could do nothing. No, she wasn't at all.

* * *

Sorry, this one didn't have romantic scene.

But hoping you still like the story. Thank you for reading and see you again :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, again. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap :) Hypnosys, sorry :( but only romance would be boring right? :D I will do that haha..I hope you'll like this one then ;) Deguchi, thank you, really happy to know that :) hehe I'll give you anyway, but glad you like it ;D your update, hope didn't make you wait too long :) AaronMaks, sorry :( glad to know that this still keeps your interest :) hope you don't wait too long ;) AceLey, sorry for that :( let's hope so ;) I hope you'll like this one :) Rufy SaeYuki, wow, happy to read that :) there will be some 'things' before that ;) haha like that, but I think they both are ;D you're welcome ;)**

**I don't own Mendol, only mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 19

"That's the story," Nami said. She looked at her best friends, hugging pillow.

They were inside dorm, Nami and Hinata's room. Nami finally revealed the reason why she 'dates' Marie. Asahi and Hinata remained silent, swallowing the story.

"That was quite a revelation," Asahi said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "She's nice actually, and pretty. You know, I like her hair, it looks smooth and silky," she said and got eyebrow-up faces from Asahi and Nami. "I think it's nice," she added, shrugging slightly. "Never mind. Yes, that shocked me too. She's always being kind to us from the start…" She stopped abruptly.

As Hinata froze with a finger still pointing up, Nami and Asahi looked at each other in puzzle.

"From the start what?" Nami asked. Hinata suddenly grabbed her shoulders, shaking it.

"It's from the start!" Hinata shouted. She released Nami's shoulders, standing up, pacing back and forth. "Now I got the dots. It's from the start."

"What is it from the start, Hinata?" Asahi asked impatiently.

Hinata turned to them. "You remember our first day? That accident?"

They looked back at Hinata, still puzzled.

"She stumbled in front of Ray san, you remember it?" Hinata said.

Finally wrinkles on Asahi and Nami's brows were gone. They nodded.

"And you helped her by confronting Ray and her boys. You see, Ray san is student representative and everyone fears her, even teacher. Until that day, I bet," Hinata said to Nami.

"Wait, so you mean because Nami has no fear of Ray san, she uses Nami?" Asahi questioned.

Hinata snapped fingers. "Exactly. And after that Ray san fell head over heels with Nami. That's why she tried to get close to you," she said to Nami and slapped her head. "Why did I miss it? She has planned it from the start."

"Wait a sec, so it means I caused these?" Nami asked.

"Yup, if you're not throwing yourself in as a knight in shining armor and making a scene in the first place, she would never have the plan," Hinata replied pointedly.

"What's wrong with being kind to another people? I was just trying to help," Nami said defensively.

"You're just being kind, we know," Asahi said, patting the offended girl's shoulder. "But Hinata has the point."

"And I believe she had threatened Ray san too," Hinata added.

Asahi sighed. "So what are we gonna do? We can't let Marie."

"She has our card," Hinata said, pursing lips, thinking. "Wait, how about we threaten her back? You see, if we have her card too she won't dare to reveal our secret."

"And, what do you have about her?" Asahi asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought so. I don't think we can anyway, I heard from Jiro san her father is a Committee member. And I think we can't ask for Katsuyuki sensei's help. I'm just afraid," Asahi said.

Nami nodded in agreement.

"She has our card, we can't black email her, and Katsuyuki sensei can't help us," Hinata said. She threw herself down onto bed beside Asahi, groaning in frustration. "Can't think of any."

Nami leaned chin on pillow. She bit inner lip, glancing at her best friends. Actually there was a way to solve the problem but she couldn't take it. She sighed helplessly, laying body down. '_What should I do? I can't pretend to be Marie__'s boyfriend forever. How about Ray?_'

Nami smiled bitterly as the student representative girl's face showed up over the white ceiling above her. '_Ray_'

* * *

Ray was inside Principal office, waiting while the woman talked to phone. Yesterday they had another student meeting since the previous one ended up in a tumult. She could only explain to all students that the issue was still in debate and committee was trying to find another alternative. She knew it didn't answer their anxieties but that was all she could offer. She really hoped Mr. Sarukawa and other committee members could convince headquarter.

"I'm sorry you have to wait," Principal said.

"No problem. We had student meeting yesterday. Luckily I can convince all students, for now," Ray said. She looked at the calm woman sitting in front of her. "They need an answer, certain answer. And we must find a way. Every student here wishes for the Academy not to be closed."

"I understand. I also wish the same, but it is headquarters that makes the decision." When Ray looked about to argue, she added. "It doesn't mean we can't try. Actually the last Annual festival got us some new sponsors. They are our hope for now, if headquarters decides to stop Academy financial supply," she said and Ray lowered her gaze. "I know you have objection over this but we had agreed that Academy is our priority, hadn't we?"

Ray took in a breath, lifting gaze. "I know. Academy is my priority right now."

Principal curled lips up in a smile. "It's a relief to hear that," she said, watching as Ray took her leave. The girl never changed, and she was relieved for that.

Ray pulled Principal office door behind, walking toward stairs. Although she didn't want to agree Principal, however, the woman was right. Right now Academy was their priority. And she would give her everything to protect the Academy.

She descended stairs, walking outside. Afternoon class would soon begin. Every student was heading to their school buildings. She walked across formal garden toward School of Music building since she had music class today. She halted in front of the building.

Nami and her friends were also walking to the building, but beside her was Marie. The girl was holding Nami's arm.

At the sight Ray wondered if Nami was dating the girl. '_It's impossible_' She was aware that Nami sometimes being nice to the girl, but she thought it was only friendship.

"Isn't that Kai san and Marie san? Looks like they're getting together lately. Perhaps he's better with Marie san," a girl said.

"But I prefer him with Ray sama, they're cute together," another girl said.

"I prefer Marie san, she's prettier and not arrogant, and importantly never lied."

"Ssh, lower your voice Ray sama's here."

Ray tried not to glare at the gossiping girls and started to walk. She held head up while walking confidently into the building. She never cared what people think about her, but to know they admired Nami with the other girl upset her. She ignored glance from other students, ascending stairs. She should agree when Shizuru offered to come together, to distract her from the annoying glances and murmurs.

She rounded a corner but was surprised to see Nami in front of a classroom. For her dismay Marie was there too. '_Isn't she senior? What is she doing at Nami's class?_'

"Ray, hey. You're joining our class today, right?"

Ray was glad to see Jiro. She gave a nod and they started to walk together.

Meanwhile, Nami stood with a fake smile on face as Marie talked to her classmates. Actually she had no interest to join in. She knew the girl wanted to make impression to other students that they were a couple. It made she roll eyes mentally. '_This is why I don't like girls, so tiresome. Well, except Ray_' She smiled a little, a real smile. As if heaven knew her wish, the girl showed up in front of her. But she wasn't the only one noticed Ray's presence.

Marie took Nami's arm to pull the girl closer.

Nami couldn't decide if she should be glad or disappointed as Ray passed them without taking a glance. She could only look at Ray's slender back, sighing softly.

* * *

"Kai san!"

"Kai san, where are you!?"

"Kai san!"

"For the love of music gods!" Nami jumped over ground hedge, groaning exasperatedly. "Why the hell are they following me!?"

She thought to hide inside gym but the door was locked. "Damn,"

She had her daily practice with Asahi and Hinata at School of Music building after school. When they finished and she walked out the room, there were many girls waiting for them. Their fans. At first she answered when they asked for a picture but then some started to touch or hug her. And now she was running away from her crazy fans. When she dated Ray, girls had stopped approached her but now after their break up girls started to chase her- him -again. Apparently they feared Ray more than Marie.

"He's over there!"

"Kai san!"

"Aarrrggghhh!" Nami held bag in front of her, fleeing into dark ground.

She took a glance behind and saw some girls on the other side of ground. She didn't see her way and stumbled over something. She squeezed eyes tightly as her body rolled down over ground. A cry of pain escaped from her mouth when her face hit hedge. "Damn," she cursed. She sat up, rubbing her back. "My back, ouch!"

"Who's there?"

A voice startled Nami. "Who's there? Wait, where am I?" Nami looked around. She knew the place. '_It means…_' "Ray?"

Ray knitted her brows at the voice. "Kai? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Nami was about to reply but girly voices reached her ears. "Do you mind to keep quiet for moment? Having crazy fans here," she said. She grabbed her bag from ground and crouched closer to hedge. Luckily garden lights were on the other side. When the voices grew smaller, she breathed out a sigh in relief. "Thanks."

Ray couldn't help a giggle. "Again?"

"Don't ask," Nami said. She stretched legs out, sitting upon grass. "What are they? You never mentioned this Academy also has runner, I'm tired. And seriously that slope is dangerous."

Ray let out small laugh at the girl's complaint. She put earbuds back on ears, turning the page of her book, keeping read.

Nami bit her lips, taking a glance at Ray. But unfortunately the tall hedge separated them that she couldn't see the other girl. She folded legs, putting bag on lap, and once again glancing back. Another time she would move to the other side and chat with Ray but now she couldn't. But this was enough being near with Ray. This was their first talk after break up and she didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence she decided to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked. When Ray didn't reply, she turned her head. "Ray, you're still there?"

Ray took an earbud off. "Sorry, did you say something?" She left her spot, moving closer to hedge.

"I'm asking what you are doing here," Nami repeated the question. "It's getting dark, and slightly chilly."

"Don't your girlfriend worry you're missing now?" Ray questioned back. She wanted to know if they were getting together.

Nami thought to deny but held tongue instead. "Where's your prince anyway, why did he leave you here? Or is it a _knight_?"

Ray pulled earphone off in annoyance at the mock. "He is busy with his duty, not like some people here playing around."

Nami dropped her jaw and turned body around to face hedge. "Excuse me, _those girls_ chasing me, you can't blame me. Well, lucky me for having girls after me, also I have delicious lunch every day now," she said but then bit her tongue, regretting the word.

Ray huffed, disbelieved and offended. She put book down on grass, facing hedge. "I'm _so_ sorry can't cook delicious food for you."

"No, Ray, I didn't mean it," Nami said, cursing mentally. "It's just a lie, I'm sorry."

Ray lifted a fist, annoyed. If Nami was there beside her she would have pinched the boy-clad girl's arm. She sat back on her spot, grabbing her book. She knitted her brows when Nami started to laugh. "What's funny? Are you laughing at me?"

"No, it's just, what was that? It's stupid," Nami said and laughed louder.

"Yeah, you."

"Hey," Nami said but then chuckled. "Anyway, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Actually I wanted to ask before."

"Studying."

"Studying? Here?"

"I like this place. It's quiet, I can focus. If office someone will disturb me."

"You can use library."

"Many students. I don't like it."

"I see," Nami said. She looked down, fiddling with her bag belt. "So, how's thing going? I mean…the issue. I'm sorry, I don't know."

"I don't expect you to know," Ray said softly. "You don't need to concern about my duty."

'_Still I should at least ask_' Nami sighed. "So, they won't close Academy?"

"Wait, did your girlfriend tell you to spy on me?"

"What, no!" Nami replied quickly. "Just, curious."

"Oh," Ray mumbled. She had asked two times but Nami didn't correct the word. '_So, they're dating_' Suddenly the air turn cold as she breathed in. "How about you? Do you have practice every day?"

"Yeah, had it today too, really tired," Nami replied. She put bag on grass, lying down. She stared at starry sky above her. "Wow, I never realized we can see star from here."

Ray moved gaze from her book to night sky. "Yes, one of the reasons I like this place," she said. She closed the book, putting it beside her. She drew knees up, admiring the beautiful view of thousands diamond.

"I see," Nami replied. "Never know you're romantic person." She heard giggle from the other side. "By the way, when is your birthday? I don't know."

"That's secret," Ray said and chuckled. "But I know yours."

"That's unfair. Okay, I'll ask Shizuru san."

"You can try but I doubt she will tell you."

Nami let out a chuckle before taking in deep breath. After that they sat in silence. She wanted to ask about Akira but knew that she couldn't. Ray must also have wondered about her and Marie but decided to keep the question. It was sad, honestly, she thought.

"Kai,"

"Yes?"

"If," Ray paused for a moment. "They decide to close Academy, what will you do?"

"Perhaps go to other school, and give up my dream," Nami replied after a pregnant silence. Her phone suddenly rang. She took it out from pants pocket, getting up. It was a message from Asahi. They were waiting for her at dining room. Marie was with them looking for her. "I must go," she said and rose to feet. "It's dinner time."

"I'll have it at my office."

"Oh," Nami mumbled. She tried to look through hedge but the branches were thick that she couldn't see Ray. "Uh, can I…see you, again here? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"I'm going home tomorrow," Ray replied.

"Oh, right, weekend." Nami sighed, disappointed. "See you next week then," she said and Ray gave small mumble. She looked at the hedge hopelessly and left the garden. '_I have to do this_'

Ray put chin over knees. She had made her decision. She wouldn't let the girl lose her chance. Also many students in the Academy.

* * *

"Have nice class Kai, see you later, okay?" Marie said, leaning closer to whisper. "Don't ever try to look for Ray. If I find you're sneaking behind me, you know what it means."

"I always keep my word," Nami whispered back. "If I hear you don't keep your promise, I will stop this game." She then leaned back, putting bright smile on face. "Good day too, see you later," she said.

Marie smiled back but narrowed eyes slightly.

Nami kept her fake smile as Marie waved, leaving toward stairs.

"You should consider joining in Theatre club, seriously. Kichin sensei would be happy."

Nami jumped slightly in surprise. She shrugged Hinata's hand on her shoulder off. "Not interested."

"But I must say both of you are really great. You know the whole Academy starts to think you're dating her," Asahi said. "They said you two are cute," she teased.

"Cute my ass, it's disgusting." Nami made a face.

Asahi and Hinata burst into laugh.

Although the game disgusted Nami but she had no choice. But for today she had good mood, actually since last night. '_It's an accident. I just happened to meet Ray, so I didn't break the deal_' She grinned inwardly. She wished for another coincidence.

"Okay, someone's daydreaming," Hinata teased.

"I'm not daydreaming," Nami said. They then walked into classroom. "By the way, where's Nana chan? Class will soon start."

"She's talking to someone," Hinata replied, glancing toward her side at Nanako's desk. "She often talks to someone lately."

"Got a boyfriend maybe," Nami guessed, taking books out from bag. She glanced at Asahi and pressed lips together.

"No way," Hinata said. Before the other girls question out she added. "She will tell me, usually." She looked down at her bag, wondered nonetheless. "You think she has?"

Asahi gave nod with chin toward door. "Why don't you ask yourself? She's here."

Hinata looked up, smiling brightly. "Nana chan, morning."

"Morning," Nanako replied, pulling chair out to sit. When Kuu was still staring at her, she asked. "You forgot your book again?"

"I bring it today, see?" Hinata said. "Well, actually…"

Unfortunately before Hinata could ask a teacher came in.

"Never mind," Hinata said to Nanako, rising to feet.

* * *

They had practice after school, until dinner time. As they headed back to dorm they crossed path with their seniors.

"Shizuru san, Jiro san," they greeted the seniors.

"Hi boys, done for today?" Shizuru asked. Her gaze then moved to the tallest one. "Hi, Riku."

"Hi," Asahi raised a palm, greeting back. She couldn't help staring over Shizuru's casual clothes. Deep green long cardigan, white shirt underneath and skinny pants. Shizuru looked beautiful. When the mentioned person curled lips up in small smile, she moved her gaze away. She cursed herself for being staring blatantly. "Yes, we just finished our practice."

"You're going somewhere?" Nami asked.

"Yes, going home," Shizuru replied. "See you again next week. Hope you have pleasant weekend." When she passed them, she leaned to Kai. "You've got through many lately that I got worried. You're one of my precious juniors after all. Act alone is brave, but you don't need to be alone, when you have people care for you," she said and gave light pat on Kai's head.

Nami was touched by the honest concern. Shizuru smiled a little before walking on. She bowed and watched as Shizuru and Jiro headed toward gate. Perhaps they could ask Shizuru's help, she thought. Suddenly it felt like she finally could see light.

Besides the problem, as she saw the president girl she was reminded of MIB. Tonight was Friday night, and Ray said she would be going home during weekend too. '_It means…_' She then turned to Asahi and Hinata. "Guys, what you say we go to street dance tonight?"

"Street dance?"

"Yes, street dance," Nami replied Asahi. "It's been a while since we go there, no?"

"Let's go then," Hinata said and did high-five with Nami.

"But we need Marilyn sensei's permission," Asahi reminded the getting excited girls. "Or we'd get detention next week."

"About that, leave it to me." Hinata gave winked, beaming.

An hour later, Hinata stopped her driver and they got out the car. After telling him to pick them later, she grabbed her two best friends, running toward group of b-boys and b-girls. "Let's get the party started!"

"It's not a party, though," Nami said, following Hinata.

Asahi just laughed.

Like usual there was battle. Nami trailed gaze over the crowd, looking for Ray. There were many dancers but she couldn't find one with suits. '_She doesn't come tonight?_'

"Looking for someone?" Asahi said in Nami's ear. When the girl turned to look at her, she grinned. "I knew it."

"No, I just…" Nami couldn't complete her excuse as suddenly cheers from crowd increased. Two guys walked into dance floor. The Men in Black. But tonight they wore loose dark purple silk shirt and black pants, mask covered face. Small smile bloomed on her face as she watched the one with silver mask. '_Ray_'

It never came to Nami that the guy who had intrigued her was Ray. If it wasn't because of their coincidence meeting with Mana and student council group, she would never have thought about it. And as she looked at 'his' dance, she could see the similarity between 'his' and Ray's dance. It was like male version of Ray's dance.

"They're still my favorite!" Hinata squealed.

"I like the black one. He looks somehow…sexy, in a way," Asahi said, eyes still glued to the brown-haired guy with black mask.

Nami bit her lips upon hearing the 'confession'. Cheers and whistles announced the end of their dance. Nami looked back at the dancers as the 'guys' gave bow. When the silver mask 'guy' straightened up, their eyes met. She offered small smile but 'he' turned around, leaving dance floor.

Nami hurriedly walked after 'him'. She pushed other girls and boys aside, making way. "Sorry, excuse me." After making way out from crowd, she looked for 'him'. Her eyes caught the 'guy' was running down the street. "Wait," she called, trotting after 'him'.

"Please," Nami said.

Finally 'he' stopped.

After taking a breath she walked to 'his' front. The 'guy' looked aside, avoiding her eyes. Now as she looked at the eyes, the nose and those lips, they looked familiar to her. It was because of thin mustache and another thin hair on chin that she didn't recognize those lips. But 'he' still held gaze aside, avoiding her. "It's been a while," she said. When 'he' tried to pass her, she caught 'his' arm to stop 'him'.

"What do you want?"

The deep voice had deceived her. It was still her biggest mystery; how could Ray make the tone. But she knew it, as lame as it was but it seemed her heart knew it. She stepped to stand in front of 'him', lifting a hand, reaching for the mask. But before she could touch the mask, 'he' caught her wrist. She looked into 'his' dark eyes, asking for permission. 'He' kept staring back at her and then released her wrist.

Slowly Nami brought her hand to the mask. She unconsciously held breath while taking the mask off. It was a breath of relief that escaped from her mouth. Without second thought she threw herself at the disguised girl.

Ray was surprised when Nami hugged her at sudden.

"I'm glad it was you, I really am," Nami said, leaning her head over Ray's chest.

Ray lifted her hands, hugging the girl back. When she saw Nami, her mind told her to leave. But again, how could she resist the other girl. After almost two weeks didn't feel the other person she couldn't help tightening her hug.

After a while Nami pulled off, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I just…"

Ray took the girl's cheeks in palms. "How do you know?"

"Someone told me," Nami replied. She tilted head aside slightly. From Ray's eyes she knew the girl got what she meant. "By the way, you'll still use that voice?"

Ray chuckled. "Just in case."

Nami narrowed eyes slightly.

"You are beautiful," Ray said. She couldn't hold a giggle when Nami moved gaze away, blushing slightly.

Nami cleared her throat. "I see you wore it too, I mean for chest."

"You too?"

Nami's eyes went wider in surprise when Ray suddenly touched her chest. "Ra-what are you doing!?" She quickly pushed the hands away, stepping back.

Ray grinned, looking down at palms. "It's small, I like it. It's perfect." She looked up and saw Nami had jaw dropped-down.

When Ray turned her palms to her, Nami blushed deeper. "Are you insane? No, pervert," she said, covering chest with arms.

Ray started to laugh.

"Never know that before," Nami added. But Ray surprised her by stepping closer and leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ray put a hand on Nami's waist while the other one on the girl's small back. She had missed those lips of her. Although her mind told her that she shouldn't but she couldn't help. She had missed Nami.

But Nami suddenly pushed her shoulders, breaking the kiss.

"What if someone sees us?" Nami said. Although she had missed the touch but she couldn't.

"Fear not," Ray said. She cupped Nami's cheeks. "Here we're nobody, just you and me." She leaned in, once again taking the girl's lips.

At the other side of the road, Asahi and Hinata were standing watching their best friend.

"Did you see what I see right now?" Asahi asked.

Hinata nodded.

"And you think what I'm thinking right now?"

Hinata once again nodded.

Asahi then turned to Hinata. "He is…"

Hinata quickly put hand over Asahi's mouth. "Ssh, someone can hear you." Asahi nodded and she pulled hand back. "Apparently he is. But think about it, it makes sense."

"You're right," Asahi agreed. "Wait, what about the black one?"

Hinata shrugged. "Dunno."

Meanwhile, inside black sedan car Shizuru leaned back, crossing legs. "Seriously, it feels like watching 15-rated movie," she said while looking through side window at two persons standing beside the car whose bodies pressed against each other.

Jiro let out small laugh but kept gaze at road before him. "Stop it. Just let them."

Shizuru pushed lips out, looking aside. She leaned off from seat when she saw two other girls, or Riku and Kuu. She reached for door handle to open the door but then stopped. She leaned back and turned to Jiro. "About your roommate, do you like him?"

Jiro was surprised by the question that he accidently pushed horn pad. "W-what do you mean? He's, my roommate, of course I do like him, like friends."

The sudden horn made Nami and Ray jump in surprise.

Annoyed that her kiss was disturbed Ray sent glare toward driver seat window. If she found Shizuru was behind this, the girl better had good reason.

"It's getting late," Nami said. She bit lips for she couldn't hold sheepish smile after their kiss.

"I'll kill them," Ray said.

"Don't." Nami chuckled at Ray's pouting face. "See you next week, at school?"

"Yeah," Ray mumbled, sighing. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet Nami, but the reality that waiting for them. She offered small smile and pecked Nami lips. At least she knew that Nami still liked her.

Nami smiled back. They seemed to have same thought; wish could hold the time. She watched as Ray got in the car and left.

"Ehem, someone got a kiss tonight," Asahi teased.

Nami was startled and finally realized that the other girls were still there. "Let's go back. I'm sleepy."

"Sleepy or want to dream about your _prince_?" Hinata joined in teasing the shortest girl.

"Shut up, let's get back to dorm," Nami said. She started to walk but Hinata grabbed her arm.

"No, we're not going back to dorm," Hinata said, wriggling. She had an idea to help her friends from their distressed days. "To my house!"

* * *

Nami pressed lips together, smiling slightly. She bet everyone could see her dopey smile, but she didn't care. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face since last Friday night. Asahi and Hinata kept teasing her for the smile but she couldn't help it. She had kissed Ray. She grinned inwardly while recalling the moment.

"Ouch! Damn it," Marie hissed in pain.

The thought of Ray made Nami forget her fake-girlfriend beside her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Apparently the girl stumbled upon garden rock.

"I'm fine," Marie replied.

"It looks like we need to tell garden caretaker about this path, before another student get hurt."

Marie straightened up when she heard student representative's voice. "Good morning Ray sama, Shizuru sama," she greeted the student council members.

Ray ignored the greeting. She glanced at Nami before stopping at Marie's side. "Just saying, he likes to fantasize sometimes. So, better be careful," she said with indifferent tone.

Nami tried her best to hold back a laugh. She didn't need to see to know that Asahi and Hinata were doing the same. She glanced at Ray and caught small smile on the girl's face. When Marie gripped her arm, she put her serious and worried face. "Your ankle, is it okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," Marie retorted. She pushed Kai's arm, turning on heel, heading back to dorm.

After the senior girl left them, Asahi took Nami's shoulder. "That was nice shot from her."

"One point for Ray san," Hinata added.

Nami must agree with them. She looked back at the council members, particularly at the raven-haired girl in amazement. Lately, she had feeling that they would find a way.

No, she wasn't giving up yet.

* * *

Okay, hope you like it.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	20. Chapter 20

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews, really happy to read it :) Rufy SaeYuki, honestly I didn't expect you'll get that :D you'll find it here ;) penyou, glad you like the chaps :) honestly I really like their friendship as well, and hope you won't mind thing turns complicated now :p Chiqinna, you're right it won't :( but they're NamiRay they can go through this ;) and welcome :) chichay, haha you did, glad you like the kiss, you're welcome ;) Deguchi, glad can make you grinning ;D AaronMaks, haha like that Romeo and Juliet, but you're right xD Thanks, glad you like it :)**

**I don't own Mendol, only mistakes. Have a good read :p**

* * *

Chapter 20

Nami released a string before picking another one. She was inside music classroom after their practice for Indie music festival. She sat in front of a window, guitar on lap while Asahi and Hinata were debating about choreography. She decided to leave the two. Her gaze trailed over autumn colored trees outside, a thumb over steel strings. After her break up with Ray oddly she couldn't write a song, even only melody. Ray told her that writing lyrics was writing about her feeling, but now, she didn't have it. Maybe it wasn't completely true for she had it but not a happy one, and she didn't want to write sad song.

She sighed in boredom. She wanted to meet Ray. Days had passed since their meeting at street dance. They were in same school but couldn't meet and talk like normal friend. "Friend," she mumbled and another sigh out.

She put hand on guitar body, leaning chin down. Sadly, they were like friend now. Maybe they weren't just any friend since friend didn't kiss each other, on lips. Her lips curled up slightly.

Asahi glanced at Nami and the caught small smile and distant look. It was clear to her what the other boy-clad girl was doing. She nudged Hinata's arm. When the girl was still complaining about their choreography, she grabbed her cheeks.

Finally it stopped Hinata.

"What?"

"Look," Asahi said and gave a nod toward Nami. "I really feel sorry for Nami. They like each other, in same school, but can't see each other."

Hinata folded arms before chest. "You know, they actually can use phone, or you think they don't know that?"

Asahi turned to Hinata. "They are not that dense," she said, looking back at Nami. "I think they are trying to protect each other. That's why they hold themselves. Though, I bet they miss each other."

"That's really romantic, yet, sad," Hinata said.

Asahi nodded, agreeing.

"Try to protect each other with sacrificing their feeling. Why is it so sad? It's like in romance dramas or movies, seriously. If I'm a writer I'll make a novel based on their story, it will be a great story."

Asahi raised an eyebrow. "You know, sometimes I don't get what you feel." '_And think, actually_' But she didn't say the latter out.

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm not praising you," Asahi said to the beaming girl. She shook head, backtracking. "Now back to the problem, I wish there is something we can do for them."

"Let me see for that," Hinata said, pulling phone out.

Asahi once again knitted her brows. "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea." Hinata winked, continued typing.

Meanwhile, there was meeting at president council office. Schools presidents sat round meeting desk; Akira was next to Shizuru, Mana on the other side and Ray was on the head.

"I think Academy Ball should be held as scheduled before," Shizuru said.

"But you know we have a problem with financial lately, I don't think we can't afford a ball at moment," Mana argued. "What students here need is a promise that they can continue to study in this Academy."

"I think it's the opposite, they need this," Shizuru said. "Lately this Academy lost its vigor. They need something refreshing, and it is ball." Mana was about to argue and she added. "I know we have serious problem at moment but come on, let they enjoy their student life, teens life. We don't have to make it glamour like usual."

"Shizuru is right, I agree with her," Akira said. "Leave it to us. This event is on School of Dance responsibility." He turned to his partner. "Right, Ray?" Ray was looking down. "Ray?" He reached for Ray's arm. "Ray, you okay?"

Akira's hand broke Ray's thought about Nami. She finally realized that the presidents were looking at her. She ignored Shizuru's small grin. "Yes, I'm okay," she replied, pulling arm off. "And your decision is?"

"We're going with the plan," Shizuru answered.

"Okay, I will bring this to Principal," Ray said. She rose to feet, gathering file paper, taking her leave.

"Ray, wait," Shizuru called. She trotted after the girl. "Principal is leaving Academy, remember?"

Ray slapped her forehead. "I forgot that. Tomorrow morning then," she said. Shizuru still had a grin. "What's that?"

"Really? I can see his name over your face," Shizuru said. She took the girl's arm, descending stairs. "Everyone in the room can see it."

"Stop it. I don't need someone else to hear that," Ray said.

Shizuru mouthed a 'sorry'. They then left main building.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked when Shizuru suddenly halted.

"I need your help."

Ray was confused to see the girl bending over, hands up. "My help?"

Shizuru straightened up. "There's new student, your fan actually, and I've promised that you'll teach her," she said.

Ray narrowed her eyes.

"Just teach her singing or dancing or whatever."

"No." Ray put hand up. "You know that I don't teach anyone."

"But you taught Kai before."

"He's different."

"C'mon Ray, please. I've promised her," Shizuru pleaded.

"Why did you promise without asking me first?" Ray asked. She didn't do tutoring except for Kai.

"She's pretty," Shizuru said, quickly grabbing Ray's hand before it could pinch her arm. "You know I can't resist charming person, boys or girls. Please help me. You're my best friend. You don't care if I lose my face in front of cute girl?"

"Seriously you need to stop flirting," Ray said. The girl made her cutest puppy eyes. "Fine, I'll help you. But this is the first and last, I won't do next time, okay?"

Shizuru nodded swiftly, grinning widely. "Got it. Now you better go, she must be waiting now. Sorry can't go with you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ray tried to grab Shizuru back but the girl had walked away already. "Shizuru,"

"Oh, she's at the third music classroom. Thanks Ray!" Shizuru shouted.

Ray let out small groan, reluctantly heading to School of Music building. She passed students, climbing stairs up to third floor. If it wasn't for her best friend she would never agree to teach another student. She stood in front of the third music classroom. If she found it was an annoying girl she would kill Shizuru. She pushed door behind, walking inside. She approached a table, putting her file down. "Let's get it started. I don't have much time."

"Ray?"

Ray knitted her brows, turning around. She didn't expect to see Nami. "Kai, what are you doing here? Where's the girl?"

Nami left window, bringing guitar with her, approaching Ray. "Girl? Who? I…" That was when she realized that her two best friends weren't in the room. "Was with my friends, but they left apparently." '_Where are they?_' she wondered. "Why are you here?"

'_Shizuru,_' Ray sucked in a breath, finally realized the girl's plan. "I, uh, passed by, and…heard something…"

"Something?"

"Yeah, sound," Ray excused and looked down at guitar in Nami's hand. "Guitar sound."

Nami looked down at her guitar. "Really? But I didn't play."

"Oh, I…guess it's just a cat, yes cat. It's a cat," Ray said, offering a smile. '_This is embarrassing. Damn you Shizuru_'

Nami bit her lips to hold back a chuckle. She knew Ray was lying. But whatever the reason was, she was glad to see the girl. She laid her guitar on a table near wall beside Asahi's laptop. She looked at the screen, their video. She wondered where they were. She left the table to take a chair. "Have a sit."

"Thanks," Ray said. She couldn't help small smile when her hand brushed Nami's. "You have practice here?"

Nami took another chair, facing Ray. "Yes, just finished." She rubbed hands, feeling awkward suddenly.

Ray pressed lips together. If they were outside Academy she would have taken those hands already. "So, how is it? Your practice, I mean."

"Do you want to see? We have it recorded," Nami said. Ray nodded and she took mouse to start the video. The girl moved chair to her side.

"You will use recorded music?" Ray asked, watching the video.

"Yes. What do you think? Is it good?"

"It's great," Ray replied. She thought they were great. "Why don't you show me?"

"Now? Here?" Nami asked and Ray nodded. "Okay." She clicked stop and stood up.

"Ready?" Ray asked. When Nami nodded, she clicked start. She leaned back on backrest, watching Nami singing her part. It was the song Persona had sang at festival. She would never get tired hearing the girl's voice and seeing her dance.

Nami drew a leg backward, spinning around. She was surprised to find Ray on her right. She laughed lightly between lyrics as the girl tried to follow her dance. But Ray was student of School of Dance, not to mention St. Mary's Academy queen, the girl could memorize the dance in the span of couple of minutes.

Nami sang the last part of the song, ending her performance. They gave a bow as if there was audience watching for them. She straightened up to see Ray was clapping hands at her. She once again bent back. "Thank you, thank you."

"Eres increíble, señor."

"Translation please."

Ray giggled. "You are amazing."

"Really? Thanks." Nami grinned. She slumped down on floor, stretching legs out. She put palms behind on floor, catching breath. "But Kuu still insists we put more dance."

Ray held uniform skirt while bending knees to sit down beside Nami. "It's a good idea, but increase dance part means you will need more energy."

"I thought so. Maybe we'll just let him dance alone," Nami said and joined in Ray's laugh.

It had been a while since they sat together and laughed. She couldn't help staring at Ray. She spotted a mole on Ray's cheek. She smiled at the fact that they had mole on cheek. When Ray turned to her, she moved gaze down but blushed slightly since her gaze fell on Ray's mid-thigh length uniform skirt. She quickly moved gaze away, lying down on floor.

Ray noticed the innocent glance and red tint on Nami's cheek. And now the girl was trying to look at anything but her. Being near to Nami but couldn't touch the girl slowly killed her.

'_Say something Nami_' she told herself. After clearing throat, she opened her mouth. "How about…" Her next word couldn't make its way out as Ray leaned over.

Ray pulled hair to one side, putting hand on floor beside Nami's shoulder. She looked at the girl's brown eyes. She had missed those brown eyes too. She noticed the girl was holding breath. She touched Nami's cheek with her thumb. The touch seemed to work; the girl slowly breathed in.

Meanwhile outside classroom, Shizuru was standing in front of door, taking peek through the opened ajar door, lips curled up.

"Don't push me."

"I want to see it too. Can you move aside a little?"

"Guys, hey, keep quiet," Shizuru said to Riku and Kuu who squatted before her. She gave a nod with head toward the 'couple' inside.

Asahi offered a smile apologetically to Shizuru, narrowing eyes at Hinata.

"What are you three doing there?"

Shizuru quickly closed the door, whirling around. "Marilyn, Katsuyuki, hi."

Asahi pulled Hinata up. "Ma'am, sir."

"I'm asking what you're doing there," Marilyn repeated the question. "Shizuru?"

"We were just…" Shizuru glanced at Riku.

"This door is really amazing, I've never seen this…this beautifully… carved…old…door," Asahi said.

They turned to Riku who suddenly admired the wooden door.

"Yes, me too. This is really great. It looks expensive, must be expensive," Hinata added.

"Not really actually," Katsuyuki said. "From what I heard."

"See, I told you," Shizuru said to the boys and turned to the teachers. "So, do you need something?"

Although still confused, Marilyn sensei decided to leave it. "Thank goodness I found you here, where's Ray? There's something I want to discuss with her."

"Ray?" Shizuru glanced at the door behind. "She's…she's busy now." She quirked an eyebrow when Riku and Kuu stifled a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Marilyn sensei looked down at paper in hands before bringing gaze up back to the president student. "Well, since she's busy perhaps you can help me." She then took Shizuru's arm.

"Uh, okay. See you later boys," Shizuru said, following Marilyn sensei.

"So, how are you doing?" Katsuyuki sensei asked the girls in disguise. "How's your practice?"

"Everything's good, we just finished practice today," Hinata replied.

"That's good to know." Katsuyuki placed himself between them and took their shoulders. "I'm really sorry never mentioned about the closing issue. But you don't need to worry, just focus on your school and practice, understood?"

They nodded heads.

"Good." He patted their shoulders. "And, one more thing, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, sir," Asahi replied and bowed. She felt guilty to keep their problem from him. "Do you think we better tell him?" she asked Hinata after Katsuyuki sensei left them.

"Let's think about it later, after Kai finish with his business," Hinata said, giving a nod toward room behind. "I'm hungry, let's find Nana chan, she must have something to eat."

* * *

Inside classroom, Nami was trying to breathe in and out normally. Ray's finger gently touched her cheek, trailing down to her lips. She couldn't decide whether she should move or stay still. The touch was so gentle and tender. She never felt those feelings in her life, but again she never had relationship with anyone before. Perhaps it was girl's hand that it felt tender, or perhaps it was someone she cared and cared about her that she felt that way. Whatever it was, she really wished could embrace the feeling forever. '_Since when I turn to this mushy person, Asahi and Hinata will laugh if they hear that_' She smiled inwardly.

Ray moved gaze, following her fingers over Nami's skin; over her blonde hair, attractive natural eyebrows, long eyelashes, cute broad-tip nose, and sexy thin lips. She loved all of them. '_Love_' A word that had never been in her life. She never felt it in her life, until she met the girl.

Nami wondered what Ray was thinking at moment. There was something different in the girl's eyes; it was sad for a moment before turned warm and bright. The girl then took her right arm, lifting it up, and leaning head down on her chest. "Ray,"

"Just for a while, I'm sleepy," Ray said, intertwining their fingers.

Nami just smiled. She let the girl having her rest. She brought hand to touch Ray's silky hair. The straight long hair was smooth in her hand. She felt Ray tightening her grip as she stroked her head. She inhaled, shutting eyes close.

Later, Nami was awoken by phone rings. She pushed body up and realized that she was alone. The light was on. '_Where's Ray?_' She was disappointed to find the girl had left already. She then noticed uniform jacket suit over her upper body. '_It must be Ray_' She smiled at the thought. She took her still ringing phone from pants pocket and answered the call. It was from Hinata.

"What's up?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Just wake up…you left me here, remember?...She looks for me? Okay, going now…bye." She cut the line off, sighing. "Here goes my complicated life."

…Nami pulled zipper of her running jacket up. Done with warm up, she started to run. After dinner she decided to have jogging at ground. The air turned chilly at night but she liked to run. She breathed in autumn evening air while running round ground. After non-stop six rounds she slowed down. She wiped sweats off face, stretching legs.

"Never thought you as a sporty person."

"Akira san," she greeted. She didn't notice his presence.

"I see you have new girl lately."

Nami ran tongue over teeth but said nothing. The stood beside her, his eyes were unreadable.

"Lucky you to have girls around."

"What do you want?" Nami looked up at the tall boy, preparing herself had he came for a fight. As she had expected Akira grabbed her running jacket.

"You stay, away, from Ray," Akira said between his teeth. "You caused many trouble here, to her."

Nami clenched her jaw, pushing the hands off. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. The boy suddenly laughed, confused her.

"I know your secret, new boy, or is it _girl_?" Akira said. When Kai's eyes widened a little, he added. "You shouldn't reveal your secret in public."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Akira took doorknob to open the door. He wondered why Ray went to rooftop. He thought to look for his partner but when he caught the other boy's presence he stood close to wall. Luckily the wall kept him hidden from them but he could still hear their voice. He saw Ray standing in front of Kai. '_What are they doing here?_' He tilted his head, listening to their conversation._

"_I am a girl."_

_His eyes bulged out in astonishment when Kai took his blonde hair off, and the next moment long brown hair fell down. His jaw dropped down. He pulled it up but once again dropped it down. '_He…she…oh my…_' He quickly lifted a hand to cover his mouth. The new boy being a girl surprised him, however, the next second he was shocked. Ray kissed the girl. _

_After calming himself, he decided to leave the place. It hurt him to see his partner with the boy, or girl. He grabbed doorknob but then stopped. He left door, approaching wall, pulling phone out. It was just a reminder that his partner had already belonged to somebody else, he thought. He swallowed back a heavy sigh, leaving rooftop. He gripped his phone, trying not to cry. He didn't see his way that he bumped into someone. "Sorry,"_

"_Your phone,"_

_He didn't even realize he had dropped his phone. He knitted his brows as the girl stared down at his phone screen. "My phone please," he said. The girl confused him by giving smile, still holding his phone._

"_I need your help."_

_He frowned. "My help?"_

"_You help me with this, and I will help you to get Ray san, what do you say? Oh, by the way, my name is Marie."_

* * *

Autumn breeze felt cold on Nami's skin. She tried to let the cold air go down through her tightened throat. "Y-you…know?"

"But don't worry, I have no interest to reveal your identity. I just want to protect Ray from people like you. You may have her heart, but I won't let you hurt her."

Nami wanted to say back for the offense but oddly her tongue stuck tightly against ceiling of her mouth. She was relieved when someone stepped in.

"Aniki, are you alright?"

Akira turned around as School of Theatre student approached them. "Don't forget it, new _boy_," he said to Kai.

Nami clenched her jaw and fists, watching as the president boy walked down toward dorm. At moment there were many feelings inside her. There was anger, jealousy, offended, also guilty. After sharp intake of breath she turned to Tatsuya. "Thanks."

"There's something you keep from me, aniki?"

"Not again," Nami groaned. "I'm not dating Marie san, well dating, but not real, it's complicated." She sighed in frustration and added. "You know I like Ray, and I didn't lie."

"And?" Tatsuya folded arms, waiting.

"And what?" Nami asked, confused. The boy raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened. "Damn, you heard it."

"Clearly."

"Look, I can explain about it, we…" Nami started but Tatsuya startled her by screaming out.

"THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Huh?" Nami's jaw dropped down. The boy suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"You're really…?" Tatsuya asked.

Nami nodded head.

"And she knows it?"

Nami once again nodded.

"That's awesome!"

"Wait, wait, your unstable emotion mixed me up here. Can you calm down a little?" Nami said to the still freaking out boy.

"That's really shock, still awesome. Oh my goodness, that's really hot, better than my…" Tatsuya stopped when a hard slap landed on his head. "Ouch!"

"Do you fantasize about us?" Nami lifted her clenched fist.

Tatsuya quickly put hands up. "No, aniki, I swear." He shook head swiftly. When Kai narrowed eyes, he nodded meekly. "But not porn, really, I swear to god or whatever." He made a V-sign with fingers. "You know that I'm your biggest fan. But I promise will stop."

"No," Nami said and started to run after him. "Come back here, Tachin!"

"I promise aniki! Please forgive me!"

Later, Nami pulled zipper of her jacket down as her body was heated up from her running. She let Tatsuya ran off toward dorm for she was too tired. She was glad that it didn't matter to him if she was a girl, although she made mental note to kick his buttocks for fantasizing her and Ray. She chuckled, walking out from ground. She spotted Asahi and Hinata sitting on bench near boy's dorm.

"Here he is," Hinata said as Nami approached them. "Done with your healthy life program?"

Nami wriggled her brows, sitting down over grass. "Yeah, tired. What are you guys doing here?"

"There's more important thing than that. Did you meet Akira san? He looked upset or something I don't know, when he passed us," Asahi said to Nami.

"And what happened with Tachin?" Hinata added another question.

Nami sighed. "They knew." She didn't need to say out the rest for the girls' face suddenly turned serious.

"They did?" Asahi asked.

Nami drew knees up, nodding head. "Akira san came to me, and he told me he knows." She decided to keep the detail. "Tachin happened to be there. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Asahi said. "But we're in big trouble. Now two presidents know our secret. I don't know but I feel it will soon come out, our secret."

Hinata put an elbow on knee, tapping finger against chin. "I doubt Akira san will expose it, also Mana san. As long as we keep it secret, it won't."

Nami fiddled with her shoelace. "I don't know if I can." She felt confused gaze and continued. "It's just…it's getting hard to lie." Akira's word kept replaying in her head. Honestly she knew that one day her secret would cause trouble to Ray. And now they were being separate because of her secret. She couldn't lie anymore.

"You mean we're coming out?" Asahi questioned and turned to Hinata.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Hinata said. "You know what it means."

Nami pushed body off. "I know, but look at us. We get famous, yes, but it wasn't us, the real us. We can keep it secret from students here, but can we deceive millions of people in Japan?"

Hinata rose to feet, facing Nami. "So, you want to give up? We've come to this point, it's just some steps to our dream, and you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up," Nami said, tone increased a little. "But look at reality, we can't do this."

"Okay you two calm down please," Asahi said, standing between the two. She then turned to Nami. "I know what concerns you, you worried about Ray."

Nami gave small nod.

"C'mon, really? You can't mix your privacy into this," Hinata argued.

The words raised anger inside Nami. "You can say that because you're not the one who's being separate from someone you love! You're not the one who's seeing the person you like sacrificing her love, her pride for protecting you!"

"Kai," Asahi took Nami's shoulder to calm the girl down.

"That's romantic, seriously, but if you reveal yourself won't it worsen everything?" Hinata said pointedly. "You won't help her at all. You'll make her and everyone here lose this Academy." As soon as the word slipped out from her mouth, she regretted it immediately.

Nami knitted her brows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing, it's just…"

"Kuu, what does that mean?" Asahi asked, confused as well.

"Just…" Hinata tried to make an excuse but Nami grabbed her jacket collar.

"You keep something from us, what is it?" Nami demanded. Her guess was confirmed when the girl avoided her eyes. "You know some…" She stopped abruptly as a thought crossed her head.

"Katsuyuki sensei is your friend, who happened to be one of the juries in audition, and show up at street dance, which we go by your invitation. It's not a coincidence," Nami said.

Hinata bit her lips, nodding weakly. "No."

"Oh my god," was what Asahi could say.

Nami tightened her grip. "Is it him? Or is it Principal?" she asked, exasperated. "Did Ray know about this?" When Hinata remained silent, she pulled the girl closer. "Answer me, damn it!"

"They asked me!" Hinata answered but the next moment something hard hit her jaw and she stumbled back. "What the hell…" She pushed body up and hit Nami's jaw with a fist. "I have no other choice! I just wanted to help them, and you!"

"Stop it, don't fight," Asahi said, trying to stop them. She took Nami's shoulders but the girl pushed her aside that she fell onto ground.

"With deceiving us!? I don't need your help!" Nami growled, sending another punch.

Hinata clenched her fist, tasting blood in her mouth. "Oh yeah? You should thank me!" She stretched an arm out to punch Nami but it hit Asahi instead.

"Damnit," Asahi cursed. She rose to feet, getting angry. "I said stop it! Why did you keep it from us? I thought you're friend?" she said to Hinata.

"You blame me too?" Hinata huffed. "You should thank me for helping you! You got a chance, and someone you like, though you're too scared to admit it."

The statement finally pushed Asahi's button. "I'm not hearing that from you," she hissed and hit Hinata's jaw. "What do you know about loving someone!?" She clenched her trembled fists in anger.

Hinata pushed body up, glaring back. "Isn't it true? You're afraid she will reject you if she knows you are girl," she said to Asahi then turned to Nami. "I just want to be your friend."

"You are girl? All of you?"

They froze on spot and slowly turned around. "Jiro san,"

"You said," Jiro said, looking at Kuu and then at the other boys. "...you're girl…how?"

Katsuyuki sensei ran a hand through hair before patting the shocked vice president boy. "Let's have talk," he said but Nami left the place and soon Asahi followed.

"Riku, wait!" Jiro ran after his roommate.

Katsuyuki sensei turned to the left boy. "They find out," he said. He sat down on bench beside Hinata. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"They will know it eventually."

Katsuyuki sensei let out small chuckle. "That looks bad, by the way," he said and laughed lightly when Hinata punched his arm. "The little girl has grown up, she can fight now."

"Stop it," Hinata said, pushing his hand off her head. She smiled a little but then winced.

"You've changed a lot," Katsuyuki sensei said to his niece.

Hinata was his brother's only daughter. She lost her mother when she was a child, and had been grown only by a father. But his brother was a business man, not a father. That was why Hinata was close to him instead of her father.

"You know why your father never allows you to enter this Academy?" When Hinata turned to him, he continued. "You've never been serious on anything, let alone study. You never have interest in anything, or anyone. But now look at you, you have friends, and importantly you've learned to share, and fight for your friends. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Hinata smiled a little. "But now they hate me."

Katsuyuki sensei put an arm around his niece's shoulders. "Nah, every teenager fights with their friends, but they will always make up, don't worry," he said, giving light pat. "But I owe you big favor."

"Tell Principal to give me off."

"Don't push your luck." Katsuyuki sensei patted Hinata's head. "Looks like I got to go." He stood up and leaned down to whisper. "Riku is right, you're soooo dense."

"Aww!" Hinata cried in pain as he pinched her cheek. "That hurts, you know."

Katsuyuki sensei just winked, leaving.

Hinata then noticed another person approaching. "Nana chan,"

"Hi, I saw you here," Nanako said. She had seen Kuu with Katsuyuki sensei and it made her realize why he never looked at her. Although it also made her sad but if Kuu was happy then she would too. "What happened to you?" She finally noticed his wounded lips and red cheekbone.

"It's alright, just a fight," Hinata said but then let out a hiss when Nanako took her jaw.

"Sorry, it hurts?" Nanako asked.

Hinata nodded head.

She pinched Kuu's arm. "What the hell are you doing, fighting? Who's the guy? I'll tell Marilyn sensei."

"Firstly you're just adding another pain," Hinata said while rubbing her arm. "Secondly, it's Riku and Kai."

"You fight with Riku and Kai? Why?" Nanako asked, confused. Kuu lowered his gaze and she took the hint. "Let me see it." She carefully took his cheek.

Hinata watched as Nanako took first-aid kit out from bag. "Do you always bring that?"

"Better have it, right?"

Hinata chuckled, but only to increase the pain. "Thanks." She smiled sheepishly as Nanako treated her wound.

"There you go," Nanako said, putting the kit back into her bag. "It must be something important that you fight with them. But tomorrow you have to make up, okay?" She was about to zip her bag close when Kuu leaned head on her shoulder.

"I will try, promise."

* * *

"So, that's the story," Jiro said after Asahi finished with her story. "But I must say, that's a bold of you, disguising as boy to get into an audition."

Asahi smiled shyly.

"I don't know what to say, I feel sorry but also thankful."

"It's alright," Asahi offered. She leaned to hug her roommate. "Thanks for listening."

Jiro was surprised by the sudden hug. "You're welcome," he said. The girl pulled back and he offered a smile. He looked aside and saw another girl. "I should go. See you later. Oh, you can have the room. I will sleep with my friend."

"Thanks," Asahi said gratefully. She thought to leave formal garden but stopped. "Shizuru,"

"Hi," Shizuru greeted. "What happened to you?" She got worried when she saw Riku's wounded lips. "Wait here,"

"I'm…" Asahi raised a hand but the girl had left already toward healthcare. "…fine." She winced slightly.

Moment later Shizuru returned with ice pack.

Shizuru took a place beside Riku. "Let me see." She carefully put the ice pack on his swelling lips. "Looks like I'll have to give you detention for fighting."

"No," Asahi said but then winced.

"Don't move," Shizuru said. "Why did you fight? Fighting for me or…" She looked at the boy-clad girl's eyes. "Someone else?"

Asahi blushed slightly. She moved gaze away. "Just small fight with Kuu and Kai."

"I see," Shizuru said and forced a smile. It was odd for she felt upset at moment. Honestly she had been waiting for Riku to tell the truth but it seemed he wouldn't. "It looks better now. You should take rest."

"Thanks," Asahi said. She took the ice pack and they got up.

"You can go first. I'll tell the doctor you're fine."

"Shizuru wait," Asahi stopped the girl. "Can we…can we just be friends? I know it sounds…"

"Sure, why not?" Shizuru said, offering smile. "Friends."

Asahi nodded, smiling back. "Thank you. And for this too."

"See you tomorrow, Riku," Shizuru said.

Asahi gave small nod, turning around to leave.

Shizuru watched as Riku walked down the path toward dorm. She inhaled, looking up at dark sky. "Why does it hurt a little? Ray will laugh at me."

* * *

Ray was writing a report file when someone burst in. "Kai," She was surprised to see Nami. She left her desk. "Why are you…" She was cut off by a slap on cheek. "Kai, what is it?"

Nami clenched her fists tightly. "Do you really need to ask? I've known everything!"

Ray lowered gaze down; couldn't reply. She knew the time would come eventually, but she didn't expect it that soon.

"So, it's true?" Nami asked. She took a step closer. "You know it from the start. You have planned this, didn't you?"

"I have no choice," Ray said and reached for Nami's arm but the girl slapped her hand away. "Academy is in trouble…"

"So you decide to use us for getting sponsor." Nami huffed in disbelief. "That's why you keep me under your wing? To make sure we won't leave this Academy? That's why you're dating me?"

"No Kai, it's not like that. I really care about you. But I have to protect this Academy, and every student here, their dreams…"

"What do you know about dream!?" Nami shouted. She tried to hold back tear. "You use people dream to make money, people like you know nothing about dream!"

Ray lowered her head; couldn't look at the girl. She should have known that Nami would react this way.

"I trust you for god's sake," Nami said, paying no mind about drops of tear that rolling down on her cheeks. If it hurt her when Ray broke their relationship, now it felt like she lost everything. "I don't want to see your face again."

Ray clenched her jaw tightly as she heard Nami's hurt voice. After the girl left the room, she leaned against desk, finally letting her own tears out.

* * *

Finally everything was revealed. Sorry for making it complicated a little :p but thank you for still coming and reading, see you again :)

Forgot to mention this, today is halloween! Reminds me of SC, though i didn't write about halloween, miss it, but wow a year has passed, thank you for still sticking with me =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, again. Thank you for still coming :) Chichay, glad to know you like those dramas :D and thank you *grin*, you're very welcome ;) Deguchi, near climax hehe ;D hope you'll like this one :) Chiqinna, don't worry Kuu will ;) About Mana, no she doesn't, neither do other presidents bcause Academy matters usually only Ray as student representative knows, the issue is basically secret to other students until the Academy decides so, why Mana knows about it you'll know later ;) Rufy SaeYuki, sorry for making you sad :( you'll know it here but briefly Ray only knows about the plan but she doesn't know about their id until Nami revealed it to her, at first she didn't like the 'boys' remember? :) And she has met Nami before they enter Academy and Nami intrigued her. I hope these answer your question :) For other questions you'll find it, you're welcome ;) AceLey, sorry for making you cry :'( the truth always hurts, but every thing has reason :) hope this one can enlighten you ;) maskmichi, sorry :( you're welcome, hope you'll like this :) oh, thanks for favoring btw :) AaronMaks, thanks hope you'll like this one ;) crosteks, happy Halloween too, of course I'll be happy to know what readers think about the story but don't worry knowing you're still there reading this makes me happy too :) GB and have great day too ;)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own Mendol, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Nami lifted fist to wipe tear off face. But unlucky for her the tear wouldn't stop. It kept falling down from her eyes. '_Why…why did she do this to me? Was everything just a lie?_' She wanted to scream out the questions.

Her eyes blurred with tear, and lungs burned from running. She stumbled over rock and fell onto ground. A pain from her leg wasn't worth the pain from a betrayal. She clenched her fists, gripping grasses, letting out sobs.

Marilyn sensei was looking for her room key inside bag when she heard sobs. She saw a student sitting on ground at formal garden. She quickly ran toward the student. "Are you alright?" She was surprised to see Kai. "Kai, what happened? Are you alright?" When Kai cried louder she took his arm, pulling him up. "Come."

Nami put her uniform jacket suit on sofa beside her before grabbing tissue to wipe nose. She was in living room of Marilyn sensei's house. The Academy also provided residence for teachers and employees. She looked over at the room. It had simple decoration with set of sofas and upright piano. She smiled a little seeing the instrument.

"You find something funny?" Marilyn sensei approached sofa. She put a cup of tea down on coffee table.

"Thank you," Nami said. After sipping the beverage, she pointed toward the piano. "Is that yours?"

"Yes, from my father. It's old but really has beautiful sound. You can try sometimes," Marilyn sensei said while putting first aid box on coffee table. "Fighting will get you expelled from Academy."

"I'm sorry." Nami put the cup on table and let Marilyn sensei treat her wound. "I promise it won't happen again."

Marilyn sensei let out a chuckle while putting bandage over wound at the corner of Kai's lips. "It will heal swelling, and yes I hope it won't." She smiled and closed the box.

"Thank you," Nami said, looking down at hands on lap.

"What's wrong?" Marilyn sensei asked. "I won't mind listening a word or two, well if you don't either of course."

Nami pursed lips. "I just find out that my friend and…the person I trust lied to me."

Marilyn sensei rubbed Kai's back gently. "It must upset you. That's why you fight, with Riku and Kuu?"

Nami nodded head. She bit lips, wondering whether she should ask Marilyn sensei. "Kuu said that…Persona is formed to help Academy getting sponsor."

Marilyn sensei pursed her lips, sighing. "So it's true," she said, rather to herself.

Nami turned to the teacher, confused.

"You know we have financial problem lately, and Principal and Committee are trying to find solution, which is getting more sponsor. When Principal told me about Persona I have actually thought it's one of their plans." She then turned to Kai. "I can understand if you feel being used by Academy."

"It's just…complicated," Nami said, breathing out a sigh. If only she could tell Marilyn sensei that they were girls, disguise as boys to get ticket to Music Ten audition. Now think about it they were using the Academy as well. '_Wait, does it mean we're doing the same thing? I'm getting confused now_'

"Is the important person, you trust, is Ray?" Marilyn sensei guessed.

The question broke Nami's realization. "Uh, yes."

"That's why you're so upset." Marilyn sensei offered a smile when Kai nodded shyly. "I don't mean taking sides, but, perhaps you can't blame her." When Kai looked at her, she continued. "If there's something she treasures in this world, I would say this Academy."

"She does?" Nami asked.

Marilyn sensei nodded. "I still remember the day when Madame Principal brought her to this Academy, four years ago. She started from second year, actually. Principal _happened_ to find her at street dance."

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "Street dance?"

"Yes, street dance. She had no family and lived in system since she was a child. Principal decided to take her and since then this Academy was like her home."

Nami moved gaze back to hands on lap. She didn't know that; Ray never mentioned it.

"She's a complicated girl back then, well even now, you may have noticed that," Marilyn sensei said and smiled at her student. Kai smiled back shyly. "She didn't speak to anyone, even me her teacher. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her, and it made other students choose to stay away from her. Except Shizuru."

"They are best friends," Nami said.

"Yes, they are. Thanks to Shizuru's persistence, I must say. It slowly changed Ray, and little by little she began to open up to other people, though still limited." Marilyn sensei chuckled. "Also her love to dance and music changed her."

Nami smiled in agreement. She had seen Ray's love for dance and music.

"She has no interest in anyone indeed, but she values other people talent, I could see it." Marilyn said, turning to Kai. "That perhaps makes her to agree with Committee plans. She doesn't want all talented students here to lose their chance to learn, including you."

* * *

The room was dark and quiet. The only sound was from clock ticking the minutes away. Nami took a glance at the sleeping body on the other bed. Asahi had fallen asleep already. Tonight she stayed in Asahi's room since she was still angry at Hinata. After letting out small sigh, she looked back at ceiling. Her talk with Marilyn sensei decreased her anger. Now as it decreased she could think more clearly. Anyone in her shoes would react the way she did. They used her talent to make money. '_But, isn't that how entertainment business works? Sell one's talent and get money; that is entertainment business_' She nodded head slightly. '_Still selling one's talent without telling them isn't good_' She once again nodded.

"This is frustrating," she groaned but then took a glance at the Asahi. Luckily she didn't wake the girl. She pulled blanket up, rolling to lie on side. Her mind then went to her ex-girlfriend. She was still mad at Ray- a little. But she also felt guilty. She shouldn't raise a hand to Ray. She drew right hand out blanket and looked at it in regret. She clenched fist, sighing.

She then remembered what Marilyn sensei told her about Ray's story. Lately, after their break up, she realized that there were still many things she didn't know about the girl. But again she never thought would fall for Ray. The girl kept coming to her- annoyed her at first -and slowly the feeling bloomed inside her. Perhaps that was how love worked; it just came in unexpected way and time. She pulled corner of lips up at the thought.

'_Ray_'

Now after calming down she could understand why Ray chose the way. As Ray said she had no choice; she was only a mediator not the one who made decision. The thought increased the guilty inside her. She needed to talk with Ray. After making up her mind she tried to sleep.

It felt like only few hours she slept when knock on door awoke her. It was still six in the morning. She drew blanket over head, snuggling down in bed. But the annoying knock didn't stop.

"Jiroo…shu'emup…"

"I'm not Jiro san," Nami mumbled back. When the fourth knock came she pushed blanket off. Reluctantly she got out, approaching door. She unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Good morning!"

Nami's half-open eyes widened as she saw the person. It was Hinata, smiling ear to ear.

"Good morning Kai, how is…" Before Hinata could finish her question the door was slammed close in her face. She took phone out.

'**First plan, failed *crying face***'

She sent to Nanako.

"Who's it?" Asahi asked, still inside bed.

"Crazy boy," Nami replied, climbing up to her bed.

Half an hour later she pushed body up, leaving bed. She went straight to bathroom and finally it hit her. She didn't have change and uniform. She cursed inwardly, leaving bathroom. "Asahi, time to wake up, or you'll get late."

She grabbed doorknob to open the door. The other person standing outside room startled her. "What are you doing here? I'm still…"

"I bring your uniforms, and stuff," Hinata answered, showing the folded uniforms and toothbrush. "I thought you'll need it."

Nami eyed the grinning boy-clad girl before her for a moment before taking her stuff. "I'm still angry at you."

"I know," Hinata said to a closed-door. She then took her phone.

'**Second plan, worked *grinning face***'

* * *

Nami and Asahi entered dining room. Many students were inside already. Just when they were about to walk toward School of Music table, Hinata and Tatsuya approached them.

"This way aniki," Tatsuya said, stretching hand out to lead his anikis.

"Make a way please!" Hinata shouted to other students.

"Are you idiot? This is unnecessary," Nami said to Hinata.

"And embarrassing," Asahi added, lowering head to avoid gazes from other students.

"Don't say that aniki," Hinata said. "For today I will be your…servant, yes servant. Have a sit."

Asahi pressed lips together to hold back a laugh. She was mad at Hinata for lying to them, but now the girl and her antic drove her anger away. "Thanks Tachin," she said when Tatsuya pulled a chair for her. "Now you better get back to your table."

Tatsuya gave a bow before leaving.

"You're so dead after this," Nami said to Hinata while avoiding glances from other students.

"I will give my life for Master only," Hinata replied.

Nami lifted an eyebrow as Hinata did a bow. She heard giggles from Asahi and Nanako. After rolling eyes she looked down at her meal. At least she didn't need to line up for her breakfast. But her grin vanished when Marie took a chair beside her.

"Morning darling," Marie greeted Kai. "What happened to your face?"

'_Why do you care?_' But Nami didn't say it out. "Just a fight," she answered. Marie took her chin, leaning closer. "I'm fine," she added in annoyance.

"But it must be hurt, be careful next time, okay? Don't make me worried." Marie caressed his jaw.

'_I want to puke_' Nami rolled eyes mentally. She looked aside when Shizuru started breakfast time. She noticed student representative chair was empty. '_Where's Ray?_'

"I wonder why student representative isn't here. Do you know something?" Marie asked.

"How would I know? It's not my concern," Nami replied.

Marie flashed a smile, bringing bread to mouth.

Nami knew the girl just wanted to make her say it. She gripped butter knife, turning to Hinata who sat in front of her. '_Do something. You're my servant, right?_' She gave subtle nod toward Marie.

Hinata got the hint. She reached jacket suit pocket, taking out pills. Actually it was candies. "Your medicine, Kai sama."

"Medicine?" Marie looked down at pills on Kai's plate. "You have ill?"

"My Master has influenza and doctor says he needs to drink this medicine," Hinata answered Marie, grinning inwardly at the girl's widened-eyes.

"You have influenza?" Marie asked Kai.

Although at moment Nami wanted to glare at Hinata but she decided to play along. "Yes," she replied. She rubbed nose, letting out fake sneeze.

"Oh my careless, I forgot to bring mask," Hinata said, hands up to head, making panicked face. "Now the virus must be flying around here."

Marie quickly rose from chair, leaving table.

They waited until Marie left the room and burst into laugh.

After breakfast they headed to School of Music building.

"That's so funny," Asahi said while holding belly, laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Nami burst into laugh.

Asahi wiped tear from eyes. "You're cool Kuu. I can't stop laughing."

Hinata wriggled her brows, beaming. "I am."

"Well, I must say that's brilliant," Nami agreed.

Hinata rubbed the back of head. "I'm really sorry for lying. I don't say you forgive me now, but I just want you guys to know that I still want to be your friend," she said.

Nami didn't reply and watched as Hinata and Nanako walked away. Asahi nudged her arm. "I know. Kuu wait," she called.

"Yes?"

"You're my servant for today, right?" Nami said, handing bag to Hinata.

"Aye captain." Hinata grinned, following her 'Master'.

"Everything settled then," Asahi said to Nanako. They laughed at the two.

* * *

After school Nami, Asahi and Hinata followed Marilyn sensei to main building.

"I wonder why she wants to meet us," Asahi whispered.

Nami shrugged shoulders but honestly she had a feeling what it was about. Marilyn sensei knocked Principal office door before opening it for them.

"Madame Principal, they are here," Marilyn sensei said.

Nami was surprised to see Ray inside room. Ray seemed to be surprised as well. She then noticed some men in suits beside Madame Principal.

"You are Persona, right? Finally I can meet you."

Nami got confused when one of the men approaching them. Marilyn sensei gave small nod and they bowed. "Yes, sir."

"This is Mr. Sarukawa, CEO of Academy, and president of Sarukawa's Production," Principal explained.

"I've heard about you three from Madame Principal and seen your performance at festival. I really look forward to see your debut," Mr. Sarukawa said. He patted the shortest boy's shoulder and leaned to whisper. "And perhaps you can convince Ray to join too."

Nami knitted brows. '_What does that mean?_'

"Well, we must leave. Thank you for the time Madame Principal."

Nami stepped aside as Academy CEO and the other men approached door, Ray followed behind them. The girl didn't turn to look at her. '_You told her to do so, remember?_' she told herself.

"Have a sit," Principal said.

They sat down on sofa opposite from Principal. Marilyn sensei excused herself, leaving them alone.

"You must be wondering why I summon you here," Principal said. "It was me, who planned all of this, but please listen until I finish."

They nodded.

"When I saw your audition, the three of you, I've known it immediately. These three girls are what I need, Academy needs. But don't take it wrong, this is not just about making money," Principal said. She rose from chair, approaching window. "You three surely have amazing talent, individually. But then I thought what if they are being in a group." She turned to the three. "Maybe you didn't realize it, when you become a group you complete each other. Wakamatsu Asahi," she said, pointing a finger toward the tallest girl. "Your singing is really great, but you have no confident to sing alone." She then turned to the next girl. "Otawa Hinata, although your dancing is magnificent and eccentric, in good way, but it's unstable. You need other people to lead you." And then to the last girl. "Between the three of you, I can see Riku takes the leadership. But you, Kawachi Nami, you are the brain. You have talent of composing music, although I bet you never realized it until you enter this Academy, and get friends."

They looked down, digesting Madame Principal's words.

Principal sat back on sofa. "But unfortunately, I can't just drag you in to Academy. It left me with one choice." After a breath she added. "I will let you to decide. If you want to quit from Academy, there is nothing I can do."

Nami took a deep breath. All her problems would be solved if she quit. But it also meant she wouldn't be able to learn music, sing and dance with Asahi and Hinata. And she wouldn't be able to meet Ray. '_What should I choose?_'

"I will give you time to think," Principal said.

"I am staying," Nami said. Asahi and Hinata turned to her and she continued. "Whatever the reason is, still I can't deny that I enjoy my school life here. I can learn music, get many friends. Finally I could find the place where I belong to."

Asahi smiled, nodding. "Then me too," she said and turned to Principal. "I'm staying."

"Looks like I have no choice," Hinata said and chuckled when her friends looked at her with eyebrow up. "If they stay, then me too. Best friends stick together."

"That's a relief," Principal said. "About Indie music you can reject the offer…"

"No," Nami stopped the Principal. "We will do it. After all we still need this Academy."

Asahi and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Principal smiled wider. "I really appreciate it."

"But," Asahi said. After a breath she continued. "We have condition."

"Condition," Principal said, brows up slightly. "What is it?"

* * *

Ray turned her laptop off, taking her china. She poured tea into the cup before walking to window. She had little time until dinner. She watched from office window as students of three schools headed for dorms. She wondered if Nami was among the students. She wanted to meet Nami to apologize, but her duty kept her busy. To tell the truth, she didn't have courage to meet the girl. She also worried since Nami had bruise on face when she came the other day. She wondered what had happened to her. '_What should I do? I miss Nami_' Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist, startling her.

"Is he out there? You can see him?"

The familiar voice calmed Ray. "I thought you have practice today," she said before taking a sip of her beverage. She felt chin on shoulder and soon after soft sigh followed. "What is it?"

"What is it what?" Shizuru asked.

"Tell me what happened."

Shizuru pursed her lips. "He rejected me."

Ray stifled a chuckle.

"You can laugh, I know you will."

"No, I'm sorry."

"He said he just wanted to be friends," Shizuru said, leaning head against her best friend's. "Only friend."

Ray pulled corners of lips up slightly at Shizuru's gloomy face. "So, the flirty and player Manabe Shizuru finally falls for someone."

"I didn't say that I'm falling for him," Shizuru replied.

"Then what are you doing here, weeping?" Ray chuckled when the other girl pushed lips out.

Shizuru put chin back on Ray's shoulder. "And what about you? I met Riku and looks like they had fight."

"They fight?" Ray asked and felt Shizuru's nod. "That's why he has bruise."

"You meet him?"

Ray nodded. "He's mad at me, really mad," she said. Shizuru turned to look at her and she could feel her confused gaze. "It's something relates to Academy."

"I know you're keeping something from us. Well, it's your duty." Shizuru turned gaze back to window, tightening her hug. "Agghh,"

At the heavy sigh Ray giggled. "What?"

Shizuru pressed lips together. "If I were a boy I'd have you as girlfriend."

Ray let out small laugh.

"Seriously, we'll make a perfect couple."

"Thank god you're not," Ray said while looking at her only friend. "You aren't my type anyway."

"That's rude." Shizuru made pouting face but then laughed. "But I'm glad too. Besides, I don't think can compete him. Hey, do you think he could see us here?"

"Why?" Ray asked. When the girl had mischievous smirk on face she shook head. "No, don't ever think about it."

"Why not? It works before."

"Shizuru," Ray warned her crazy best friend, trying to release herself. Shizuru leaned to kiss her cheek. But before she could pull away from the hug a thud sound got her attention.

They turned around to find Akira and Jiro at doorway, mouths agape. Books scattered on floor before them.

"W-what are you two doing?" Akira looked at Ray, turned to Shizuru, and back to his partner. "She's trying to kiss you."

"Ara, they caught us Ray."

Ray rolled eyes, pushing Shizuru's arms. She cocked head at the grinning girl, walking back to desk to continue her work.

Shizuru approached the still stunned boys. She stood beside Akira, taking his shoulder. "Just saying, she's my ex."

"What!?" Akira dropped his jaw, shocked.

Shizuru gave light pat to the boy. "Let's go." She grabbed Jiro to leave. When she felt glance from Jiro, she stopped. "What?"

"Is that for real? You two…she's your ex?" Jiro asked, shocked as well for he never noticed it.

Shizuru rolled eyes, facing the boy. "My ex-_roommate_, you know that. Seriously, you boys are really boring."

"Poor Akira, he really thought the other way," Jiro said, taking glance at office room.

"Not my problem." Shizuru giggled and continued to walk. "By the way, do you have partner yet?"

"For ball? No," Jiro said.

"Really? You're famous violinist. I bet girls won't say no if you ask them."

Jiro smiled sheepishly. "You think so?"

Shizuru suddenly halted. "Or, you come with me," she said, folding arms.

"Come with you?" Jiro asked; couldn't believe his ears. "You mean come together? As partner?"

Shizuru nodded.

"That's…wait, what about Riku? I thought you'll come with him."

"Well, I changed my mind. I want to go with you," Shizuru said and gave her flirty wink. "What do you say, will you come with me?"

Jiro nodded, grinning widely. "Sure."

* * *

Ray drew her cardigan sweater close to warm her body from the chilly air. She held a book in hand while the other hand was holding vacuum flask filled with her favorite beverage. The drink would keep her warm. After school she decided to have reading time at her usual place. Today Akira asked her help for ball preparation. Sadly, Akira would be her partner again for this year. Weeks ago she had expected it would be Kai.

She halted as she found someone sitting at her favorite place. "Do we have meeting here? I don't remember Shizuru mention it."

"There is something I want to talk with you," Mana said.

Ray approached the girl, sitting beside her. "If you want to ask about the issue, you have mistaken person. You should ask Principal not me."

Mana turned to the girl. "You know I can't do that."

"Then you're wasting your time because I have no answer for your curiosities," Ray said and was surprised when the girl took her arm.

"Yes, you do. I know you."

Ray lifted an eyebrow at the girl who was still holding her arm, earnestly looking at her.

In the meantime, Nami was walking across ground toward student representative garden. She shoved hands into her running pants pocket. '_What should I say? What if she's mad at me?_' She bit lower lip. "Maybe this isn't good." She turned around to head back to dorm but after some steps she halted. "No, I need to talk with her. You can do it Nami, yossh!"

After gathering courage, she walked off. As she approached the garden she heard voices. She recognized Ray's voice. The other person is… '_Mana san?_'

She quickly ran to hide behind hedge as the president girl left the garden. '_What was she doing there with Ray?_' She then left her hiding place. She chewed her lower lip, wondering if she should go to other side. She decided it was better not showing herself. She sat down over grass, folding legs. Suddenly her mouth went dry from nervousness. '_Now or never Nami_' She inhaled. "Ray, are you there?"

The boyish voice stopped Ray's reading. She closed her book. "Kai?"

"Hey," Nami said, licking her lips. "Uh, did I disturb you?"

"No, it's alright. What are you doing here?"

Nami took a long breath. Before she could say something Ray continued.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Ray said. She moved gaze to hands on lap. "You're right, I shouldn't do this. It makes me just like them." Her lips curled up slightly in a bitter smile. "Using people talent to make money."

"Honestly it pissed me, moreover it was you, of all people," Nami said and added quickly. "But I'm not angry anymore." She looked down, rubbing palms. "Marilyn sensei told me how important this Academy to you."

"She did?"

"Yeah," Nami replied. "I'm sorry for blowing a gasket, and saying such thing."

"I would do the same," Ray replied. She knew it very well for it was exactly what she did when she found out that the woman who had brought her into Academy, the one who gave her home, was using her. "So, it means you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me as well," Nami said. When a giggle replied her, she turned her head. "What's funny?"

"I'd never be able to hate you, you know."

The honest words threw Nami's guard off. She closed her slightly open mouth. "Oh, thanks, I mean, thank you for…for forgiving me,"

Ray stifled a chuckle. "Did I make you speechless?"

Nami once again looked at hedge, rolling eyes. "No," she lied and heard small laugh from the girl. She couldn't help a smile. "By the way, the ball is next Friday."

"It is."

"Are you coming?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Nami knitted her brows. The girl hummed. "With…Akira san?"

The question made Ray smile. "How about you? You will come with your…girlfriend?"

At the mention of her fake-girlfriend, Nami pushed lips out. "I hope for my Romeo with silver mask actually, but unfortunately he won't come."

Ray laughed. "I know you're gay."

"Hey," Nami said. "I'm not gay."

"Oh, you are," Ray teased.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No." Nami turned her body to face hedge. "Well, maybe," she said and joined in Ray's laugh.

After that silence fell upon them.

"It's dinner. I should get going."

"Someone's afraid of his girlfriend."

"Stop it," Nami said and rose to feet. "You're not coming?"

"Will you feed me?"

"Ray," Nami said to the laughing girl on the other side. "See you tomorrow." She then turned around to leave.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

Nami smiled, although the other girl couldn't see it. "Have good reading time Ray," she said. She shoved hands into pants pockets, leaving the garden with happy mood. She took a glance behind, smiling wider.

Ray couldn't wipe grin from face. She laid body down over grass, letting out small chuckle.

* * *

Final bell rang, announcing the end of school. Nami rose from chair together with her classmates, giving a bow toward teacher. After the teacher left she sat back. She was clearing her desk when basketball team boys walked in. "Guys, what's up?"

"Aniki," Tatsuya greeted before sitting over a desk next to Kai's. "Just want to know if you guys get partner yet. Well, aniki has already," he said to Kai and caught paper ball from him. "How about you guys?" he asked Kuu and Riku.

"Do we have to?" Asahi asked.

"That's the rule. You can't come alone," Tatsuya answered.

Asahi sighed. She wasn't sure if she could ask a girl to come with her. Actually there was a girl but unfortunately she was taken already. "Haven't got one yet."

Hinata nodded in agreement. She straightened up when she realized something. She swiftly turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Nana chan, will you come with me to ball? Pleeeease."

Nanako grimaced. "Actually..."

"What, you have already?" Hinata leaned closer. The girl nodded slightly. "What about me?"

"But I can ask him to look for another girl, and go with you," Nanako said. She couldn't resist Kuu's pouting face.

"Really?" Hinata cheered up. When Nanako nodded she pulled the girl into hug. "Thanks Nana chan!"

"Looks like I'm going alone," Asahi said with sigh. She looked aside when she noticed murmurs from the other side of the room. Some girls were chatting and glancing toward them. And then a girl left the group, walking toward her.

"Riku san,"

Asahi looked up at a girl with long wavy hair. "Yes?"

"Will you come to ball with me?"

Asahi glanced at the others. They gave thumbs up, encouraging her. "Uh, yes," she replied.

The girl smiled happily, turning on heel, walking back toward her friends.

"Someone got a partner finally," Hinata teased. She caught crunched paper from Asahi.

* * *

Finally the ball came. They were standing in front of Academy hall, watching hundreds of St. Mary's Academy students dressing in tuxedo and dress. Only high school students were allowed to attend the ball. Nevertheless, students of junior high school- in uniform -also came to see their seniors.

"How do I look?" Nami looked down at her outfits. Tonight she wore tuxedo- grey jacket suit with black lapel, silver waistcoat and matched color of bow tie, and black pants for bottom. Asahi and Hinata also wore the same tuxedo. "I look stupid."

"No, you don't. You look absolutely handsome Kai," Asahi said while helping Hinata with her tie. "Finished."

"Thanks," Hinata said to Asahi and turned to Nami. "My designer is the best. I bet she will stun to see you in tux."

Nami smiled a little at the thought but it soon vanished as she realized that her partner was another girl.

Asahi noticed sigh of disappointment from the shortest girl and gave light pat. She turned around when she noticed her partner approaching. "Hi, you look beautiful in that dress," she said to her classmate who wore black dress. The girl smiled shyly. "Let's go inside," she said, turning to Nami and Hinata. "Guys, see you later."

After Asahi left with her partner, Nami and Hinata waited for their partner.

Nami nudged Hinata. "Your partner," she said. But her gaze then caught president of School of Theatre who walked next to Nanako.

Hinata turned around and was stunned to see the girl. She had seen Nanako in dress before yet it still astonished her.

"It's not good?" Nanako looked down at her blue dress.

"No, no I mean, it's really good, nice, on you," Hinata said, stunned. She had noticed that blue was Nanako's favorite color. "You look beautiful in blue."

Nanako tucked hair behind ear, blushing slightly. "Really?"

Hinata nodded, offering an arm. "Shall we?"

Nanako giggled, taking the arm.

"Sorry brother, going first," Hinata said to Nami.

Nami pushed lower lip out at Hinata before smiling at Nanako. '_Hinata you better realize it soon_' She shook her head, watching the two. "Wait, why did she come with Mana san?"

"Because they are cousin."

At the voice Nami turned around, but the word got her attention. "Cousin?"

"You don't know? Well, very few know that they are cousin actually," Marie replied. "You look handsome tonight. Let's go inside darling." She took Kai's arm.

Nami reluctantly let the girl hold her arm. They headed to hall but her mind was kept by the fact that Nanako was Mana's cousin. '_Nanako's family name is Fujiwara_' She slapped head mentally for not noticing it.

Students and teachers of three schools filled the hall. Nami looked around her, hoping to see Ray but couldn't find the girl. She spotted Madame Principal, Mr. Sarukawa and some men she believed as committee members. There were also foreigners with them.

"Don't worry she is coming too," Marie said. "The King and Queen will be the last."

Nami could only clench her jaw as she saw smirk on the girl's face. Suddenly students started to squeal as MC announced appearance of their King and Queen. She moved gaze toward main entrance. But due to her shortness she couldn't see them. Finally she could see the pair as they approached center of the hall. She couldn't help staring at Ray.

Ray wore elegant strapless red dress. The floor-length dress fitted the girl's slender body perfectly. Ray's usually straight hair was curly and pulled up in one side.

Nami was stunned by the sight.

"They make a perfect pair, don't you think?"

Nami tried her best not to pull arm off and leave the girl. Although she didn't want to admit but Marie was right. Akira looked incredibly handsome with white tuxedo, red waistcoat and red tie matching Ray's dress. She unconsciously took deep breath as jealousy invaded her.

"The King and Queen will do the first dance," Marie said, smiling as she noticed the jealousy.

Nami closed her eyes in annoyance. She really didn't need the narration, particularly from the girl. She opened her eyes when center lights turn off and the MC boy spoke up.

"…and the lucky pair for tonight is…"

Nami closed her eyes as suddenly she was under spotlight. Squeals from other students caused her to open eyes. Everyone was looking at them, some in surprise, and some in disappointment. Two months ago they had performed together as a couple at Academy festival but tonight they paired with another person.

"We are the lucky pair darling," Marie said. She placed the other hand on Kai's arm, walking off.

Nami tried not to look at Ray. But again, she couldn't avoid the girl. Slowly she brought gaze up. Ray seemed to be surprised as well. Her heart beat faster with each step. Her eyes glued to the girl in red dress as they approached the pair.

Nami inhaled and turned to face her fake-girlfriend. Marie had small smile on face. The girl stepped closer and put hand on her shoulder. She then took the girl's other hand. She stepped out as music played on. For her surprise the girl could do dance. After some steps they spun around. She couldn't help stealing glance at Ray.

"I'm here and you're looking at another girl? I can feel jealous too, you know," Marie whispered in Kai's ear.

Nami clenched her jaw but tried to suppress her annoyance. Akira spun Ray around and their eyes met. Those eyes which could see into her soul were looking at her. As she couldn't bear the guilty, Nami spun around, bringing her partner with her. At moment she felt like a jerk that she was using the move to make the person who had taught it to her jealous.

Ray could only swallow a breath as she watched Nami dancing with another girl. It should be her. She turned to her partner when Akira spun their bodies around. She offered a smile at him but her eyes once again looked for another person. Shizuru said everything would be alright again, but she didn't feel it will. Honestly she didn't know how to turn thing back as before.

Marie slowed her step as it came to an end. She had noticed that Ray would take glance toward them now and then. She moved hand to Kai's jaw. "Kiss me."

Nami jerked head up, surprised. "What?"

"I said kiss me," Marie said, leaning to kiss Kai's lips. But before she could kiss Kai, he released her, stepping back. "Kai,"

"Do whatever you want. But you'll get nothing from me," Nami said.

Now everyone was looking at them in confusion.

Marie took a step closer. "In case you forget we have a deal, or you want me to reveal your secret, and make her lose her position and reputation?" She smirked but it vanished as she looked into Kai's eyes. There was something different in them.

"I will do it myself."

* * *

So, you'll have to wait until next ;)

AaronMaks, thanks for Romeo and Juliet, borrow it ;D

Thank you for reading, see you again :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, really sorry for the late update. Thank you for the reviews. Chichay, glad to know can make you smile :) sorry for making you wait with the cliffhang, you're very welcome :) AaronMaks, yes thanks :D sorry for making you wait, hope you like this one :) melyanasompie, let's hope it won't happen ;) Rufy SaeYuki, yah finally :D I hope you'll like this, and you'll find your answers here, you're welcome ;) Deguchi, haha I'm trying not to make it too complicated since they're teenager here, Nami is only fifteen and Ray seventeen, but don't worry ;) it has to be Marilyn sensei actually, you can notice that Ray never talk about her private or past life to Nami, because of her background. And Nami is learning here, that's why she deals it by herself instead of Ray comes and explains to her, like in real drama. Hope you'll like this one too ;) Chiqinna, hehe you did? ;D glad you like them, you'll soon find it, sorry for my late :p AceLey, hehe prepare yourself XD maybe not yet ;D you'll find it here don't worry ;) penyou, yes finally Jiro knows it XD glad you like the chap, there will be more ;)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Asahi watched as the blonde-haired boy- Nami -danced around with Marie. She curled lips up in a knowing smile when she noticed the ex-couple was stealing glances at each other. But then she pressed lips together, wondering how lovely it would be if they had each other as partner. Her partner turned to her and after offering small smile she looked back at the dancing pairings.

"Soon the puppy will turn into a cat."

Asahi turned around at the voice. Her breath couldn't make its way out for a moment as she saw Shizuru in dress. Sparkling jewels and beads swirled across silver sheer midriff, and long white tulle skirt completed the beautiful dress. The president girl looked stunning with the dress and her curly brown hair fell over shoulders.

"Like the view?" Shizuru teased Riku. She gave a quick wink, holding back her satisfied grin.

Asahi quickly moved gaze up, clearing her throat, embarrassed. She glanced at her partner and was relieved that the girl didn't see it. She then finally noticed the other boy. "Jiro…san," It was rather a question in surprise than a greeting.

"Hi, Riku."

Asahi gave small bow as a reply. She accidently cast gaze down and saw Shizuru's hand on Jiro's arm.

"So, are you ready boys?" Shizuru asked.

The question finally could release Asahi from her disappointment. '_Why did I feel disappointed? We're just friends_' she told herself. She inhaled, giving a nod.

Hinata and Nanako who stood beside them nodded as well. They then turned to look at the dancing pairings.

'_It will soon begin_'

* * *

**_A week before Ball_**

"_What should I wear for the ball?" Shizuru patted her chin as they walked toward stairs._

"_You can wear any dress, you'll look beautiful."_

"_Really?" Shizuru asked, grinning. "You're really sweet Jiro, thanks."_

"_Welcome," Jiro replied, smiling sheepishly. He looked aside, halting as three boys walked toward them. _

_Shizuru followed Jiro's gaze and saw their juniors. "Hi boys, what are you doing here?"_

_Nami gave a smile, greeting back. She glanced at Asahi and Hinata and they gave a nod to encourage her. "There is something we want to talk. We need your help."_

"_My help?" Shizuru knitted her brows for moment before smiling widely, nodding._

_Nami ran tongue over her lower lip, waiting for Shizuru's reaction. They were inside a classroom. She had told Shizuru everything about their secret, the reason they entered Academy also threaten from Marie. _

_Nami glanced at her best friends before looking back at the still staring down president girl. "Shizuru san," she called. The girl finally lifted her gaze. But the next second she let out a cry of pain. "Ouch!" _

_Asahi and Hinata also cried in pain._

"_What was that?" Asahi asked while rubbing her forehead where Shizuru had flicked with fingers._

_Shizuru folded arms. "I've been waiting for you to come and tell me, and for dear God's sake, you just tell me now."_

"_You don't…I mean…" Asahi trailed off. She cast gaze down; couldn't look at the girl's eyes. "I'm…"_

"_A girl, all of you," Shizuru said, completing the sentence. "I have known it for some time actually." Riku's eyes widened. "At street dance," she said, tilting head aside, giving small smile._

_At the smile Asahi once again lowered her head. It was a disappointed smile. Shizuru had known about her identity and waited for her to tell the truth, but she chose to avoid the girl instead. Hinata was right that she was a coward. It made her envy Nami a little to be brave and trust Ray._

"_Now back to the problem," Shizuru said, looking back at the three girls in boy clothes. "You said Marie threatened to ruin Ray reputation." Kai nodded. "I've sensed something when Ray told me about your break up. So, this little bitch caused all of this." _

_Jiro pressed lips together at Shizuru's choice of word. He knew well the friendship between Shizuru and Ray. "What are we gonna do now? We can't let Marie," he said, giving light pat on Kai's shoulder._

"_Actually we'd had a talk with Principal," Nami said._

_Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you fill me in now, and perhaps we can think something out."_

_Nami glanced at Asahi and Hinata before returning gaze back to their seniors. "Principal agreed we reveal our identity, and stay at Academy."_

"_If there's no objection from other students," Hinata added._

"_That's a relief," Shizuru said. "Because actually I have thought the same thing." She crossed legs. "My gut's telling me that, that Marie, she would do anything but reveal your identity." The four boys- real and disguised -frowned and she added. "Because she needs your secret. She needs something against Ray."_

"_I won't bring Ray into this. This is our problem, after all I'd asked her to keep it secret," Nami said._

_Shizuru nodded. "The real problem here is, Mana." She ran a hand through hair, sighing. "I know that girl, Miss Perfect in everything. She would have another student meeting to discuss about your disguising thing, trust me. And we can't let that happen, because School of Theatre students will follow her."_

"_We need more than seventy percent vote," Jiro added. "How about we talk to her? To help us." _

_Nami, Asahi and Hinata nodded in agreement._

_Shizuru leaned back against chair, folding arms. "Looks like that's the only choice we have," she said. She pulled a corner of lips up. "I know how to convince Miss Perfect."_

_After the meeting Jiro headed back to dorm first. Shizuru left classroom, pulling phone out. _

"_Shizuru wait,"_

_Shizuru halted, turning around. She put phone back into pocket. "Hey, what's up?"_

_"No, I just, uh," Asahi said and then blew out a breath._

"_You just?"_

_Asahi gathered her courage. "Actually, there's something I want to talk, ask." She blushed slightly as the girl giggled. _

"_And what is it?"_

"_About…ball, next Friday ball," Asahi said nervously._

"_Oh, yeah the ball. Did you get partner already?" Shizuru asked. "You have fans wanting to become your partner, I bet."_

"_No, I won't go with them," Asahi replied. When the girl gave skeptical look, she chuckled. "Actually, I…"_

"_I can't wait to come with my partner," Shizuru said, holding gaze at the boy-clad girl._

_It was something Asahi didn't expect to hear at moment. "Oh, you have partner already? That's…great, I mean really great," she said. She shoved hands into pants pocket, offering smile, burying the untold feeling inside. "I can't wait either."_

"_Okay, must get going now," Shizuru said. She gave small wave, turning on heel._

'She's the famous president girl of course she has a partner. What are you thinking Asahi?_' She could only stare at Shizuru's back, letting out a heavy sigh. She was startled when Nami and Hinata showed up beside her._

"_You okay?" Nami asked._

_Asahi forced a bright smile, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Perfectly. How about you?" She rubbed Nami's back. "Don't worry. We'll always be together."_

"_Thanks," Nami said gratefully. _

"_Through the years we all will be together," Hinata said with solemn voice, a finger up, nodding._

"_Just want to remind, we just meet for a year, precisely half of year," Asahi said pointedly._

_Hinata puffed cheeks out. "Can you let me feel the feeling being a poet just for once? I know I'm not a songwriter like someone here."_

"_I didn't say anything," Nami returned defensively but then laughed with Asahi at the pouting Hinata._

* * *

**_Night before Ball_**

_Mana couldn't help raising an eyebrow. She was inside music classroom at School of Music building. She was heading dorm when suddenly four boys, Ray's boys showed up dragging her, or precisely _kidnapping_ her. She would have read Shakespeare's Sonnets in her room at moment, warmly cuddling under blanket. She put hands on waist, looking down at two girls kneeling in front of her. "You don't actually think can convince me with that, do you? Your acting skill is really poor."_

"_Hey, no need to be rude," Shizuru said, turning to the other girl beside her. "See, it didn't work, I told you." _

"_But you said she's easily moved to tear," Hinata replied. She caught eye drop bottle from Shizuru and wiped tear from cheeks. _

_Nami and Asahi were trying to hold back from laughing. _

_"I had bad feeling about these two actually," Nami whispered to Asahi._

"_Don't let them do planning together again," Asahi chimed in. They stifled a chuckle. Mana's voice brought their attention back to the girl._

"_I'm not sentimental person," Mana said._

"_Oh yes dear, you are," Shizuru said, wiping her fake tears, rising to feet. The girl opened her mouth to argue but she added. "I caught you crying over those romantic books before." She kept on smiling as the girl moved gaze away in annoyance, and embarrassment. _

"_Now, can I have the real reason why I was _very politely_ called here?" Mana asked._

_Shizuru just smile at the sarcasm hid underneath comment. She then turned to the boys. "Kai,"_

_Nami took a step forward. "I know what we did is hardly forgivable, but we didn't have any choice by then," she said. "Learn might not be the first reason, honestly, but then, we got more than we would have ever wished." She pursed her lips, steadying gaze. "We want to learn, to study here. Please help us."_

_Mana held gaze on the disguised girl in front of her who was looking back with steady gaze but she could see the uncertainty._

* * *

"I will do it myself," Nami said, spinning on heel. But before she could leave the girl caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

Nami looked up at the suddenly panicked girl. Shizuru was right. "You want to reveal my truth, right? I'll make it easy for you," she said. She pushed the girl's hand off, starting to walk.

"Kai,"

Nami ignored the girl. Gazes from hundreds pair of eyes were aiming at her but she walked confidently. She had made up her mind. She wouldn't let anyone control her life, using her to hurt another person, in particular someone dear to her.

Ray had stopped dancing since couple of minutes ago, watching the other pair in perplexity. She noticed their little argument before Nami left Marie. '_What was she up to?_'

Nami walked toward MC boy, Asahi and Hinata followed behind her.

It then hit Ray. "No, no…"

"May I?" Nami asked the MC.

The boy frowned but gave the mic to her nonetheless.

Nami turned around to face students and teachers of St. Mary's Academy. Suddenly her mouth went dry, something tightened her throat. '_You can do this Nami, it's for the best_' She felt hands on her back. Yes, she wasn't alone, she had Asahi and Hinata. After gathering courage, she lifted the mic, ready to speak. "Good evening everyone," she said. Her voice trembled with nervousness. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is some…"

Suddenly someone grabbed the mic away from Nami's hand, stopping her.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing?" Ray said to the disguised girl.

"Give me the mic."

"No," Ray said, holding it away from Nami. "Are you out of your mind? You could have gotten yourself expelled from here."

Nami turned to face Ray. As she saw the girl's concern eyes, she smiled inwardly. "I have to do this."

Ray shook her head. "No, you can't. I won't let you do this. I don't want to lose you."

The statement made Nami smile and something warm her chest. If they were alone she would have taken Ray's cheek and wiped those tears that ready to fall. Instead she reached for Ray's hand. "You have to trust me," she said. The girl once again shook her head. "Please."

"But…" Ray wanted to argue, hold back the girl. But she couldn't move her hand and let Nami take the mic from her.

"Please trust me," Nami said. She offered small smile to assure the dearest person she had ever had. Somehow with Ray standing next to her, she felt no fear. She sucked in deep breath, bringing mic up to mouth. "Where were we? Oh yeah, something I need to talk. Actually, I have secret, something I, and my friends here, keep from Academy."

"Kai, stop it!"

Nami just glanced at her partner briefly and continued. "We are girl," she finally said, lifting a hand to remove her blonde wig.

The large hall suddenly turned silent that even a hairpin fell onto floor could be noticed by them. And as if someone snapped their fingers, sweeping away the spell, everyone gasped. Soon murmurs and shocked screams echoed the hall.

"You three…for real?" a student boy asked in shock. "Oh my gosh!"

"Kuu san! Riku san!"

"Kai san!"

The situation was worse than Nami's first audition. There were hundreds pair of eyes looking at her in disbelief, and surprisingly, for some in amazement. She couldn't blame them; to know that your classmates or juniors are girls pretending to be boys was a quite shock. She glanced at Principal but couldn't read the woman's eyes.

Yes, the real problem was about to come up.

Nami knitted her brows as Katsuyuki sensei held passed out Marilyn sensei. She made mental note to apologize to the music teacher. After all Marilyn sensei had been helping them all the time.

"They have broken Academy rules, and student representative is helping them!"

At her fake girlfriend's accusation Nami jerked head. Soon murmurs rose inside hall. She quickly raised the mic. "No, she didn't…"

"But Ray sama is your girlfriend."

Nami moved her gaze when a boy cut in. She was about to reply when another student spoke.

"Did student representative know that you are girl?"

Nami opened her mouth to answer the question but it was Ray who answered it.

"Yes, I do," Ray stated.

"But later," Nami quickly added. "She has no idea about my gender at first, and later I told her. I asked her to keep it secret."

"No, I offered to help," Ray said.

At the statement Nami turned to Ray. The girl looked back at her with raised eyebrow. She gave subtle shaking-head but the girl ignored her. '_Really, now?'_' "Ray san has nothing to do with this," she concluded, ending their eye-battle.

Asahi gathered her courage, taking mic from Nami. She couldn't let the short girl face it alone. But as hundreds eyes gazed at her, the courage slowly faded away. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"You can do it."

Asahi turned her head to find Shizuru's warm eyes. The girl gave light pat on her back. Surprisingly, it calmed her. She smiled gratefully, looking back at other students. "I think we owe an explanation why we disguised ourselves and entered this Academy," she paused for a moment. "It was simply because of dream, trying to catch our dream, to become an idol." She inhaled. "I have tried many auditions and failed all of them."

"And then we met in an audition," Hinata said. She smiled at Asahi and Nami. "And thought if we enter this Academy perhaps we can get the chance to become an idol. After all this Academy is the most famous school in the entire country."

"But after entering Academy we got more than we had thought," Nami said. "We got many friends." She smiled when basketball team waved their hands. "We learn many new things here." '_Including how to deal with my feeling_' Her gaze softened at the thought. "This Academy gives us more than we deserve. And now, it is not just about dream anymore. We want to become a part of this Academy."

Nami sucked in deep breath, waiting for their reaction. But no one reacted and she started to lose courage. Suddenly she feared the other students wouldn't accept them, their effort to become part of Academy.

"Still they broke Academy rules," Marie insisted, turning to the other students. "And you'll just forgive them?"

Nami was about to reply but stopped when Principal stepped in.

Finally Madame Principal made her appearance.

"There is no rule mentions about disguise student, actually," Principal stated. "Indeed they had faked their identity, and as penalty for that they shall be expelled from Academy." She glanced at the disguised girls before turning to the other students. "But, their bravery also proves their passion and love to music, and I believe you have seen it. They are just like every student here, except circumstances didn't allow them."

"You mean they are forgiven, just like that? And still can study here?" Marie said. She scoffed. "It means you defy Committee."

Principal curled lips up slightly, turning to face Marie. "Ms. Kohara, you seem to forget motto of St. Mary's Academy."

"El talento es un don, el carácter es un logro," Mana said, holding a hand out; pointing toward Academy logo painted on the wall in front of them, hardly in amusement for every student remembered the motto although it wasn't in their mother language.

"What does it mean? It's Italian, or French?" Hinata asked, out of curiosity.

"It's Spanish, you should remember it by now," Shizuru replied after giving a light pat on the girl's head.

Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Talent is a gift, but character is an achievement," Principal said while pointing at three flags of the three schools. She smiled at Marie's annoyed gaze.

Nami's eyes followed Principal gloved hand. At moment she wondered why the Madame loved gloves so much. She looked at three large flags hanging down from ceiling. Academy's logo was painted in the middle of front wall. She thought the logo was really beautiful; a shield with symbols of the three schools. School of Dance's was on the left, School of Theatre's on the right, and School of Music's was below. St. Mary's Academy was written below and opposite it was the motto. Only one student had the logo on her uniform, the girl who was standing beside her.

Principal's voice broke Nami's admiration.

"A lyre, trumpet and clef are symbol of School of Music, expression of the soul. As it comes from one's soul, music is expressed in shapes, in ways."

"I always thought it's a harp," Hinata said, head tilted aside.

"I thought so," Nami added.

Shizuru cleared her throat purposely and they turned attention back to Principal. Now everyone was listening to Principal's explanation.

Despite Nami's anxiety about their fate but she joined them.

"A peacock and a phoenix symbolize beauty and passion, are School of Dance's. Two birds also mean pairing, as dance is born with civilization, and usually is accompanied by music."

The explanation made small smile formed up over Ray's lips. She gazed at the blue peacock and red phoenix that stood mirroring each other, completing each other. It brought another meaning to her. She turned to Nami who stood next to her and felt those warm and fluttering feeling inside her.

"As music combines with dance, and dialogue is added, theatre is born. School of Theatre takes Dionysus' thyrsus as symbol, for lightheartedness and joy. So it shall bring these emotions to other people."

"I always wonder what possibly makes that golden stick with a pine cone, and those leaves relate to theatre," Hinata whispered to Asahi. "You know that Dio guy?"

Asahi tilted head, puzzled.

"He is one of Gods in Greek mythology," Shizuru answered in Riku's stead. "Seriously boys, err girls, did you get your guidance properly?"

Ray turned to look at them, putting finger over mouth.

"Sorry my juniors need further explanation," Shizuru said to Ray.

After offering sheepish smile, Asahi nudged Hinata's arm to shush the girl.

Hinata shrugged shoulders, giving her innocent look as Principal went on with the explanation.

"All is about human being; how one expresses himself, interacts with others, being a part of society, with his distinctive, unique characters," Principal said while keeping gaze at her students. "Everyone has talent, it is a gift. But a gift would be a useless gift if never been used. And to expand one's potential needs hard work, passion, persistence, and sometimes," she paused, glancing at the three girls who had just revealed themselves. "A friend."

Nami smiled slightly, glancing at her best friends who had always stood beside her all the time. From the first time they met. There was happy also tough time they had been through together. They were her first _real_ friend she had ever had.

Asahi and Hinata glanced back, returning the smile. They then moved gaze back to Principal.

"Rule must not be broken indeed, whatever the reason is. But," Principal said to other students before turning to the three girls. "They have shown desire to learn, the passion. After all disguising as boy is really something." She sent small smile to them. "And it well qualifies to become student of St. Mary's Academy." She then turned back to the rest of students. "According to Academy's rule, I will let you to decide."

Nami watched as Principal left her spot. Now they were facing hundreds of students of St. Mary's Academy. She tried to breathe normally but couldn't as anxiety increased with every beat. She bet it was same for Asahi and Hinata. They were like defendants waiting for judgment, not from judge but from the world. It was something she would never be able to deal with; judgment by other people. Her throat tightened by the thought. Suddenly someone took her hand.

"If they're expelled from Academy then I will quit," Ray stated.

It wasn't gasps from other students that sent Nami's anxiety off. It was the hand that holding her firmly as if knew she needed the strength. She could feel it radiating through her hand and eventually calming her. Also the statement that had been said without any hesitation. "Ray…"

Ray tightened her grip, keeping gaze ahead.

Nami locked eyes to Ray despite screams that rose inside hall. She couldn't see even ounce of uncertainty in those deep eyes. Another voice got her attention.

"I will too," Shizuru said.

"Shizuru." Asahi couldn't believe her own ears.

Shizuru gave quick wink before bringing gaze ahead.

"I will too," Jiro said in confidence, smiling at Asahi.

"We will too."

Nami was surprised to find Tatsuya lifted his hand. The rest of the team also raised their hands. She would have hugged them if they were standing near her. '_Thanks guys_' She sent a grateful smile. Tatsuya lifted a thumb. And now her classmates and other students raised their hands as well. She turned her gaze when many boys and girls lifted their hands. She remembered them. They were Ray's fan, also Persona's.

"We will too," the boys and girls said.

Ray couldn't help a smile. She turned to Nami, smiling wider.

"I am, Hoshino Akira, will quit too."

Ray was surprised to hear the words from him.

Akira turned his head, putting a thumb up behind his back, smiling.

Ray returned the smile. Now more than half of students had hands up. She glanced at Nami and could see relief over the girl's face. She gave light squeeze. They looked back at the remained students, School of Theatre students, waiting for their leader.

"I will quit from Academy too."

Ray was taken aback at the statement from Mana. She didn't realize the youngest president approached them.

As soon as Mana lifted her hand the rest of students brought hands up. Now every student had their hands up in the air. Except one girl.

Marie could only clench her fist. She was angry that the student representative helped Kai. She was also astonished; she didn't expect every student would just give themselves to help three girls who had deceived the entire Academy. A small chuckle slipped out from her mouth. She glanced at the joyously smiling girl with red dress.

"What a fool," Marie said. "Even if you're allowed to stay what makes it different? They will close this Academy anyway. You'll have to move out. All of you," she said the latter to other students.

Ray clenched her jaw. She looked at the obstinate girl rather in disbelief. She thought the girl has feeling to Kai that was why she tried to break Kai and her relationship. But apparently she had another reason. And it confused her. '_What is this girl up to?_' Before she could give the girl a piece of mind, another girl spoke out.

"For that, actually I have proposal," Mana said. "Since we had student meeting already, let's talk about the issue, shall we?" Some of students groaned, hoping to restart the ball. She ignored them, holding a hand out. "Nanako," she called. When her palm was still empty, she turned the girl. "Nanako."

"Oh, sorry," Nanako apologized, quickly handing her tablet.

"Since when you have that?" Hinata asked, rather in astonishment but Nanako didn't reply. Mana's voice brought her attention back to the meeting.

"From last Annual festival we got ten thousand, eight hundred, and forty two visitors for four days. And from activity stall we earned twenty three million, six hundred sixty two thousand, and five hundred yen; and forty five million, and four hundred thousand yen from orchestra, dance and theatre performance," Mana said, reading out table of income her cousin had prepared. "So we got sixty nine million, sixty two thousand, and five hundred yen in total. Subtract it from debt we got from Committee, so it is twenty nine million, sixty two thousand, and five hundred yen."

Hinata furrowed her brows deeper while trying to count with fingers. "Oh, too much, can't count it. How many zero does million have?" she asked Asahi. "Is it eight? Or seven?"

"It's _six_," Asahi answered, pushing Hinata's hands down. "Stop counting you won't get it."

Hinata pushed her lips out but then nodded in agreement. They listened back to Mana's explanation.

"And we, as me and some of friends," Mana said, ignoring Shizuru's wide grin. "Have been thinking about selling CD and DVD of performance of each school, under Sarukawa's Production. Is it okay, Mr. Sarukawa?" she asked president of Sarukawa's Production who was also CEO of Academy.

"Absolutely yes," Mr. Sarukawa said with bright smile before leaning to Principal. "I haven't heard about that Madame. Did you forget to mention it to me?"

"So you say you won't help your students?" Principal asked back, smiling inwardly when the man shook head swiftly.

"Nonsense. They are my precious student. I agreed. We go with their plan."

Principal gave smile while running gloved hand over his arm. "I know you are a great man."

"T-thank you Madame, my pleasure to help," Mr. Sarukawa said.

Meanwhile, Nami listened as Mana read the rest of their plan they just made it the night before. Thankfully the girl agreed to help them. The CD and DVD selling was actually her idea. Mana also suggested a charity concert. She hoped Academy committee would accept the proposal.

"With the amount, plus fund from Academy sponsors, hopefully it will help to run this Academy," Mana said. "I would like to take this opportunity to bring the proposal to Committee."

Nami held her breath together with hundreds of students inside hall, looking at Principal and committee members. She saw one of foreign men saying something to Principal. She felt Asahi's hand on her arm. Her other hand still connected to Ray's.

After a while, Principal made her way to the MC. The MC handed mic to her.

"Mr. Hernandez, as representation from headquarter, says," Principal said, pausing for moment. Her eyes wandered over the hall at anxiously waiting students before her. "Seeing student attempts to protect Academy, headquarter decides to give a chance." Everyone remained silent. "The Academy will still be open."

At the announcement the large hall soon was filled by joyous screams. Nami turned, throwing herself at Asahi and Hinata. They started to jump and scream as well.

When Nami felt throat going dry from screaming, she pulled off. But she was pulled into another hug by Shizuru. And soon they made group hug, except Mana- although moment later was dragged in by Shizuru.

At the other side, victory roars from all students finally woke Marilyn sensei up. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. She still felt dizzy from the very shock news she had ever heard.

"Just in perfect timing," Katsuyuki sensei replied.

After a while, Nami freed herself, taking deep breaths to calm down. But the excitement was still in the air. She turned around to give a hug to Ray but frowned since the girl was gone. '_Where is she?_'

* * *

"Wait,"

Marie halted. "Don't you have celebration inside? Why, you want to laugh at me, mock me? Go ahead. You win."

"No, I don't come to mock or laugh at you," Ray said. "I just want to know the reason." She was confused when Marie chuckled.

"It's over, it doesn't matter anymore."

Ray caught the girl's arm when she was about to leave, turning her around. "It matters to me, because you hurt her." She released the arm, looking down at the girl. "I want the reason, now."

"Is she really important to you?" Marie asked.

Ray was taken aback for a moment. "Of course she is," she stated. The girl looked down, still keeping the small smile. "Now, the reason."

Marie brought gaze up. "You don't remember?" she asked.

Ray knitted brows, confused.

"You didn't," Marie said. She spun around. "At my first day, in first year, some boys locked me inside classroom after school, because I didn't let them to use my new textbook. I cried but they just laughed at me, keeping me inside." She inhaled, smiling slightly. "Then someone came by, scolded the boys. She unlocked the door and helped me out the room. She saved me."

"You…you're the girl?" Ray finally could remember the incident. It was her first day too at Academy. She was grown up in a foster care that she had seen many bullies. It made her angry at those boys. But Marie looked different from the girl she had helped back then.

"You didn't recognize me, did you?" Marie said. "Well I had changed my appearance since then, to get your attention. I want to be your friend since I had no friends back then. But you never noticed me, sadly."

Ray looked aside, breathing out a heavy breath. All things happened because she had ignored the girl. The girl broke her relationship with Nami, trying to ruin her reputation, only to have revenge on her.

"I always study hard, get the best grade in all my classes, practicing every day in hope you will see my performance, but it's useless. You never looked at me," Marie said, turning to Ray. "Everything is useless." But the next second a slap on face surprised her.

"Idiot girl," Ray said. "Nothing is useless. You have learned and practiced hard, it makes the person you are now, smart with great talent. Never say such word again."

Marie couldn't bring gaze up, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks. She felt ashamed. She was surprised when Ray grabbed her shoulder and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," was what Ray could offer. At moment she cursed herself mentally for her cold attitude. She never had any interest in anything except dance and music. Until Shizuru came into her life and she learned to trust other people. And later Nami, who had changed her a lot.

"It's alright," Marie said, pulling off. She turned around, taking deep breath. "You are lucky to have her. She really cares about you." With that she left.

Ray watched as the girl walked down brick path toward formal garden. She sighed. She then noticed Nami. "Kai,"

"You suddenly disappeared that I got worried," Nami said. Ray surprised her by suddenly hugging her.

Ray closed her eyes as she breathed in Nami's boy cologne. She was very grateful to have the girl. She would never hug anyone let alone apologize before. She blamed Nami for changing her.

When Nami felt Ray's kiss on shoulder, she frowned. "Ray, what's wrong?"

Ray leaned off, putting arms over chest. "It's chilly here."

Nami was relieved to see Ray's usual goofy grin. But now the girl was shivering slightly. She finally noticed Ray's upper chest was exposed to chilly air. "Let's get inside," she said. She took the giggling girl's hand, heading back to hall.

They entered Academy hall with Waltz music welcoming them. Boys and girls were dancing around the large hall.

Nami stood still, admiring the beautiful sight in front of her. It was the first time she saw ball. It looked beautiful and elegant. She wandered her eyes over dancing boys and girls, trying to find Asahi and Hinata but couldn't see them. Instead she spotted Marilyn sensei dancing with Katsuyuki sensei. Principal and committee members apparently had left already. Light tug from Ray brought her attention to the girl.

"Dance with me."

Nami followed Ray, walking through dancing teenagers. Ray turned around and released her hand. "Okay, what should I do?"

"Just dance," Ray replied. She giggled when Nami gave 'I-know-that' look. "Like you did when we practice together." She lifted right hand, giving nod with head. Nami followed her, lifting her right palm to meet her. She then started to move.

Nami followed Ray's lead. "I remember it now," she said, grinning when Ray cocked head.

They then spun around, changing direction. Now Nami's left hand was against Ray's. "I think I know this music."

"It's The blue danube," Ray said.

"Don't know its title, just heard it from TV commercial," Nami said. Ray giggled

They once again spun around. Ray then released Nami's hand, stepping back. Nami made a bow while Ray a curtsey. Ray put hand on Nami's shoulder and they continued to dance.

"You are really stunning tonight. It makes difficult not to look at you," Ray said.

Nami blushed slightly. "You are beautiful too."

"Thank you. You too, you have beautiful hair," Ray said, tucking strands of hair behind Nami's ear. She frowned when Nami stopped at sudden. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wear my wig. Where is it? I must have thrown it somewhere."

Ray giggled, pulling the girl back into dance. "It's alright. I like your long hair. Besides you are girl now."

Nami slapped head mentally. They had revealed their identity and now there was no reason to put wig on. "By the way, your partner won't be mad? I mean I steal his partner."

Ray released Nami's hand before encircling her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, he can find someone," she said. Her eyes caught someone with white tuxedo dancing not far from them. "See, I told you."

Nami saw Akira dancing with another girl- not just any girl but president of School of Theatre. "Is that Mana san? Wow, didn't see that actually."

"I've known it for long time, though she never admitted it," Ray said. She chuckled, turning back to her partner. She stepped closer, eyes glued to Nami's. "You should at least warn me first, you know. You almost give me heart attack."

"Sorry," Nami said, offering sheepish smile. "But I don't want to bring you into my problem." Ray leaned back slightly and she quickly added. "I mean, I don't want to make you worried." She cried when Ray pinched her cheek. "Ray," The girl just grinned innocently. For the next moment they just stared at each other, moving side to side, letting classical music envelope them in its softness and warmth. There were still some things needed to be settled about their status. But there would be tomorrow for it. For now she just wanted to enjoy her first ball in life. With her first love.

Meanwhile, at the other side of hall, Asahi was talking with her classmate since it would be a little awkward if she asked a dance. But luckily the girl decided to stay with her, at least. So they passed time by chatting while watching the rest of students dancing around. She spotted Nami with Ray and smiled in relief. She was relieved to see them, finally get over the tough time. But she couldn't find Hinata. She wondered where Hinata was. She was about to ask the girl beside her but someone bumped her shoulder.

"Sorry, Asahi hey," Jiro said. "You girls not join?"

"Have some rest," Asahi replied Jiro before offering smile to Shizuru.

"You must be Erika, right?" Jiro approached the girl standing next to Asahi. "A choir singer, I remember you, we've had practice together before."

"Yes, we did."

"May I have a dance?" Jiro asked, holding a hand out. The girl took his hand and they headed to dance floor.

Asahi watched as Jiro left with her partner. Suddenly she felt nervous being left behind with Shizuru. She bit her lips, trying not to glance at Shizuru, that she missed a grin over the girl's face.

'_You're the best Jiro!_' Shizuru put serious face, stepping closer toward the nervous girl in tux. "So, it's Asahi, it's a beautiful name."

"Really? Thanks, it's from my mother, actually my father prepared other name, like flower or something, but she insisted, and finally…" Asahi stammered. Shizuru's amused look stopped her. "Sorry." She cleared her throat, embarrassed. Shizuru's giggle just made her blush deeper.

"Glad they decided Asahi," Shizuru said. She held gaze on the blushing girl. "Because it's beautiful, just like the person, shining brightly like morning sun."

"Thanks." Asahi smiled shyly before casting gaze down. "I'm sorry…I…"

Shizuru moved to Asahi's front, a hand out.

Asahi looked down at Shizuru's extended hand.

"I will have to find another partner again if you don't take my hand."

Asahi lifted her gaze. Those hazelnut-colored eyes were looking at her warmly. "But I'm…"

"What, a girl? Yes, I can see that."

"So, it means you…don't…"

"Oh dear God," Shizuru groaned lightly, grabbing the girl's hand. "Perhaps I should just kiss you right now." At Asahi's flushed face she giggled. "Just kidding. Now, can I have my dance? I miss dance with you."

Asahi just shook head but smiled nonetheless, following Shizuru toward dance floor. She glanced at their joined hands and felt those feelings she had been trying to suppress inside her. Being an older made her always hold herself and give way to her younger sister, on everything. But just for once she gave in to what her heart desired.

While Nami and Asahi enjoyed the ball with their partners, Hinata was wandering at corridor outside, looking for her partner. "Where's she?" She sighed.

After Principal's announcement Nanako had somehow disappeared. She had looked inside hall but couldn't find the girl. She decided to give another try inside, but then her eyes caught a figure leaning against marble pillar on the other side. A girl wore blue dress. She smiled, trotting toward the girl. "Nana chan, thank god I found you here. Guess what," she said with bright smile. "I'm a…" The word died in her throat as Nanako's palm landed on her cheek.

Still in shock Hinata looked at Nanako, hand over her innocent cheek. "Nana chan,"

"You…you lied to me."

It felt like something clutch her heart by looking at the girl's slightly red eyes. Hinata opened her mouth but oddly couldn't make something out. She lost her tongue as the hurt eyes were looking at her.

"I hate you."

"Nana wait," Hinata caught the girl's hand but only to lose it. The girl tried to run but stumbled on her heel. "Nanako,"

Hinata approached the stumbled Nanako but her hands were pushed off.

"Let me go!" Nanako forced body up, running away.

Hinata swallowed hard a breath. At moment she wanted to slap herself for being blind about Nanako's feeling. '_Nana_' She brought gaze down and found Nanako's shoe. She bent over to pick it. "Cinderella forgot her shoe."

She trailed thumb over the tan satin shoe, looking at the empty corridor.

* * *

Nami kept her eyes close while moving feet from side to side. She couldn't count for how long they had been dancing. It was only music and scent of Ray that filled her mind; she would care. Her hands nestled on Ray's waist and the girl's arms around her neck. Their heads were touching each other- Ray's on her.

"Kai,"

Nami raised head after Ray leaning off. The girl was about to say something but the center light suddenly went off. "What happens?"

Ray smiled. "The time for new King and Queen."

Nami turned her gaze as MC boy made a speech about the fantastic ball.

"And now, I bet all of you can't wait, we will announce King and Queen of this year."

Nami let out a chuckle at other students' excited cheer. She glanced at Ray and the girl wriggled her brows. They turned gaze back to the MC.

Akira and vice president of School of Dance approached the MC. An envelope in Akira's hand.

"The King and Queen of St. Mary's Academy of this year are…"

Nami looked around. Everyone was waiting with excitement. Although she didn't really have the interest but held a breath nonetheless. A bright light fell upon them caused her to shut eyes.

"...KAI and RAY!"

Squeals and cheers exploded inside hall.

Nami opened her eyes. "What's going on?" The question just slipped from her mouth, earning her a giggle from Ray. Finally the realization hit her. '_We're the King and Queen? Of St. Mary's Academy? Oh my god!_'

"Uh, is it Queen and Queen, now?"

Nami couldn't help small laugh at the MC's question. Ray took her hand, laughing as well. She ran a hand over the nape of her neck, smiling shyly at cheers from other students.

Asahi and Shizuru put thumbs up.

Akira and the vice president boy, together with the MC, approached Nami and Ray.

"Congratulations Ray," Akira said to his smiling happily partner before turning to Nami. "Congratulations."

Nami didn't expect the hearty smile from Akira. "Thanks."

"May I?" Akira took a crown and put it on Ray's head- since Ray kept the title so he did it instead. He then took the crown he had worn the same time last year, facing the shorter girl. "I am sorry, you know, for not being friendly and other stuff."

Nami gave the same bright and hearty smile to him. "It's alright, and thanks too."

Akira nodded, placing the crown over Nami's head. But it was a little bit big for her. "Perhaps we should prepare for double Queens, or Kings."

They laughed at the joke from the former King.

"I present you," the MC said. "St. Mary's Academy new Queens!"

Nami could only laugh. At moment they were like in a wedding, as the married couple, getting bless from friends. She would never ever forget the moment. She felt light squeeze on hand, turning to her Queen. Delicate long fingers took her cheek. It didn't surprise her when soft and warm lips kissed her. But not like seven months ago, this time she didn't mind it. On the contrary, she was happy.

* * *

Hope you like it :)

Sorry it's long, the longest so far :D but couldn't put aside some details. Thank you for reading, until next :)

AN: mistake Marie's family name, now changed :p


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi again, thank you for still coming :) And thank you for those reviews. chichay, finally! xD thank you really happy to know that, and glad too :p sorry, but if everyone is happy kinda boring right? ;D for that don't know haha, you're very welcome ;) Guest, wow can hear your screams here xD glad to know you like it, about that you'll soon find it ;) AaronMaks, glad it didn't make you boring :p and happy you like it, sorry for the late update, about Hinata let's see ;D yes, you're right ;) penyou, yes it's the time for them revealing their id, hope you'll like it ;) Deguchi, I'm very happy to explain about the story :p haha yes they will XD glad you like Hinata's remark and the chap, you'll soon find it ;) Rufy SaeYuki, oh yes they are, they deserve it ;) haha I wonder what miss from the chap, if it's dramatic part I could only say it's not the time, yet ;) let's see for Hinata, and you're welcome ;D AceLey, glad you like them, just happened to make them haha soon but not yet ;) glad you like the pairing, let's see if they will be a couple :p very happy to know you love it :) crosteks, whoa I didn't put 'the end' there so please calm down, and don't be disappointed xD I have to put time between chaps for a reason I can't tell you ;) about your questions don't worry you'll find the answers, I promise ;)**

**Okay, hope you have good time reading this. I don't own Mendol, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Take deep breath, stay cool, you can do this," Hinata said, doing inhale and exhale to prepare herself. She was standing in front of a door. Door of Nanako's room. After their revelation last week now they had moved into girl's dorm. She rolled her shoulders, flexing head side to side. "Fear not, worry not, you can handle it." Done with the warm up she looked down at box in hand. After nodding she lifted a hand to knock. "She's just a girl, what could possibly…"

The door swung open.

"What can I help you?"

When Nanako opened the door she would kneel on knee and present the shoe, like in a movie. That was her brilliant plan. But apparently she forgot one thing. Two students stayed per room. And now in front of her standing a big- in other words: tall and fat -girl she had never seen before, in pajamas. The girl reminded her of Fiona from Shrek movie.

"Hello there, do you hear me?"

"Wow, Fiona speaks Japanese. I don't know it has Japanese version, awesome," Hinata mumbled unconsciously.

"Who's Fiona? Looks like you mistake room, I'm not Fiona, and as you see I'm Japanese so yes, I do speak Japanese," the big girl said, stepping back to close the door.

"Wait, wait," Hinata quickly stopped the girl. "I'm sorry, my brain apparently just woke up now," she said, offering a grin at the girl. "But I believe I didn't mistake room. I want to meet Nanako, is she inside? Tell her Kuu wants to meet."

The girl stiffened at the name. "So, you are Kuu? Now a girl."

"I know it's kinda cool, right?" Hinata said. When the girl folded arms before chest not amused at all, Hinata backtracked. "So, can I meet Nanako? I have…" The girl now narrowed her eyes at her. "…something to give, see?" She put the box up, offering smile.

The girl grabbed the box from Hinata.

"Hey,"

"Nanako says she doesn't want to see you."

Hinata chuckled. "There must be misunderstanding here," she said. She reached for the box but the girl held it away. "Okay, I got it, relax man." The girl glared down at her. "I mean girl, sorry."

Hinata stepped back, nervous smile on face. She tried to look inside but the girl moved her body to block her view- the body was big that she couldn't see anyway. "Tell her I come, okay? And…" Before she could finish the door was slammed close.

"What is her problem?" Hinata huffed. "Just because you are four-times bigger than me doesn't mean I'm afraid of you," she said while brushing thumb over nose, lifting palms up in Bruce Lee pose. "Come out here and I'll…"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the big girl.

Hinata quickly straightened up, catching the box the girl had thrown at her.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I'm just…having stretching," Hinata said while stretching arms out. The big girl gave a glare and she whirled around, for her safety.

Hinata ran down the stairs to third floor, bursting into her room.

"What's up? You run from a ghost or something?" Nami asked, looking up from her tie. She watched as Hinata leaned against door, panting.

"Worse than ghost," Hinata replied, leaving door. "Nanako is staying with Fiona, you believe that?"

Nami knitted brows.

"Fiona, you know, Shrek's wife," Hinata added, putting the box over desk. "We have to rescue Nanako." She nodded but got her uniform thrown at her face. "Nami,"

"There's no Fiona in this Academy. Nanako is doing fine with her roommate, and importantly doesn't need your rescue," Nami said. "You better get ready or I'll leave you."

Hinata pushed lips out in annoyance starting to undress.

Nami let out a chuckle, putting uniform jacket on. "By the way, did you apologize to her?"

"I couldn't," Hinata said. She put her uniform skirt on, drawing zipper up. "Fiona is keeping her inside room I told you."

Nami rolled eyes. She decided to leave Hinata with her imagination. "Here your tie." She threw Hinata's tie before taking her bag. "Let's go."

"Nami wait," Hinata said. She grabbed her uniform jacket and bag from bed. "How do I put this tie on? Nami help me."

They met Asahi outside and together headed to dining room. Their room arrangement was same like in boy's dorm. As they advanced dining room many students would throw glances now and then.

Nami decided to ignore them, walking straight into dining room. She took her breakfast, approaching School of Music table.

"Is that Nana?"

Nami and Hinata followed Asahi's gaze and were surprised as well.

"It's her. Wow, she looks different," Nami replied.

The timid girl now had short bob hair, gone the bold frame glasses. Nanako really looked pretty with her new style.

"She does," Hinata mumbled. Her gaze still glued to Nanako in astonishment. She put bright smile on face, lifting a hand. But the girl passed her, without giving a glance.

"Morning Asahi, Nami," Nanako greeted.

"Morning," Nami replied, watching as Nanako walked toward another empty chair instead of Hinata's side.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Asahi said.

Nami nudged Asahi's arm, giving nod toward Hinata who was looking down at her plate.

"Just give her time," Asahi said.

"I don't know," Hinata said, sighing. "Let's eat, I'm hungry." She took spoon, starting to eat. She felt glance from them but kept eating in silence.

After breakfast they headed to School of Music building.

Hinata greeted her classmates, walking to her desk but then frowned. "Why are you sitting there?" she asked the boy who was sitting at Nanako's desk.

"She wants to change desk," the boy replied.

Hinata turned around, following the boy's gaze. Nanako was sitting at the boy's former desk. She offered a smile when Nanako turned to them but the girl quickly looked away. After sighing she slumped down on chair. She couldn't focus on her classes for the rest of the day. For the first time in her life she had no idea how to solve her problem.

* * *

"See you guys later," Nami said. She took her bag, ignoring grin from her best friends. They had done their practice for Indie and she thought to visit Ray. She left School of Music building. She walked into main building. She was about to step on stairs when someone called her boy name. It was Marie. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

Nami was taken aback for a moment. "Apologize?"

Marie nodded lightly. "I know you probably won't forgive me, still I want to apologize. I'm sorry," she said. "After today you won't see me again."

"What do you mean?" Nami knitted brows. The girl smiled slightly.

"I'm moving to another school," Marie said. She looked up, breathing in the late autumn air. "I will miss this Academy." She then looked back at the girl. "I really wish we meet under different circumstance, and can be friends, real friends."

Nami looked down at the girl's extended hand. She thought for a second before taking it.

"Good luck Kai. Sorry, I don't know your real name."

"It's Nami."

"Good luck Nami."

"You too," Nami said. She watched as the girl turned around. Honestly it surprised her that Marie would leave Academy. Ray had told her about their story. If they met under different circumstances perhaps they would become friends. At least the problem was solved now, she thought. But there was one thing remained unsolved. She jogged then upstairs. She bowed when passed Kichin sensei.

"Ms. Kawachi, I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I will give a thought, I promise," Nami replied. She flashed bright smile at the teacher.

"Don't take too long. We have theatre for next spring," Kichin sensei shouted.

"I promise," Nami replied, putting thumb up.

After they revealed their identity Kichin sensei had asked her to join theatre. He said that he was impressed with their disguising. He even had planned 'Rose of Versailles' -with her as Oscar. How could she play the role? she thought. She let out a chuckle, ascending stairs.

Meanwhile, at president office room, Ray was reading report file. "Okay, I will bring this to Principal."

"Thanks. If Principal needs the data I have it," Mana said, gathering her belongings. "Okay, I'll leave first."

"Wait," Ray stopped the girl. Closing the file she rose from chair. "I haven't thanked you, for your help. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I just did what I should do, for Academy."

Ray folded arms. "But it makes me wonder though, why did you help me?"

"Don't think too much, I wasn't helping you. Like I said before at garden, I just can't agree with Marie's plan. When she told me about the issue I agreed to confront you. But apparently she has another reason, and I can't agree anymore," Mana, hanging bag on shoulder. She halted at door. "If there is someone who defeats you, it will be me."

"Challenge accepted," Ray said with eyebrow up slightly. A small smile formed on her face as she watched Mana leaving. It seemed she could graduate without worrying about Academy. The girl had actually caught her eyes, and she had always thought that no one could replace her except Mana.

With satisfied smile still over her face Ray turned back to her desk. She was about to sit when someone walked in. Her smile grew bigger as she saw the person. "Kai, hey,"

"Hey, am I interrupting your work?" Nami asked, walking into the office. Ray approached her, and as usual, taking her arm. The girl had bright smile on face. "Something good happened? By the way, I saw Mana san."

"Yes, I'm happy because you're here," Ray said, still grinning. Nami just shook head. "And she just left."

They sat down on sofa.

"You don't have practice for today?"

"Just finished. How about you, busy?"

"Boring," Ray said, scrunching face slightly.

Nami let out small laugh.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining," Ray said. The short girl once again chuckled. "Miss me already?"

"I just passed by," Nami said. She laughed when Ray pushed her arm, pouting. "I thought to see you."

"So, you miss me then," Ray said. "That's very cute."

"Ray," Nami said. She took Ray's hand which now was pinching her cheek. She looked down at their joined hands.

Ray noticed the slightest change on Nami's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just met Marie san. She's leaving Academy."

"I've heard it too," Ray said. "Now no one can separate us again." She giggled when Nami looked up with brows furrowed. She then put another hand over their hands. "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you are thinking right now. Her father decides to quit from Committee, they will move to another country. That's what I heard from Katsuyuki sensei." She released Nami's hands and cupped the girl's cheeks to look at her. "So, it wasn't your fault at all, okay?"

Nami nodded.

Ray smiled, leaning closer.

"Wait,"

"Why?" Ray knitted her brows. "You don't want me to kiss you?"

"No, no I mean yes, yes…I do, but,"

"But?"

Nami blew a breath. When Ray released her cheeks, she took the hand, holding it on her lap. She ran tongue over lower lip, thinking how to put it into words.

"Kai," Ray said. When Nami remained silent, she put another hand over the girl's. "Nami, you make me worried now. What is it?" Suddenly she got alarmed as a thought crossed her head. "Wait, you aren't going somewhere, are you? I mean to another school."

"No, I…" Nami started but Ray cut her off.

"Is it Principal? Did she tell you something?"

Nami took Ray's cheeks, pulling her long face closer. "I'm not going anywhere. And no, she didn't. I was just thinking," she said, pursing lips. "About us, you know, we broke up before. And I…" She lowered her gaze for a moment before lifting it to meet Ray's. "I want you to be my girlfriend…will you?" For her surprise it made her nervous a little.

Another silent moment passed and Nami got worried if Ray would reject her. "But if you…" Ray's lips kept the rest words inside her mouth. It wasn't needed anymore.

Ray leaned off. "Of course I will, you don't need to ask."

"Well, to make it, you know, official," Nami said.

Ray giggled. "So, we are officially dating now?" She put arms around Nami's neck. "You are my girlfriend now?"

Nami chuckled. "I think yes. By the way, it's dinner time now."

"It is," Ray said. Her eyes still glued to Nami's pink lips as she leaned for another kiss.

* * *

Nami folded handkerchief while walking out restroom, girl's restroom. Finally she didn't have to sneak for restroom anymore. After shoving the handkerchief into uniform jacket pocket, she adjusted sweater. Now as winter approaching day temperature decreased even when sun shone brightly in the sky. She looked up and saw Katsuyuki sensei. "Good afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon Kawachi san. You look nice in girl's uniform, though better in boy's."

"Sir,"

"Just kidding. How is your practice?"

"So far going well," Nami replied.

Katsuyuki sensei patted the girl's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, the three of you. And I'm glad too you could stay at Academy. I'm looking forward for your performance."

"Thank you, sir," Nami said, heading to second floor.

She thought to visit Ray before lunch. She turned at the corner and found the office door was open. "Knock, knock,"

Ray smiled as soon as she saw Nami. "Kai,"

"It's lunch," Nami said. She leaned against door frame.

"Give me second." Ray quickly folded the paper she was reading, tossing it into bag. She put uniform jacket on, approaching her girlfriend. "Let's go." She hooked an arm through Nami's.

"It's getting cold," Nami said as they walked toward stairs.

Ray glanced at Nami and saw her unbuttoned uniform jacket and sweater. "No wonder," she said. She pulled the girl to stop. "How can you get warm with these open? You'll catch a cold."

Nami grinned sheepishly as Ray buttoned her sweater and uniform jacket. "Thanks."

"Though, I won't mind taking care of you if you get sick." Ray wriggled her brows, smiling mischievously.

"Thanks but no thank you," Nami teased. She laughed at Ray's pouting face. The taller girl then took her shoulders, leaning head down. "Ray, we're inside main building, someone will see us, or worse Principal," she said to remind her girlfriend. Instead of leaning back, Ray grinned and took her lips. But she didn't have time for enjoying the brief kiss.

"Nami,"

The voice broke their kiss. Nami's eyes bulged with surprise to see her parents. Her father and mother were looking at her rather in shock. "Dad, mom,"

"What are you doing here? And why are you, kissing a…a _girl_?"

Nami looked at her parents before turning to Ray. The girl was confused a little. She then looked back at her parents. "What are you doing here?"

"That is my question, what are you doing here, in this Academy?" Mr. Kawachi asked. He glanced at the taller girl before looking back at his only daughter. "You disappoint me Nami." He walked toward his daughter, grabbing her hand.

"Dad wait," Nami said while trying to release her hand. But her father tightened his grip, dragging her. "Ray,"

Ray caught Nami's other hand. "Let her go."

"You're going back to your school," Mr. Kawachi said. However, before he could take his daughter someone stepped in.

"I'm afraid you can't sir."

Nami turned around and found Principal. Principal glanced at her before looking back at her father.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kawachi asked.

"I am Principal of this Academy. I believe we have a meeting from now Mr. and Mrs. Kawachi, and until it is done I cannot let you take my precious student."

Nami noticed the slightest change over her father's face. Finally he released her arm. At moment she was amazed to see her father, a firefighter, obeyed Madame Principal.

Principal turned to her office. Mr. Kawachi followed behind.

Mrs. Kawachi kissed her daughter cheek before following inside.

"He won't let me study here," Nami said, palming face.

"He will, don't worry," Ray assured her girlfriend. "Besides, you have me too."

Nami could only offer a smile. She had seen it. Her father seemed to be shocked to see her and Ray. '_Of course he is. Every parent will have heart attack seeing their daughter kissing a girl. A GIRL_' Suddenly she had headache and uneasy feeling.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked. She took Nami's hand.

Before Nami could answer Asahi and Hinata approached them. They seemed to have come by running.

Asahi bent over, calming her breath. "I got a call…my parents…coming here…"

"Yes, they are," Nami said as a man and a woman ascended stairs.

Asahi whirled and gulped to see her parents. "Ma, pa," she said. Her mother took her shoulder, giving light squeeze while her father shook his head. She blew a breath of relief when saw her father's smile. She pointed toward Principal office and they headed to the room.

"See, nothing to worry," Hinata said, elbow on Asahi's shoulder.

"Excuse me, where is Principal office?"

A deep voice made Nami turn around.

It was a man in black suit, eyes covered by sunglasses. Behind the man there were two men also wore suits and sunglasses.

Nami wondered if they were yakuza*. (*Japanese Mafia)

Hinata ran toward her father. "Daddy!"

Nami dropped her jaw. "Daddy?"

Asahi and Ray also had jaw down in surprise.

"You are late. They are inside already," Hinata said, pointing toward Principal's office. Her hands were on her father's arm.

"My flight is delayed, sorry. I'll see you later, okay honey?"

"Okay," Hinata replied. She put thumbs up, grinning happily. She then turned to the other girls. "What's wrong?"

"That is your father?" Nami asked, still doubting her eyes. '_That is the Lolita girl's father, couldn't imagine it_'

"Yup, he's cool, isn't he?" Hinata said proudly.

"I'm glad Hinata took after her mother," Asahi whispered to Nami.

Nami and Ray stifled a chuckle.

* * *

The thought of her parents meeting with Principal engulfed Nami's mind for the rest of the day. She tried to focus on class but failed as she wondered whether her father would allow her to study in St. Mary's Academy. Her mother would definitely agree but her father was different, not to mention she just added another disappointment. '_What if he disagrees with our relationship?_'

She sucked in deep breath at the thought. When she accepted Ray's feeling, she didn't give a thought about her parents. '_What should I do?_'

"Nami," Asahi said. She poked Nami's arm with pen.

"What?" Nami asked, frustrated a little.

Asahi tilted head aside, giving subtle nod.

Nami finally realized Marilyn sensei was looking at her, waiting. "I am sorry." She quickly took her textbook and rose to feet.

Finally after what felt like eternity the final bell rang. Nami quickly cleared her desk, shoving books and pen case inside bag. "I'm gonna call my mother first," she said to Hinata.

"Okay, see you later," Hinata replied.

Asahi followed Nami, phone in hand.

Since Hinata didn't need to call her father- she got a message from Katsuyuki sensei: her father had agreed -she stayed at her desk. She glanced at Nanako. Weeks had passed and the girl was still avoiding her. It wasn't too difficult when she tried to get trust from her best friends, but this time her brain seemed couldn't think anything out. She wondered why. A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth as she watched Nanako laughing with other girls. She missed talking with the girl.

Meanwhile, at corridor, Nami leaned against wall, phone on ear, talking with her mother. "I will, don't worry…okay, and mom, thanks…okay, see you."

She blew a breath. Her mother told her that her father agreed and she could continue to study in St. Mary's Academy. But her father was still upset. Although her mother told her not to worry and focus on her study and practice, still she felt guilty. Perhaps she should call her father, but later.

"You okay? How is it?" Asahi asked.

Nami gave a nod.

"That's great. I got my parents' permission too," Asahi said. But when the short girl lowered head, she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"My father's still mad," Nami said weakly. "But the important thing is I can study here."

"And we can go to Music Ten," Asahi added.

"Yup," Nami said and put thumbs up. She then glanced at her wristwatch. "I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, I see." Asahi gave knowing smile. "Don't forget we have study at library," she said.

Nami lifted a thumb before disappearing.

Asahi put phone inside uniform jacket pocket, heading back to classroom. She turned at a corner but suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Hi,"

"Shizuru, you startled me," Asahi said to the giggly girl.

"Sorry. Do you have practice from now?"

"No, but I'm going to library with Hinata and Nami. Why?"

Shizuru pursed her lips. "Just asking," she replied and giggled.

"Shizuru san,"

A girl approached them. Judging from the girl's uniform she was a student of junior high school.

"Do you bring it?" Shizuru asked the girl.

The girl nodded, handing the file.

"Thank you darling, you really help me," Shizuru said to the girl. "By the way, nice brooch. It's cute, really looks nice on you."

The innocent flirt made Asahi move gaze away. She glanced at Shizuru and then at the blushing girl. Deciding that she had no interest in student council stuff she left them.

"Thanks again sweetie," Shizuru said. She gave a wink to the girl, trotting Asahi. "Asahi wait,"

"You look busy," Asahi said.

"Just council stuff," Shizuru said. "So, actually I'm thinking to ask you for study together. It's been a while."

Asahi pressed her lips. She was once again annoyed when some boys passed them, greeting Shizuru.

"Hey boys," Shizuru greeted back, as usual in flirty way.

"I'm sorry I can't," Asahi said, starting to walk.

"Asahi wait," Shizuru said, catching Asahi's wrist.

"What do you want?" Asahi was surprised herself that she had actually snapped.

Shizuru looked at the girl who was now avoiding her eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing. I must go. You look busy too," Asahi replied. She moved her feet but Shizuru once again took her hand.

"Wait, are you…" Shizuru squinted eyes. "…jealous?"

"With those," Asahi said, holding a hand out. "…girl and boys?" She huffed, crossing arms over chest. "No, I am not. Don't be silly."

"Then why are you getting angry?" Shizuru asked.

"Me? Angry?" Asahi tried to deny her feeling but when Shizuru narrowed her eyes, she let it out. "Yes, I am. You want to know why? Because you are flirting with them, and I don't like it. Now happy?"

The blurting out from Asahi threw Shizuru's guard off. For a moment she just stared at the taller girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Asahi lowered her gaze, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not like Ray," Shizuru said. She took a step closer. "I don't believe in true love, happy ending stuff."

Asahi raised her gaze. Shizuru's eyes were unreadable. But then she realized it, the girl was showing herself. "It does exist, I will show you."

At the naïve statement Shizuru curled lips up in a small smile. "I flirt with anyone, boys, girls," she said. Despite their closeness she took another step forward. "Anyone."

Asahi held gaze on the hazelnut-colored eyes. She could see its bright yellowish-brown iris that captivated her every time she looked into them. "As long as it's only in friendly way, I think can handle it," she said. Shizuru's smile grew bigger. "Is there anything else?"

Shizuru lifted arms, encircling it around Asahi's neck. "No." She slowly leaned chin up. Her eyes glued to the girl's sexy pink lips. "Will you take my hand?"

A smile bloomed over Asahi's face. "I did already," she said.

Asahi held a breath, expecting for the kiss. Without she realizing it her eyelids slid down close. Just when she thought she would feel Shizuru's lips, a whistle broke their moment.

"Get a room please!" Hinata shouted. She did high-five with other boys, cheering the new couple.

Asahi buried her face on the crock of Shizuru's neck. Her face was red, thanks to her 'jealous' best friend. The president girl didn't help at all.

"You'll get used, don't worry," Shuzuru said. She let out small laugh when Asahi buried face deeper.

"I'll kill her," Asahi said after leaning off.

Shizuru giggled, cupping Asahi's warm cheek. "I'll see you later after dinner?"

"We have practice," Asahi said. She stared at Shizuru's lips, couldn't help herself.

"After your practice?"

Asahi finally looked up, nodding.

"Okay, see you later then," Shizuru said. She leaned to kiss Asahi's cheek.

Asahi pressed lips together, smiling. She got a kiss from her girlfriend- note her _girlfriend_. Shizuru gave quick wink before walking off purposely- she bet -swaying hips.

"So, got a girlfriend I see," Hinata teased. "And not any girl but Shizuru sama."

"Go away," Asahi said. She pushed Hinata's arm off shoulder but still kept smile over face. "Stop staring, and that grin too."

* * *

Morning rays pierce through curtains lit up the room. Morning had come but Nami didn't want to get out yet. She pulled blanket over her head, snuggling further against her warm and comfort bed. Outside was definitely cold since now was winter. And she hated winter. All she wanted was to snuggle inside bed. Fortunately, today was Saturday although she had practice after breakfast. They had three weeks until Indie, and three months for Music Ten. She couldn't wait. She was really happy, because now they could learn as themselves, and she had her girlfriend back. Only one thing, her father still disagreed with her dream. When she visited her home he barely talked to her. But she was glad that at least her mother supported her dream, and her relationship. She missed Ray already.

A knock and groan from Hinata broke Nami's happy bubble.

"Kai,"

Nami knitted her brows. '_Is that Ray?_'

The perky voice once again called her name, another knock followed.

"God's sake it's seven in the morning, Saturday morning," Hinata grumbled under her blanket. "Go and kiss her, Nami."

Nami pushed blanket aside, throwing her pillow at Hinata. But the cold air reminded her that she only wore shirt and sweat pants. She grabbed a sweater, putting it on, approaching door. She swung the door open and found her girlfriend wrapped in white coat and scarf, long white boots on. Everything was white except her tight denim. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ray made a face. "There's snow outside."

"So?" Nami let out a small cry as her girlfriend pinched her belly. "Ray,"

"It's snowing Nami, let's go outside," Ray said. She took the sleepy girl's arm. "I want to play outside."

"No, I'm not going, it's cold," Nami said. She pulled arm off, stepping back into her room. But Ray placed a hand on door, holding it.

"I wanna play outside, with you," Ray pouted. "Kai, please," she begged, lips out. "Nami,"

"Just do whatever she wants Nami!" Hinata shouted from her bed.

Nami thought to glare at Hinata but the girl was under blanket. After sighing she turned back to her pouting girlfriend. "Okay, fine," she said.

Ray cheered up, grinning happily.

"Give me minute," Nami said. When Ray still held the door, she added. "I need to change my clothes."

"Okay, I will wait," Ray said, stepping inside but Nami stopped her.

"No, no, wait here."

"Why, there's something I shouldn't see?" Ray teased.

"Just wait here, okay? Here," Nami said. After making sure her girlfriend wouldn't come in, she closed the door. She hurriedly walked to closet first before bathroom.

Ray leaned against wall while waiting for Nami. She had actually screamed over seeing snows falling down from her room window. And luckily today was Saturday.

Moment later Nami came out. She wore yellow down jacket; yellow scarf covered her neck, and red earflap ski beanie hat.

"You look cute," Ray said. She took pompom of the hat, tying it under Nami's chin.

"Thanks. And you look…" Nami said, once again looking over the girl's body. "…white, and bright."

Ray giggled, taking Nami's arm. "Let's go, I can't wait."

Nami just chuckled, following the exciting girl. She put gloves on as they walked outside. The cold air took sleepiness away from her immediately. Everything around them was white, covered by snow.

"Wow," Nami said. White smoke appeared around her mouth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ray admired the white world around them. She released Nami's arm, running on snow-covered ground.

Nami watched as the girl ran to dorm yard, jumping like a small girl, palms up to catch the falling down snow. She let out small laugh, shaking head.

Ray turned around when she heard laugh from Nami. A thought came across her head and she grinned mischievously. She bent down, collecting snow in hand.

Nami's laugh died as a snow ball hit her shoulder. "You wanna play, huh?" She quickly made a ball, throwing at Ray. The girl tried to dodge the ball but stumbled instead. It made her laugh louder.

"Kai," Ray pouted. She threw another snow ball at the laughing girl.

"You want to play, right?" Nami approached her girlfriend, helping her up. But she didn't notice snow on Ray's hand. The next moment the soft but cold snow met her face. "Ray!"

"That's for laughing at me." Ray stuck tongue out. "Kai!" she squealed when Nami threw snow over her head. She pushed Nami back, laughing as the girl fell upon snow.

Moment later, they were building a snowman. The snow rain had stopped now.

"Is it enough?" Ray asked. She rolled the snow ball over ground while patting it.

"It's enough," Nami replied. While Ray was making the small ball for upper, she made the big one. "Okay, put it over here."

Ray placed the ball on Nami's big one. "And next what to do?"

Nami chuckled. "I thought you know how to make a snowman?"

"I never made one before," Ray said, following Nami packing snow between the balls.

"Really? Every child makes a snowman," Nami said. She caught a change in Ray's eyes. She then remembered that Ray had grown up in a system.

"It's strong enough, I think," Ray said. "What's wrong?" she asked when Nami stared at her.

"I'll look for sticks, and something," Nami replied. She then jogged toward maidenhair tree behind dorm, looking for branches. She took glance at Ray. Now she realized why Ray was so excited today. It must be Ray's first time with someone she cared. A smile formed over her lips at the thought of she was the person.

After gathering sticks and pebbles Nami jogged back to her waiting girlfriend. "Got it."

"What's that for?" Ray asked.

Nami wriggled. "Just see."

Ray watched as Nami stuck a stick on its side. "It's an arm," she said. Nami handed the other stick to her. She stuck it on.

"Now, it needs eyes and mouth," Nami said. She put palm up, showing pebbles.

Ray giggled, taking some of them. They started to place it on its face.

Nami laughed when noticed Ray was making a grumpy face. "Grumpy?"

"Yes, like you." Ray giggled.

Nami put pebbles on its lower body as button.

"Wait, what about his nose?"

"It looks better with carrot, but since we don't have it, we'll use this." Nami showed a flat stone. She took Ray's gloved hand, putting the stone on the palm. "You put it."

"Thank you for the honor, sir," Ray said. Nami rolled her eyes and she giggled. She then placed it between eyes and mouth. "Finished," she said, turning to Nami. "Let's take picture with our son."

Nami laughed. "Our son?"

"Yes, our son," Ray replied. She pulled out her phone, launching camera. She moved body closer to the snowman. "Kai,"

"Okay, our son," Nami said, moving to the other side. She couldn't help smiling at the word. She mirrored Ray, putting fore and middle fingers up, smiling toward Ray's phone.

"Got it." Ray drew hand back, grinning at the picture of her and Nami with the snowman between them. "It's cute," she said. She showed the picture to Nami.

Nami chuckled, nodding.

"I'll send it to you," Ray said. "I don't have sibling, neither a family." She trailed thumb over the picture. "I always envy whenever I see other children play with their siblings."

Nami pursed lips, holding gaze on her girlfriend. This was the first time Ray talked about her family. Now she understood why Ray wouldn't tell her about her birthday.

"That's why I'm so excited this morning," Ray said, lifting gaze. "I can't…" Her next words stuck inside her throat as Nami's lips were over her.

After a moment Nami leaned back. "You're not alone anymore, you have me now," she said, offering a smile. The girl remained silent but eyes watered by tear. Ray then threw herself at her, bringing her down onto snow. "Ray, it's cold."

Ray laughed, sitting up first before helping Nami. "Sorry," she said. She then noticed the collapsed snowman beside them. "Oh no, our son. Well, we can make a son again."

The statement made Nami choke in her laugh. "Now it sounds…"

"Hmm, Kai is thinking inappropriate thing," Ray teased. She laughed as slight blush spread over Nami's cheeks.

Nami pulled upper lip up in small snarl playfully.

Ray then stopped, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

Ray took a breath before releasing another. "I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

The question really made Nami lose her tongue. Ray's poke on her cheek finally brought her back to her girlfriend. "We can't," she said.

Ray furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"We're underage, remember?"

"Three years from now then," Ray said, cheered up.

"For you, five for me," Nami added.

"Five? It's too long." Ray pushed lips out. "Can we get married tomorrow?"

"We can't Ray."

* * *

"That's great Hinata," Asahi said. She turned audio system off.

"I'm doing great?" Hinata stretched legs out, relaxing her muscles after five-hour nonstop practice.

"Yup, finally you sing in right key," Nami replied. She slumped down beside Hinata, dodging a punch from the girl. "So, I see she has effect on your performance."

Hinata cast gaze away. "What are you talking about?"

"Nanako of course," Asahi said. She took Hinata's other side. "Did you try to talk to her?"

"I…can't." Hinata sighed. When two pairs of confused eyes were aiming at her, she added. "She doesn't even look at me. How can I talk to her?"

Asahi drew knees up. "If you don't try, she will think you don't care about her."

"I don't know," Hinata said, sighing again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nami asked.

"Like I don't know how to make her listen to me?" Hinata said to Nami. "It's alright, we better focus on Indie." She pushed body up, approaching desk to get a bottle of water.

Nami and Asahi exchanged a glance. They turned heads around when the door swung open. They rose to feet as the presidents walked in, with Jiro.

"Hi girls, done with your practice?" Shizuru asked, walking straight to her girlfriend, placing a hand on Asahi's back. "You're sweaty." She wiped sweats from the girl's temple with the back of her hand.

"Hold yourself girl," Akira said to Shizuru, turning to his juniors. "So, are you ready for Indie?"

"Perfect," Hinata replied, a thumb up.

"That's great," Mana said. She then turned to the shortest girl. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks," Nami replied. "Where's Ray? I didn't see her."

"Missing your girlfriend?" Shizuru teased and chuckled at Nami's shy smile. "She has meeting with Principal."

"About her application to university, in Spain," Akira added.

Nami jerked head up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you? She's moving to Spain for...ouch!" Akira stopped when a slap landed on his head. "What was that for?"

Shizuru palmed her face, sighing. "Thanks, I was just about to do that," she said to Mana, then turning to the shocked girl. "Nami,"

'_Ray is moving to Spain? She is leaving me?_' Nami opened her mouth but couldn't utter any word. At moment she couldn't think of anything, too shocked. '_Why didn't she tell me?_'

Asahi took Nami's shoulder. "Nami, are you okay?"

"I…gotta go," Nami mumbled. She didn't bother to take her jacket, running outside. They were calling her name but she kept on running. Marilyn sensei greeted her at building entrance but she didn't stop. Winter wind blew against her, piercing through her shirt but she paid no mind. She sucked in breaths but the cold air made it more difficult to breathe.

'_Ray_'

* * *

Alright, that's for now :) Looks like I love to make Ray go somewhere leaving Nami XD

Thank you for reading, see you again :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi again, thank you for still coming. And thank you for the reviews. chichay, glad you like their cute and sweetness, for Hinata let's see ;) you're very welcome :) Rufy SaeYuki, for the reason you'll soon find it, for Nami let's see ;) Don't worry you can ask anything, and you're very welcome :) Deguchi, glad you like the chap, Hinata will make a move here ;) it would be hard for Nami and Ray this time :) #** Forgot to mention this, for SC one shot dont worry there will be continuation, the story is not complete yet ;) **AaronMaks,**** hehe you know me ;D thanks, glad you like it ;) crosteks, don't worry it's alright ;D sorry for making you feel bad, but maybe you should prepare yourself, thanks ;) AceLey, looks like I do haha no, I don't. Trust me before you feel sad, I did first :( sorry for making you wait :)**

**I don't own Mendol, only OCs and mistakes :p **

* * *

Chapter 24

"Your scholarship is until you finish college and if you wish to continue they will provide it. These are files you need to read and fill. I've put my sign already. Language program will start from April so we need to send it back before the end of January."

Ray took a yellow envelope from Principal. She looked through the files.

"You won't change your mind, will you?" Principal looked at the girl in front of her.

Ray didn't immediately answer the question. She knew the answer but for a reason couldn't say it. The reason was her girlfriend. These passed months she had been thinking whether she should take the scholarship or give it up. But it was a difficult decision; giving up her dream or being separated with Nami. '_Nami_' She hadn't talked with Nami about her moving to Spain. She swallowed back a sigh.

"Ray,"

"I will give these to you after I fill it," Ray said. She put the application forms and procedure files back into envelope and rose to feet.

"Ray," Principal said. "You know that I'm proud of you, always."

Ray glanced over her shoulder but didn't say back. Outside room, she looked down at the envelope. '_What should I do?_' She needed to talk with Nami first. She then walked off.

Ray pushed president office door open. She was surprised to find the brown-haired girl. Nami was standing beside her desk. She quickly put the envelope behind her back, approaching the girl. "Kai, I thought you have practice now."

"Just finished," Nami replied flatly.

Ray noticed the change in the girl's tone. "So, you miss me?" she teased. She took Nami's arm with free hand. But the girl pulled arm off. "Kai?"

Nami finally looked at her girlfriend's eyes. She lifted a hand, showing an envelope. "What is it?" Although it was just for a moment but she caught Ray's widened eyes.

"Kai, where did…you get that?" Ray reached over for the envelope but Nami held it away.

"St. Mary's University of Valencia," Nami read the university name.

"Nami,"

"Oh, it's in Spain, wow," Nami said. She moved gaze from the envelope to her girlfriend who now had eyes close. "Why do you have this letter, from university in Spain?"

Ray opened her eyes. "Nami, I…" she started but the girl once again ignored her.

"Oh yes, someone told me today," Nami said. She put a smile, not a hearty one, on face. "My girlfriend will leave to Spain, of all places in this big country. I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"Nami please let me explain. I thought to tell you."

"You thought?" Nami huffed. She threw the letter to desk without moving gaze. "But you _didn't_ tell me." Ray reached for her arm but she pushed the hand away. She clenched her jaw. "You keep this important thing from me?"

"I'm sorry Nami, but I didn't mean to keep it from you," Ray said. At moment she regretted that she didn't bring the matter earlier. And now Nami was angry at her.

"You are leaving this country and you don't even bother to tell me?" Nami shook her head. Ray opened her mouth to say something but she cut in. "And this evening someone else, for god's sake _someone else_, told me."

"Nami, I'm so sorry," Ray said. She reached for her Nami's arm but the girl stepped back.

"So, it's true? You are leaving." Nami tightened her clenched-jaw, trying to keep tear at bay. When Ray lowered head, it felt like something clutch her throat. "You are leaving me."

Ray grabbed Nami's hand. "No, no, I'm not leaving you. I just…"

"Just what?"

Ray took a breath, accidentally dropping the envelope down. She cast a quick glance at Nami before leaning to pick the envelope. But her girlfriend was faster.

Nami picked the envelope. It felt heavy in her hand. "What is…" She didn't need to finish the question as she ran her eyes over the words written on it. A drop of tear finally fell down. She pushed the envelope to the girl standing in front of her, turning on heel.

"Nami wait," Ray said, catching the girl's arm.

"Let me go!" Nami yanked arm off. "I thought I'm your girlfriend." Another tear fell.

"You are, Nami," Ray said. She blamed herself more as she saw Nami's tear.

"Then why did you keep it from me!?" Nami didn't bother to hold her anger, neither her tears.

"I told you, I don't mean to keep this from you. I thought to tell you after meet Principal today. I'm sorry Nami," Ray said. Now her girlfriend was avoiding her eyes. She let out small breath. "Yes, I'm leaving to Spain."

It finally brought Nami's gaze back to Ray.

"I never told you before, I have a dream."

Nami tried not to look away.

Ray released Nami's arm, lowering gaze. "You know that I love dance and music. Before I come to this Academy I have nothing in my life. But as I learn here, I want to know more, everything about music and dance." She lifted gaze to look at Nami. It hurt her to see those teary eyes. "I want to learn more, and one day I will come back here," she said. She pulled the corner of lips up a little. "As a teacher," she paused for breath. "That is my dream."

Nami closed her eyes. She knew it better than anyone else. She had chosen to disguise herself for her dream; thought to do anything. She understood it very well. But she couldn't bring herself to agree if they have to be separated.

"It doesn't mean I leave you, like really leave you," Ray said, moving to stand in front of Nami. "We may be living separately, but we can still keep contact." She took Nami's hands, giving light squeeze.

Nami looked down at their joined hands. "I don't know," she said after a pregnant silence.

"What do you mean?" Ray frowned.

Nami snuffled, looking aside. "I don't know if I can do long-distance relationship." Although she tried her hardest but tears kept flowing out.

"We can. We can do this," Ray said. Now she couldn't hold her own tears. "Nami,"

Nami shook head. She couldn't hold herself any longer. She pulled hands off, moving feet toward door.

"Nami," Ray called. She could only watch the girl running out. She leaned against desk, palming face.

* * *

Hinata put chin on palm, sighing. "I give up, don't understand. Can you help me, Na…" she trailed off. She cleared throat, turning back to her notebook.

Asahi laid pen down, facing the gloomy face girl beside her. "You are missing her."

Hinata thought to argue but then lowered head.

"Though you are trying to be fine but we can see it, and yes you are. So, stop denying."

"What's happened to you? It's not like you," Nami said.

"Nothing happened, just bored, these days. I wish we could go to street dance," Hinata replied. She kept gaze down that she missed her best friends' exchanged glance. And suddenly Asahi pulled her up from her chair.

"Nami is right, what the hell has happened to you? It's like you're avoiding her. You like her, don't you?" Asahi asked.

Hinata cast gaze aside, remaining silent.

"For the love of god Hinata, you told me not to be a coward, and now I return it back to you," Asahi said. She turned the girl around. "Go."

"Go where?" Hinata asked.

"Perhaps I should knock her head," Nami said.

Hinata quickly put palms up. "Alright, alright," she mumbled. "I'm going."

"Is Nanako here?" Nami asked while watching Hinata walking to another side.

Asahi shrugged. "I don't know. Just let her look for Nanako."

They grinned, sitting back on chair, continuing their homework.

Hinata wandered inside second floor of library. "Where do I find her?" she mumbled, trailing gaze over studying students. She held back a groan at the thought of looking in entire building, not to mention it had five floors. She spun around but her eyes caught the figure. A smile plastered her face as she finally found Nanako. But her smile didn't last long. The girl wasn't alone. "What is he doing with Nana?"

She watched as Nanako and the tenor boy studied together. Nanako then left her chair, walking toward restroom. She trotted after the girl.

Nanako was startled when someone caught her wrist at sudden. She was rather annoyed than relieved to see the person. "What are you doing?"

"If I call your name you'll run from me," Hinata said. She released Nanako's hand. "What are you doing with him? Okay he's your partner, or whatever," she said indifferently. "But I thought you don't like that type of guy. He's not cool, remember? I shooed him before.""

Nanako raised an eyebrow. "That's what you want to talk?" She shook head. "He may not be a cool guy, but he never lied to me, like someone else did."

Hinata cast gaze down; couldn't say back.

"Now if you can excuse me, I have someone waiting for me," Nanako said, leaving the girl.

Hinata opened her mouth but only to let a heavy sigh out. _'Way to go Hinata, that's really brilliant_' She slapped head mentally, looking helplessly at Nanako's back.

* * *

"Okay guys, see you after New Year," Asahi said. "Don't forget to practice, okay?"

"You too. See you after New Year," Nami replied. She lifted hand, waving back.

"Wish you great New Year," Hinata said.

After Asahi left, Nami turned to the other girl. "You're not going?"

"Waiting for my car," Hinata replied. She rubbed her gloved hands against each other, watching other students off to home. She pressed lips together as she spotted Nanako and Mana.

"Hey," Nami said, nudging the taller girl's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Hinata turned to Nami, fake smile on face. "Can't wait to meet my daddy. You know, the last Christmas he gave me Lolita dress, that one. I wonder what I will get for this year."

Nami let out a chuckle. "I won't be happy to get that from my father," she said.

Hinata pushed lips out.

Nami could see it in the girl's. The longing in those glances.

"That's my car. See you after New Year," Hinata said.

"Bye," Nami said. After being alone, she looked at main building. She didn't see nor meet Ray after their argument last week. Actually Ray had called her many times but she ignored it. She had avoided Ray when the girl came to meet her after school. As much as she wanted to avoid Ray but she couldn't hold the undeniably feeling inside her. She missed her girlfriend. But the thought of Ray would leave her always brought tear to her eye.

"Nami honey,"

Nami was lost in her thought that she didn't notice her mother presence. "Mom," she returned the greeting. She followed her mother to car. Her mother asked her about her school and practice during their driving to home. After arriving she walked straight to her room. She dropped backpack beside bed, throwing herself onto bed. Her mother woke her hours later for dinner.

After dinner she cuddled inside bed, checking messages. She replied messages from Asahi and Hinata. She was disappointed to find no message from Ray. '_Is she angry at me?_' She decided to call. She dialed Ray's number but then quickly ended the call. "No, I can't."

She turned to lie on back. '_What should I do if she really leaves me?_' Without her permission a silent tear ran down from the corner of her eyes. '_I won't see her, touch her_' Another tear followed. '_I don't want her to go_'

Just when she was about to burst into cry there was knock on door. She quickly dried tears off, pushing body up.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Kawachi asked.

Nami cleared throat. "Fine," she replied.

"I agreed you study at that Academy, but it doesn't mean I agree with your choice."

Nami kept gaze at hands, listening to her father.

"Do you think become an idol can give you a life? Do you know how many idols out there? Yes, maybe they get famous two or three years, and then they disappear. Is that what you want?"

"I want to sing," Nami said, holding gaze down.

"Sing?" Mr. Kawachi asked. He then let out a dry laugh.

Nami clenched her fists, trying to hold tear.

"Singing cannot provide your living Nami. I can't understand, honestly, what it is about singing that makes you this…I don't know. You lied to your parents, disguised as boy to enter another school. I prefer you never learn how to sing. I shouldn't buy you a guitar."

Nami couldn't fight tears anymore. She wanted to tell her father that singing was her life; it gave her best friends, helped her to find her true self, and brought someone to her life. But she couldn't utter any word.

"Or is it because of that girl? The girl you had kissed that day? You really disappoint me Nami."

She brought palms to cover her mouth and collapsed to bed. She began to sob. '_Ray_'

She cried against mattress for how long she didn't know, until she got tired and sleepiness finally took her.

* * *

Ray let out a sigh for the tenth time. She dropped her pen, running a hand through hair. She was inside president office, occupied with application forms. But she placed her mind at another thing. _Person_. She missed Nami. School had begun but she hadn't met the girl. New Year had passed without a greeting from the girl. She tried to talk with Nami but it seemed the girl was avoiding her now.

Getting frustrated, Ray stood up, leaving her desk. She poured her favorite beverage and let the warm liquid calm her. She glanced at application forms over desk, letting out another heavy sigh. '_What should I do?_' At moment she really wished someone would tell her what to do. She wished for an answer, but sadly, only silence replied her.

She needed fresh air- although it was cold instead of fresh outside. She then left the office. Wrapped warmly in her coat, Ray let her feet navigate her to whatever place. Moment later she found herself standing inside School of Music building, in front of stairs. Perhaps she could visit Shizuru at student council office. She climbed stairs to second floor. As she ascended stairs she heard music. It came from a room in third floor, the room which Nami had been using for practice. She glanced at her wristwatch. It was past nine now.

She approached the room. As she thought, inside Nami and her friends were doing practice. She peeked through the left ajar door.

"Wait, wait," Hinata said. She drew hand back to side, turning to Nami. "You did mistake again Nami."

"Sorry," Nami said.

"What happened, Nami? You didn't focus today," Asahi said.

"Yesterday either," Hinata added.

"We only have a day left for Indie," Asahi said.

"I know," Nami replied, a bit snapped. "Sorry, I just…"

"Is it about Ray san?" Asahi questioned. "You should talk with her Nami."

"Talking about what? It's pointless. She will leave me anyway," Nami returned.

"Yeah, keep avoiding her and you can't even focus on your performance. You're not different from the cool-ass-but-coward girl here," Asahi said, ignoring Hinata's pouting face.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Tell her not to leave? It's her life!" Nami couldn't help raising her tone. Her anger finally passed the verge. "I can't ask her to give up her dream, I can't do that!"

Asahi and Hinata remained silent.

"How can I do that?" Nami said softly rather to herself. She lifted head up, keeping tears at bay. "And my father still didn't agree with my choice. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Nami," Asahi said, taking the crying girl's shoulder.

Hinata took the other side. "Don't cry Nami."

"My grandma has told me this before: if there are many choices but you don't know which one to choose, then just follow your heart," Asahi said, offering a smile.

"Do whatever your heart tells you," Hinata added.

Nami wiped tears off, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," Asahi replied while rubbing the girl's shoulder. "I think it's enough for today." Nami opened mouth to argue and she added. "You are tired, we are. And over-do won't do any good for us. For tomorrow let's just a rehearsal briefly, and have rest." She then turned to Hinata. "You have it ready, right?"

Hinata patted her chest, wriggling brows. "About costume leave it to Hinata."

"Okay, let's get back to dorm," Asahi said. She turned audio system off, gathering her belongings. She put jacket and scarf on, hanging bag on shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Nami said, following them to door.

"About following your heart, I wonder though, if there is no way then what do you do?" Hinata asked, out of curiosity.

"I never thought about that." Asahi tilted head aside. "What do you think?" she asked Nami.

Nami pursed lips. "I guess don't do anything?"

"There's nothing to choose anyway," Asahi added.

They nodded in agreement before bursting into laugh.

But Nami's laugh died when she caught presence of another girl. "Ray,"

"We'll see you later Nami," Asahi said, leaning to whisper. "Follow your heart." She then grabbed Hinata. They gave a bow toward Ray before leaving the couple.

"What do you think Nami will do?" Hinata asked.

"I hope anything but break up," Asahi replied.

As they walked toward dorm Asahi spotted a boy walking out library. "Isn't that the boy?"

Hinata turned her head and found the tenor boy. But she didn't see Nanako around. "When you don't know what to do, just follow your heart, right?"

"Yes," Asahi replied but got confused as Hinata hurried toward the boy. She followed the girl but stood some feet behind them.

Hinata stood in front of the boy. "I will just say this once, so listen carefully."

The boy knitted his brows. "Yes,"

"She is my friend. Perhaps more than a friend, but I never realized it, until now," Hinata started. She smiled, a bitter one, lowering head. "She likes to dance, though she's too shy to admit, so she will be happy if you take her to dance. When she gets nervous take her hand, it will calm her. Oh, she has fruit allergy, but not pollen so you can bring her flower. She loves carnation, red carnation." She raised head, trying to fill her tightened lungs with air. "Please take care of her, don't hurt her, like I did."

"Kuu,"

Hinata froze on her spot. She heard footsteps approaching but couldn't bring herself to face the girl. She moved her feet, running away.

"Kuu wait!" Nanako called but couldn't stop the girl. She turned to her partner. He gave her a smile.

Asahi ran after Hinata. "Hinata, wait!"

Finally she could catch the girl outside formal garden. "Don't know you can run this fast," she said. But her chuckle died when she noticed Hinata's trembling shoulders. "Hey,"

Asahi took the crying girl to bench at dorm yard. It seemed her two best friends were depressed tonight.

"I've grown up alone. I have no sister or brother, and friend," Hinata said. "When Katsuyuki sensei asked my help I was really happy, because I thought I will get friends. And I did."

Asahi smiled back, rubbing Hinata's back.

"I realized that she is different, somehow, from you and Nami. I thought it's like a…" Hinata paused, taking a breath in. "Like a sister, because I don't know what it feels to have sister. But…"

"It isn't," Asahi offered.

Hinata nodded, wiping tears. "I just realize it when she says that she hates me and ignores me." She lowered gaze down. "It hurts, more than when we fight, you know, it's…"

"I know."

Hinata forced a smile. "But it's alright. As long as she's happy, it's alright."

"Do you really think that?"

Hinata jerked head up at the voice. But she quickly lowered it, trying to hide tears.

"I will leave you two to talk," Asahi said. She gave a pat over Hinata's shoulder and smile at the other girl before leaving them.

Hinata kept gaze at hands on lap. She wondered if the girl heard what she had said to the boy.

Nanako took the empty place. Her eyes never left the silent girl. "I'm mad at you, because you give me hope, but only to crush it."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I really am."

"It shocked me, to know that you're a girl," Nanako said. She let out small chuckle. "I never realized it." She glanced at the girl beside her. "I'm surprised though, that you know me very well."

"I'm not that blind," Hinata said, finally looking up.

Nanako raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I am," Hinata added and Nanako giggled. She had missed those giggles too. "Will you forgive me?"

"If you meant about what you said earlier," Nanako said.

"About what?" Hinata pretended to be confused. She chuckled when Nanako shouldered her lightly. "I…"

"You what?" Nanako waited.

Hinata curled lips up in a wide grin. "I do."

Nanako was relieved. "You do?"

Hinata nodded. "So, my apology is accepted or no?" She thought to tease but was surprised by a kiss on cheek.

Nanako giggled at Hinata's stunned face. "Are you okay?" The next moment, it was her turn to get surprised when Hinata gave a peck on her lips.

"Yes, I am," Hinata replied. She couldn't wipe grin off her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at classroom, Ray approached her girlfriend. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Nami said. She put bag on nearby desk.

Ray decided to buy the answer. She wanted to reach for Nami's arm but held herself. "I want to talk."

"I want to break up."

Ray wanted to doubt her ears. "No, no, Nami no." Finally she took Nami's arm. "We don't need to break up, again. We can do this."

"I can't," Nami said. She pulled arm off, turning away. "Living separately, I'm here and you are far away, we can't meet every day, it's not a relationship."

"But we can call each other, every day if you want. I will call you every day." Ray stepped to Nami's front. But her girlfriend once again moved gaze away.

"It's not same. I can't see you, really _see_ you. I…" Nami paused, breathing out a sigh of frustration. '_I want you to be here with me_' But she couldn't say it out. "It's better we end this, so nothing can hold you anymore."

Ray shook head, taking her girlfriend's shoulders. "Please don't. We can do this, Nami." The girl was avoiding her eyes. It slowly tore her; chasing her dream or staying with her girlfriend.

"Nami," Ray said but the girl remained silent, just like the tear that slowly made its way out.

Nami tried her hardest to hold back tears. "Break up with me Ray. It's the best, for us." She finally looked at her girlfriend. But as she saw those teary eyes she couldn't help her own. "I don't want you to choose between me and your dream." Ray opened her mouth and she quickly added. "I know it's what you are thinking right now."

Ray only shook head for she couldn't word out any protest.

Nami brought a hand up to Ray's cheek. She forced a smile despite tears that kept running down her cheeks. "Don't choose."

Ray closed her eyes, letting out a cascade of tears. The gentle touch from the girl clenched her heart instead. She couldn't hold anymore. She released Nami's shoulder, turning around. A cry finally escaped from her mouth as she ran down the empty, cold hallway. Just like what her heart feels at moment, empty and cold.

* * *

"Congratulations girls! I'm soo happy for you," Marilyn sensei said. She pulled her favorite students into hug.

"Ma'am, ma'am, can't breathe," Hinata reminded the delighted teacher. She made fake coughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just can't help myself." Marilyn sensei grinned. "I'm really proud of you, that I almost cry."

"Whoa ma'am calm down, please," Hinata said to Marilyn sensei. "We haven't sung at Music Ten yet."

"But you will," Marilyn sensei said, cheered up. She took the girls' cheek. "And I'm so glad you did great at Indie."

"Me too. Girls, you did it," Katsuyuki added proudly.

"Congrats too Aneki*. You're the best," Tatsuya said. (*Aneki means big sister)

Nami and Asahi exchanged a glance, grinning. Finally their dream came true. Today they had performance at Indie Music Festival. And for their perfect and fantastic performance they got the ticket for final audition of Music Ten.

"Not only that. They will make a debut under Sarukawa's Pro," Shizuru said, turning to her band member. "Jiro they beat us."

"We should practice more, I guess?" Jiro said jokingly. "We have rival already."

"We aren't your rival," Asahi said.

Shizuru giggled, leaning closer against her girlfriend. "Just kidding honey. You are my lovely girlfriend." She giggled at Asahi's slight blush.

"I'm glad you are a soprano," Hinata said to the girl beside her. "So, I don't have to worry you'll beat me."

"Don't be silly," Nanako said. She chuckled as Hinata threw arms around her.

Nami let out small laugh before pressing lips together. She was really happy for it was only a step to her dream. She let out another chuckle, watching as Hinata tried to steal a kiss from Nanako. The loving glance between Asahi and Shizuru made her smile a little. Tatsuya was teaching Jiro break dance.

But something was missing. She had friends and favorite teachers around, except one person.

"We shall celebrate this. A party?" Tatsuya said.

"At girl's dorm, study room," Hinata said in agreement. She did high-five with the basketball leader boy.

"It's near curfew," Marilyn sensei said.

Everyone started to groan.

"But, tomorrow is Sunday. I believe janitor will give an exception, just for today."

"Thank you Marilyn sensei! I love you!" Hinata pulled the teacher into tight hug but then quickly leaned off. "I mean us."

Hinata stepped back to her girlfriend. "I only love you," she whispered but got a pinch on arm instead.

"I guess you better have the party started, and don't stay too late," Katsuyuki sensei said. "Shizuru, keep watch on them, until twelve."

Shizuru put a palm beside temple. "Okay sir, ma'am."

"Let's have a party!" Hinata and Tatsuya chorused.

Asahi noticed the silent girl. "Are you okay, Nami? Let's go."

"You guys go first. I forgot something." Nami jerked a thumb toward the classroom behind. "I'll catch you guys up later."

"Okay," Asahi said, taking Shizuru's hand.

They didn't notice another girl approaching from the other side.

Nami walked into classroom with heavy feet. She took her forgotten notebook, her lyrics book. She turned around to leave but saw a grand piano. She wasn't really good with piano like she was with guitar but sometimes she played. She approached the piano, seating down. She trailed fingers over keyboard.

She played slow melody, actually had nothing particular in mind. She just let her fingers move over keys. She raised gaze, looking over at the room. It reminded her when Ray came to visit and they danced together. Her lips curled up in small smile. But it then turned into a line.

"_Days and seasons have gone by,_" Nami started to sing lyrics that had come across her head. "_With you in every moment…_"

"_Hearing your voice makes my day, holding your hand calms my night,_"

She looked down, smiling bitterly. "_How could you take it away…_" A drop of tear fell down. "_Every moment, every memory, from me,_"

Outside classroom, Ray leaned head against door. She shut her eyes close, letting the soft melody and beautiful voice fill her ears. And slowly it spread its warm inside her. It was so beautiful, so tender, and sad. She didn't even realize silent tear over cheeks.

"_Tell me, should I say goodbye…even if I want you to stay with me…_"

Nami closed eyes. Her voice trembled but she kept singing.

"_Should I let you go away…_" The lyrics stuck inside her tightened throat. "_…even…_" Her hands trembled. She couldn't sing anymore.

Ray had to bring palm up to cover her cry. '_Nami,_' Tears were now unstoppable.

"…_even though…I need you here…_"

* * *

Please forgive me for another drama :(

I skip Indie because the main is Music Ten. And Music Ten in this story is different from Mendol. In this story, it is like singing competition to find new idol.

Thank you for reading, and until next :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi there, thanks for coming again, and those who left reviews thanks :) chichay, sorry for too much drama :p and hurting your kokoro :( let me fix it ;D hehe I hope you'll like this one then, and you are very welcome ;) Deguchi, everyone has to get their happy ending right ;) yes she is, this is her first after all, and she doesn't know how to deal it, let's hope they won't ;D crosteks, sorry for making you cry :( let's hope this one don't ;p thanks, and you are welcome, GBU too ;) Chiqinna, don't worry I know it takes your time so it's alright ;) should I separate them? haha just kidding, glad you like Hinata and Asahi with their partners, for the questions you'll soon find it, haha you got the hint, but you'll have to wait ;) AaronMaks, thanks, if the story is too sweet I worry about my readers so it needs bitter taste too XD Rufy SaeYuki, you can't blame her she's just young, and everything is new for her, but don't worry she will learn ;) About Ray, in their first or second year date I doubt she can raise voice toward Nami, as you know she's the one who is crazy about Kai/Nami, falls head over heel, so no she won't get mad at Nami. Well maybe, but years later, like in SC bcause they are adult and have been through many things before. I hope you'll like this one ;) AceLey, sorry for the sad ending, don't worry they will ;) yah finally she did it! fuuhh xD for the last one I can't tell you ;D well just look forward ;)**

**Okay, your update, hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Mendol only OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 25

It said one would fall in love at least two times in a lifetime. The first time was the famous 'first love'; everyone without exception would experience it. And then they would once again fall in love. It could be with same person, or it could be with another person. No matter how many one might fall in love, the first would always have a special place.

Her world was like an empty white sheet before. But now it was filled colorfully. Nami was her first love, and her last. She had had the feeling from the first time she met the girl at street dance, although it was through Kai that she fell. But now, she had to let her first love go.

Ray leaned head against backrest of chair, sighing. She was inside president council office, trying to put attention on study. But how could she, when her mind was engulfed by her girlfriend who wanted to end their relationship?

"Penny for your thought."

Ray spun chair around and found her best friend leaning against meeting desk. "How long have you been there? I didn't hear you come in."

"Long enough to have a cup of tea," Shizuru said, sipping her beverage. She put tea cup down on desk, letting out a chuckle. "Look at you now, having lovesick."

Ray rolled her eyes, turning back to books on desk.

"Why don't try to convince her?"

"I'm trying, but she…" Ray trailed off. She ran fingers through hair, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Still choose break up," Shizuru said.

Ray nodded.

"Perhaps she needs time to process all of this. My girlfriend," Shizuru said. She let out a chuckle at Ray's annoyed look. "Anyway, she told me you are her first. Not everyone could accept being separated with their girlfriend, not for days or months but years."

"I know. That's why I told you before it is better we break up, because we won't make it anyway."

"Really?" Shizuru asked skeptically.

Ray once again sighed, shaking head.

"Just give her some time to deal it by herself. She is just, you know, confused, or maybe shocked that her beloved _queen_ will travel far, far away to the other side of the world."

Ray let out a small laugh. She laid pen down, leaning against backrest of chair. "Thanks."

"Anytime hon, anytime," Shizuru replied with wink. She stretched arms, leaning against chair. "Our high school life is about to end."

Ray nodded.

"I will miss you."

"Well, if I have time maybe I will give you a call," Ray said. She chuckled at Shizuru's annoyed look. "I will too."

Ray took in deep breath, pursing lips. Although Nami told her not to choose but she would choose. And she chose both, her dream and her love.

* * *

Asahi glanced at Hinata, giving a nod with head toward Nami. She moved hand over notebook, crossing both forefingers. '_She didn't even listen to Marilyn sensei, her notebook is still clean and white_'

Hinata knitted brows, shaking head. '_I can't see that. Should I kick her chair?_' She motioned toward Nami's chair with eyes.

Asahi shook head slightly. She lifted palm to her head. '_She will smack you head_'

"Wakamatsu san,"

Hinata made grimace face. '_Okay I won't_' She put both hands on head, shaking it swiftly.

"Otawa san,"

Asahi tilted head toward Nami, lifting a finger, pointing toward the girl. "_Why don't you poke her, before Marilyn sensei notice_'

Hinata nodded in agreement. '_Good idea_'

But before Hinata could move her hand, a hand touched her shoulder.

"I wonder if you have something interesting for the rest of class, Otawa san," Marilyn sensei said, then turning to the other girl. "Wakamatsu san?"

Asahi quickly lowered head down. "No, ma'am."

"You should focus on class because final exam is next week," Marilyn sensei said. She cocked head.

"I am sorry ma'am," Hinata apologized.

"I am sorry," Asahi said.

"Good. Okay, let's continue the class. Where were we?" Marilyn sensei walked back to the front of class.

"What were you guys doing?" Nami asked. She got confused at their 'duh' look.

Nanako stifled a chuckle.

* * *

Nami held gaze down on her lunch. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased with the menu. She just didn't have appetite. It seemed these past days she lost her mood in everything she did. Her class, even her practice for Music Ten.

Asahi glanced at the quiet girl next to her who now was fidgeting with fork. She reached Nami's hand to stop the girl. "For god's sake Nami, why don't you be honest with yourself?"

Nami furrowed brows. "What do you mean?"

Asahi once again gave a 'duh' look.

"You are hurting yourself, dummy," Hinata answered before shoving a spoon full of stew into her mouth.

Nami thought to grab Hinata but the girl quickly put her girlfriend as shield. She decided to keep it for later. She turned back to her untouched lunch.

"Not only you, but both of you," Asahi added. She had heard about student representative from Shizuru. "Look, I know it isn't easy for you. If I were you I'd have felt the same way. But Nami," she said, reaching for Nami's arm. "Do you _really_ want it, break up with Ray san?" Nami opened her mouth but she continued. "You are losing her. Not just can't see or meet, but really lose her."

"You told me to follow my heart," Nami said back.

"Is that what your heart wants?" Asahi questioned. "Honestly,"

Nami cast gaze down.

Asahi could see the answer from Nami's eyes. "It is not, is it?"

"Don't lie to yourself Nami. Keep your girl before someone else takes her away," Hinata said between her chewing, earning her another glare. She quickly hid behind Nanako.

After a sigh of frustration, Nami put fork down. "She will leave me anyway. You guys won't understand." She pushed body up, ignoring glances from other students.

"Nami," Asahi called but the girl went straight to door. "Sometimes I wish she wasn't short-tempered."

"Or grow up a little," Hinata said while trying to catch a dropped meatball with hands. She shoved her last meatball and noticed two pairs of eyes were looking at her. "What?"

Asahi looked down at their plates. "We have our lunch half left, and you're done already?"

"Because I don't eat while talking," Hinata said, cleaning hands with napkin.

Asahi glanced at Nanako. They just shook their heads, astonished. She took a glance at door. She really wished Nami would realize that she was hurting herself more with breaking up with Ray.

…The final bell brought joy to everyone as it ended school year. Nami put pen inside pen case, glancing at the other girls. Asahi had bright smile on face; she could answer all questions. She didn't need to worry about Nanako; she was one of top grade students.

She turned around to Hinata. The girl had head over desk. She gave her answer sheet to teacher, turning back to Hinata. "What's up? Couldn't answer all of them?" she teased.

"For the record, it's done perfectly this time. I got the best teacher," Hinata said. She turned to Nanako with grin.

"You know, maybe she dates you only so you can teach her," Asahi said to Nanako.

They burst into laugh as Hinata jerked body up.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jealous," Hinata said to Nanako. She stuck tongue out at Nami and Asahi.

"Don't you guys have practice today?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah," Hinata mumbled, once again laying head down on desk. "I'm sleepy. I studied until late last night. Can I skip today?"

"Absolutely no. We only have two weeks now, so no," Asahi replied. She gathered her pens and books. "And today Marilyn sensei will come to see our practice, Katsuyuki sensei too."

Nami cleared her desk in silence. To think that their dream would soon be coming made her excited. But it wasn't only about Music Ten. Sixth year graduation was the day after Music Ten. Indeed she couldn't wait until Music Ten, yet at the same time she really wished time would flow slowly. A month had passed since she told Ray to break up with her. She didn't meet the girl since the day, neither get a call from her. To tell the truth she missed Ray. Perhaps her best friends were right; breaking with Ray would only hurt her more. '_Then what should I do?_'

"Nami, you okay?" Asahi asked the quiet girl.

Asahi's voice broke her thought. "Yeah, sorry," she answered. She hung bag on shoulder. "Let's go."

They parted with Nanako, heading to third floor.

"I know you're lying," Asahi said to Nami.

"Don't start it, have no mood today," Nami said. She pushed practice room door open, walking inside.

"And I wish she's not that stubborn," Asahi said, sighing.

Hinata gave light pat and they followed Nami inside.

Meanwhile, Ray was clearing desk at president office. She wouldn't use the room anymore. She gathered Academy files for the next student representative. She put it inside drawer, locking the draw. She put box of her belongings over desk. She would take it to dorm later.

She looked over at the room. She let out a soft sigh, pulling out phone. Another breath of disappointment escaped as she saw the empty screen. '_I miss Nami_' She decided to visit the girl.

As she had thought Nami was having practice. Actually she visited every day, but only watched from outside. She didn't want to disturb them. For now Nami needed to focus on her practice. Just watching from outside was enough to send her loneliness away.

She watched the three. They sang while dancing. She held her gaze on the shortest one. If only she could see Nami's performance at Music Ten. Sadly, she had graduation ceremony preparation. Although she couldn't give her support near the girl at least there was something she could do. After a last glance she left her spot.

* * *

Nami leaned back against cherry tree trunk- now without leaves. Despite winter cold air she thought to have a walk outside, to clear her mind before their performance tomorrow. Finally the long-waited time had come. Her mother called her this morning telling that she would come to see her performance. It made her sad a little that her father wouldn't come. But she shouldn't be surprised for it would never happen.

She put notebook down beside her, shoving hands into her down jacket pocket. She leaned head against tree trunk, gazing up at the blue sky above. It was so wide, so blue. It was really beautiful.

She shut eyes as a certain girl came to her mind. But she slid eyelids up when she heard sound and a cry. She leaned over to look behind the tree and was surprised to find the person. "Kichin sensei, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, just, ouch!"

Nami watched in confusion as the teacher pushed body up. He seemed to hurt his back. '_Did he fall from tree?_' she wondered.

Kichin sensei seated beside her. "I thought to read over there. But apparently getting old. Ouch, my back,"

Nami looked up at the tree. "Reading up there?"

Kichin sensei nodded.

"Wow,"

"Don't tell Principal okay?"

"Promise," Nami said after a laugh. She then noticed a book in his hand. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" He showed her the book. "This is one of my favorites. This is a book about the most beautiful, wonderful thing in the world. In French it is L'amour, similar with amor in Spanish, ai in Japanese, and in English it is…_love_."

Nami couldn't help a chuckle. "About love?"

"Yes, Ms. Kawachi. Let me tell you how wonderful the story is," Kichin sensei said. He put the book down. "It's about two persons, well as you know it is always between two parties."

Nami let out another chuckle.

"So, there are two persons, a man and a woman. They live in different place, but destiny brings them together. It's romantic, isn't it?"

"Sounds romantic," she said. Kichin sensei wriggled his brows. "Then what happened to them, after their meeting, they live together happily?"

"They didn't."

"They didn't? Why?" Nami asked curiously.

"Sadly their families don't allow them. The man takes the girl. They run away and live together. But then he falls sick and dies."

"How about the woman?" Nami asked.

"She is alive, living alone for the rest of her life."

"Wait, that's a tragic story," Nami said.

"Yes, if you see that way," Kichin sensei said. He lifted a finger. "The woman lives with the memory of him in her heart. She has never been alone, because he always be there with her, accompanies her, every day, every moment, always."

"But how? He dies," Nami said, brows furrowed deeper. "How could he accompany her?"

"Do you believe magic?"

"Magic?" Nami couldn't help a laugh. "Like abracadabra and stuff?"

Kichin sensei nodded.

"No, I don't. It's just fantasy, for kids."

"How about this?" Kichin sensei held a hand out, lifting it to air, reaching for her ear. There was a coin in his hand when he pulled back.

"That isn't magic, it's a trick."

Kichin sensei laughed. "Yes, it is a trick."

Nami just stared back at the teacher, a bit confused.

Kichin sensei smiled, giving nod toward his right fist. He unclenched the fist. It was white rose petals instead of coin. He once again clenched the fist. He then covered it with left hand, pulling back in a fist as if taking something. He unclenched his right fist. The rose was gone.

"It's gone...how?" Nami asked, astonished.

Kichin sensei smiled, giving a nod toward the left fist. "Watch this."

Nami watched attentively as Kichin sensei lifted the fist. He then suddenly threw it up into air. Instead of white it was red petals. She was astonished that she didn't realize her dropped down jaw. She brought a palm up to catch the falling down petals. It was real flower petals. "This is…how…"

Kichin sensei smiled at his student's astonished face. "Just because you cannot see it, doesn't mean it didn't exist," he said to the girl. "Sometimes you don't need to see, just feel."

Nami looked down at rose petals before her. She lifted her gaze when Kichin sensei stood up.

"I must go now. Cold air isn't good for my back," Kichin sensei said. "Next time you have to read this. It's really a beautiful story. Have a good day, Ms. Kawachi."

Nami could only manage a small nod. She looked down at the petals. '_Sometimes you don't need to see, just feel_' It reminded her about something she had heard before. She closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"_Maybe you should feel instead of thinking_"

She opened her eyes as she finally could remember it. Ray had told her before when they were at student representative garden and she got stuck in writing lyrics. "Feel,"

She looked up. "Instead of thinking, instead of seeing."

Winter breeze blew the petals off her palm. It gracefully landed over her open notebook.

She trailed eyes over lyrics she had written for the certain girl. Her lips curled up in a small smile.

Finally she admitted it. Although to tell the truth she had known it deep down inside her, only didn't have courage to face it.

* * *

"So, it's tomorrow," Asahi said.

Nami and Hinata nodded.

"I'm getting nervous already," Nami said, hugging pillow on lap.

They were inside Nami and Hinata's room after preparing their costume for Indie Music Festival.

"Don't be, just relax. We had done practice every day, so nothing to worry," Hinata said.

Asahi raised eyebrows up at the grinning girl before her. "Since when you're that wise and mature?"

"I can be the adult one too, you know," Hinata said, beaming.

"Once in a year," Nami added, getting off bed. She took jacket, throwing it on.

"Where are you going?" Asahi asked, although she knew where.

"Just…going out," Nami replied.

"To meet your honey?" Hinata teased.

Nami just ignore their teasing, putting boots on. "I just go for a while, see you later."

"You can come back tomorrow," Hinata said.

Nami push tongue out at the giggling girls. She left dorm, heading to main building. She thought to meet Ray. These past days she had been thinking about their relationship, about their future. Their 'lost-contact' made her realize that she didn't want to lose Ray. And her talk with Kichin sensei also helped her to understand what she _really_ wanted. She ascended stairs to second floor of main building, walking straight to president office. The office door was open. "Good evening,"

"Nami, hi," Shizuru greeted back. She left council members, approaching the girl. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry if I disturb," Nami said.

Shizuru shook head.

"I wonder if Ray is here. Is she here?"

"Ray? She's left about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, really?" Nami couldn't help the disappointed tone. "She's going somewhere? Do you know where I can meet her?"

"Actually I don't," Shizuru said. "But, I can call her. Wait a sec." She pulled out her phone, dialing Ray's number. They turned around at ringtone. She cut the line off. "That girl, she didn't bring her phone."

"It's alright. I can come again, or maybe, just send a message."

"Okay, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks," Nami said. Before she could leave the president girl stopped her.

"She still hopes you two will work thing out," Shizuru said.

Nami could only offer a smile. "Thanks." She gave small bow, leaving the office. She blew out a breath, descending stairs. She was disappointed that she couldn't meet Ray. She had hoped to meet Ray at the office since apparently she felt the need to see the girl before her performance tomorrow. They would leave early tomorrow, and she doubted Ray would come to see her performance. Ray must be busy for graduation ceremony preparation.

"Idiot," she mumbled. She slapped head but then rubbed it. If she tried to be honest with herself they wouldn't have to avoid each other like now. "What should I do now?" Another sigh escaped. Walking with heavy feet, she headed back to dorm.

* * *

Having no idea that her girlfriend was looking for her, Ray buttoned up her coat.

"You sure don't need me to come with you?" Jiro asked. "Just in case."

"I'm not going for a fight," Ray said. "I won't be long."

She pushed car door open, getting out. Winter wind made her shiver a little. She trailed eyes over a plate on gate. It said: **Kawachi**. After a breath she approached the gate.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!"

Nami had to agree with Hinata. She was amazed as well at the studio. It was the first time she came to a studio.

Crews were busy with seat arrangement for contestants and studio setting. A man was directing camera crews. He seemed to be the director. The man then noticed them- precisely Marilyn sensei -and approached them.

"It's been a while Marilyn. So, this is the famous group from St. Mary's Academy?"

"Nice to meet you again," Marilyn sensei replied before introducing her students proudly. "Yes, they are."

"I can't wait to see your performance. You have the program guide right?"

They nodded, still nervous.

"Just relax, and follow Marilyn's instruction. She knows the game," he said, winking. "There is still time until rehearsal. You can wait inside studio, or outside if you need to focus. You can use dressing room."

"Thank you. Let's go girls," Marilyn sensei said.

They waited inside dressing room for contestant until a crew picked them. They had brief rehearsal before audition. The audition had two rounds: ten contestants would do performance at first round, and the top five would get to the second round.

Nami rubbed wet palms against her white coat while sitting on her seat, nervous already. She had seen Music Ten on television since she was in junior high school, but today she would sing at the show. She looked over at other contestants. All was around their age. Looking at them only increased her nervousness. She moved gaze away and found Marilyn sensei among audience. She smiled back when Marilyn sensei gave thumb up. She then noticed Shizuru and Nanako approaching Marilyn sensei's seat. She glanced at her friends to see smile over their faces.

Asahi held back a grin as her girlfriend sent a quick wink toward her. It calmed her. And then she noticed her parents walking in. Apparently Marilyn sensei got seat from them too. She then turned to Nami. "Nervous? Me too."

"Yeah," Nami mumbled. She forced in a breath. She glanced at audience seat only to feel disappointment for she couldn't find her parents. And Ray.

"She will come," Asahi said to assure Nami.

"It's alright. She's busy," Nami said despite the tiny hope she kept inside. The director man's voice got their attention. She sucked in deep breath as MC began the audition. When the MC man called their name, she jumped slightly at her seat.

They walked toward stage. For the first round they would sing 'Dance With Me', the song they had sung at Academy annual party.

Nami took long breath, lifting her head. She was rather confused to find her parents, not only her mother but also her father next to Hinata's father. Her mother lifted thumbs up. A nod with smile from her father relieved her. As music played on, the nervousness faded away.

Nami couldn't help a scream when the MC announced their score. They made it to second round.

After the first round, they moved to break time. Nami hurriedly left stage to meet her parents. Her mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You're really great Nami," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Thanks mom," Nami said. She pulled back, turning to face her father. "I thought you won't come."

"I changed my mind," Mr. Kawachi said.

Nami got confused a little when her mother gave light slap over her father's arm with narrowed eyes.

"Okay. Actually, someone changed my mind."

"Someone? Who?" Nami asked, looking between her mother and father. Her mother's grin and her father's sigh only confused her more.

"Your girlfriend," Mr. Kawachi said.

"Ray?" Nami was once again confused. Her father nodded.

"She came last night and made me realize how stupid I am not to support my only daughter, my talented daughter."

Nami threw herself at her father. "Thank you dad."

"Don't thank me, it's her. By the way, I didn't see her tonight."

Nami's lips turned into a line as she leaned off. "She's busy. She…"

"Well, I bet she will fly as fast as a dart, maybe faster, if you tell her."

Nami turned around, looking down at phone in Shizuru's hand. She took the phone, smiling gratefully for it was dialing Ray's number. She ignored a whistle from Hinata but couldn't help smile on face. After third ring finally Ray answered.

'Shizuru_ how is it? They did it? She did it?_'

Nami's smile grew bigger as she heard the concern in the girl's voice.

'_Shizuru, you're killing me, how is it? I can't watch TV now, we just finished… _'

"It's me, Nami," Nami cut in. For a moment there was pregnant silence.

'_Nami?_'

"Yes, it's me. Sorry if I disturb you."

'_No, no, you didn't…I just, surprised…so, how's the audition going?_'

Nami finally realized that seven people were listening to their conversation. She moved away. "Just finished first round," she said. She licked her lips. "Ray,"

'_Yes?_'

"Uh, I'm sorry, lately I've been…" Nami trailed off.

'_It's alright Nami_'

"And, there's something else," Nami said. She took deep breath. "I can do it. I can do this Ray." Ray didn't reply immediately. "Ray?" Still silent. "Ray? Hello," she called. She knitted her brows when Ray hung up the phone.

"She's just speechless, you have that effect on her, you know," Shizuru said. She got her phone back from Nami. "Don't worry, she'll soon be here. I have Jiro waiting for her."

Nami could only give another grateful smile at Shizuru. Marilyn sensei's voice brought their attention to the teacher.

"Now, as thing settled," Marilyn sensei said, giving smile at the shortest girl. "We need a talk for second round."

* * *

Ray pushed door open as soon as Jiro stopped the car. She ran into Tohto Terebi station building. She met Shizuru at lobby. They then hurried to Music Ten studio. She ran through securities and crews toward Music Ten studio. Her lips curled up in a bright smile as her eyes finally found the person. Her breathing increased but she kept her gaze at the singing girl on stage.

Nami closed her eyes, singing out the lyrics. The song brought her back to the time when she wrote it with Ray at student representative garden. She just wished, at moment, that Ray was there listening to her song. Her wish was granted.

She opened her eyes and immediately it found the girl who had brought the inspiration into her.

"_Gazing at you only for three seconds, and I can cast a spell in you…_"

Ray smiled at the lyrics. Nami lifted her hand, pointing toward her as their eyes locked. Nami spun around but after sending a small smile only she could see. Seeing the girl singing on stage made her proud and happy. Finally Nami reached her dream. When the three girls finished their song the audience broke into thunderous applause and screams. She felt tears in eyes upon seeing the delighted and satisfied smile on Nami's face. Now together with other contestants they were waiting for judgement from juries. She sent a smile to ease Nami's nervous, although she was too.

They announced from the third place. And then runner-up.

Unconsciously she held her breath, waiting for the winner name to be announced. A breath escaped from her mouth when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ray, can we have a talk?"

Ray turned around and found Principal. She thought to decline but looking at the woman's eyes reluctantly she followed.

Nami didn't realize that they won the audition until Asahi and Hinata grabbed her into group hug. '_We won? We are the top of Music Ten? Oh my god. OH, MY, GOD!_'

Nami was overwhelmed by greetings and cheers. Everyone kept coming to congratulate them, including her parents, friends, and teachers. But Ray's absence didn't go unnoticed by her. '_Where's Ray?_'

"Do you see Ray?" Nami asked Shizuru.

"Ray? I thought she's here," Shizuru replied, looking around.

"She has to leave first. They changed her flight to tomorrow."

The answer from Principal took away the happy feeling from Nami. It felt like her heart sank at sudden.

* * *

Nami jumped onto stairs top. Wasting no time for catching breath she ran toward a room at the end of corridor. She knocked the door while trying to calm her breath. She was about to knock again when the door swung open.

Ray wasn't surprised to see Nami. "Come on in."

Nami stepped inside. It was the first time she entered Ray's room. The girl had invited her before but she always rejected the idea. And now she was regretting it. She needed to suck in a deep breath as her eyes trailed over empty desk and closet. And packed up suitcases.

Ray stood beside the standing still girl. "Shizuru told me that you won. Congratulation Nami, I'm really happy for you."

Nami tried to smile as Ray's arms enveloped her in hug. "Thanks."

Ray pulled back. "I'm sorry, I missed the important moment."

"It's alright," Nami said. She glanced over at the room. "So, I see you have all ready,"

"Nami…"

Nami forced a smile. "I know. Principal told me."

There were still things she wanted to tell Nami, but sadly their time was getting short with every ticking of clock. She smiled back, taking Nami's arm. "Come here."

Nami sat down on bed and Ray took the place beside her. "About I've said earlier," she started. "I can do this." She shook her head. "I want to. Well, it will be sad but…" Ray's lips upon her stopped her.

Ray leaned back but kept hand on Nami's cheeks. "Don't be. I promise will call every day, didn't I? Or maybe, every hour?"

Nami chuckled.

"I need to hear your voice anyway," Ray said and giggled. She trailed thumb over Nami's smooth skin. "I have something for you." She leaned over to take a small box on desk.

"What is that?" Nami asked. Ray grinned before opening the box. Inside was a necklace.

Ray took the necklace out, putting the box on bed, and leaning to put it around Nami's neck. "It looks nice on you. I hope you like it. "

Nami took the small ribbon-shaped pendant. "It's cute, I like it." It took her everything to hold back tear.

"I'm not around you, but I will always be with you," Ray said. She lifted her Nami's chin to kiss those lips she loved so much. She moved her lips gently over Nami's. She wanted to memorize it for she didn't know when she would feel those lips against her again. She lifted hands up, holding Nami's cheek, deepening the kiss.

Like the other girl, Nami tried to remember the softness, the shape, every part of the lips that moving against her. If it was possible she wished time would stop ticking, sadly it wouldn't. A drop of tear finally rolled down but then she felt Ray's thumb wiping it away.

Ray leaned back slowly, despite the need to feel the other girl. "Kai is crying," she teased.

Nami rolled her eyes slightly, wiping tear off. "I blame you."

Ray giggled. She took Nami's hand. "This is not a goodbye. So, I don't want you to cry." She wiped another tear off the girl's cheek, giving a peck over her lips.

"You're right, sorry. I blame Hinata then." Nami grinned, drying eyes.

Ray giggled. She left bed to take her guitar.

Nami couldn't help a chuckle. "Do you want to sing, now?"

Ray grinned, nodding. "Sing with me," she said, starting to play. She sang the song they had sung together before at president office.

"…_don't think I can keep it all in, I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go…_"

Ray tilted head when Nami still smiled, looking at her.

"Why do we have to sing mellow now?" Nami let out a laugh at Ray's narrowed eyes before joining in.

"_It's your love…_"

The room was dark as the light had turned off. But Ray kept her eyes open. She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. Although she hadn't become a teacher yet but it felt like she had reached her dream. Another dream. She grinned inwardly, kissing the top of Nami's head. If only she could hold the girl every night. She shook head, blushing slightly. '_Get a grip Ray_' she told herself. A soft sigh slipped out at the thought of she had to wait for five years. '_Oh come on Ray, stop it_'

Ray lifted a hand to brush Nami's long hair. "Keep singing and dancing, and writing song too. You can do it, though I'm not here with you."

Nami squeezed eyes close at the whisper. She leaned closer against Ray's body. She felt the girl's lips over her head.

"I love you Nami."

* * *

Nami blew out a breath as Katsuyuki sensei read out the representative of the graduate names. One by one they walked into stage to get their certificate of graduation from Principal. She applauded when Akira got his certificate. The boy smiled charmingly, as usual. Despite their not-well-start but he was a nice guy. When Shizuru walked into stage, she glanced at Asahi. Hinata had told her that she wasn't the only one who spent night with girlfriend. Asahi must feel sad too that Shizuru would leave Academy, but at least they could still meet since the ex-president girl would go to Tokyo Music and Art College. She nudged Asahi's arm and offered a smile. Asahi rubbed her knee, smiling back.

Ray's name made Nami look back at stage. Ray walked into stage, taking her certificate from Principal. She clapped her hands, smiling as Ray looked for her. She put a thumb up when their eyes met.

Ray grinned widely, holding up the certificate. She walked back to her seat. She glanced over shoulder, looking for her girlfriend but got confused for she didn't see Nami. '_Where's Nami?_' Sound of mic brought her attention back to ceremony.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate all graduates, congratulations," Principal said. "It makes me proud to stand here, every year, seeing my precious students' graduation. I could only wish six year-learning at St. Mary's Academy will give you provision to start a new journey," she paused for a moment. "Okay, as much as I want to give my speech but I know it will bore my students. Again, congratulations." Principal smiled at her students' laugh.

Katsuyuki, as master of ceremony, lifted his mic. "Thank you Madame Principal. Before we end the ceremony, there is a request from a student. Please welcome St. Mary's number one singer, our new idol!"

Nami stepped into stage. Applauses and squeals welcomed her. She mouthed a 'thank you' when Katsuyuki sensei put mic stand before her. She then hung guitar- Ray's -belt over shoulder. "I want to present this song to someone really precious to me," she said. "Where your heart is."

Ray was surprised to see her girlfriend on stage. She didn't know about the surprise. She glanced at her teacher. Katsuyuki sensei smiled, sending a wink. Sound of guitar brought her attention back to her girlfriend.

**"_Sitting alone staring at moon sky _**

**_The world looks so wide_**

**_Yet don't know where to be_**_…_**"**

Nami held gaze on one person. The person who had helped her to see her true self. Until she met Ray she never knew her place, truly place.

**"_When everything is black and white, _**

**_You color it brightly with you smile, with your love_**

**_I need you to hold me, walk beside me_**

**_And I won't be afraid to be who I am_**_…_**"**

Never before she thought that she would be attracted to a girl, although she was aware that she wouldn't ever like guys. Until she met Ray.

Ray closed her eyes, letting the beautiful voice fill her. '_You had colored my life Nami, and I feel more alive than before after I meet you. Thank you Nami_'

**"_Take my hand, take my soul, never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong to, where your heart is_**_…_**"**

Nami closed her eyes, slowing her strumming. '_I don't need to think, neither see. Because what I need is to feel. Don't worry Ray, I will be fine, I promise_'

**"_Wherever your heart will be, and there_**_…_**"**

Nami released strings.

**"**…**w_here I'm meant to be_**_._** "**

In the silent hall only sound of heels was heard. But Nami didn't open her eyes. There was no tear. Instead it was a smile on her face.

A smile bloomed as Ray walked toward entrance door. She was leaving but it felt like she wasn't going anywhere. '_I know you will_'

* * *

She took a deep breath of morning air, letting warm sunlight fall over her face. She looked over at hundreds of student ready to start their school day. Cherry blossoms were at their best now, completing the picture of spring day. It was the same view she had seen a year ago. Everything was same.

Except, there was no longer queen wanna be girl in there.

She reached the pendant over her chest. She pulled corners of lips up, gazing lovingly at it. A scream got her attention. She just chuckled, watching as one of her best friend was running away from basketball team boys, and finally got rescued by the girl's girlfriend and her other best friend. She was glad some things didn't change at all.

"Nami, what are you doing there? C'mon I'm hungry."

"She forgot to do her homework again."

She let out a laugh, lifting a hand. "Coming,"

She put the ribbon-shaped pendant back under uniform shirt, trotting toward her waiting friends.

'_Good morning Ray_'

**THE END**

* * *

So, this is the end. Thank you for coming and reading this story, though there are many mistakes there :p

And thank you very much for leaving reviews, favoring and following, really appreciate it. See you guys again ;)

Lastly, I hope you like this story penyou :)


	26. Special Chapter

**Hi again. I bet you are surprised? ;D Thank you for the reviews on prev chap. I know my readers, of course there will be a continuation ;) (you're right Rufy :D) **

**I don't own Mendol and its lovely characters. Thank you for still coming and reading :)**

**And, happy Holiday and New Year in advance! Hope you like my little present ;)**

* * *

**Special chapter**

Warm orange light piercing through curtains lit up the room. Second hand of clock ticked softly as cheerful birds sang its glorious song. She woke up with a smile on face. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, getting out. She drew the curtains and shut eyes as bright morning sunlight greeted her. She opened the window, sucking in fresh air. After feeling freshened up by morning air, she approached desk. She took a book, her diary, and a pen.

_Aug 4th_

_Good morning my lovely girl._

_I had a wonderful dream last night, well actually I had it every day, but last night was…different. _

_It is because I saw us, you and me, at our usual place. It makes me happy *grin face*_

_I can't wait to see you love. _

_R_

She looked up and couldn't hold a happy smile on face.

'_Good morning Nami_'

* * *

"They are coming! Kyaaa!"

"Good morning Asahi sama."

"Nami sama, good morning."

"Hinata sama, you look cool today."

"Thank you honey. Cute ribbon you have there," Hinata said with her charming smile. She held palm up, waving it at her juniors. "Oh, I love this." She turned to Nami. "It's awesome."

"I still don't get the point of this stupid welcoming ceremony," Nami muttered. She glanced at students, boys and girls, who waved their hands toward them. But Hinata grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"They are our fans, remember? And you are the important person of this Academy. So yes, they are greeting you, welcoming you, and other presidents," Hinata said, pointing finger at Nami's chest.

"You are not president member," Nami said. Hinata was about to protest but she added. "Student council member, yes."

"And your bodyguard of course," Hinata said. She took Nami's arm. "You need a guard, you know. Who knows there might be crazy fans."

Nami raised brows but smiled nonetheless, following the excited girl. As she saw Hinata throwing smile and wave, it reminded her of their school former president, Shizuru. Now they were member of student council. Asahi was president of School of Music, and the vice president was Nanako. Hinata was secretary of student council, although most of the time her girlfriend helped her. She raised a hand when her eyes caught basketball team. Perhaps from tomorrow she would go to school with the boys instead, she thought. It wasn't that she didn't like attention for she was an idol. After their debut last year she got used to their fans, still her head ache from hearing squeal and scream every morning ache. No wonder Ray never had smile over face every morning.

She pulled corners of lips up in small smile at the thought of her girlfriend. A year and half had passed since Ray left to Spain. But they talked every day, like Ray had promised. She missed Ray immediately.

"Someone's having daydreaming," Hinata teased as she caught the small smile.

"I'm not," Nami said. She pulled arm off, walking into dining room.

"Don't be shy, I know that smile," Hinata said, following inside.

* * *

Nami threw bag onto desk, slumping down on chair. She had only thirty minutes until her meeting with Madame Principal but she hadn't finished report she would use for the meeting yet. And after dinner she would have another meeting with presidents for Academy annual festival. "My long day." She turned her laptop on.

"Tired?"

Nami looked up as Asahi walked in. "Little." While waiting for her laptop, she approached Asahi. "Where's Hinata?"

Asahi poured green tea into two cups. "She's with Nana, Marilyn sensei needs them for class, or something she said," she said. She handed one to Nami before sitting down.

"Thanks," Nami said. She took a sip.

"Are you okay?" Asahi asked. "Did you get call from her?" She chuckled at Nami's small smile. "She really calls you every day. Isn't she busy with her class?" she asked but then shook her head. "Shouldn't be surprised she's Ray san, like my girlfriend."

Nami laughed at Asahi's small sigh. "You don't like it?"

"I like it, but she calls me three or four times a day."

"Tell her to stop then," Nami said. When Asahi pressed lips together, she added. "You love it." She rolled eyes playfully, heading back to her desk.

"By the way, it's been a year, and half," Asahi said, sipping her tea. "She doesn't visit? For vacation maybe."

"I don't think she can anyway," Nami replied. Although sometimes she wished could meet her girlfriend. "She told me she will have internship, a project or something."

"Or maybe…she is busy with," Asahi said, holding a smile. "…someone." She held back a chuckle when Nami jerked head to look at her.

"That's impossible," Nami said. "She won't do such thing." She let out a chuckle, looking back at her laptop screen. But second later she turned to Asahi. "I trust her, of course, but…you think, she...possibly…" she trailed off. Her brows furrowed deeper at Asahi's laugh.

Asahi stood up, approaching the student representative girl. "She likes someone else, cheating on you?"

Nami grimaced, nodding slightly.

She took Nami's shoulder. "Trust me, she would do anything but cheating on you."

"How do you know that?" Nami asked.

Asahi gave light pat. "After all she's crazy with you," she said. She laughed when Nami pushed lips out. "You know it yourself Nami. It makes me wonder though, sometimes, what she saw in you," she teased and got a glare. "Okay, I'm leaving. Sorry for disturbing you, see you later at dinner."

After Asahi left the office, she put attention back to her report. But Asahi's word remained in her head. She knew Ray must be busy with her university life, but she wished the older girl would come for a visit. She reached for her phone, quickly typing a message for Ray. She laid the phone over desk, smiling, and continuing her report. "Damn, it's fifteen minutes left."

* * *

Nami gave brief nod as her juniors greeted her. She entered main building, report file in a hand. She glanced at wristwatch, ten minutes until afternoon class start. Today she had joint class with School of Dance. Every semester there would be joint class with other schools. She stood in front of Principal office, giving knock. She pushed the door open, walking in.

"I bring the file for Academy festival Madame," Nami said.

"Have a sit."

Nami walked toward sofa, following Madame Principal. She sat down before giving the file to Principal. "They decided to decrease budget about five percent from last year," she said as Principal read the report.

Principal closed the file, taking off her reading glasses. "I don't think it's a problem, we already got an agreement with Committee about this. They can proceed."

"I will tell president council to proceed. Thank you for the time Madame," Nami said. She gave a bow and rose to her feet.

"I forgot to tell you something," Principal said.

Nami sat back on her former place. "Yes Madame?"

"Did you hear about Catherine sensei?"

"Yes, she will take maternity leave until next year," Nami said. "So, there will be replacement for Catherine sensei?"

"Yes, but, he agrees to start from the beginning of semester, from September," Principal said.

"But I heard Catherine sensei will leave from this month. Who will fill the place until replacement teacher comes?"

"Committee decides a trainee from headquarter to fill the place until September, that was the matter I forgot to tell you," Principal said. She rose to feet, glancing at her wristwatch. "The trainee has arrived this morning and will be soon attending class I believe."

"I understand. I will meet the trainee after school, is it alright?" Nami said. Welcoming new teacher was also her duty as student representative.

"Perfect." Principal nodded. "Now you can return to your class."

"Yes Madame," Nami said. She gave a bow before leaving the office. She wondered what kind of person the replacement teacher would be. It was a person from headquarter so it must be Spanish. "Wait, what if he doesn't speak Japanese? What do they say for greeting? Adios? No, that's goodbye. What is it?" She blew a breath. "I should learn Spanish from Ray."

Bell rings reminded Nami that she had class. "My class."

She started to run toward School of Dance building. Luckily she had her best friends- Asahi and Hinata -take her bag with them. "Why do I have to run every day?" She climbed stairs to fourth floor while groaning. "Oh dear god I need elevator."

Finally she reached the floor but had no time for taking breath. She carried on sprinting toward classroom. She was in hurry that she didn't see another person approaching from another corridor. She let out a cry of pain as her buttocks landed ungracefully onto hard floor. "Ouch!"

"Late for class, running in corridor, and bump into your teacher, you will definitely get a detention."

Nami jerked head up. "What? I didn't…"

Nami's word was trapped inside her throat. She lost it already. She couldn't move her body; only stared at the person who now was looking down at her with the familiar smile on face. The face she had missed so much.

"Can't move? Let me help you."

Nami raised a hand up to take the extended hand but eyes still glued to the person. She opened her mouth but couldn't find any word. There were many words actually but she couldn't find the right one. But she could manage corners of lips up in a smile.

Ray pressed her lips as she looked at her girlfriend. She really wished at moment they were at another place so she could take the girl into her arms. She would keep it for later. "Class will soon begin."

Nami let out a chuckle as she saw a grin from her girlfriend, apparently the replacement teacher. Ray then leaned toward her.

"Your detention, after school," Ray said.

Nami couldn't help a grin, shaking head. She watched as her girlfriend dressed in white blouse and black pencil skirt walked toward class. Her girlfriend was in St. Mary's Academy! She let out another chuckle, surprised.

Ray halted when she heard a chuckle. "Ms. Kawachi, your class."

"Oh yeah," Nami said and quickly left her spot. Ray caught her wrist when she passed her.

"I miss you."

Nami's lips curled up in a bright smile. Without breaking the contact she turned her hand, taking Ray's. "I miss you too," she said. She gave light squeeze before releasing Ray's hand.

As Ray saw the smile that formed dimples on Nami's cheek, it felt like there were many birds singing around her. She had missed the smile, and the touch from Nami. '_Ray you have class, remember?_' Finally she realized that she was five minutes late for her first class. She shook head, walking toward classroom Nami had entered earlier- smile still on.

* * *

Nami shoved her belongings into bag eagerly, too eager that she dropped pen case.

"Someone can't wait to see her girlfriend."

Nami sent a glare toward Hinata, putting finger over mouth. She gave nod toward the class.

"Oh come on, the whole Academy knows you are dating Ray san. It isn't a secret," Asahi said.

"Still," Nami said while zipping bag. "I got a detention."

"Detention huh?" Hinata said, glancing at her girlfriend and Asahi. They laughed. "You look so eager for a detention though."

"Shut up," Nami said. She hung bag on shoulder. "See you guys later at dinner." She then walked off.

"I bet she won't come for dinner," Asahi said.

"I won't get surprised if she doesn't come to room tonight," Hinata said but got a slap on forearm.

Nanako cocked her head.

"I mean they spend time together, like talking all night, or playing something," Hinata said.

Asahi let out a chuckle as she watched the couple before her. She envied her best friends a little since her girlfriend wasn't there with her.

Meanwhile, Nami passed formal garden while whistling their new song, but had to stop when someone called her.

A student from School of Dance.

"Nami sama, you got a message," the boy said.

"Message?" Nami took a folded paper from the boy. "Thanks."

The boy left after bowing.

She unfolded the paper and immediately recognized the hand writing. Ray wanted to meet at their usual place. "Usual place." She smiled at the words.

Moment later, Nami arrived at their usual place. She looked around but found nobody. "Didn't she want to meet here?" She took phone out to call Ray.

Suddenly there were arms around her. She once again fell on her buttocks. "You know, I will have sore butts tonight because of you."

Ray giggled but didn't release Nami. "I didn't sleep last night because I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much."

Nami put her pain aside, lifting both hands to hug back her girlfriend. "Shouldn't you sleep now instead of meeting me?"

Ray leaned off. She pinched the Nami's cheek, pouting. "I come all the way here because I thought you miss me too. Fine, I'm leaving."

Nami quickly grabbed the girl's wrist. "Just kidding. What do you think I'm here now? I miss you too."

Ray curled lips up, once again enveloping Nami in a hug, but with kiss this time.

Ray moved her lips against Nami's to fill the longing she had kept over year. Although they talked almost every day still she couldn't touch the girl. And today, finally, she could touch her girlfriend. Couldn't help herself, she pushed Nami down onto ground.

Although her brain was telling her that they were at School garden but Nami let her heart win. She had missed their kiss. It wasn't easy; she had cried during the first week after Ray's departing. But she kept telling herself that although her girlfriend was technically far away but she was always with her. Far away yet still close.

After a while Ray broke the kiss. She trailed knuckles over Nami's pink lips before moving it up to her cheek and brow. She couldn't help a giggle.

"Something funny on my face?"

Ray chuckled, shaking head. She then laid body down next to Nami. Thousands of stars were shining brightly above them. "It's been a long while," she said, taking deep breath. "I miss this place too."

"This place has become my favorite too," Nami said while admiring the sparkling gems above.

"A student representative?" Ray glanced at her girlfriend. Nami chuckled, nudging her arm lightly. "But it didn't surprise me though, I had the feeling."

"Really?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Love to sing, go to street dance, and," Ray said. She moved body to lie on her side, facing Nami. "Disguise as a boy."

Nami let out a laugh, mirroring the girl. "It reminds me about someone anyway."

Ray wriggled her brows, grinning.

"I thought you have internship, you surprised me."

"I want to give surprise," Ray said. She took Nami's hand. "This is my internship, but only for a month."

"Oh," Nami mumbled. She tried to hide disappointment but failed.

"At least we can spend time together for a month," Ray said. She brought Nami's hand up to her lips. "Unless you want to come with me."

Nami laughed.

"By the way, is my girlfriend an idol now? Super idol?"

"No,"

"She is really famous and has many fans, _crazy_ fans."

Nami laughed louder. "They aren't crazy."

"Yes, they are. Some make you as their girlfriend," Ray said in annoyance. "That's crazy. I am your girlfriend, official girlfriend."

"That's what they do."

"Still," Ray pouted.

Nami shook her head, staring at the girl before her. "Tell me about you."

"About me?"

Nami nodded. She put an arm under head. "I heard Academy's student representative is famous at St. Mary's University. Is there a fan?" she teased.

"Well, actually there is."

Nami didn't expect the reply. "Oh, really? Is it a guy, or girl?"

Ray giggled. "A girl. She is really a nice girl," she said. Nami just stared back at her for a moment before making small 'o' with mouth. "And now she is lying before me, staring back at me."

"Ray," Nami said. She pushed Ray's shoulder lightly. The girl laughed, reaching back for her hand.

"I only have eye for you," Ray said. She giggled when Nami gave skeptical look. "By the way, I'm getting sleepy now." She yawned.

"You need rest."

"Stay for a while?"

Nami nodded. She watched as Ray closed her eyes, taking nap. It brought back memory of their days together when Ray was a student. She looked down at their joined hands that lied between them. And soon she fell asleep as well.

* * *

"We'd be dead if Marilyn sensei caught us, or worst the Madame," Asahi said.

"We can say going undercover," Hinata replied.

"Undercover? At street dance? We're looking for what, new idol?" Nami said while checking her wig. Now she was wearing her boy outfits: blonde wig, T-shirt under sport jacket and Jeans for bottom. Hinata insisted they go to street dance. Since she was student representative so she needed to disguise.

"C'mon Nami, we have done this before last year," Asahi added. She rolled sleeves up before putting Converse shoes on. "Besides, I missed this costume. Didn't you?"

"A little," Nami said. She looked down at her boy clothes. Honestly she had missed it too. But she preferred spending time with her girlfriend. Ray would leave to Spain the day after tomorrow. Time flew so quickly that a month felt like just a few days. She would miss Ray. She was startled when Asahi patted her shoulder.

"You okay bro?" Asahi asked. She knew what the girl was thinking at moment. "Let's enjoy the night, and maybe," she said, throwing an arm over the short girl's shoulder. "You will find something fun."

"Okay," Nami replied, missing grins on her best friends' face.

* * *

Ray left dance floor. "You're not joining tonight?" She took a bottle of water from Jiro, taking a gulp.

"Nah, it's enough watching them," Jiro replied. "Where is she?"

"Still at dance floor, you know her," Ray replied, looking over at the crowd. Shizuru called her yesterday, asking to hang out together before her return to Spain. And now they were at street dance, once again in disguise. She had to since she was a teacher now, although just a replacement teacher. She chewed her lip for she couldn't find the other girl. Shizuru said Nami and her friends would come but she didn't see them.

"Looking for your Juliet?" Shizuru approached Ray. She took mineral water from Ray's hand to quench her thirsty.

"Where are they? They are coming, right?" Ray asked.

Shizuru shrugged. "I don't know," she said and Ray slapped her arm. "What? I don't live with them, remember? _You_ live with them." She let out a chuckle at Ray's rolled-eyes.

"But you said they will come," Ray said.

"Yes, I did because my girlfriend says they will. But I don't know if they change mind, after all they are still students, and your girlfriend is a student representative," Shizuru said. She handed the bottle to Jiro. "By the way, aren't you worried if Principal knows you are here, you know, you are a _teacher_ now?"

"Whose idea we are here?" Ray asked back.

Shizuru just grinned, shrugging.

"Well, even if she knows she can't stop me anyway," Ray said. She let out a breath of boredom. "Seriously, where are they?"

"Wait, why do I have a feeling you come because of her, and not because you miss me?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" she asked back. She wriggled an eyebrow when Shizuru dropped her jaw.

"Oh my heart, my poor heart. My best friend ignores me. After a year we didn't meet she just cares about her girlfriend," Shizuru said in dramatic tone, a hand over chest.

Jiro just laughed, watching the banter between the girls. He really missed them. He could still meet Shizuru every day since they were in same college, but the ex-student representative not every day. After all they were the close friends he had ever had.

"Stop it, you aren't funny," Ray said. Shizuru curled lips down. She took the girl's shoulder. "Of course I miss you too, that's why I am here."

Shizuru put wide grin over face. "I know you still love me," she said and laughed when Ray pushed her away. But then her eyes caught some figures among crowd. She narrowed her eyes to have better look and smiled. She took Ray's hand. "Let's dance. And you come too."

Shizuru grabbed Jiro's hand, pulled them toward dance floor.

Meanwhile at dance floor, Nami started to move her body, following beat of hip-hop music. Finally she could let her stress from duty out. Being student representative apparently wasn't easy. Now she knew it herself. No wonder Ray always came to street dance. But it didn't mean she hated her duty. She loved it but sometimes she got tired. She looked aside and smiled as she saw Hinata trying to make Nanako dance.

"Just moving your body, like this," Hinata said while swaying hips.

"I know, but…" Nanako said, biting her lip, looking around.

"Don't mind them," Hinata said to encourage her girlfriend.

"It will be embarrassing," Nanako said. But when Hinata wriggled her brows she gave in. "Fine." She lifted her arms.

"Yes, like that!" Hinata clapped her girlfriend. The music then changed to pop-rock. She watched as Nanako swung head to side, curving her body. "See, you can do it!" But Hinata's smile slowly vanished.

Nanako snaked arms up, crossing it before moving it to the back of her head, bending knees. She then trailed palms over stomach and up to chest, shaking her chest.

"Wow, that's…" Hinata's word died inside her throat as Nanako jumped facing side, moving hips and chest back and forth. Unconsciously she dropped her jaw. She had never seen the shy girl dance like _that_ before, like in…sexy way. When Nanako rose up, throwing hair back, she gulped. There was even seductive smile on the girl's face.

Nanako put hands over her pelvis, swaying hips around. She straightened up, letting out a laugh. "This is embarrassing."

Hinata blinked, licking her lips. She finally could release her breath. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, too astonished by her girlfriend's dance.

"You don't like it?" Nanako asked. "I told you it will be embarrassing."

Hinata shook her head swiftly. "No, no, I mean, that's…wow," she stammered and let out lame laugh. "It's, uh…sexy, I like it."

"Really?" Nanako grinned when her girlfriend nodded but still stunned. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Hinata said, finally could compose herself. "So, shall we dance?" She held out a hand.

Nanako took the hand and they started to dance.

At another side, Asahi was also enjoying the music. She lifted both hands, turning around. She was surprised when suddenly someone appeared before her. But she immediately recognized the person by her hazelnut eyes.

"Hi handsome,"

"Hi too," Asahi said. She curled lips up as her girlfriend- dressed in black shirt and same color pants, but without mask and wig- leaned her body closer toward her. "Is it alright, revealing yourself?"

"Well, it's enough a gay couple for tonight," Shizuru said and they laughed. "So, tell me, who is this handsome guy?"

Asahi let out a chuckle while keeping their bodies moving together. "It depends."

Shizuru lifted an eyebrow. "On?"

"A dance, of course," Asahi replied with wink. Shizuru spun her body before leaning it against her.

"Well sir, your wish," Shizuru said. She glanced at the taller girl in boy clothes behind her, starting to grind hips.

Asahi couldn't help a small laugh. But as music changed she followed the girl.

Meanwhile, Nami was doing a battle with a boy. She stepped out from the floor, giving a bow at cheers from crowd. She thought to leave when the music changed and another person stepped in. Her lips curled up instantly as a man dressed in all black with silver mask started his dance. It was a robot dance. The smoothness, the sync with music, it didn't change at all. She chuckled as the guy turned to face her, pointing a hand toward her.

She stepped in, starting her footwork. She popped her chest out, waving arms. She hoped aside, spinning body. Suddenly the guy stepped to her side.

"Hello senorita, or is it senor tonight?"

Nami let out a chuckle while doing her footwork. "It's been a while."

"Indeed," Ray said. She jumped aside but kept the eye contact. "I see you are improving, nice dance."

They were now doing synchronize dance with Nami as the leader.

"I'm trying to impress someone," Nami said.

Ray let out a giggle, following Nami's dance. "It surely captivates someone's eyes."

Nami smiled at the quick wink, spinning around. But when she straightened up, Ray was standing before her. Despite cheers from crowd and loud hip-hop music she could hear her pounding heart. It beat fast as she breathed the air in and out, staring at deep brown eyes behind the mask.

"I have missed this too, dancing with you," Ray said. She stepped closer, snaking arm behind the boy-clad girl's back. Her other hand immediately found its place over Nami's jaw.

"I will miss this," Nami replied. Everything was noisy around them but oddly she could hear Ray's voice clearly.

Ray curled lips up a little, stroking Nami's cheek. "I will come back for you."

Nami nodded, offering a smile. "I know. I will be waiting until you come back to me." Ray smiled back, claiming her lips. There were cheers and whistles but she paid no mind.

The crowd gasped more in surprise when Ray suddenly took wig off, revealing her long hair. Ray then took Nami's hand, pulling her out the still stunned crowd.

Nami looked down at their connected hands and laughed while following her girlfriend. So this was what youth feels like, she thought.

She felt free, alive and…happy.

* * *

**_Three years later_**

"DO YOU ENJOY THE NIGHT!?"

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR! DO YOU ENJOY THE NIGHT!?"

"YEAAHHHH!"

Nami let out a laugh as she saw excitement from over ten thousand people, their fans. Today was their first concert at Nippon Budokan (an arena). It still felt like a dream. Five years ago she wandered on street after got dumped from many auditions, had disguised as boy, only to see this view. And now she had made it. No, she and her best friends. Asahi's voice got her attention back to their concert.

"Okay," Asahi said, wiping sweat off. "Thank you so much for coming tonight, to our first concert."

"Thank you so much!" Hinata and Nami added.

After their fans calmed down, Asahi continued. "And for the last one, as we have promised," she said. She let out a laugh at screams from the audience. "We will select one lucky person to sing with us."

Nami lifted her hands, clapping. It was an idea from Mr. Sarukawa as their producer. There was number on every ticket and they would select from the numbers. She looked up at the huge screen behind them, waiting for the number. When it showed the number the arena once again filled by screams.

"Three, zero, eight, five," Hinata announced. "Who got this number please come up here."

Nami turned her gaze when she heard screams from her left side. Securities were guarding the person. She couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. She glanced at Asahi and Hinata. They waited for the person. She watched as securities helped the person- apparently a woman -to walk into stage. She clapped her hands together with the others as Asahi approached the woman. She stepped closer to take a look but couldn't see the person's face since it was hidden under jacket hoodie.

"Please give a big applause for our guest," Asahi said. After the cheers down, she continued. "Before we start it, there is a change,"

Nami knitted her brows, glancing at Hinata. The girl shrugged her shoulders. They looked back at Asahi. She wondered what it was about.

"For the last song we don't sing together," Asahi said, quickly raising a hand to calm their fans. "Not the three of us, but only Nami."

"Only me?" Nami couldn't help the question. Luckily she had hand over mic on her shirt. Hinata's wriggled-brows were the only answer she got.

Asahi then asked the lucky person. "So, what is the song you want to sing with Nami? Only the two of you." She let out a laugh at screams from audience.

Nami just offered a smile although she was still confused at the change of plan. '_Just sing a song_' she thought. But a crew came up with guitar made her brows furrowed deeper. She thanked the man, taking the acoustic guitar. She was about to ask Hinata but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Three seconds."

Nami slowly brought gaze up to the woman, now had her hoodie off. As soon as her eyes landed at the person she pulled corner of lips up. "Ray,"

"I want to request Three seconds, is it alright?" Ray asked while keeping gaze at Nami.

"Absolutely," Asahi replied, smiling at the couple.

Nami kept her gaze at her girlfriend she thought was in another country. Ray walked toward her and stood in front of her. Asahi was saying something and the audience once again screamed, but she couldn't hear them. It was the girl in front of her that kept her mind at moment. She didn't even realize two stools were ready for them. Still holding small smile on lips, they seated down. Hinata's pat on her shoulder finally broke their locked eyes.

Asahi and Hinata just grinned knowingly before walking to the side of stage, leaving them.

Nami put hand over the mic. "Why do I have Deja vu for this?"

"Looks like this had happened before," Ray said. She giggled as Nami cocked her head slightly.

Nami put guitar on lap, eyes glued still to Ray. "Three seconds." She started to strum.

* * *

Nami quickly left the back of stage, running toward dressing room. She pushed the door open, bursting inside. But her smile vanished for there was no one inside. She was about to turn around when suddenly there were arms around her.

"Looking for someone?"

Nami turned around in the arms. She pinched the taller girl's side playfully. Ray giggled before throwing herself at her. She put her arms around Ray's body, hugging back. There was no need for word. She breathed in the girl's sweet scent and smiled. Finally she felt complete.

They just stood there hugging each other for how long she didn't know, not that she care.

It was Ray who pulled off first.

"You are really great Nami. I'm very proud of you," Ray said. She lifted a hand to cup Nami's cheek.

Nami leaned against the palm. "Thanks. I'm really happy you are here. I thought you are still in Spain."

"Well, I want to give surprise," Ray said. "You like it?"

Nami grinned, nodding.

"And, there is something else."

"Something else?" Nami asked.

"I come to take my bride."

Nami looked down. There was a black box on Ray's hand. Ray opened the small box and she couldn't help a smile. It was a ring. "Ray, that's…"

"A ring, yes," Ray replied and giggled. She took out the ring, reaching for Nami's hand. "I want you to have this."

"Wait, is it a proposal?"

Ray chuckled. "Sort of."

Nami lifted an eyebrow at the girl's grin. She shook her head but smiled nonetheless. She looked down at the ring before looking back at Ray. "Are you sure of this?"

"Over anything," Ray said softly with confidence. "It doesn't mean we'll soon get married. I just want you to know that I'm serious with this relationship." She cast gaze down for a moment before lifting it up. "Will you accept this?" She unconsciously held a breath, waiting for Nami's answer.

"Of course I will," Nami said. She took the ring from Ray's hand, put it on her finger. "It fits."

Nami looked up with bright smile on face but the next second she had to put a foot behind to support her body. "Ray,"

Ray tightened her hug, couldn't help a smile of relief. "I'm so happy!"

Meanwhile, four girls were standing outside dressing room, trying to steal conversation inside the room.

"Is that a scream?" Hinata asked, leaning closer to press ear against door.

"It is," Asahi answered.

"So, did it work well?" Nanako asked.

"Looks like it did," Shizuru replied, grinning. "Someone got her bride." But she quickly straightened up when Mr. Sarukawa approached them. "Good evening sir."

"Ms. Manabe, long times no see. How are you?" Mr. Sarukawa greeted.

"Fine sir," Shizuru replied. "Congratulations for the concert."

"Thank you. Next is yours," Mr. Sarukawa said.

"Thank you sir," Shizuru replied. Asahi took her hand, nodding.

"Speaking of concert tonight was a big success, congratulations girls," Mr. Sarukawa said.

"Thank you sir," Asahi and Hinata replied.

"Where is Ms. Kawachi? I didn't see her. Oh, and is that Ray I saw at stage? She is here now? Where are they?"

Asahi glanced at Shizuru. "They…"

"We didn't see them," Shizuru and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, congratulation and I will see you later."

They waited until the producer left before letting out breath.

"So, what do you have after this?" Nanako asked.

"Nothing," Hinata replied.

"We have meeting with staff and Mr. Sarukawa," Asahi quickly added.

"But I'm tired," Hinata pouted, turning to Nanako. "And hungry."

Nanako chuckled, taking the girl's arm. "I will find something for you." It cheered her girlfriend up.

"So, how about them?" Asahi asked, giving a nod toward door behind. "Should we tell them?"

"You don't want to see them at moment, trust me," Shizuru said. She grinned at her girlfriend's narrowed eyes.

Asahi took glance at the door. Her lips curled up in a smile as they left the room.

* * *

"Ray," Nami said. She pulled hands back. "Not that I'm complaining, but sitting is better."

"You prefer couch?" Ray teased.

Nami blushed immediately. "No, I…" She pushed the girl lightly. She took a breath, glancing at Ray who now was staring at her. "Stop staring."

Ray giggled. She took Nami's blushed cheeks in her palms. She waited until Nami look at her before slowly leaning in to kiss her lips. She felt Nami's hands on her back. She pulled the girl closer against her.

"By the way, I'm still underage, couple of months."

"Not a problem."

...

Epilogue:

Finally Nami achieved her dream. She also got partner of life. Nami continued her idol life together with her friends while Ray worked at St. Mary's Academy as a teacher. Years later, on her 27th birthday, Nami proposed to Ray and they decided to move to Spain. As for the rest, you know what will happen ;)

_**Fin**_


End file.
